Dilema
by Sun-T
Summary: Selamat malam bintang, aku tak peduli walau sinarmu akan terlihat atau tidak, karena selama dia ada disisiku maka bintangku akan tetap bersinar terang' LAST CHAPTER. Drarry. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

DILEMMA

CHAPTER 1

Disclaimer : JK. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Rating : M

Genre : Romance

Warning : SLASH, OOC, Modifiate Canon

Harry memandang nanar sosok didepannya yang menyeringai dengan begitu licik, dia tak dapat melawan karena satu ramuan yang dicampurkan pemuda didepannya itu kedalam air minumnya dan membuatnya terasa lemas tak berdaya saat pemuda itu menariknya kesini, ke menara astronomi.

"Brengsek, apa maumu, Malfoy?" tanya Harry lemah.

Pemuda yang ternyata adalah Draco Malfoy itu mendekati Harry dan duduk disamping pemuda berambut hitam yang berbaring lemas dilantai batu. Dia meraih kepala Harry dan meletakkannya diatas pangkuannya, "Aku hanya ingin 'kau', Potter," bisiknya ditelinga Harry.

Tubuh Harry meremang, dia benci reaksi ini tapi tak mampu melawan, "Pergi kau, tinggalkan aku sendiri," desis Harry marah.

Jemari panjang Draco membelai rambut hitam Harry dengan lembut, "Pergi? Kau menyuruhku meninggalkanmu, Potter? Setelah sekian lama aku mengharapkan ini?" tanya Draco sinis. Bibirnya mulai menyusuri pelipis Harry, dia tak peduli walau sekuat tenaga Harry berusaha menolaknya.

"Lepaskan aku, sialan," desis Harry lagi. Dia berusaha keras menahan getaran tubuhnya saat bibir Draco menggoda sudut bibirnya sementara tangan Malfoy muda itu mulai mengelus dadanya.

Draco tersenyum licik, "Perang sudah usai empat bulan yang lalu, Potter, dan kau adalah pahlawannya, lalu apalagi yang kau takutkan?" ejek Draco. "Perayaan dibawah terlalu ramai, aku ingin merayakan berdua saja denganmu disini."

Harry menggeram marah, tapi sekali lagi tenaganya seakan lenyap dari tubuhnya. Dia terlalu lelah sampai tak menyadari minuman yang disodorkan Draco saat makan malam tadi telah dicampur ramuan pelemas tenaga. Saat dia merasa semakin lemas dia pun tak sadar dan menurut saja saat pemuda berambut pirang itu mengajaknya keluar dari aula besar dan menyeretnya kesini, "Aku pikir sejak kau menyelamatkanku di Manor itu kau telah berubah, Malfoy," desis Harry lagi. Dia menggigit bibirnya saat Draco mulai menciumi telinganya dan jemari pucatnya melonggarkan jubah Harry dan melepaskannya begitu saja, "Stop it, Malfoy," tolak Harry sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya berusaha lepas dari pelukan Draco walau dia tahu kalau itu perbuatan yang sia-sia.

"Jauh sebelum itu aku telah berubah, Potter. Jauh setelah kau menerobos masuk kealam bawah sadarku yang membuatku tak berhenti memikirkanmu," jawab Draco diatas bibir Harry. "Ah, aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih atas kesaksianmu yang membebaskan keluargaku dari jerat Azkaban, aku akan membalas kebaikanmu itu sekarang."

Harry membelalakkan matanya saat bibir Draco turun dan menyentuh bibirnya, mengecupnya dengan lembut dan memanja bibir bawahnya dengan lidahnya. Tubuh Harry mengkhianati otaknya, dengan cepat tubuhnya bergetar menerima perlakuan Draco. Sekuat tenaga dia mengatupkan bibirnya dengan rapat, berusaha menolak ciuman Draco.

Menyadari kalau Harry berusaha menolaknya, Malfoy junior itu mencengkerang kedua pipi Harry dengan satu tangannya dan membuat pemuda bermata emerald itu mengerang. Kesempatan itu digunakan Draco sebaik mungkin, dia mencium bibir itu dengan dalam dan menyerang rongga mulutnya dengan lidahnya.

"Kau menipu dirimu sendiri, Potter. Lihatlah tubuhmu tak menolakku," ejek Draco dan membuat Harry semakin menatap marah pada musuh besarnya itu. "Kalau kau masih bersikeras begitu aku akan membuktikan padamu kalau kau pun menginginkan ini," bisik Draco di bibir Harry dan sekali lagi menenggelamkan kedua bibir yang setengah membengkak itu kedalam ciumannya yang terasa kuat dan liar.

Kepala Harry terasa pusing, pandangannya mengabur dan jantungnya berdentum dengan begitu keras. Dia marah, sangat marah karena Draco telah menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Dia marah karena Draco menggunakan cara yang licik untuk melakukan ini. Tapi dia juga bingung karena seperti kata Draco tubuhnya juga menginginkan ini. "Brengsek, lepaskan aku, Malfoy. Aku bersumpah aku akan terus membencimu," ancam Harry lemah saat bibir Draco meninggalkan bibirnya untuk mengambil oksigen.

Draco menyeringai, "Aku tak peduli, Potter. Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi milikku saat ini," jawab Draco dingin. Dengan cepat dia melepas kemeja yang dikenakan Harry, celana panjangnya tetap dibiarkannya terpasang di kaki Harry tetapi dengan kondisi semua kancingnya telah terbuka.

Harry menggigit bibirnya lagi, terdengar bunyi gemeretak dari gigi yang beradu akibat menahan amarah yang besar tapi tak dapat melakukan balasan apapun. Tubuhnya tersentak saat dengan cepat Draco menggoda titik sensitive di dadanya dengan lidah dan mulutnya. Sekuat tenaga Harry menahan erangannya, dia terus menggigit bibirnya walau dirasanya bibir itu telah terluka dan megeluarkan darah.

Draco menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Harry, "Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Potter, please," bisik Draco sambil mengusap darah yang mengalir dibibir Harry dengan jarinya. Lalu tubuhnya kembali direndahkan dan menciumi dada Harry seperti yang barusan dilakukannya. Ciumannya semakin kebawah hingga perbatasan celanan panjang Harry. Dia tersenyum saat merasakan gerakan tubuh Harry yang mulai gelisah. Dengan sekali ayunan tongkat seluruh pelindung tubuh mereka lenyap.

Hary membelalakkan matanya seakan tak percaya kalau Draco nekat melakukan ini. dia memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan didepannya. Dia tak mau melihat tubuh polos Draco. "Malfoy, gunakan akal sehatmu, jangan lakukan ini," desis Harry gemetar.

Draco mendengus, "Apa aku salah dengar? Pahlawan yang disanjung semua orang ternyata takut padaku?" ejeknya.

Mata hijau Harry berkilat marah. Tiba-tiba bibirnya mengeluarkan suara erangan yang sangat keras disaat Draco meraup tubuhnya dengan mulutnya, tubuhnya bergetar, jari-jarinya mencengkeram pundak Draco yang basah oleh keringat. Pebuatan Draco tersebut membuat Harry merasa semakin sakit tapi juga tak dipungkiri kalau dia juga merasakan suatu godaan yang indah untuk meminta lebih. Kembali digigitnya bibirnya yang terluka saat dia merasa dunianya meledak dalam satu pusaran yang membuatnya tenggelam semakin dalam.

Draco mengusap bibirnya, mata abu-abunya memandang Harry tajam, "Kau menginginkanku, Potter, kau telah membuktikannya barusan," kata pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil menyeringai.

Harry tercekat saat Draco mulai memposisikan tubuhnya, "No, Draco, please. Kalau kau sangat ingin aku memohon maka aku mohon jangan lakukan itu," kata Harry panik, suaranya terdengar begitu lemah.

Draco mencium bibir Harry, "Hanya untuk kali ini aku harus benar-benar bersikap kejam padamu, Potter, aku menginginkanmu, sekarang," jawab Draco yang langsung memeluk erat tubuh Harry disaat dia menjadikan Harry sebagai miliknya.

Harry menjerit sejadi-jadinya, tapi suara yang terdengar nyaris hanya seperti erangan saja. Jemarinya mencakar lengan Draco saat dia merasakan sakit dan panas yang mengoyak dan membakar tubuhnya. Sakit di tubuh dan sakit di hati membuatnya menangis, dia begitu membenci Draco yang tega melakukan ini padanya.

Draco menatap Harry, kali ini kilat matanya tak lagi dingin. Dia menciumi wajah Harry dan bibirnya seakan ingin membuat pemuda bermata hijau itu tenang.

Harry masih menangis tapi dia sedikit lebih tenang disaat dia merasakan Draco memperlakukannya dengan begitu lembut, memeluknya dengan begitu hangat dan menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan. Harry bisa mendengar erangan-erangan dari bibir Draco yang sedikit banyak membuatnya mulai bisa menikmati semua. Kepalanya semakin pusing dan dunianya berputar kencang saat gelombang panas menyeretnya menjauh dari akal sehatnya dan membuatnya semakin gila. Dia membalas pelukan Draco saat dirasanya ledakan yang tadi dirasakannya kembali menghampirinya dan menggodanya. Tapi harry salah, ledakan kali ini lebih kuat dan dahsyat yang membuat dunianya menjadi putih bersih dan bersinar terang, dia hanya mampu menjerit tertahan karena Draco dengan kuat meneggelamkan bibirnya dalam satu ciuman yang begitu possesive saat Harry merasakan kalau pemuda itu telah membaur menjadi satu dengannya.

.

Sekian lama hanya deru nafas yang terdengar akhirnya Draco melepaskan tubuh Harry yang sejak tadi dipeluknya. Dia mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan mengembalikan semua seperti semula. Dia memandang Harry yang terus memalingkan wajahnya, dadanya berkecamuk antara kesal dan menyesal. Perlahan dia mencium pipi Harry yang masih basah oleh air mata, "Maafkan aku, Harry," bisiknya. Lalu pemuda berambut pirang itu melangkah keluar dari menara meninggalkan Harry sendiri dalam gelap.

Air mata masih mengalir dari mata hijau Harry, tapi entah kenapa rasa sakit hatinya seakan hilang saat Draco memanggilnya 'Harry'.

Perlahan dia berdiri, sekujur tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit. Pengaruh ramuan yang diminumkan Draco masih terasa. Tubuhnya masih lemas, tapi dia harus pergi dari sini.

Dengan gontai dia berjalan menuju asramanya, pusing di kepalanya masih begitu kuat sampai akhirnya dia limbung, tangannya menggapai dinding batu koridor yang dingin. Dia terkejut saat ada tangan yang menopang tubuhnya, "Parkinson," katanya saat melihat siapa yang membantunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Potter?" kata gadis yang selama ini menjahatinya itu, kali ini entah kenapa nada bicara gadis itu terdengar cemas.

Harry hanya mengangguk lemah, dia membiarkan saja saat gadis berambut hitam itu mengalungkan lengannya dibahu kecilnya.

"Biarkan aku membantumu sampai ke asramamu ya?" tanyanya masih dengan nada cemas.

Harry tersenyum samar, "Thanks, Parkinson," jawabnya.

"Pansy, panggil aku Pansy saja," kata gadis itu sambil melangkah pelan dengan merangkul pinggang Harry.

Harry menatap gadis itu dan entah kenapa saat itu juga dia memutuskan kalau Pansy Parkinson telah berubah dan bisa dipercaya, "Thanks, Pansy." ulangnya dan melihat senyum Pansy sebagai jawabannya.

.

"Harry..." teriak Hermione dan Ron yang berdiri didepan pintu asramanya. Mereka cemas menunggu Harry yang menghilang saat makan malam tadi dan tak kunjung datang.

"Kau kenapa? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Harry, Parkinson?" tuduh Ron pada Pansy.

Harry menahan tangan Ron yang berusaha menariknya menjauh dari Pansy, "Ini bukan salah Pansy, Ron, dia justru membantuku, aku hanya tak enak badan saja," jelas Harry.

Ron dan Hermione tak percaya kalau sahabat mereka mulai memanggil gadis Slytherin yang jahat itu dengan nama kecilnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, sebaiknya kau segera beristirahat," kata gadis itu lalu meninggalkan trio Gryffindor yang menatapnya.

"Kita ke hospital wing saja," kata Hermione.

"Tidak," jawab Harry cepat, "Aku hanya butuh tidur saja, Mione."

Kedua sahabatnya itu saling berpandangan dan membantu harry sampai kekamarnya.

.

Tengah malam telah lewat tapi tak sekalipun Harry mampu memejamkan matanya, dia terus terbayang dengan apa yang dilakukan Draco Malfoy tadi padanya. Setetes air mata kembali mengalir merasakan perih di jantungnya. "Brengsek kau, Malfoy," desisnya pelan sambil meringkuk dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang gemetar.

.

Suasana makan pagi dia aula setelah perang besar berakhir terasa begitu ramai, kementrian memutuskan kalau tahun ajaran kemarin harus diulang lagi mulai tahun ini, dan awal September ini para murid mulai kembali ke Hogwarts yang telah selesai diperbaiki segala kerusakannya.

Selesai perang besar Harry tak kembali kerumah keluarga Dursley ataupun ke rumah keluarga Weasley, dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di Hogwarts dan membantu membereskan sisa kekacauan yang terjadi saat perang berlangsung. Lagipula Hogwarts adalah tempat yang aman dari segala gangguan pencari berita semacam Rita Skeeter yang tak pernah menyerah untuk memburu berita tentang pahlawan dunia sihir itu.

Harry memandang ke meja kepala sekolah, ada Severus Snape di sana. Guru ramuan yang sejak dulu kejam padanya itu selamat dari racun ular Voldemort dan tetap hidup setelah sebelumnya sempat meminum ramuan penghambat racun ciptaannya sendiri. Harry terkejut saat mengetahui masa lalu Snape yang ternyata begitu mencintai ibunya dan berusaha melindunginya selama di Hogwarts dengan cara yang berbeda. Dan pembunuhan Dumbledore yang dilakukan oleh Snape ternyata adalah pembunuhan yang telah direncanakan oleh Dumbledore sendiri. Harry menganggap Snape lah pahlawan yang sesungguhnya, dilihat dari pengorbanannya membantu Dumbledore dengan pura-pura berpihak pada Voldemort.

Selama menghabiskan waktu empat bulan di Hogwarts, Harry dan Severus Snape perlahan mulai memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang dulu begitu buruk. Harry merasa senang karena dia seperti menemukan sosok ayah pada diri Severus yang yang sekarang.

Merasa diperhatikan Severus mengangguk kearah Harry, dia mengernyit melihat sorot mata Harry yang tak seperti biasanya, ada luka disana, 'siapa yang melukaimu?', Tanya pria yang menduduki jabatan sebagai kepala sekolah itu dalam hati. Sejak dulu dia sangat peduli pada pemuda yang memiliki warna mata dari wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu, tapi dia tak bisa menunjukkan perhatiannya dengan sikap lembut dan penuh kasih karena itu justru akan membahayakan nyawa Harry. Tapi kini Severus bertekat akan membayar semuanya, hanya dia yang dimiliki Harry setelah seluruh keluarganya tewas ditangan Voldemort.

Harry tersenyum pada pria berambut hitam sebahu itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata abu-abu Draco yang memandangnya tajam dari meja Slytherin. Mendadak dia merasa tubuhnya tegang dan gemetar. Dia semakin ingin membalas perlakuan Draco saat pemuda berambut pirang itu justru memalingkan wajahnya dan berusaha tak melihat kearahnya.

Kemarin saat para murid kembali ke Hogwarts untuk mengulang tahun ajaran mereka yang terabaikan karena serangan Voldemort, para pengajar mengadakan perayaan dibukanya tahun ajaran baru dan hidup baru dengan hancurnya Voldemort. Harry lah bintang utamanya. Semua bersenang-senang dan bergembira, rasa takut dan cemas berganti suka cita. Hal itu justru membuat Harry menjadi serba salah, dia menarik diri dari keramaian dan saat itu dia tak punya pikiran buruk pada Draco yang menghampirinya dengan sebuah gelas piala di tangannya. Draco mengucapkan terima kasih atas kesaksiannya di Wizengamot. Tak disangka kesempatan itu justru dipergunakan Draco untuk…

"_Mate_, kau masih sakit?" tanya Ron yang duduk disampingnya.

Harry tersentak dari lamunannya.

Hermione memegang tangan Harry, "Kau pucat sekali, sebaiknya kita menemui madam Pomfrey di hospital wing."

Harry tersenyum, "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya lelah."

"Wajar sih, empat bulan yang lalu kau mati-matian bertempur melawan Voldemort," kata Ron.

Harry mengangguk, "Bagaimana keluargamu?" tanyanya pada sahabatnya yang berambut merah itu.

Ron menunduk, "Mum masih terpukul dengan kematian Fred, kami semua juga, tapi semua harus tetap berjalan kan?"

Sekali lagi Harry mengangguk setuju.

.

Sore hari ini dipergunakan Harry untuk bersantai di tepi danau sendirian, dia membiarkan Ron dan Hermione menghabiskan waktu berdua mengingat hubungan mereka yang sudah lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalau aku ikut duduk disini?" tanya sebuah suara yang mengejutkan Harry.

Harry tersenyum setelah melihat siapa yang datang, "Tidak, Pans, aku senang kau mau menemaniku," jawab Harry pada Pansy.

Gadis itu ikut tersenyum dan duduk disamping Harry, "Mmmh...Potter, aku,"

"Aku sudah memanggilmu 'Pansy', seharusnya kau juga memanggilku Harry saja," potong Harry.

Pansy tertawa pelan, "Baiklah, Harry, ... aku ingin meminta maaf padamu untuk semua kelakuanku selama ini, maafkan aku, aku sangat menyesal," kata gadis itu.

Harry tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Sudahlah, lupakan semuanya," jawabnya, "Aku menyesal atas apa yang terjadi pada ayahmu."

Pansy terdiam, "Biar saja, salah sendiri dia mau menjadi pengikut Voldemort. Aku tak menyesali kematiannya, justru aku dan ibuku merasa tenang karena terbebas dari tekanannya selama ini."

Harry menatap mata coklat gadis itu, "Apakah ayahmu menyakitimu selama ini?" tanya Harry.

Pansy tersenyum getir, "Dia menyakiti siapa saja yang ada didekatnya, bahkan ibuku."

Harry menggenggam tangan gadis itu, "Jangan bersedih, semuanya telah berlalu," hiburnya.

Pansy mengangguk, "Semua berkat kau, Harry. Kau hebat bisa mengalahkan Voldemort."

Harry menggeleng, "Itu hanya karena nasib baik berpihak padaku, pahlawan yang sesungguhnya adalah Severus Snape."

Sekali lagi Pansy mengangguk, "Aku dan semua orang terkejut mendengar kenyataan kalau selama ini Profesor Snape berada di pihak Dumbledore, benar-benar tak disangka." Jawab gadis itu.

"mmmh...Harry, kudengar kau telah memberikan kesaksian untuk keluarga Malfoy? Berkat kau mereka bebas dari hukuman," kata Pansy lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Harry cepat, "Merekalah yang menolongku, aku bisa tetap hidup berkat pertolongan Mrs. Malfoy dan ... putranya," jawab Harry sambil menelan ludah. Setiap mengingat Draco entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa panas, kejadian di menara astronomi itu terus menghantuinya.

"Draco maksudmu?" tanya Pansy. "Dia telah menceritakan semuanya tentang kesaksianmu, bahkan dia yang mendorongku untuk menemuimu disaat aku bingung apakah kau mau memaafkanku atau tidak."

"Dia?" tanya Harry tak percaya.

Pansy mengangguk, "Dia bilang kau pasti mau memaafkanku," jawabnya. "Aku sendiri juga terkejut karena selama ini belum pernah Draco berpikir positif terhadap orang lain, apalagi ini terhadapmu, musuh besarnya."

Harry tak menjawab, dia hanya menunduk. Jantungnya berdetak kencang setiap nama Draco terdengar ditelinganya. Tapi dia juga kesal karena tadi Draco justru tak mau menatapnya, 'kenapa dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku?', tanya Harry dalam hati.

"Harry..." panggil Pansy memecah lamunannya.

Harry tergagap, "M-maaf...apa kalian masih berhubungan? Mmmh...kau tahu maksudku," tanya Harry, entah kenapa dia sangat ingin tahu hubungan antara Pansy dengan Draco.

Pansy tersenyum, "Tidak, sejak dulu kami tak punya hubungan apa-apa. Draco tak pernah mencintaiku, dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman. Lama kelamaan aku juga menganggapnya teman biasa, hanya saja memang cuma aku satu-satunya teman perempuannya, tak ada yang berani mendekati dia," jawabnya terkekeh.

Hati Harry terasa lega, 'Lega?, kenapa aku harus lega?', tanya hatinya.

"Sekarang pun dia lebih dekat dengan Blaise dan Theo," lanjut Pansy.

Entah kenapa Harry suka mendengar segala sesuatu tentang Draco yang tak dia ketahui.

Suara ranting patah dibelakang mereka membuat mereka menoleh ke sumber suara, ternyata orang yang sedang diceritakan Pansy ada disana.

"Draco... kemarilah," panggil Pansy.

Jantung Harry meloncat melihat mata abu-abu yang memandangnya tajam. Dia benci melihat pemuda itu tapi juga tak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok yang telah menyakitinya. Dia tak ingin bertemu Draco tapi dia juga sedikit senang melihat Draco ada disini. Harry berdiri berhadapan dengan pemuda itu, dia tak berkata apa-apa hanya memandang Draco lurus.

Draco mendengus dan membalikkan badannya lalu pergi dari situ.

Hati Harry menjerit, 'brengsek kau, Malfoy, ternyata kau memang hanya ingin membuatku malu'.

"Aneh, kenapa dia diam saja? Jangan-jangan dia salah makan?" kata Pansy.

Harry mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum getir, "Angin mulai dingin, sebaiknya kita masuk saja," sahut Harry.

Pansy memandang heran pada Harry yang telah berubah moodnya sejak kehadiran Draco, pansy mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Harry didepannya.

.

Setelah makan malam Harry berjalan sendiri di koridor samping, dia mulai menikmati saat-saat sendirinya. Dia duduk disalah satu jendela besar disana dan memandang halaman samping yang kosong. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak menikmati saat-saat damai yang ada. Mengingat orang tuanya, mengingat ayah baptisnya dan seluruh temannya yang telah terbunuh saat perang berlangsung.

"Memikirkanku, Potter?" tanya sebuah suara yang dikenalnya. Dengan cepat dia membuka matanya dan berdiri, dia terkejut melihat Draco telah berdiri didepannya. Kejadian malam itu muncul lagi dikepalanya, tubuhnya kembali panas dan bergetar hebat. Tadi dia berani menghadapi pemuda itu karena ada Pansy bersamanya, tapi disaat hanya berdua seperti ini Harry kembali teringat akan ketakutannya malam itu.

Draco miris melihat sorot mata Harry yang bersinar kalut dan takut juga marah, perlahan Draco mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Harry, dia terkejut saat Harry tiba-tiba menghindar. Draco tahu kalau apa yang diperbuatnya kemarin begitu membekas untuk pemuda itu, dan melihat wajah pucat Harry sekarang membuat Draco semakin merasa bersalah, dia telah merenggut senyum dibibir pemuda itu.

Bayangan kejadian itu terus berputar dikepala Harry, dia ingin berlari tapi kakinya terasa lemas. Matanya terus terbuka, dia tak ingin Draco menyerangnya lagi. Bayangan itu terus berputar dan berputar seakan terus mengejarnya, tubuhnya bergetar semakin hebat walau kedua lengannya telah memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Keringat dingin muncul membasahi wajahnya yang memucat.

Draco tercekat, dia langsung memeluk Harry dengan erat dan mendekapnya didadanya.

Harry berusaha berontak dan melepaskan diri dari Draco, "Jangan, lepaskan aku, brengsek," desisnya, "Lepaskan..." katanya lagi kali ini dengan terisak.

Draco mendekapnya semakin erat, "Harry... Harry tenanglah, aku tak akan menyakitimu, aku janji," bisik Draco di telinga Harry.

Sekali lagi Harry merasa lumpuh, bisikan Draco yang menyebut namanya mengirimkan getar hangat didadanya, dia tak lagi merasa takut, dia justru ingin Draco terus mendekapnya dan menenangkannya. Tubuhnya semakin lemas dan akhirnya merosot ke lantai.

"Harry, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Draco cemas dan ikut duduk disamping pemuda itu sambil terus mendekapnya.

Harry menggeleng sambil terus menunduk, dia tetap diam saat Draco mengusap wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Harry, maaf," bisik Draco.

Harry merasa semakin tenang, rasa takutnya berubah menjadi rasa nyaman yang terasa janggal. Perlahan disandarkannya kepalanya didada Draco dan memejamkan matanya, kali ini Harry yakin kalau dia akan bisa tidur setelah semalaman terjaga.

Draco tersenyum memandang wajah Harry yang tertidur, "Kau tak akan tahu betapa aku menginginkan ini sejak dulu, Harry. Aku begitu merindukanmu selama empat bulan ini," bisiknya pelan. Dia membiarkan saja tubuh Harry bersandar padanya sampai dia terjaga dari tidurnya.

***TBC***

**A/N.**

**Sun-T mencoba kembali dengan multichap baru, masih dengan pair kesayanganku, DRARRY...*keprok2 sendiri***

**Aku tergoda meneruskan ini karena bujuk rayu seseorang yang mempunyai ide yang sama denganku setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu aku menghentikan fic ini ditengah jalan, thanks Ness *hug*, maap yah kalau belum sesuai dengan apa yang kita bayangkan XD**

**Mohon maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan dan kesalahan, jadi... bersediakah meninggalkan ripiu? *melazbanget***


	2. Chapter 2

DILEMMA

CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer : JK. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Rating : M

Genre : Hurt / Comfort / Friendship

Warning : SLASH, OOC, Modified Canon

.

#

.

Harry mengaduk-aduk makan paginya dengan malas, sesuap pun belum masuk ke perutnya, dia sudah merasa kenyang hanya dengan mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

Saat membuka matanya dia begitu terkejut karena berada dalam pelukan Draco Malfoy yang juga sedang tertidur sambil duduk di koridor samping kastil yang sepi. Harry melihat jam tangannya, hanya 1 jam dia tertidur tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali mengingat saat itu tubuhnya terasa segar. Perlahan dia melepaskan tangan Draco yang memeluknya lalu dengan begitu pelan dia berdiri seakan tak ingin membangunkan pemuda berambut pirang itu. dia memandang wajah yang selalu terlihat pucat itu, dia membenci Draco tapi juga ingin selalu di dekatnya.

'Tidak, ini tak boleh terjadi. Ini adalah sesuatu yang gila', bantah hatinya, tapi entah kenapa saat itu jantungnya berdenyut dengan kuat sampai Harry harus meringis menahan sakitnya. Lalu dia meninggalkan Draco yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Hei, _mate_, kau melamun terus, ada apa?" tanya Ron yang membuyarkan lamunan Harry.

Harry menatap Ron dan menggeleng, "Tidak, aku..." kata-katanya terhenti saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan kilau abu-abu Draco. Jantungnya seperti melompat saat Draco mengirimkan satu senyum simpul padanya. Dengan jengah dia menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai memainkan makanannya.

"Harry... kau kenapa sih?" tanya Hermione gemas.

Sekali lagi Harry menggeleng, "Aku tak apa-apa, percayalah," jawabnya.

Hermione mendengus kesal karena sahabatnya itu mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. "Mmh... Harry, kemarin Pansy menemui kami," kata gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Harry penasaran.

"Dia meminta maaf atas sikapnya selama ini dan bermaksud untuk menjadi salah satu teman kita," jawab Hermione.

"Kalian tidak menolaknya kan?" tanya Harry menyelidik.

Hermione menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak, kami melihat ketulusan di matanya."

Harry mendesah lega, "Baguslah, sebenarnya dia itu gadis yang baik."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mulai menyukainya lebih dari seorang teman, _Mate_," tuduh Ron sambil nyengir.

Harry meninju lengan Ron dan tertawa, "Tidak, aku hanya merasa nyaman saja saat berbincang dengannya kemarin."

Ron menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti walau masih sedikit curiga, "Apa rencanamu hari ini? Katamu kau tak mau ikut kami ke Hogsmeade?" tanya Ron.

"Aku akan berbincang-bincang dengan Profesor Snape di kantornya," jawab Harry.

Hermione mengangguk, "Aku senang melihat hubungan kalian sekarang, sorot mata Profesor Snape saat menatapmu jauh sekali dibanding dulu, sekarang tampak lebih hangat."

Harry tersenyum, "Sepertinya aku pun mulai menyayanginya."

Ron terdiam sebentar, "Aku jadi malu dengan tingkah kita dulu yang selalu membencinya, aku tak tahu kalau dia begitu melindungimu, _mate_."

"... Yeah, semuanya tak seperti yang kita bayangkan," jawab Harry.

.

"Duduklah, Harry," perintah Severus saat Harry telah masuk ke dalam kantornya.

Harry duduk di kursi kayu di depan kepala sekolahnya.

Snape memandang wajah pemuda itu, tampak gurat kesedihan dan luka walau dia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan senyum, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Severus pelan.

Harry tersentak, "B-baik, Sir, terima kasih," jawabnya.

"Kenapa kau gugup? Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" selidik mantan guru ramuan itu.

Mata hijau Harry memandang mata hitam Severus, "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, Sir," jawabnya lagi, "Hanya saja aku merasa sedikit tak nyaman dengan sebutan orang-orang untukku saat ini."

Severus menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kau memang berbakat untuk menjadi pusat perhatian, Harry, mirip sekali dengan James dan ayah baptismu, Sirius Black," jawab Severus.

Harry terdiam sebelum mengatakan sesuatu, "Maafkan mereka yang dulu selalu menyakiti anda, Sir, itu sungguh tak adil."

Severus memicingkan matanya, "Kalau saja mereka masih hidup akan kubalas semua kelakuan mereka dulu," ancamnya.

Harry tertawa, "Apa anda masih membenci mereka, Sir?" tanya Harry.

Severus menggeleng, "Tidak, aku sudah lupa sebesar apa rasa benciku dulu."

"Mmmh, Sir... terima kasih telah mencintai ibuku selama ini," kata Harry pelan.

Severus menghela nafas panjang, "Sekarang tak ada orang disini, apa kau belum terbiasa memanggilku dengan sebutan yang baru?" tanya Severus sambil berjalan mendekati Harry, dia tak menjawab perkataan pemuda itu yang terakhir.

Harry tersenyum dan berdiri di depan pria yang identik dengan warna hitam itu, "Dad," katanya sambil memeluk sosok ayah baru untuknya, "Maafkan aku," kata Harry pelan.

Severus menepuk punggung Harry pelan, "Kau sudah tak memiliki keluarga, akupun hanya seorang diri, biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku di masa lalu dan menepati janjiku pada ibumu untuk selalu menjagamu."

Harry menggeleng sambil melepaskan pelukannya, "Jangan jadikan hutang masa lalu sebagai pengikat hubungan kita, Dad. Aku memanggilmu 'Dad' karena aku memang menyayangimu," jawab Harry.

Severus tersenyum samar dan menepuk bahu pemuda bermata emerald itu, "Begitupun denganku, _Son_," jawabnya tegas.

Sekali lagi Harry memeluk pria yang menggantikan sosok ayahnya itu, "Thanks, Dad."

"Kau tak pergi ke Hogsmeade bersama dua sahabatmu itu?" tanya Severus setelah melepaskan pelukan Harry.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak, aku sedang malas pergi keluar, Dad tahu maksudku kan?" tanya Harry.

Severus hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul.

.

Harry berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sepi, tujuannya sekarang adalah tepi danau, tempat kesukaannya, tempat yang sepi dan cocok untuk menyendiri.

"Hei, Potter," seru sebuah suara yang ditimpali oleh tawa beberapa anak lelaki.

Harry berhenti dan menoleh pada sumber suara, dilihatnya empat anak laki-laki dari asrama Slytherin berjalan d belakangnya, salah satunya adalah Goyle. "_What_?" tanya Harry.

Mereka semakin mendekat, bahkan salah satunya sudah mencekal lengan Harry dengan kuat. Anak berkulit coklat itu tertawa saat Harry tak bisa melepaskan cekalan tangannya yang besar dan kuat.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Harry dengan dingin.

Pemuda yang mencekal lengan Harry itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan memandang Harry dengan tatapan sinis, "Kami ingin membalasmu, Potter. Gara-gara kau keluarga kami banyak yang tewas dan dipenjarakan di Azkaban."

Melihat wajah pemuda itu yang berada begitu dekat dengannya otomatis membuat Harry teringat lagi dengan kejadiannya bersama Draco di menara astronomi beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekuat tenaga dia menyembunyikan kegelisahannya dari para pemuda yang menyerangnya ini, "Itu bukan salahku," katanya mantap.

"Gara-gara kau juga sahabatku terbunuh, Potter," kata Goyle kali ini dengan mencengkeram bagian depan jubah Harry.

Trauma akan kejadian itu kembali menghantui Harry, nafasnya terasa sesak sampai dia tak mampu berpikir untuk membalas serangan pemuda didepannya itu.

"Stupefy..." teriak sebuah suara yang membuat empat pemuda yang menyerang Harry terjatuh ke lantai batu yang dingin. Mereka menoleh kesumber suara yang merapalkan mantra tersebut.

"Draco..." kata Goyle tak mengerti, "Kenapa kau justru menyerang kami? Dasar kau dan keluargamu adalah pengkhianat," geram pemuda berbadan besar itu.

"Sekali lagi kau menghina keluargaku maka akan ku pastikan kau tak dapat melihat matahari esok pagi," ancam pangeran Slytherin itu. Tindakannya dan ibunya yang menolong Harry dari Voldemort membuatnya dan keluarganya disebut pengkhianat oleh murid Slytherin yang sebagian besar keluarga mereka adalah pengikut Voldemort.

Memilih menghindar dari kemarahan Draco yang selalu bertindak di luar batas membuat keempat pemuda itu berdiri dan pergi dari situ.

Draco melihat pada Harry, nafasnya tercekat saat melihat betapa pucatnya wajah pemuda berambut hitam itu, "Kau tak apa-apa, Harry?" tanya Draco cemas sambil memegang lengan pemuda itu.

"LEPAS!" teriak Harry sambil mengibaskan lengannya dengan kuat, tubuhnya masih gemetar akibat serangan empat pemuda tadi, sekarang ditambah lagi dia hanya berdua dengan Draco dengan kondisi yang membuatnya teringat pada kejadian malam itu.

"Harry, aku hanya mencemaskanmu," kata Draco cepat.

Harry tak ingin berlama-lama dengan keadaan dirinya yang kalut, dia pun pergi meninggalkan Draco yang masih memandangnya dengan cemas.

Draco memukul tembok batu didepannya dengan keras yang membuat buku-buku tangannya berdarah, "Brengsek, semua salahku," katanya marah, "Dia harus bisa mempercayaiku, harus," kata Draco lagi pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Harry duduk di tepi danau dengan menekuk kedua lututnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantaranya, kejadian dengan Draco malam itu dan kejadian dengan beberapa anak Slytherin beberapa hari yang lalu terus mengganggu pikirannya.

'Aku tidak takut, aku tidak boleh takut! Aku harus kembali menjadi Harry yang dulu. Semua gara-gara kau, Malfoy, brengsek kau!', geramnya dalam hati.

Sebuah sentuhan lembut di bahunya membuatnya tersentak dan langsung menoleh, "Pansy," katanya dengan lega.

Gadis berambut hitam itu duduk di sebelah Harry, "Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali?" tanya gadis itu cemas.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, Pans," jawabnya.

"Kau bisa menceritakan semua padaku kalau kau mau, Harry," kata Pansy.

Harry tersenyum, "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku akhir-akhir ini, tapi aku belum bisa menceritakannya padamu, maaf."

Pansy mengangguk mencoba mengerti.

Harry menunduk, "Mmmh, Pans... menurutmu apa aku akhir-akhir ini terlihat seperti..." Harry ragu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Pansy memandangnya heran, "Seperti apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"... Apa akhir-akhir ini aku terlihat lemah?" tanya Harry pelan.

Pansy menghela nafas panjang, "Kau tak terlihat lemah, hanya saja sejak kembali ke Hogwarts aku nyaris tak melihat senyummu. Kau bahkan lebih suka menyendiri seperti ini."

"Begitukah?" tanya Harry lagi.

Pansy mengangguk, "Kau terlihat sedih, Harry. Dulu aku selalu kesal melihat senyummu, tapi kini di saat aku mulai terbiasa, kau malah tak tersenyum, kenapa?" tanyanya kesal.

Harry tertawa pelan, "Entahlah," jawabnya.

"Jawab aku, aku tak suka kau seperti ini. Bahkan Ron dan Hermione saja kemarin mengeluh padaku tentang perubahan sikapmu," kejar Pansy penasaran.

Harry kembali tertawa dan menyentil pelan dahi Pansy dengan jarinya, "Jangan cerewet Pans, nanti juga aku ceritakan. Ayo masuk, perutku sudah lapar," ajak Harry sambil berdiri.

Pansy berjalan disamping Harry, "Hei, jangan buat aku penasaran, katakan padaku, Harry," paksa Pansy sambil terus bicara.

Harry hanya terkekeh saja di sampingnya, mereka tak menyadari sepasang mata abu-abu yang memperhatikan dari balik pepohonan.

.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Harry?" tanya Draco ketus saat dia berhasil menarik Pansy untuk duduk berdua dengannya di ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

"Apa maksudmu, Draco?" tanya Pansy heran.

"Aku sering sekali melihatmu berdua dengannya, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Draco lagi.

Pansy tertawa, "Kau ini kenapa sih? Tak biasanya kau ingin tahu urusan orang lain," sergahnya.

"Sudahlah, jawab saja pertanyaanku," kata Draco tak sabar.

Pansy membelalakkan matanya, "Jangan bilang kalau kau cemburu, Draco. Jangan-jangan kau tak suka aku dekat dengan Harry karena kau menyukainya?" tebak gadis itu.

Draco terdiam dan hal itu justru membuat Pansy semakin curiga, "Apakah yang aku katakan itu benar, Draco?" tanya Pansy hati-hati.

Draco mengusap wajahnya dan menghembuskan nafas dengan keras, setelah itu dia berdiri dan meninggalkan Pansy yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya, "Ini gila, tidak... ini hebat, bagaimana mungkin dia..." kata gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Draco terus memandang sosok Harry yang duduk jauh didepannya, dia memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda itu menulis dan mendengarkan apa yang disampaikan Profesor Slughron di kelas ramuan kali ini. Dadanya berdebar kencang dan tubuhnya memanas setiap dia ingat bagaimana hangat suhu tubuh Harry dalam dekapannya malam itu.

Dia merindukan pemuda itu, tapi sampai saat ini Harry masih terus menolak kehadirannya, itu yang membuat Draco gelisah.

Entah sejak kapan dia mulai suka memperhatikan pemuda berambut hitam itu, mungkin sudah lama sekali, tapi status mereka yang berada dipihak yang berlawanan membuat hubungan mereka terus memanas. Draco benci setiap kali dia harus menyakiti Harry didepan orang banyak, dia benci dengan kata-kata tajamnya yang harus dia lontarkan untuk pemuda bermata emerald itu. pertemuan mereka malam itu setelah tak bertemu selama empat bulan membuat Draco tak mampu mengendalikan perasaannya, dia sangat kehilangan Harry selama empat bulan liburan kemarin dan tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menjadikan Harry sebagai miliknya... dengan paksa. Seharusnya dia tak boleh melakukan itu, apalagi Harry telah memberikan kesaksian yang membebaskan keluarganya dari hukum Wizengamot. Kedua orang tuanya juga telah meminta maaf secara pribadi kepada pemuda itu.

Draco begitu menyesal, sangat menyesal, tapi dia juga senang karena di saat terakhir malam itu Harry membalas pelukannya, bahkan menyebut namanya dengan keras, entah Harry sadar atau tidak, tapi Draco mendengar itu.

"Draco, berpijaklah ke bumi," kata Pansy yang duduk disebelahnya dan membuyarkan lamunan Draco.

"W-what?" tanya Draco terkejut.

"Pelajaran telah usai, tuan muda, dan orang yang terus kau pandangi sejak tadi juga sudah meninggalkan kelas," goda Pansy sambil tertawa.

Kalau saja yang menggodanya bukan Pansy, sahabatnya sendiri, mungkin Draco akan membuat si penggoda bungkam selamanya.

"Sepertinya kau menemukan keasikan baru dengan Draco, Pans?" tanya Blaise yang telah berdiri dibelakang Draco dengan Theo.

"Diamlah kalian," bentak Draco pada ketiga sahabatnya itu lalu dengan cepat meninggalkan kelas. tapi kemarahan Draco tak mempan untuk mereka, mereka justru tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Draco yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Theo pada Pansy, mereka berjalan beriringan keluar kelas.

Pansy tertawa, "Aku hanya menggodanya," jawab gadis itu.

"Tentang Potter?" selidik Blaise.

Pansy terkejut, "Kalian tahu?" tanyanya.

Theo dan Blaise mengangguk, "Tentu, kami menyadari itu sudah cukup lama. Kami selalu melihat rasa menyesal dimatanya setiap kali dia menyerang Potter," jawab Theo.

"Dasar tuan muda yang bodoh, bisa-bisanya dia menahan selama ini?" dengus Pansy.

"Kalau kau tahu hal itu sejak dulu kau pasti akan sangat marah, bukannya kau dulu begitu mengidolakan Draco?" goda Theo sambil tertawa.

Wajah Pansy langsung berubah merah, "jangan menggodaku, itu kan dulu," katanya sambil cemberut.

Blaise dan Theo tertawa melihat gadis yang dulu begitu ketus dan jahat itu kini telah berubah sedemikian drastisnya.

"Hei, Pans, apa kau juga mulai menyukai Potter?" tanya Blaise, kali ini nadanya serius.

Pansy tertawa dan menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tak memiliki perasaan khusus padanya, kami hanya akrab sebagai teman saja. Dia pemuda yang baik, tak heran kalau Draco menyukainya. Aku juga sudah akrab dengan Hermione dan Ron, mereka baik sekali, aku yakin kalau kalian mengenal mereka kalian juga akan suka," jelas Pansy panjang lebar.

"Benarkah?" tanya Theo, "Lain kali kenalkan kami pada mereka ya?"

Pansy mengangguk, "Tentu."

.

Draco melihat sosok Harry yang melangkah ke halaman belakang kastil, 'aku harus bicara dengannya', batin Draco, lalu pemuda berambut pirang itu mengikuti langkah Harry. Dia melihat Harry duduk diundakan tangga batu sendirian, "Harry," panggilnya pelan, dia tak ingin mengejutkan pamuda itu, tapi tetap saja reaksi Harry membuat hatinya menciut.

"Apa maumu, Malfoy?" tanya Harry ketus setelah dia berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Malfoy junior itu.

"Harry, please, dengarkan aku dulu," kata Draco. Sejak malam itu Draco memutuskan untuk memanggil Harry dengan nama depannya.

Sekali lagi tubuh Harry memanas dan bergetar, dia berpegangan pada tembok batu dibelakangnya, "Saat itu pun kau tak mau mendengarkanku," desisnya.

"Kumohon jangan bersikap seperti itu," kata Draco pelan.

Harry menatap pemuda itu dengan tajam, "Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" desisnya marah.

Jantung Draco berdegup kencang, "Maafkan aku, aku menyesal," bisiknya.

"Sesalmu terlambat, Malfoy," jawab Harry dingin.

Draco mendekat tapi tak lebih dekat saat dia melihat wajah Harry yang memucat, "Aku tahu, maafkan aku, aku mempunyai alasan untuk itu,"

"Aku tak peduli apapun alasanmu, brengsek," geram Harry, dengan cepat dia berjalan meninggalkan Draco, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Draco menahan lengannya.

"Harry, dengarkan aku, biar kukatakan alasannya," paksa Draco.

Harry menepis tangan Draco, "What?" tanyanya ketus.

"Karena aku menyukaimu, Harry, aku mencintaimu," jawab Draco tegas.

BUKKK...

Draco terkapar ditanah saat satu pukulan keras menghantam wajahnya, matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang dilakukan Harry.

"CUKUP, MALFOY! JANGAN MEMPERMAINKAN AKU LAGI," teriak Harry marah.

"Hentikan, apa-apaan kalian ini?" kata Blaise yang memegang bahu Harry bersama pansy, sedangkan Theo membantu Draco berdiri. Blaise bisa merasakan tubuh Harry yang bergetar, entah karena marah atau apa.

Dengan kesal Harry membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan halaman belakang, Pansy mengikutinya dengan setengah berlari. Sepasang mata hitam mengawasi dari kejauhan.

.

"Harry, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau memukul Draco?" tanya Pansy cemas sambil memegang lengan Harry yang bersandar dibawah rindangnya pohon ditepi danau.

Harry mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan, "Dia gila, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang gila, Pans," jawabnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Pansy bingung.

Harry memandang lurus ke danau, "Dia bilang kalau dia..."

"Mencintaimu?" tebak Pansy.

Harry terkejut, dia menatap Pansy tajam, "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Harry menuduh, dia merasa Pansy mengkhianatinya.

Pansy memeluk lengan Harry, "Jangan salah sangka, aku juga baru tahu kemarin saat dia menyeretku di ruang rekreasi."

Harry terdiam, dia tak tahu harus bicara apa, "Dia selalu mempermainkanku, Pans. Entah apa lagi rencananya kali ini untuk membuatku malu dan marah."

"Harry, Draco memang mencintaimu, itu sudah sejak lama," kata gadis bermata coklat itu.

Harry mendengus, "Omong kosong apa lagi ini?" jawab Harry, tapi dia tak memungkiri jantungnya yang berdebar kencang.

"Blaise dan Theo tadi mengatakan itu padaku," kata gadis itu lagi, "Sejak lama Draco telah memperhatikanmu, dan kemarin dia begitu marah melihatku sering berdua denganmu. Dia bertanya tentang hubungan kita yang akhir-akhir ni menjadi dekat. Draco menyukaimu, Harry."

"TAPI ITU BUKAN ALASAN UNTUK DIA BISA MENGINJAK HARGA DIRIKU, PANS. AKU TERLUKA OLEH PERBUATANNYA," teriak Harry marah, tubuhnya bergetar hebat mengingat kejadian malam itu. Kakinya lemas dan tubuhnya merosot ketanah. Harry memeluk lututnya dan menggoyangkan punggungnya untuk meredakan emosinya yang memuncak. Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata hijaunya.

Pansy terkesiap, dia memeluk tubuh Harry yang terus gemetar, "Apa yang dilakukannya padamu, Harry? Katakan padaku," desak Pansy.

Tak bisa ditahan lagi, Harry menangis dalam pelukan Pansy, dia menumpahkan semua yang selama ini dipendamnya. Dengan terisak Harry menceritakan semua yang terjadi malam itu.

Pansy tercekat, tanpa sadar dia pun menangis bersama Harry, dia memeluk tubuh Harry dengan erat membiarkan pemuda itu melepaskan semua emosinya.

.

Draco duduk di tangga batu yang tadi diduduki Harry, dia menyuruh Blaise dan Theo meninggalkannya sendiri. Betapa terkejutnya pemuda berambut pirang itu saat Pansy berdiri didepannya, "Bagaimana dia, Pans?" tanya Draco sambil berdiri.

PLAKKK...

Sebuah tamparan menyapa wajahnya, hampir saja Draco membalasnya kalau saja tak dilihatnya gadis itu menangis.

"Keterlaluan kau, Draco, KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU PADANYA?" teriak pansy histeris. Air mata terus mengalir dari matanya.

Draco mematung, "Dia menceritakannya padamu?" tanya Draco tak percaya.

"YA, DIA MENCERITAKAN SEMUA PADAKU. SEMUA, DRACO," teriak Pansy lagi ditengah isaknya.

Tubuh Draco lemas, dia terduduk dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kalut, "Aku menyesal, Pans. Entah apa yang merasukiku saat itu, aku hanya ingin bersamanya," jawab Draco lirih.

"Dia hancur, Draco, dia memendam semuanya sendiri dan terluka sendiri," isak Pansy, "Kau tak tahu betapa rapuhnya dia tadi, kau kejam, Draco," maki Pansy pelan, tubuhnya bersimpuh didepan Draco. "Kejadian itu begitu membekas untuknya dan menjadikan itu sebagai trauma, dia tersiksa dengan keadaan ini dimana dia merasa takut berhadapan dengan laki-laki, dan semua itu karena kau."

Draco memeluk erat tubuh Pansy, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus semuanya, Pans? Bantu aku," bisik Draco.

**TBC lagi ya...**

**A/N.**

**Chap 2 publish juga, maap ya kalau masih ada yang kurang. Mmmh...makasih buat Vii, Ran-Chan, Nami dan Quinn, makasih banget kalian dah bersedia kasih masukan disini. Makasih buat yang selalu ngedukung aku, aku begitu terharu, hik... *gampar***

**Mudah2an chap2 berikutnya masih layak ditunggu dan dibaca XD**


	3. Chapter 3

DILEMMA

CHAPTER 3

Disclaimer : JK. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Rating : M

Genre : Romance

Warning : SLASH, OOC, Modifiate Canon

.

#

.

Harry belum mampu memejamkan matanya, pikirannya terus mengembara pada kejadian siang tadi. Tentang pengakuan Draco yang membuatnya benar-benar terkejut, tentang pernyataan Pansy yang membenarkan itu dan tentang emosinya yang tak dapat ditahan lagi sehingga menceritakan semua kejadian malam itu pada Pansy.

Harry bersyukur ada gadis itu bersamanya, setelah melepaskan semua emosinya Harry merasa sedikit lega, sekarang dia merasa mampu untuk berpikir jauh.

Dia tak ingin mengingkari hatinya, sejak Draco menolongnya di Malfoy Manor dulu kebencian Harry pada pemuda berambut pirang itu hilang tak berbekas. Dia melihat sisi baik Draco yang semua orang tak tahu, dia melihat bagaimana cemasnya sorot mata Draco saat itu ketika tahu kalau kelompok Death Eather berhasil menyekapnya. Harry juga bisa merasakan kecemasan yang sama saat Draco terperangkap di kamar kebutuhan yang terbakar, dia tak ingin pemuda itu terluka dan memutuskan untuk menolongnya walau Ron terus memakinya.

Tapi kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu membuat perasaan benci itu kembali, dia tak menyangka Draco tega melakukan itu padanya. Harry masih bisa merasakan rasa takutnya saat itu tapi dia juga masih ingat bagaimana lembutnya Draco memperlakukannya dan bagaimana Harry sendiri akhirnya membalas pelukannya saat...

"Ini gila, sangat gila, kenapa aku mengingatnya?" gerutu Harry pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Harry, k-kau belum tidur?" tanya Neville, teman sekamarnya, yang ternyata juga belum tidur.

Harry melihat ke tempat tidur Neville lalu duduk bersila sambil mengacak rambutnya, "Belum, aku mau keluar dulu," jawab Harry.

"T-tapi ini sudah tengah malam," cegah pemuda yang selalu gugup itu.

Harry mengambil jubah gaibnya dari koper, "Tidak akan lama, lagi pula aku punya ini," jawab Harry lagi sambil menunjukkan jubah gaibnya.

"T-tapi, Harry..."

"_G'nite_, Neville," pamit Harry yang langsung menggunakan jubahnya dan keluar dari kamar.

.

Suasana di tengah malam ini terasa begitu sunyi, tak tampak siapapun di koridor. Harry hanya ingin mendinginkan kepalanya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman belakang, tempat sabtu siang tadi dia terakhir bertemu Draco. Langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat satu sosok yang duduk ditangga batu, perlahan dia mendekati sosok itu, "Apa Dad keberatan kalau aku juga duduk disini?" kata Harry pelan masih dengan memakai jubah gaibnya.

Severus sedikit terkejut, tapi seperti biasa dia dapat menyembunyikan emosinya dengan rapi, "Kenapa kau suka sekali melanggar aturan sekolah, Son?" tanyanya.

Harry terkekeh, "Maaf, aku hanya tak bisa tidur," jawabnya sambil duduk disamping Severus. Rasanya begitu nyaman, dia tak merasakan adanya perasaan terancam seperti yang sering dirasakannya akhir-akhir ini saat berhadapan seorang diri dengan Draco ataupun pemuda yang lain. Bahkan saat tidur dia sering terjaga karena takut teman-teman sekamarnya melakukan hal yang sama walau itu tak mungkin terjadi.

"Apa yang membuatmu tak bisa tidur?" tanya Severus pada pemuda itu.

Harry tak melepaskan jubahnya, dia sengaja terus memakai itu agar ayahnya tak bisa membaca raut wajahnya yang -dia tahu- sedang begitu kacau. "Hanya memikirkan beberapa kejadian akhir-akhir ini," jawab Harry.

"Seperti memukul Draco tadi siang?" tanya Severus.

Harry terkejut, "Bagaimana Dad bisa tahu?" tanya Harry, "Dad melihat itu?"

"Apa yang membuat kalian bisa bertahan dengan terus ribut seperti itu?" tanya Severus tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Harry sebelumnya.

Harry terdiam sebentar, "Dia selalu punya seribu cara untuk membuatku kesal, Dad. Entah bagaimana caranya ide itu terus bermunculan di otaknya," gerutu Harry.

Severus mengangguk pelan, "Aku mengenal Draco sejak dia masih kecil, kehidupan kalian begitu bertolak belakang tapi sama-sama menyimpan derita."

Harry mengernyit, "Maksud, Dad?" tanyanya bingung.

Severus menghela nafas dan memandang ke langit malam, "Kau yatim piatu sejak kecil dan menderita tingggal bersama keluarga ibumu yang begitu kejam memperlakukanmu, sedangkan Draco tinggal dirumah mewah dengan orang tua utuh yang menyayanginya. Tapi didikan Lucius membuat anak itu tertekan, Lucius selalu meminta Draco untuk menjadi sempurna diusianya yang masih begitu muda."

"Tapi dia selalu terlihat bangga akan hal itu," jawab Harry.

"Ya, Draco memang bangga akan keluarganya, tapi dia tak bahagia. Mana yang kau pilih, Harry?" tanya Severus.

"Aku memilih bahagia," jawab Harry pelan, "Tapi kenapa dia selalu membenciku dan membuatku marah?"

"Karena dia iri padamu," jawab sang kepala sekolah.

"Iri?" tanya Harry tak percaya.

Severus kembali mengangguk, "Dia mengira hidupmu sempurna, semua orang memperhatikan dan menyayangimu, kau memiliki teman-teman yang tulus yang tak pernah dia miliki, dan yang terpenting dia melihat bagaimana kau bebas memilih hidupmu sendiri."

"Dia berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Harry masih tak percaya.

"Kenapa tak kau tanyakan saja padanya?" kata Severus.

Harry terkejut, "Aku? Apa Dad bercanda? Bisa-bisa sebelum aku bertanya kami sudah perang mantra lagi," jawab Harry.

Severus tersenyum samar, "Aku tak melihat lagi kilat kebencian dimatanya saat dia menatapmu, Son."

Harry menelan ludahnya dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Dad, mmmh... bagaimana pendapat Dad tentang hubungan... sesama jenis?" tanya Harry pelan.

Severus mengernyitkan keningnya dan menoleh pada Harry, "Buka jubahmu! Aku seperti merasa bodoh bicara sendiri."

Harry membuka jubahnya sebatas bahunya saja, Severus mengangkat satu alisnya saat melihat wajah pemuda itu sedikit memerah.

"Dad, jawab pertanyaanku," tuntut Harry.

Severus memalingkan wajahnya , "Aku tak bisa berpendapat tentang hal itu karena itu semua tergantung dari yang melakukannya, kalau mereka merasa senang dan nyaman, kenapa tidak?"

"Hanya seperti itu?" tanya Harry tak puas.

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa? Kalau sudah menyangkut perasaan tak akan ada suatu apapun yang bisa mempengaruhi, kalau pun berusaha menolak itu hanya untuk membohongi dirinya sendiri," jawab pria yang terkenal dingin itu.

Harry terdiam, dia merenungkan kata-kata ayahnya itu.

"Tidurlah, sudah larut malam," perintah Severus.

Harry mengangguk, "Ok, Dad, g'nite," pamit Harry sambil berdiri.

"Son," panggil Severus yang menghentikan langkah Harry, "Semua jawaban ada dalam hatimu, carilah sendiri," kata pria itu sambil menatap mata hijau Harry.

"Thanks, Dad," jawab Harry pelan.

.

BUGH...

"Ouch... sakit Ron, kenapa sih kau ini?" gerutu Harry sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Ron.

Hermione meringis dan duduk disamping sahabatnya itu.

"Dari mana kau semalam? Tempat tidurmu kosong," tanya Ron kesal.

Harry nyengir, "Maaf, aku tadi malam keluar mendinginkan kepala. Niat sih cuma sebentar tapi aku bertemu Profesor Snape dan kami berbincang dulu," jawab Harry.

Ron mendelik, "Dia tak memberimu detensi?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Harry tertawa, "Tidak, bukannya aku sekarang pahlawan?" goda Harry, dia menjauh saat Ron berusaha memukulnya lagi dengan buku Hermione yang dibawanya.

Hermione tersenyum, "Akhirnya kau tertawa lagi, Harry. Aku merindukanmu yang ini," kata gadis itu sambil memeluk Harry.

"Maaf, aku sudah membuat kalian khawatir," kata pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Ron mendengus, "Katakan masalahmu."

Harry tertawa, "Tak ada apa-apa, hanya masa transisi saja setelah perang berakhir. Banyak yang berubah, kalian tahu kan? Dan sekarang aku benar-benar sendirian."

"Kau punya kami, Harry," kata Hermione.

Harry tersenyum, "Aku tahu, Mione, dan itu salah satu keberuntunganku. Dan lagi sekarang aku juga punya ayah."

Ron dan Hermione tecengang, "Maksudmu..." tanya Ron menggantung.

Harry tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Profesor Snape memintaku memanggilnya 'Dad', dan sekarang kami adalah keluarga walaupun tak resmi."

Hermione tertawa bahagia, "Selamat, Harry, aku ikut bahagia bersamamu," kata gadis berambut coklat itu sambil sekali lagi memeluk Harry, begitupun dengan Ron.

"Wah, ada perayaan apa ini?" tanya Pansy yang sudah berdiri dibelakang mereka bersama Blaise dan Theo.

Trio Gryffindor itu tak menyangka kalau Pansy akan datang bersama dua orang Slytherin lainnya, setelah mereka berkenalan Hermione menceritakan berita bahagia itu pada Pansy yang menyambutnya dengan suka cita.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Harry," kata Pansy sambil memeluk dan mencium pipi Harry, empat orang lainnya bersorak melihat itu.

"Kenapa kalian tak jadian saja?" goda Theo yang disambut tawa teman-teman lainnya.

Harry hanya tertawa mendengar gurauan pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Bicara apa kau, aku menyayangi Harry seperti saudaraku sendiri," jawab Pansy kesal sambil meminta persetujuan Harry, dan Harry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Keenam remaja itu berbincang dengan serunya, dengan cepat mereka menjadi akrab dengan Blaise dan Theo. Pansy menarik tangan Harry untuk menjauh dari teman-temannya dan mengajaknya duduk di sudut taman, "Ada apa?" tanya Harry.

Pansy tersenyum, "Aku senang kau tak bersedih lagi," jawab gadis itu.

"Semua karena kau, Pans, terima kasih telah mau mendengarku," kata Harry.

Pansy mengangguk, "Itulah gunanya teman."

"Mmmh... Pans, aku harap Ron dan Hermione tak tahu masalah kejadian itu, juga Blaise dan Theo," pinta Harry.

"Tentu, tak akan ada yang tahu, Harry, percayalah padaku," jawab gadis itu mantap, dan Harry hanya mengangguk.

"Kemarin aku menampar Draco," adu Pansy.

Harry membelalakkan matanya, "Kau apa?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Pansy tertawa, "Puas rasanya bisa memukul pangeran es itu."

Harry hanya diam saja.

"Harry, kemarin Draco menceritakan semua padaku, dia bilang dia sangat menyesal telah menyakitimu. Saat itu dia tak dapat menahan perasaannya lagi," kata Pansy pelan.

Harry menunduk, "Sudahlah, aku ingin melupakan semuanya. Aku muak dihantui bayangan itu terus, aku ingin kembali menjadi Harry yang dulu."

"Apa kau begitu membencinya?" tanya Pansy hati-hati.

Harry terdiam sesaat, "Setelah kejadian itu aku kembali membencinya, Pans."

"Berarti sebelum itu kebencianmu sempat hilang, kan?" tanya gadis itu lagi dan mendapatkan Harry mengangguk.

"Dia ingin bicara denganmu, apa kau bersedia?" tanya Pansy lagi.

.

"Apa lagi yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Harry pada Draco saat mereka bertemu di tepi danau sore itu.

"Harry, aku ingin minta maaf padamu," kata Draco setengah memohon.

Harry hanya diam menatap lurus ke tengah danau.

"Aku tahu kau masih marah, aku tak akan meminta kau cepat memaafkan aku, tapi aku hanya ingin menegaskan satu hal, kata-kataku kemarin adalah yang sesungguhnya, aku..."

"Cukup Malfoy, kau hanya mengikuti emosimu saja. Apa kau tak merasa aneh dengan perasaanmu itu?" tanya Harry ketus, entah kenapa saat itu dia merasakan jantungnya berdenyut sangat kencang.

Draco mendekati Harry, matanya memandang tajam mata emerald Harry.

'Tidak, aku tak boleh takut, aku harus melawan rasa ini', batin Harry berusaha mengusir bayangan kejadian malam itu. Dia bertahan saat tangan Draco menyentuh lengannya, dadanya berdesir karena Draco menyentuhnya dengan begitu lembut.

"Kau boleh memakiku apa saja, Harry, karena aku memang bersalah. Tapi jangan sekalipun kau menghina apa yang aku rasakan, karena hanya aku yang tahu isi hatiku sendiri," desis pemuda itu ditelinga Harry.

Harry memalingkan wajahnya dan dia bisa merasakan kalau Draco telah meninggalkannya sendiri, saat itu dia merasa begitu menyesal dengan kata-katanya.

.

.

Perpustakaan tak begitu ramai siang ini, hanya beberapa murid saja yang berusaha menyelesaikan tugas essay mereka. Trio Gryffindor memasuki bangunan berbentuk segi empat yang luas itu dan mencari tempat duduk yang strategis.

"Hei..." panggil sebuah suara, ketiga Gryffindor itu menoleh ke sudut ruangan disamping jendela besar. Mereka melihat Pansy melambai kearah mereka, gadis itu duduk bersama Blaise, Theo dan ... Draco.

Hermione menarik tangan Ron dan Harry untuk mendekati kelompok Slytherin yang kini cukup akrab dengan mereka itu, termasuk Draco yang juga sudah menghentikan sifat menyebalkannya. Mereka telah sepakat untuk menghentikan pertengkaran mereka, tapi tetap saja mereka tak tahu apa yang terjadi antara Harry dan Draco, kecuali Pansy.

"Bergabunglah dengan kami," ajak Pansy.

"Kalian tak keberatan?" tanya Hermione.

Pansy tertawa pelan, "Tentu tidak, otak jeniusmu akan sangat membantu, Mione, iya kan?" tanya pansy pada teman-temannya meminta persetujuan, dan ketiganya mengangguk. Akhirnya trio Gryffindor itu bergabung dengan kelompok Pansy, Harry berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin karena dia duduk tepat didepan Draco.

Draco memandang Harry dan memberikan satu senyum samar yang cukup membuat tubuh Harry memanas. Dengan cepat Harry mengalihkan perhatiannya pada perkamen didepannya dan mulai berdiskusi dengan yang lain. Pansy yang melihat itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hei, Draco, bisa beritahu aku ini ramuan apa?" tanya Ron sambil mengulurkan bukunya pada Draco yang memang pandai di pelajaran Ramuan.

Draco memajukan tubuhnya pada Ron yang duduk disamping Harry, otomatis rambut pirangnya yang halus berada dekat di depan Harry. Malfoy junior itu menjelaskan dengan rinci tentang apa yang diketahuinya tentang ramuan itu.

Harry menelan ludahnya, rambut pirang itu sungguh menggoda untuk disentuh, dan aroma tubuh Draco mengingatkan dia akan kejadian malam itu, tapi bukan rasa takut lagi yang diingatnya, yang dia ingat adalah aroma tubuh Draco saat mendekapnya.

BRAAAK...

Harry mendadak berdiri dari duduknya, semua mata memandangnya heran, "M-maaf, aku baru ingat kalau aku harus menghadap kepala sekolah," katanya lalu berjalan keluar dengan cepat dari perpustakaan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang kebingungan. Dia tak tahu kalau saat itu Draco menyeringai kearahnya.

.

Harry menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya yang berdetak dengan kecepatan tak normal. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding batu di halaman belakang, 'apa ini? Kenapa denganku? Apa aku sudah hanyut dalam permainannya?', tanyanya dalam hati.

"Kenapa harus menghindariku, Harry?" suara Draco mengejutkan Harry, "Apakah Severus ada disini?" godanya.

Merasa tertangkap basah Harry pun bersiap untuk melarikan diri dari situ, tapi tangan Draco menahan lengannya, "Jangan pergi," pintanya.

Harry mematung mendengar suara halus Draco, dia tercekat saat Draco memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, tubuhnya kembali bergetar dan dia mencoba untuk berontak.

"Sebentar saja, Harry, aku tak akan menyakitimu, aku janji," bisiknya.

Harry terhanyut, ada satu sisi terdalam hatinya yang merindukan ini. Tubuh Draco terasa hangat menempel di punggungnya. Dia terkesiap saat merasakan nafas hangat Draco di belakang telinganya, bayangan kejadian di menara itu semakin kuat dan kembali membuatnya kalut, dengan sekuat tenaga dia berontak dan melepaskan diri dari pemuda itu lalu berlari meninggalkan Draco sendirian disitu.

Draco tersenyum, "Sebentar lagi, Harry, aku akan memilikimu seutuhnya," bisik Draco pada dirinya sendiri.

.

"Brengsek kau, Malfoy, selalu saja begitu," gerutunya di sepanjang jalan, melewati koridor samping dia melihat Pansy yang sedang duduk bersama Blaise dan Theo.

"Kau kenapa, Harry?" tanya Pansy heran saat Harry menghampirinya di taman samping dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah gadis itu.

"Tidak," jawab Harry ketus.

Theo tertawa, "Jangan-jangan Draco menggodamu lagi ya?"

Blaise merangkul pundak Theo, "Jangan menggodanya, Theo, Harry sedang kesal," tengah pemuda berkulit gelap itu.

Harry memicingkan mata melihat dua sahabat barunya itu, "Kalian akrab sekali?" tanya Harry penasaran dengan sikap Theo dan Blaise yang sering kali terlihat intim.

Blaise mengacak rambut Theo, "Bagaimana tak akrab, kami memiliki hubungan khusus," jawabnya, "Apa kau keberatan atau risih melihat kami?" tanya Blaise.

Harry menggeleng dengan cepat, "Tidak, hanya tak menyangka saja," jawabnya, "Kau juga tahu, Pans?"

Pansy mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kami hanya ingin jujur pada diri kami sendiri," jawab Theo pelan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Blaise.

Harry tercekat, dia merasa tertampar, 'Jujur? Apa aku tak jujur pada diriku sendiri?', tanyanya dalam hati.

.

.

Sejak siang itu Draco terus mengadakan pendekatan pada Harry, dia tahu pelan-pelan pemuda bermata hijau itu mulai bisa membuka hatinya untuk Draco. hal itu bisa dilihat dari perubahan Harry yang sedikit banyak sudah mulai terbiasa memanggilnya 'Draco', lalu sudah mulai menjawab panjang saat Draco bertanya sesuatu dan mulai tak menolak saat Draco duduk di sampingnya. Perubahan sekecil itu sudah cukup membuat Draco puas dan Draco berusaha keras mengendalikan dirinya untuk tak terlalu memaksa Harry bersentuhan dengannya.

Saat memasuki kelas sejarah sihir yang membosankan Draco melihat Harry duduk sendiri di bangku tengah, dengan tersenyum dia menghampiri pemuda itu, "Aku duduk disini ya?" tanya Draco sambil menhempaskan tubuhnya disamping Harry.

Harry mendengus, "Itu bukan pertanyaan tapi pernyataan," gerutunya.

Draco terkekeh, "Aku lihat bangku ini masih kosong, jadi tak ada salahnya kan aku disini?" goda Draco.

Harry tak menjawab, dia membuka bukunya dan membaca baris demi baris kalimat tapi tak satu pun yang dapat diingatnya dengan kehadiran Draco sedekat ini. 'Ini gara-gara Ron dan Hermione yang menghilang entah kemana', gerutunya dalam hati.

Pemandangan seperti itu sudah tak asing lagi di mata murid Hogwarts. Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu kelompok Harry Potter dan kelompok Draco Malfoy memang telah memutuskan untuk berdamai, dan berita itu disambut antusias oleh seluruh penghuni Hogwarts termasuk staff pengajar yang merasa lega karena tak akan ada lagi perang mantra di koridor sekolah.

Mereka tak menyadari dari barisan belakang lima pasang mata memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum.

Hermione dan Ron telah menduga tentang perasaan Draco pada Harry, mereka bingung melihat Draco yang seakan-akan ingin terus berada di dekat sahabat mereka itu, dan akhirnya mereka nekad mendiskusikan hal itu dengan Pansy. Jawaban tak terduga muncul dari bibir gadis cantik itu.

Pansy memang berjanji untuk tak menceritakan kejadian di menara astronomi itu pada yang lain, tapi tentang perasaan Draco itu sudah bisa ditebak dan bukan menjadi rahasia lagi, apalagi Blaise dan Theo juga sudah menyadari itu sejak lama.

Pertama kali menyadari hal itu Ron sempat tak setuju, tapi keempat lainnya terus berusaha melunakkan hatinya, kalau pemuda berambut merah itu bisa menerima hubungan Blaise dan Theo kenapa tak bisa menerima perasaan Draco? Akhirnya dia pun mengalah dan bersumpah jika Draco menyakiti Harry maka dia sendiri yang akan menghajar Malfoy junior itu.

Pelajaran Profesor Binns memang selalu dijadikan kesempatan oleh murid-murid –_kecuali Blaise dan Hermione yang tipe pelajar sejati_- untuk melamun atau tidur siang. Hal ini juga tak lepas dari Harry yang memilih menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan dan menyibukkan diri dengan mencoret-coret bukunya.

Draco tertawa melihat hal itu, dia gemas ingin mengacak rambut pamuda disampingnya yang memang sudah berantakan itu dengan jari-jarinya, tapi sekali lagi dia berusaha untuk menahan diri. Sebersit ide jahil muncul di kepalanya. Dengan merapalkan mantra non verbal dia membuat pena bulunya berjalan diatas buku Harry.

Harry terkejut, dia menegakkan badannya dan mengernyitkan keningnya saat pena bulu itu mulai menulis sesuatu di bukunya, -I L O V E Y O U-, "I love you," eja Harry pelan.

"Yes, Harry, I love you too," bisik Draco tak kalah pelannya.

Wajah Harry memerah, dia kesal karena sekali lagi dia terjebak dalam keusilan Draco. Dengan kasar dia menutup bukunya dan membiarkan Draco terkekeh pelan disampingnya, lalu dia memutuskan untuk melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela saja dan melihat pantulan matahari di danau yang biru.

.

"Hei, Potter," panggil suara yang dikenalnya.

Harry mengepalkan tangannya dan melihat pada sumber suara, "Ada perlu apa, Goyle?" tanya Harry dingin pada pemuda bertubuh besar tapi berotak kosong itu yang berjalan bersama dua pemuda lain yang dulu pernah menyerang Harry di koridor sekolah.

"Sepertinya kau akan semakin terkenal ya?" kata pemuda kurus yang berdiri disamping Goyle.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Harry heran.

Ketiga pemuda itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Mana mungkin kau tak tahu," jawab Goyle.

Merasa sia-sia berurusan dengan para pemuda biang onar itu Harry memutuskan untuk pergi saja dari situ dan tak menghiraukan mereka.

Tawa mereka semakin keras, "Jangan begitu, Potter. Calon Mrs. Malfoy tak boleh terbawa emosi," sindir Goyle.

Harry menghentikan langkahnya, dengan marah dia menoleh kearah para pemuda itu, "Apa katamu?" tanya Harry sambil berjalan mendekat. Tongkat sihirnya teracung kearah gerombolan itu siap mengeluarkan serangan.

Mereka masih tertawa, "Jangan malu-malu, terima saja cinta Draco tersayangmu itu, Potter," ejek Goyle lagi.

"STUPEFY…" teriak suara di belakang Harry yang membuat ketiga pemuda itu kembali terbanting ketanah seperti kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Jaga mulut kalian dan jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku lagi, mengerti?" kata draco dingin, "Sekali lagi aku dengar itu maka aku tak akan menjamin apa yang akan aku lakukan pada kalian.

Wajah Goyle dan kedua temannya memucat, dengan cepat mereka berdiri dan pergi dari situ.

"Harry, jangan dengarkan mereka," kata Draco mendekati Harry yang berdiri mematung.

"Pergi," katanya pelan.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Draco bingung.

"Aku bilang 'PERGI', Malfoy, menjauhlah dariku," desis Harry marah.

"Harry, dengarkan aku..."

"AKU BILANG MENJAUHLAH DARIKU, KEHADIRANMU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU TAK NYAMAN, KAU MENGERTI? AKU MEMBENCIMU, MALFOY," kata Harry dingin.

Draco tercekat, hatinya begitu sakit mendengar itu, tapi dia juga tak mau memaksa Harry dan melukainya lagi, "Baiklah, kalau itu memang yang kau inginkan, Harry, aku akan menjauh dan menghilang dari hadapanmu," katanya pelan, lalu pemuda berambut pirang itu berbalik dan pergi.

Harry marah, dia begitu marah pada Draco, terlebih pada dirinya sendiri. Dan kini dia merasa ringan karena hatinya benar-benar kosong dan hampa.

**Bersambung**

**A/N.**

***melongo* apa ini? Kok jadi aneh gini? Maafkan aku kalo ceritanya menjadi semakin aneh, aku sudah berusaha keras untuk ga ngebut dan hati2, hik...**

**Makasih buat Verritas dan Apple yang mau ngeripiu fic ini dari kejauhan yang begitu jauh *halah...*, thanks banget ya *hug*.**

**Buat Quinn, ****Ran-chan, Vii, ****aku ga punya nama *jiaaah knp ga punya nama? Kenalan dong?**plak*, ****makasih tetap setia ngeripiu dan kasih masukan, ailopyu pul deh *hug*. Buat awan angel, hutangmu banyak sekali nak *diinjek dinie*.**

**Yak, persiapan buat chap 4, SEMANGAT… Ness, aku membutuhkan idemu lagi nih *plak***


	4. Chapter 4

DILEMMA

CHAPTER 4

Disclaimer : JK. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Rating : M

Genre : Romance

Warning : SLASH, OOC, Modifiate Canon

.

#

.

Seminggu sejak kejadian itu Draco benar-benar tak pernah berada di dekat Harry lagi, sebisa mungkin dia menjauh atau menghindar saat bertemu Harry. Dia tak mau melukai pemuda itu lagi, tidak... sebenarnya dia tak mau melukai dirinya sendiri, dia tak siap mendengar kata-kata penolakan lagi dari bibir Harry.

"Draco, berhentilah melamun," kata Pansy saat makan pagi di aula besar.

Draco meletakkan sendoknya dan berhenti memainkan makanannya, dia menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu berdiri meninggalkan aula besar.

Pansy melirik ke meja Gryffindor, dia melihat kalau Harry juga sedang memperhatikan Draco.

"Sebaiknya kau temani dulu Draco, aku pikir dia butuh teman bicara sekarang," kata Blaise yang duduk didepannya.

"Dan setelah ini aku juga harus bicara dengan Harry, ooh merepotkan sekali mereka itu. ingatkan aku untuk meminta imbalan kalau nanti mereka sudah berbaikan, ok?" guraunya sambil beranjak pergi mengikuti Draco, dia bisa mendengar tawa Blaise dan Theo di belakangnya.

.

"Tuan muda, Malfoy, kemana sifatmu yang dulu pantang menyerah?" goda Pansy setelah duduk disamping Draco disudut halaman samping kastil.

Draco tak menjawab.

"Ini terlihat aneh, kau tahu? Baru saja kau dan Harry menjadi teman dan sekarang kami harus melihat kalian lagi seperti dulu. Tidak... ini lebih parah," kata Pansy.

"Cukup, Pans, aku sudah cukup pusing dengan semua ini," jawab Draco malas.

Pansy menghela nafas pelan, "Harry belum bisa menerima keadaan yang sebenarnya, Draco, dia masih bingung."

Draco mengangguk, "Karena itulah aku tak mau memaksanya, aku tak mau menyakitinya, tidak lagi, Pans." Katanya sambil menangkupkan tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang pucat.

Sepasang mata hijau memperhatikan dari kejauhan, Harry menyesal telah membuat sorot mata abu-abu itu meredup dan melemah. Tak dipungkiri kalau dia tak suka melihat Draco seperti ini, seakan kehilangan semangatnya. Ingin rasanya dia menghampiri Draco dan meminta maaf atas kata-kata yang diucapkannya terakhir kali dulu. 'Draco tak bersalah, ini semua karena aku, bukan salahnya memiliki perasaan seperti itu terhadapku', batinnya.

Harry kehilangan sosok Draco yang selalu menggodanya setiap saat. Semua itu karena Harry telah terbiasa berada di dekat Draco. Bohong kalau dia membenci pemuda itu, kesal mungkin iya tapi Harry juga menikmati keusilan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Tak jarang Draco selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum bahkan tertawa, sosok Draco yang tak pernah diperlihatkan didepan orang lain, sosok draco yang mulai memasuki mimpi-mimpinya. Dan sekarang semua itu menjauh, bahkan nyaris hilang.

Tapi Harry juga kesal, karena Draco akhirnya gossip seperti itu muncul. Dia sudah muak menjadi sorotan dan perbincangan.

Harry mendesah, matanya tak lepas dari sosok Draco yang lesu, yang sedang berbicara dengan Pansy di kejauhan.

"Harry," tegur suara di belakangnya.

Harry terkejut, dia melihat Ron dan Hermione berdiri disana.

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri," kata Hermione.

Harry tak menjawab, lalu dia pergi dari situ meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang melihat tingkahnya sambil menggeleng prihatin.

.

.

"Apa yang membuatmu kesini, Son?" tanya Severus heran melihat pemuda yang telah dianggap sebagai putranya itu memasuki kantornya setelah makan malam.

Harry tersenyum lemah, "Apa harus ada alasan untuk menemuimu, Dad?"

Severus memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Kau bisa membohongi semua orang, Son, bahkan dirimu sendiri, tapi kau tak bisa membohongi aku, tak akan bisa," tegas Severus.

Harry tersenyum getir, "Ini tentang Draco," jawab Harry, "Mungkin Dad sudah mendengar tentang kedekatan kami yang telah diberitakan secara negatif oleh murid-murid di sini."

Severus mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Harry terus bicara.

"Aku ingin lepas dari keadaan ini, Dad, aku lelah dan merasa bersalah pada Draco," kata Harry lirih.

"Apa yang membuatmu merasa bersalah?" tanya Severus pelan.

Harry menunduk, "Aku telah mengatakan sesuatu yang kejam padanya, yang membuatnya menjauhiku dan membuatnya berubah menjadi Draco yang tak aku kenal."

Severus memandang tajam pada Harry yang tertunduk didepannya, "Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu setelah Draco menjauhimu?"

Harry terdiam cukup lama, "Kosong, Dad. Aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang berlubang disini," jawab Harry sambil menunjuk dadanya. "Dia pernah menyakitiku dengan begitu dalam dan membuatku begitu membencinya. Dia sudah menyesalinya dan aku pun tak ingin mengingat-ingat hal itu lagi tapi entah kenapa aku belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan. Entah aku sudah memaafkannya atau belum, aku sendiri tak yakin."

Severus mengangguk-angguk kecil, dia tak ingin tahu apa yang telah Draco lakukan pada putranya ini, yang dia lihat saat ini batin Harry sedang berperang, pemuda itu bingung harus bagaimana menentukan sikapnya, "Hanya kau sendiri yang bisa mengatasi itu, Harry," jawab Severus, "Aku hanya ingin melihat kau nyaman dan bahagia dengan keputusanmu. Pikirkan dulu semuanya dengan matang agar tak ada penyesalan di kemudian hari," saran Severus, dia tersenyum pada putranya yang menatapnya dengan mata yang lebih berkilau dibandingkan saat dia masuk tadi.

Severus berdiri dari duduknya dan menghembuskan nafas dengan keras, "Harry, dimana kau akan menghabiskan liburan natalmu kali ini?" tanya Severus mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Harry tersenyum, "Aku ingin bersama Dad saja, kalau Dad tak keberatan," jawab Harry.

"Aku mungkin akan ke Spinner End's, setelah natal aku kembali ke Hogwarts, bagaimana?" tanya Severus lagi.

Harry kembali mengangguk, "Asalkan aku tak sendirian," jawabnya lagi.

Severus mendekati pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang itu dan menepuk pundaknya pelan, "Kembalilah ke asramamu dan beristirahatlah, jangan bebani kepalamu dengan masalah yang seharusnya bisa dengan cepat kau selesaikan," kata Severus.

Harry memeluk ayahnya singkat, "Thanks, Dad, g'nite," pamitnya.

Severus memandang punggung pemuda itu, "Thanks, Lils, kau telah mengirimkan dia untukku," bisik Severus setelah Harry menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

Liburan natal hampir tiba, semua murid mulai ribut membicarakan tentang kado yang akan mereka siapkan untuk orang-orang terkasih dan rencana-rencana selama liburan nanti.

"kau akan menghabiskan natal di rumahku kan, Harry?" tanya Ron, "Atau kau punya rencana lain?"

Harry meneguk isi pialanya, "Aku akan ke Spinner End's bersama Dad, setelah natal kami sudah harus kembali ke Hogwarts, mungkin nanti aku bisa memintanya mengantarku ke The Burrow," jawab Harry.

Ron mengangguk, dia tak bisa memaksa Harry yang ingin menghabiskan liburannya bersama keluarga barunya, mengingat selama ini Harry selalu sendiri atau bersama keluarga Weasley.

"Menurut kalian apa yang sebaiknya aku berikan sebagai kado natal untuk ayah baruku itu?" tanya Harry pada Ron dan Hermione.

Ron hanya mengangkat bahunya, dia tak bisa membayangkan kado apa yang cocok untuk kepala sekolahnya yang keras dan dingin itu.

Hermione tampak berpikir, "Bagaimana kalau kau berikan dia sepasang sarung tangan tebal atau syal?" saran gadis jenius itu.

Harry mengangguk, "Baiklah, akan kubelikan saat kita ke Hogsmeade besok." Tiba-tiba mata Harry melihat sosok Draco yang baru masuk ke aula besar, langkahnya terlihat lemas dan wajahnya begitu pucat. Yeah, Draco memang berkulit pucat tapi pucat yang ini tampak sangat pucat, 'apa yang terjadi dengannya?', tanyanya dalam hati.

Ron dan Hermione mengikuti arah pandangan Harry, "Kata Pansy akhir-akhir ini Draco tampak kurang sehat, tapi dia selalu menolak saat diajak ke hospital wing," jelas Hermione.

Merasa tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan Draco Harry pun langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan menyuapkan makan malamnya ke mulutnya. Entah bagaimana bisa makanan yang tampak begini lezat terasa hambar di lidah Harry yang membuatnya malas mengunyah makanan tersebut dan menyelesaikan makannya sebelum habis.

Hermione dan Ron berpandangan melihat ulah sahabat mereka itu dan menarik nafas panjang berusaha menetralkan rasa kesal yang mereka rasakan. Harry begitu keras kepala.

BRAAAKKK…

Terdengar suara keras dari meja Slytherin dan teriakan beberapa murid, semua mata menoleh ke sumber suara dan betapa terkejutnya Harry melihat Draco telah tersungkur dilantai. Dia melihat Goyle berdiri dengan wajah pucat didekat Draco yang langsung ditarik oleh Blaise menjauh dari kerumunan.

Kaki Harry terasa kaku, dia ingin mendekat dan menolong Draco tapi kakinya seperti tak dapat digerakkan. Dia melihat kepala sekolah dan beberapa pengajar membawa Draco ke Hospital Wing, Pansy mengikuti dari belakang.

.

Suasana diruang tunggu begitu mencekam, semua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Ron dan Hermione berhasil menarik Harry untuk ikut melihat keadaan Draco di rumah sakit sekolah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harry bingung, dia berusaha bicara sewajar mungkin walau hatinya diliputi rasa cemas dan khawatir akan keadaan Draco.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri, sebenarnya Goyle hanya main-main menyenggol Draco dengan tubuhnya yang besar itu, tapi karena keadaan Draco yang kurang begitu baik senggolan itu sudah cukup membuatnya jatuh, kepalanya menghantam ujung meja dan membuatnya pingsan," terang Blaise.

Wajah Harry memucat mendengar keterangan Blaise.

Pintu Hospital Wing terbuka dan muncullah Severus bersama Minerva McGonaggal dari dalam, "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Harry yang langsung menyerbu ayahnya.

Severus melihat wajah Harry yang begitu pucat, "Dia belum sadar, lihatlah kedalam tapi jangan ribut," katanya tegas, "Tapi sebelum itu adakah yang bisa menjelaskan ini padaku?" tanyanya.

"Aku, Sir, akan ku jelaskan semuanya," jawab Blaise.

Severus mengangguk, "Ikut aku ke kantor, Mr. Zabini," perintahnya sambil berjalan, Blaise mengikuti dibelakangnya.

.

Harry termangu, belum pernah dia melihat Draco selemah ini. Wajahnya begitu pucat dan bibirnya sedikit membiru.

"Draco sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri akhir-akhir ini, dia nyaris tak pernah makan bahkan tidur pun tak pernah pulas," kata Theo. "Saat aku mau tidur dia masih terjaga, dan saat aku bangun dia sudah selesai mandi pagi, entah dia tidur atau tidak semalaman."

"Sering juga aku mengingatkan dia untuk menjaga kesehatannya, tapi sepertinya suaraku tak terdengar oleh telinganya," sambung Pansy.

Harry terdiam sebentar, "Apakah ini salahku?" tanyanya pelan.

Theo menepuk bahu Harry pelan, "Bukan, hanya dia saja yang bodoh, seharusnya dia tak menyiksa dirinya sendiri."

Harry mengusap rambutnya dan duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur, matanya tak lepas dari wajah Draco yang pucat.

"Perasaannya padamu itu bukanlah suatu kebohongan, Harry, dia tidak sedang mempermainkanmu, percayalah," kata Theo lagi.

Harry masih terdiam.

Merasa kalau Harry membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri semua temannya pun akhirnya meninggalkannya bersama Draco yang belum sadar.

Dengan memberanikan diri Harry menyentuh tangan Draco yang terkulai lemas disamping tubuhnya, dingin, tangan putih itu terasa dingin. Harry menggenggamnya, dan saat itu dia merasa hatinya dilingkupi oleh rasa hangat yang telah lama menghilang dari dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, aku terlalu keras kepala," bisiknya. Lama dia hanya menggenggam tangan Draco sampai tak sadar kalau Severus sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau ingin menemaninya?" tanya Severus pelan.

Harry terlonjak dan bangkit dari duduknya, "D-Dad, kau mengejutkanku," katanya gugup dengan wajah memerah.

Severus mengernyitkan keningnya, "Apa aku tadi berteriak?" tanyanya bingung walau dia tahu apa yang dimaksud Harry.

"T-tidak, aku…" jawab Harry bingung.

Severus mengacak rambut Harry, "Aku bertanya apa kau ingin menemaninya?" ulang Severus.

Harry memandang wajah Draco yang masih tertidur, "Kalau Dad mengijinkan," jawab Harry pelan.

Severus mengayunkan tongkatnya dan menciptakan sebuah sofa lembut yang nyaman untuk bisa ditempati Harry malam ini beserta sebuah selimut.

Harry tersenyum, "Thanks, Dad."

Severus mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan.

.

Draco mengerjapkan matanya, dia tak melihat siapapun disitu. Lalu dia berusaha bangun dan terkejut melihat Harry tertidur di sofa besar di samping tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya mendadak pusing dan tanpa sadar dia mengerang.

Harry terkejut dan membuka matanya, "Draco," katanya panik saat melihat Draco sudah dalam posisi duduk sambil memegang kepalanya, dia melompat dari duduknya dan memegangi bahu Draco, "Jangan bangun dulu, tidurlah lagi," katanya cemas sambil perlahan mendorong bahu draco agar berbaring kembali.

Draco terpaku dengan sikap Harry yang terang-terangan mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini, dadanya berdebar begitu kencang.

Wajah Harry memerah karena Draco terus memandangnya, "Tidurlah," katanya pelan.

Draco menyentuh lembut sisi wajah Harry dan ikut terkejut saat Harry tiba-tiba menghindar.

"Aku bilang tidurlah, Draco," kata Harry jengah.

Dada Draco terasa hangat melihat Harry yang tampak gugup di depannya, "Aku tak bisa tidur kalau kau terus memalingkan wajahmu seperti itu," jawab Draco lirih.

Dengan setengah kesal mata hijau Harry akhirnya memandang Draco, "Baiklah, sekarang pejamkan matamu," perintah Harry agak ketus.

Draco tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, dia tercekat saat tak lama kemudian dia merasakan satu sentuhan lembut disudut bibirnya. Dia merasa Harry menciumnya pelan dan singkat. Dibukanya kembali mata abu-abunya untuk membuktikan kalau ini bukan mimpi, dia tersenyum geli melihat Harry yang kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Dengan lembut diraihnya tangan Harry dan dibawanya ke bibirnya untuk dikecup, "Thanks, Harry," bisiknya pelan. Draco yakin kali ini dia akan tidur dengan pulas menggantikan malam-malamnya yang terlewati dengan sia-sia.

.

"Ooh sungguh memalukan, seorang Malfoy tersungkur dilantai dengan kondisi yang parah, sungguh menggelikan," goda Theo saat dia dan yang lainnya menjenguk Draco pagi ini. Semua tertawa saat Draco dengan cepat melemparkan pandangan membunuh pada Theo yang sengaja bersembunyi di belakang Blaise.

"Maaf, aku harus mandi dan berganti pakaian dulu," pamit Harry pada teman-temannya, lalu dia keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah sedikit memerah dan menutup pintu kayu yang besar itu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apa dia menyerah?"

"Kalian sudah jadian?"

"Apa jawabannya?"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi malam?"

"Kenapa wajahnya memerah?"

Semua menyerbu Draco dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang Harry. Draco terkekeh, "Tujuh puluh persen mendekati ok," jawabnya.

"Lambat sekali sih kau ini?" gerutu Theo yang mendapat anggukan dari yang lain. Bahkan Ron yang awalnya menolak pun ikut penasaran.

"Ini sudah bagus, bodoh. Kau pikir tak sulit menaklukkan dia?" sungut Draco.

Pansy tertawa, "Ini harus dihargai, Theo, karena Draco sampai harus menyakiti tubuhnya sendiri hingga akhirnya Harry bersedia memberikan simpati padanya."

"Jadi, siapa sebenarnya yang bodoh?" sambung Hermione yang disambut tawa semua, sedangkan Draco hanya diam saja menatap kesal teman-temannya.

.

Harry kembali ke Hospital Wing siang hari saat teman-temannya telah pergi ke Hogsmeade, dia sengaja memilih sendirian karena dia tak ingin menjadi objek olok-olokan temannya yang selalu punya seribu cara untuk membuatnya malu.

Dengan pelan dia membuka pintu rumah sakit sekolah itu dan terkejut melihat orang tua Draco berada disitu bersama ayahnya. "Selamat siang Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy," sapa Harry, "Maaf aku mengganggu."

"Masuklah, Son," kata Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry melangkah masuk dan terkejut ketika wanita cantik itu memeluknya dengan lembut, juga Lucius Malfoy yang menepuk lembut punggungnya, "Terima kasih kau telah menjaga Draco tadi malam," kata Wanita itu.

Harry hanya mengangguk pelan dan berdiri disamping ayahnya.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Severus pada Harry.

Harry mengangguk lagi, "Sudah, Dad," jawabnya yang mendapat pandangan heran dari Narcissa dan Lucius.

Mengerti akan kebingungan mereka Severus pun menjelaskan semua, "Sejak perang berakhir Harry berada dibawah perwalianku, sekarang kami adalah keluarga."

Narcissa ternganga, "Ini berita bagus, kenapa tak kalian kabarkan pada kami?" serunya.

Sejak Harry memberikan kesaksian yang membebaskan keluarga Malfoy dari hukuman tak ada lagi permusuhan diantara mereka, bahkan Narcissa dan Lucius telah meminta maaf secara pribadi pada Harry.

"Kenapa Mum dan dad sampai repot-repot kesini?" tanya Draco.

Narcissa menatap putranya, "Kami mendengar kau terluka, Son. Dan lagi kami ingin mengabarkan sesuatu, tapi sebisa mungkin akan kami batalkan."

Draco mengernyit, "Apa itu?"

Narcissa menghela nafas panjang, "Awal liburan natal nanti Ayahmu dan Mum harus ke Perancis untuk menyelesaikan beberapa urusan, mungkin sampai dua minggu. Kami berniat mengajakmu ikut dan merayakan natal disana, tapi melihat kondisimu sepertinya akan kami batalkan saja," jelas wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Tidak… tidak, aku baik-baik saja, Dad dan Mum bisa meninggalkanku disini," jawab Draco.

"Tapi kau masih sakit, Son," kata Narcissa.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Mum, pergilah," gerutu Draco.

Narcissa tampak bingung.

Severus berdehem, "Saat liburan nanti aku dan Harry akan ke Spinner End's, setelah itu kami kembali ke Hogwarts sebelum tahun baru, jadi kalau tak keberatan Draco bisa bersamaku," saran Severus.

Mata Harry agak terbelalak, dia menelan ludahnya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering, 'apa Dad tak salah bicara?', tanyanya dalam hati, dia tercekat saat melihat Draco yang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Aku setuju dengan usul Severus," jawab Draco cepat. Hubungan keluarganya dengan Severus yang cukup akrab membuat Draco tak segan memanggil kepala sekolahnya itu dengan nama depannya, itu pun hanya secara pribadi saja, tidak didepan murid-murid yang lain.

Lucius menghela nafasnya, "Kalau denganmu tentu kami akan tenang, Sev," jawab Lucius akhirnya.

Harry benar-benar pucat kali ini.

.

"Kenapa kau jadi begitu diam? Mogok bicara lagi?" goda Draco saat hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan Harry, kedua orang tuanya sudah pulang dan Severus sudah kembali ke kantornya.

Harry memandang Draco dengan tajam, "Diam kau," sergahnya.

Draco terkekeh, "Natal yang begitu menyenangkan, aku tak sabar menunggu liburan datang," godanya lagi.

Harry tak menjawab, dia tersentak saat Draco menggenggam tangannya, tapi dia tak memaksa untuk menariknya dan itu sudah cukup membuat Draco tersenyum, "Terima kasih kau mau memaafkanku," kata pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Harry menatap mata abu-abu Draco, dia merasakan satu aliran hangat mengalir di dadanya, "Maafkan aku, kata-kataku begitu kasar saat itu."

Draco menggeleng, dia berusaha untuk duduk dengan bantuan Harry dan bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, "Lalu, bagaimana jawabanmu?" tanya Draco pelan.

Harry menunduk, "Aku belum tahu, Draco."

"Kau masih membenciku?" tanyanya lagi.

Harry kembali menatap mata Draco, "Tidak," jawabnya, "Hanya saja aku sudah tak merasa takut lagi padamu."

Draco mengeratkan genggamannya, "Maafkan aku, untuk semua ketakutanmu," bisik Draco, "Aku berjanji tak akan melukaimu lagi."

Dada Harry bergetar, kata-kata Draco entah kenapa membuatnya begitu tenang dan dia percaya itu.

"Mendekatlah," pinta Draco.

Dengan setengah ragu Harry mengikuti keinginan Draco.

Draco menariknya pelan ke dalam pelukannya, dia bisa merasakan tubuh Harry menegang, "Percayalah, Harry," bisik Draco, dia tersenyum saat tubuh Harry kembali relax dan perlahan rebah di pelukannya.

Harry merasa begitu nyaman dalam dekapan tangan Draco, belum pernah dia merasa setenang ini.

"Aku tak akan memaksamu, aku ingin kau yakinkan dulu hatimu," bisik Draco lagi sambil mengecup rambut Harry.

Harry mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Draco, "Kiss me, Draco," pintanya dengan mantap. Harry ingin menghilangkan bayangan yang selalu menghantuinya itu.

Draco tercekat, "Harry, kau tak harus…" kata-katanya terhenti saat dia melihat Harry telah memejamkan matanya. Draco tersenyum, dadanya kembali bergetar hebat, 'aku akan mengganti ketakutanmu dulu, Harry', katanya dalam hati.

Perlahan dia menundukkan wajahnya, disentuhnya pelan bibir Harry, "Sssh… tenanglah," bisik Draco menenangkan Harry yang kembali menegang. Kali ini dibelainya bibir Harry dengan lidahnya.

Harry terkesiap, dan kesempatan itu digunakan Draco untuk mengapit bibir atas Harry dengan bibirnya.

Tubuh Harry bergetar, ciuman Draco begitu lembut, begitu memujanya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan ringan. Dia merasakan tangan Draco mengusap punggungnya, membuatnya semakin tenang. Dia membuka matanya saat bibir Draco memisahkan diri, dan saat itu Harry merasa ada yang hilang dari hatinya.

Dengan memberanikan diri Harry mendekatkan wajahnya kembali pada Draco dan kali ini dia yang mencium bibir tipis pemuda berambut pirang itu. Draco tersenyum dalam ciuman Harry, kali ini dilumatnya lebih dalam bibir Harry, dan dia nyaris bersorak saat Harry membalas ciumannya. Tubuh Harry semakin gemetar, bukan karena takut tetapi karena buncahan perasaannya yang nyaris meledak.

Tanpa sadar setitik air mata mengalir dari mata hijaunya. Draco terkejut merasakan rasa asin dibibirnya, saat itu juga di melepaskan ciumannya dan memeluk Harry dengan erat, "Maafkan aku, Harry, aku memaksamu lagi," katanya cemas begitu dilihatnya pipi Harry basah oleh air mata.

Harry menggeleng, dia tersenyum pada Draco, "Aku akan mencoba mempercayaimu, Draco," bisiknya, dan kata-kata itu membuat Draco terperangah.

Tanpa mempedulikan kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit Draco tertawa dengan keras, dia begitu bahagia dan tak peduli walau ayahnya akan mengutuknya karena tertawa dengan tidak Malfoyis seperti itu. Tubuhnya memeluk Harry dengan begitu erat.

"Draco, hentikan tawamu, itu mengerikan," bentak Harry.

"Aku tak peduli," jawab Draco keras.

"Tapi aku belum menerimamu," bentak Harry lagi.

Draco masih tertawa, "Aku tak peduli, Harry."

"Terserah kau," gerutu Harry yang pasrah dalam pelukan Draco.

BRAAAKK…

Pintu rumah sakit terbuka dengan keras, tampaklah lima orang yang tumpang tindih didepan pintu sambil mengirimkan sebuah cengiran di bibir masing-masing.

Wajah Harry memerah, dia melepaskan pelukan Draco dan melotot kearah teman-temannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengintip mereka dari balik pintu.

**Bersambung lagi atau ga nih?**

**A/N.**

**Yeeeeeeeeey selesai… selesai… selesai… *dibekep***

**Ehem, sampai saat ini ternyata aku berhasil untuk ga bikin lemon, hehehe ntar aja yah kalau bulan sucinya dah lewat *plak***

**Ucapan makasih tak terhingga untuk Aicchan yang dengan sabar selalu mengedit dan mempublish fic2 aku *hug Sist*, buat Ness juga yang berperan penting hingga fic ini tercipta *I love you, Ness #plak***

**Buat ripiunya yang ga bisa direply, ada Aku ga punya nama, Ran-Chan, Lucky, Awan_Angel, makasih dukungannya :3 **

**Sekalian pengumuman kalau chap 5 mungkin lebih lama *siap2 penutup kuping sebelum diteriakin***


	5. Chapter 5

**DILEMMA**

CHAPTER 5

Disclaimer : JK. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Rating : M

Genre : Romance

Warning : SLASH, OOC, Modifiate Canon

.

#

.

"Aku senang kau sudah bisa menerima kehadiran Draco, Harry," kata Pansy saat mereka berdua bersantai di pinggir danau.

Harry berdecak, "Aku belum menerimanya, Pans," bantahnya, "Aku hanya akan mencoba untuk lebih bisa mempercayainya."

Pansy tertawa kecil, "Dasar keras kepala," gerutu gadis itu dan Harry hanya mendengus saja.

"Kau siap menghadapi liburan natal bersama Draco?" goda Pansy.

Harry menggeram, "Ini semua karena Dad, aku heran kenapa dia harus mengajak Draco?" gerutunya, "Padahal dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Draco padaku."

Pansy tertawa lagi, "Mungkin Profesor Snape hanya ingin menjaga Draco, kau jangan besar kepala dulu."

Wajah Harry memerah, "Sejak kapan kau mulai ikut usil dan terus menggodaku, Pans?" tanya Harry kesal.

Pansy memeluk lengan Harry dan masih tertawa, "Maaf, sebab kau ini terlalu keras kepala, mirip sekali seperti Draco," jawab gadis itu, "Kenapa aku dulu bisa begitu membencimu ya?"

Harry menepuk tangan Pansy, "Mungkin karena kau cemburu padaku, dulu kau mencintai Draco, kan?" balas Harry lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

"Mana aku tahu kalau Draco menyukaimu sejak dulu," bantah Pansy yang masih tergelak.

"Jangan mengambil tempatku, Pans," terdengar suara Draco di belakang mereka.

Harry menghentikan tawanya perlahan, dia sengaja tak menoleh, bukan karena benci tapi karena dia ingin menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba meloncat tinggi saat mendengar suara Draco.

Pansy melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Harry, "Tapi tetap saja kau tak bisa merebut posisiku sebagai sahabatnya, Draco," balas Pansy sambil berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Harry panik sambil memandang gadis berambut hitam yang kini terlihat lebih cantik dan dewasa itu. Senyum yang sering menghiasi bibirnya membuat Pansy terlihat berbeda dibandingkan Pansy Parkinson tahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Aku ada janji dengan Hermione. Jangan kawatir, kau bisa mengandalkanku kalau Draco berani berbuat macam-macam lagi padamu," goda Pansy sambil berlalu.

'Sekarang, Harry, siapkan hatimu', gerutu Harry dalam hati saat Draco sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Kau tak menanyakan keadaanku?" tanya Draco.

Harry memandang Draco dengan perban masih melingkar di kepalanya, tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh pelan kening Draco, "Masih sakit kah?" tanyanya pelan.

Draco tersenyum, matanya terus memandang Harry, "Tidak," jawab Draco singkat sambil menurunkan tangan Harry dan menggenggamnya.

Harry memalingkan wajahnya, dia tak sanggup terus bertatapan dengan Draco.

"Kau sudah membereskan kopermu untuk berangkat besok?" tanya Draco. Besok adalah awal liburan natal, Draco dan Harry tidak akan naik Hogwarts Express seperti biasanya, mereka akan ber-apparate bersama Severus ke Spinner End's.

"Belum, nanti saja," jawab Harry.

"Mau ku bantu?" goda Draco.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil? Aku bisa sendiri, kau tak usah repot-repot," jawab Harry kesal.

Draco terkekeh, dia memaklumi sikap dan kata-kata Harry yang masih terkesan ketus itu, semua membutuhkan waktu. Dengan begini saja Draco sudah merasa sangat bahagia, dia tak berani mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih karena dia tak ingin kehilangan Harry lagi.

"Orang tuamu sudah berangkat ke Perancis?" tanya Harry.

Draco mengangguk, "Baru saja surat Dad datang untuk berpamitan, mereka menyampaikan salam untukmu dan Severus."

"Ooh.." jawab Harry singkat. Setelah itu mereka terdiam lama, ada sedikit kekakuan dari hubungan yang baru ini tapi Draco tetap bersabar, dia tak mau memaksa Harry lagi, biarkan semua mengalir seperti air.

.

.

Pagi ini semua murid sudah sibuk dengan persiapannya untuk menghabiskan liburan natal bersama keluarga tercinta. Draco dan Harry melepas teman-temannya di depan gerbang Hogwarts.

"Sampai jumpa setelah liburan, Harry," kata Hermione sebelum mereka pergi, gadis cantik berambut coklat itu memeluk Harry erat lalu mencium pipinya, setelah itu dia melakukan hal yang sama pada Draco dan diikuti Pansy.

"Jaga sikapmu, Draco," ancam Pansy.

Draco melotot pada sahabatnya itu, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya ketus yang disambut tawa yang lain, kecuali Harry tentunya, dia sibuk memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Suasana langsung berubah sepi saat rombongan teman-teman mereka yang merupakan rombongan terakhir telah pergi meninggalkan gerbang sekolah.

"Aku akan sangat merindukan mereka," kata Harry pelan.

Draco memeluk pinggang Harry dari belakang dan mengecup belakang telinganya, "Tapi setidaknya kau tak akan merindukanku, Harry," goda Draco.

Jantung Harry berdetak kencang, dia melepaskan tangan Draco yang melingkar di pinggangnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan pemuda yang menyeringai itu dengan wajah memerah.

Draco tertawa dan menggeleng, "Dasar keras kepala, belum mau menyerah juga rupanya."

.

"Dad, sebenarnya sudah berapa tahun rumah ini tak kau bersihkan? Parah sekali," gerutu Harry begitu mereka tiba di Spinner End's.

"Tak usah mengeluh atau aku akan menempatkan kasurmu di halaman belakang," ancam Severus.

Draco hanya bisa melongo melihat kondisi rumah ini, "Boleh ku panggil Dobby ke sini?" tanyanya pelan.

"Juga Kreacher?" sambung Harry.

Severus berdecak mendengar nama dua peri rumah itu disebutkan didepannya, "Pemalas," sungutnya, "Terserah kalian asal rumah ini tak tampak semakin parah dari keadaan semula," jawab Severus.

Tanpa diperintah Harry dan Draco memanggil peri rumah mereka. Dobby adalah peri rumah keluarga Malfoy yang berjasa dalam menyelamatkan hidup Harry saat disekap di Manor dulu, hampir saja Dobby terbunuh karena tindakannya. Sedangkan Kreacher adalah peri rumah keluarga Black, Sirius memberikan peri rumah itu pada Harry beserta rumah peninggalan keluarga Black, Grimmauld Place. Harry tak pernah menempati rumah itu, banyak kenangan buruk terjadi disana.

.

Memasuki sore hari akhirnya pekerjaan itu selesai juga, Dobby dan Kreacher sudah menyiapkan air mandi untuk semuanya. Kamar pun sudah di bagi, Harry dan Draco menempati kamar yang bersebelahan di lantai atas.

Karena kepalanya belum sembuh benar Draco kembali merasa pusing, dan dia memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya sebentar setelah mandi.

Suara ketukan di pintu mengejutkannya, malas mencari tongkat sihirnya dia pun berteriak, "Masuklah."

Pintu kayu itu terbuka pelan, Harry masuk dan mendekati Draco yang terbaring, "Makan malam sudah siap, Dad menunggu di bawah," katanya.

Draco berusaha bangun dari tidurnya tapi pusing itu kembali dirasanya.

Harry cemas melihat Draco yang mengernyitkan keningnya, dia langsung duduk di samping Draco, "Apakah sakitnya terasa lagi?" tanya Harry sambil memegang bahu Draco, "Sebaiknya kau berbaring saja, akan aku mintakan ramuan pada Dad." Setelah itu pemuda berkaca mata itu melangkah keluar.

Tak seberapa lama Harry kembali dengan membawa sepiring makan malam dan segelas cokelat hangat. Dia melihat Draco tengah memejamkan matanya. Dengan perlahan dia meletakkan piring dan gelas di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur lalu kembali duduk di samping Draco dan mengusap rambut pirang halus itu dengan lembut.

"Harry," bisik Draco dengan masih memejamkan matanya.

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu," jawab Harry pelan.

Draco membuka matanya, "Aku belum tidur, hanya memejamkan mata sebentar."

Harry tersenyum, "Makanlah dulu, aku membawakannya untukmu," kata Harry.

Draco berusaha bangun dengan bantuan Harry lalu bersandar pada tumpukan bantal di belakangnya yang telah ditata Harry sedemikian rupa.

Harry meletakkan piring di pangkuan Draco, dia melihat Draco agak lemas menggerakkan tangannya untuk memasukkan suapan ke mulutnya. Dengan lembut dia mengambil sendok dari tangan Draco, "Biar aku bantu," kata Harry.

Draco tersenyum, "Aku bersedia terus sakit kalau kau bisa begini lembut padaku," goda Draco pelan.

Wajah Harry memerah, "Diamlah," jawabnya agak ketus, lalu dia mulai membantu Draco menghabiskan makanannya.

Pintu kamar terbuka pelan, "Kau sudah selesai makan, Draco?" tanya Severus yang membawa satu gelas di tangannya.

"Sudah," jawab Draco sambil memandang Harry yang sibuk membereskan bekas makannya.

"Kalau begitu setelah meminum ini kau bisa segera tidur," kata Severus sambil mengulurkan gelas yang dipegangnya. Draco menerima itu dan menghabiskannya sekali teguk.

"Thanks, Sev," katanya sambil mengulurkan gelas kosong itu pada Harry yang berdiri di sampingnya.

.

Sampai tengah malam Harry tak juga bisa memejamkan mata, dia gelisah memikirkan Draco yang kini berada di sebelah kamarnya. 'Apakah dia sudah tidur? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apa kepalanya masih sakit?', pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya.

Tak mau terus penasaran Harry pun keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar Draco. dibukanya pintu kayu itu dengan pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Dia tercekat saat Draco ternyata belum tidur dan sedang memandangnya. Bibir pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum dan dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Harry.

Harry mendekat pada Draco menyambut uluran tangan itu dan duduk di sampingnya, "Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Harry pelan.

"Kau juga belum tidur," jawab Draco sambil meremas tangan Harry yang terasa hangat.

Harry terdiam sebentar, "Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu," jawabnya kemudian.

Draco mencium tangan Harry yang bergetar, "Thanks, aku baik-baik saja, hanya…" katanya menggantung.

"Hanya apa?" tanya Harry penasaran.

Draco kembali membawa tangan Harry ke bibirnya, "Hanya merindukanmu," katanya menggoda.

Wajah Harry kembali memerah, "Sampai kapan kau mau terus menggodaku, Draco?' tanya Harry masam.

Draco terkekeh, "Siapa yang menggodamu, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya," jawab Draco santai.

Harry menarik tangannya dari genggaman Draco, "Tidurlah, sudah larut malam," perintah Harry sambil berdiri.

Draco memandangnya tajam, "Kau tak mau tidur disini menemaniku?" tanyanya.

Kali ini Harry tak melihat nada menggoda pada suara dan sorot mata Draco, "Tidak," jawabnya singkat tapi lembut.

"Apakah ciuman selamat malam juga tak ada?" tanya Draco lagi.

Harry berdecak, "Banyak sekali permintaanmu, Draco?" sergah Harry. Tapi Draco tak tertawa, dia terus memandang Harry dengan hangat. Dada Harry bergemuruh kencang, dia ingin menolak tapi dia juga merindukan sentuhan Draco, dia ragu harus bagaimana menanggapi permintaan pemuda yang selalu mengganggu malam-malamnya itu.

Akhirnya dia menyerah pada hatinya, dia kembali mendekat pada Draco, menundukkan tubuhnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis pemuda bermata abu-abu itu. Niat untuk hanya memberinya kecupan kalah oleh debar jantungnya dan menari kencang, Harry pun menuntut lebih.

Draco tersenyum, dia membalas ciuman Harry dengan dalam dan panas, melumat bibir merah itu dengan bibirnya. Otaknya hilang akal saat mendengar erangan Harry ketika lidahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan membelai apa saja yang ditemuinya di sana.

Draco bisa merasakan tubuh Harry yang bergetar hebat, tak mau pemuda itu merasa takut lagi dia pun melepaskan ciumannya dan memeluk Harry erat, "Tidurlah, aku tak mau lepas kendali lagi, love," bisik Draco.

Harry menunduk sambil mengangguk pelan, dia melangkah keluar kamar Draco. sampai didepan pintu dia bersandar di dinding. Andai ada teman-temannya pasti mereka akan tertawa sampai pingsan melihat wajah Harry yang benar-benar merah saat itu, untung saja tadi lampu di kamar Draco sedikit redup.

Harry tersenyum sendiri, ada sedikit rasa kecewa saat Draco mengakhiri ciumannya tadi.

.

Dua burung hantu masuk dari jendela ruang depan yang terbuka lebar dan masing-masing hinggap di lengan Harry dan Draco yang saat itu tengah duduk di meja makan bersama Severus.

Dengan heran kedua pemuda itu mengambil surat yang dibawa oleh burung yang tak mereka kenal itu yang langsung kembali terbang tanda kalau mereka tak menunggu balasan, lalu Harry dan Draco membacanya secara bersamaan. Selesai membaca mereka saling berpandangan dengan sorot mata yang masih tampak bingung.

"Adakah yang ingin menjelaskannya padaku?" tanya Severus.

Harry mengulurkan surat tersebut pada ayahnya agar Severus membacanya sendiri.

Dengan ekspresi datarnya Severus membaca surat yang diulurkan Harry,

_Kepada Yth,_

_Mr. Harry Potter_

_Bersama dengan ini saya selaku kepala departemen Auror yang mewakili kepala kementrian sihir, meminta dengan hormat kepada Mr. Harry Potter untuk bersedia bergabung bersama kami di departemen Auror dan menjalankan tugas-tugas kementrian sebagai anggota junior setelah lulus dari Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Gawain Robards_

Severus melipat surat itu dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Harry, "Kau juga mendapat tawaran sebagai Auror, Draco?" Tanya Severus.

Draco memandang Harry yang juga sedang memandangnya, lalu pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangguk.

"Lalu, bagaimana keputusan kalian?" Tanya Severus lagi.

Harry tersenyum, "Aku akan menerima ini, Dad, aku ingin mengikuti jejak ayahku sebagai Auror," jawab Harry mantap.

Severus mengangguk pelan, "Aku mengerti, Harry," katanya lalu memandang Draco.

Draco terdiam sebentar, "Aku harus membicarakan ini dengan Dad dulu," jawabnya pelan.

.

"Sejak surat tadi datang aku melihat kau berubah jadi diam, Draco, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Harry saat mereka sedang duduk berdua di kamar Draco. Severus telah mengurung diri diruang kerjanya.

Draco bersandar pada kepela tempat tidur, padahal tadi pagi kondisinya sudah membaik tapi kedatangan surat itu membuatnya kembali pusing.

"Draco," panggil Harry pelan sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur menghadap pemuda berambut pirang itu, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Harry cemas.

Draco tersenyum samar, dia meraih tangan Harry dan meletakkannya di dadanya, "Aku iri padamu, Harry," jawab Draco pelan, dia melihat kening Harry yang berkerut tanda pemuda itu bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Draco. "Aku iri karena kau bisa memutuskan sendiri semua yang ingin kau lakukan untuk hidupmu, dan aku iri kau mendapatkan sosok ayah seperti Severus," terang Draco.

Harry menatap mata abu-abu Draco, "Kau juga bisa melakukan itu, Draco, bukankah hanya kita yang tahu apa yang terbaik untuk hidup kita?" hibur Harry, "Severus selalu mengatakan itu padaku."

Draco mengelus tangan Harry yang digenggamnya di dadanya, "Kau tahu bagaimana orang tuaku, banyak aturan yang harus aku lakukan demi nama 'bangsawan' keluarga kami," jawab Draco sinis.

Harry bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Draco yang muak begitu menyebutkan kata 'bangsawan', entah kenapa saat itu hatinya menjadi berdebar tak tenang. Tentang hal yang positif seperti pekerjan saja Draco masih harus meminta pertimbangan orang tuanya apalagi hal yang menyangkut hubungan mereka nanti.

Seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Harry Draco pun mengecup tangan Harry, "Kalau masalah hatiku tak ada seorangpun yang berhak mengaturnya, Harry," kata Draco menenangkan, "Aku tak akan melepasmu apapun yang terjadi, aku bersumpah."

Harry menggeleng cepat, "Jangan pikirkan hal itu, pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri dulu," jawabnya pelan sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Draco.

Draco mengeluh, dia yakin kalau saat ini Harry kembali ragu memutuskan tentang hubungan mereka, "Harry, dengar aku..."

"Sudahlah Draco, ada banyak hal yang harus kita pikirkan terlebih dahulu," potong Harry, "Lupakan dulu masalah perasaan yang tidak jelas ini."

"Apa katamu?" tanya Draco dingin, "Tidak jelas? Tidak jelas untuk siapa?" tanyanya lagi, "Aku selalu yakin pada perasaanku sejak dulu, Harry, dan sekarang kau bilang itu tidak jelas?"

"Draco, bukan maksudku..."

"Kau bilang kau akan mulai lebih mempercayaiku lagi, Harry," potong Draco dengan dingin.

Harry terdiam, memang dia telah memutuskan untuk kembali mempercayai Draco dan memikirkan lagi hubungan mereka untuk kedepannya. Tapi masalah orang tua Draco yang terlalu kaku dengan peraturan 'kebangsawanannya' membuat Harry kembali bimbang.

"Keluarlah, aku ingin sendiri saja," kata Draco sambil memegang kepalanya.

Harry tak menjawab, dia tetap di tempatnya sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan pergi setelah tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

.

"Kemana Draco? Dia tak kelihatan sejak tadi siang?" tanya Severus saat makan malam.

Harry menunduk, "Dia ada di kamarnya," jawabnya pelan.

Severus memandang putranya yang tertunduk lesu, "Ini malam natal, Harry."

Harry memandang ayahnya dan tersenyum samar, "Ya, setelah ini aku akan berbicara dengannya. Banyak yang harus kami selesaikan."

Severus mengangguk pelan.

.

"Aku bawakan kau makan malam, Draco," kata Harry pelan sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia meletakkan piringnya di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur Draco.

Draco tak menjawab, dia tetap duduk di sofa tunggal yang menghadap jendela.

Harry bingung harus bersikap bagaimana, dia melihat sorot abu-abu itu begitu terluka dan tampak gurat kesedihan di sana. 'Draco sudah cukup tertekan oleh keluarganya, tak seharusnya aku menambah beban yang telah dia pikul selama ini', batin Harry.

Perlahan Harry mendekati pemuda berambut pirang itu dan duduk di lengan sofanya, tangannya melingkar di bahu Draco, dia mengecup rambut pirangnya, "Maafkan aku," bisik Harry.

Draco mengusap lengan Harry yang melingkar di lehernya, "Aku tak pernah menyalahkanmu, Harry," jawab Draco pelan, "Aku tak menyalahkan keraguanmu tentang hal ini, aku hanya bersikap sesuai dengan apa yang aku rasakan terhadapmu."

"Aku tahu, Draco, tak seharusnya aku selalu menyiksamu seperti ini, maafkan aku," kata Harry lagi.

Draco mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata emerald Harry, "Aku menyayangimu, Harry, lebih dari diriku sendiri."

"Aku tahu," bisik Harry, "Tapi aku..."

"Aku tak akan memaksamu, tak akan pernah lagi. Kau memiliki banyak waktu untuk memikirkan ini, karena aku akan selamanya bersamamu," jawab Draco.

Harry tersenyum, "Thanks, Draco," bisiknya. Dia membiarkan saja saat tangan Draco menarik lehernya dan mencium bibirnya. Dadanya berdebar kencang, dia menikmati semua kemesraan yang diberikan Draco, mencecap semua rasa yang mampu membuatnya melambung.

"Bolehkah malam ini aku menemanimu disini?" tanya Harry pelan saat Draco melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil nafas.

Draco melebarkan matanya, "Kau yakin?" tanya Draco ragu.

Harry mengangguk pelan.

Draco kembali menenggelamkan bibir Harry dalam satu ciuman yang kuat, erangan Harry membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Dengan nekat dia mencium leher Harry yang terbuka, membelai rahang atasnya dengan bibirnya yang hangat.

"Draco," desah Harry yang langsung mencengkeram erat lengan Draco.

Draco bisa merasakan tubuh Harry yang mulai gemetar. Perlahan dia berdiri dan memeluk lembut tubuh Harry, "Kau tak takut aku menyerangmu lagi?"

Harry menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Draco, "Aku percaya padamu," jawabnya.

Dada Draco terasa hangat, begitu hangat, "Kalau begitu biarkan aku menghabiskan makan malamku dulu, ok?" tanya Draco.

Harry tertawa pelan, "Makanlah, aku harus menemui Dad dulu, tadi dia menanyakan keadaanmu," jawab Harry lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Draco yang tersenyum padanya.

.

'Ini gila, sungguh gila, bagaimana mungkin aku menawarkan diri menemaninya malam ini? Bagaimana kalau dia mengingkari janjinya dan menyerangku lagi? Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayainya secepat ini?', perang batin Harry.

"Kau tahu, Son, lama-lama aku melihatmu seperti korban kecupan Dementor," suara Severus mengejutkannya yang sedang melamun di sofa besar di depan perapian.

"D-Dad, apa maksudmu?" tanya Harry gugup sambil berdiri.

Severus menatapnya tajam, "Wajahmu saat melamun benar-benar mengerikan," jawabnya datar.

Harry tersenyum kecut, "Tidak, aku hanya..."

"Tidurlah, malam sudah semakin larut dan bertambah dingin," perintah Severus.

Harry mengangguk, "Ok, Dad, g'nite," pamit Harry yang langsung melangkah ke lantai atas. Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama dia menuju ke kamar Draco. Harry menarik nafas panjang sebelum membuka pintu kamar Draco, 'Tidak apa-apa, tak akan terjadi apa-apa', yakin Harry dalam hati dan mulai membuka pintu kayu itu perlahan.

"Kau sudah tidur?" tanya Harry pelan, lampu kamar Draco tak dinyalakan, sinar hanya datang dari jendela yang tirainya terbuka. Dia melihat Draco sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan selimut yang menutupi batas pinggangnya, tiga kancing teratas piyamanya dibiarkan terbuka. Harry menelan ludahnya melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah itu, tubuh pucat Draco yang bermandikan sinar bulan, dan mata abu-abunya yang memandang tajam kearahnya.

"Kemarilah," panggil Draco, dia menyingkap selimutnya dan merentangkan satu lengannya kesamping.

Saat itu Harry merasa begitu yakin kalau bersama Draco saat ini adalah sesuatu yang benar. Perlahan dia naik ke atas tempat tidur dan merebahkan kepalanya di lengan Draco, memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk pinggang ramping pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Mereka memandang salju yang turun perlahan dari jendela kaca yang terbuka, rasanya begitu tenang, begitu damai.

"Merry Christmas, love," bisik Draco sambil mendongakkan wajah Harry supaya memandangnya.

Harry tersenyum sambil menegakkan bahunya sedikit, "Merry Christmas, Draco," jawabnya lalu memberanikan diri untuk mencium bibir tipis itu. ciuman kali ini terasa begitu lembut dan terasa hangat, dada Harry membuncah oleh satu rasa yang mengikat jiwanya.

Draco memeluk pinggang Harry dengan erat dan mengusap punggung Harry yang bergetar halus. Bibirnya terus mencecap rasa bibir Harry yang selalu membuatnya serasa gila, "I love you, Harry," bisik Draco saat dia mengakhiri ciumannya.

Harry mengusap bibir Draco yang memerah, "I love you too, Draco," jawabnya pelan.

Usapan Draco di punggung Harry terhenti, tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Harry pun menegang, "Apa katamu?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Harry tersenyum, "I love you too, Draco," ulangnya lebih keras, dia tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Draco yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu, "Kau tak percaya padaku?" tanya Harry kali ini.

Draco menggeleng pelan, "Oh, Harry, ini natal terindah untukku," jawab Draco sambil kembali mencium bibir Harry. Mereka kembali hanyut dalam satu rasa yang memabukkan.

Harry mendesah pelan saat Draco memisahkan bibirnya, pemuda berambut hitam itu kembali merebahkan kepalanya di lengan Draco dan kembali memeluk pinggangnya, "Maaf, aku tak menyiapkan hadiah natal untukmu," kata Harry pelan sebelum memejamkan matanya.

Draco mengecup rambut Harry, "Kau adalah hadiah yang aku inginkan, love, g'nite," bisik Draco yang memejamkan matanya bersama kekasihnya yang berada di pelukannya.

**Bersambung lagiiiiiiii...**

**A/N.**

**Akhirnyaaaaaaa, maafkan aku kalau chap 5 ini belum sempurna. Andai kalian tahu sekuat apa aku menahan diri untuk tak membuat lemon #plak.**

**Thanks 4 Aicchan n Putry yang berhasil menaklukkan naluri M ku, hehehe berhasil juga kan tanpa lemon XD RITSU...I MISS YOU...*hug***

**Ness... seperti katamu, aku tak mati ide hanya terperangkap dalam ruang tak berpeta *hhh... bahasamu...***

**Makasih buat aku ga punya nama (kapan dong punya nama? Ayo kenalan), Chiho, Naka-Hyuu (knp akunnya ga bisa di reply?), Ayu, Mell and Vii. Makasih juga yang udah nge-fave, pokoknya makasih makasih makasih bangeeeeet *hug semua***

**Untuk chap 6 aku ga bisa janji apdet cepet ato lama, kita liat aja ya.**

**O iya, kemaren belum ngucapin met puasa,Shanty mohon maaf kalau ada sesuatu yang pernah bikin para readers kecewa n sakit ati, maap yaaaa, byebye...**


	6. Chapter 6

DILEMMA

CHAPTER 6

Disclaimer : JK. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Rating : M

Genre : Romance

Warning : SLASH, OOC, Modifiate Canon

.

#

.

Liburan natal dan tahun baru telah usai, seluruh murid telah kembali ke sekolah dan malam ini mereka tengah berkumpul di aula besar untuk makan malam.

"Bagaimana, mate? Ada kemajuan tidak?" tanya Ron pada Harry.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Harry pura-pura tak mengerti.

Ron tertawa sedangkan Hermione hanya menyeringai saja sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud, mate," kata Ron.

Harry meletakkan sendoknya dan meminum jus labunya, "Maksudmu aku dan Draco?" tanya Harry meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Ron dan Hermione mengangguk cepat.

Harry melihat sosok yang sedang mereka bicarakan menuju kearahnya, "Hai," sapa Draco yang langsung duduk di sebelah Harry dan mulai mengambil makan malamnya. Saat ini tak ada yang peduli di meja asrama mana mereka duduk, semua berbaur menjadi satu setelah perang besar berakhir.

"Tanyakan sendiri pada yang bersangkutan," jawab Harry sambil mengarahkan dagunya pada Draco yang memandangnya heran.

"What?" tanya Draco pada Harry.

"Aku tanya bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan kalian?" tanya Ron penasaran.

Draco menyeringai kearah Harry, "Dia milikku," jawabnya mantap.

Ron dan Hermione langsung tersedak oleh jus labu yang mereka minum, "Kau serius?" tanya gadis berambut coklat itu tak percaya.

Draco menganggukkan kepalanya dan melirik pada Harry yang memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, bisa dilihat dengan jelas wajahnya yang memerah, dan Draco terkekeh menyadari itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai Harry mau menerimamu, Draco?" tanya Ron lagi.

Draco mendengus, "Jangan ragukan kemampuan seorang Malfoy, Ron!" jawab Draco penuh percaya diri.

Tak lama kemudian Blaise, Theo dan Pansy bergabung bersama mereka. "Hei, kalian sudah mendengar gosip baru?" tanya Ron.

Trio Slytherin itu tertawa, "Kalau yang kau maksud adalah Harry dan Draco kami sudah dengar," jawab Pansy yang duduk di depan Harry.

Harry mendengus, "Bagus, sebarkan saja ke seluruh murid supaya lebih panas lagi gosipnya," gerutu Harry.

"Akan kulakukan, Harry," goda Theo yang disambut tawa teman-temannya, sedangkan Harry hanya diam saja karena dia tahu kalau dia tak akan menang melawan mereka.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis asia dari asrama Ravenclaw menghampirinya, "Mmmh, Harry, boleh aku bicara sebentar denganmu?" tanyanya gugup.

Harry memandang gadis yang dulu sempat menarik perhatiannya itu, sebelum dia menjalin hubungan dengan Ginny , adik Ron, dan putus hampir dua tahun yang lalu, "Ada perlu apa, Cho?" tanya Harry pada gadis yang bernama Cho Chang tersebut.

Gadis asia itu tampak semakin gugup, "Hanya sebentar, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Harry memandang teman-temannya yang terlihat bingung, lalu dia menatap Draco yang tersenyum sinis. Dia menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah," jawabnya akhirnya lalu mengikuti gadis itu yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Draco, sebaiknya kau ikuti saja mereka, jangan sampai Harry tertarik lagi pada gadis itu," goda Theo yang mendapatkan pelototan sadis dari teman-temannya, dia hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Biarkan saja, mungkin Chang ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang pribadi pada Harry," jawab Pansy, "Tapi Harry itu tipe orang yang tak bisa menolak, aku jadi khawatir," kata Pansy lagi sambil melirik kearah Hermione yang mengangguk sambil terkikik.

Draco membanting serbet makannya lalu berdiri dan berjalan cepat mengikuti Harry, dia tak peduli mendengar tawa teman-temannya yang menggodanya.

.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu, Harry," kata Cho sambil menyerahkan sesuatu yang terbungkuskertas merah berpita hijau. Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan di koridor samping yang sepi.

Harry menerimanya dengan heran, "Apa ini?" tanyanya.

Gadis berambut hitam lurus itu menunduk, "Itu hadiah natal untukmu, maaf terlambat," jawabnya lirih.

Harry menimbang bungkusan itu dengan ragu, "Thanks," jawabnya.

"Harry, k-kalau boleh aku bertanya apa... apa kau... masih berhubungan dengan Ginny Weasley?" tanyanya cepat sambil melihat ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya yang putih.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak, aku dan Ginny sudah lama putus, semua orang tahu kalau sekarang dia menjalin hubungan dengan Neville," jawab Harry.

Cho Chang mengangguk mengerti, "Lalu... a-apa kau sudah mendapatkan penggantinya? M-maksudku aku... aku masih menyukaimu, Harry," kata gadis itu semakin gugup.

Harry terperangah, dia tak menyangka kalau gadis itu akan mengatakan hal itu padanya,

"Maaf kalau kau jadi bingung karena ini lebih baik tak usah kau jawab," kata gadis itu sambil bersipa-siap pergi meninggalkan Harry.

"Cho..." panggil Harry yang menghentikan langkah Cho Chang dan membuat gadis itu berbalik lagi menghadapnya.

"Maafkan aku, ada seseorang yang sangat aku cintai saat ini," jawab Harry cepat, "Dan… aku tak ingin kehilangan dia, maafkan aku, Cho," kata Harry mantap, entah kenapa saat itu dia seperti telah mengatakan apa yang seharusnya dia katakan, dan itu membuat hatinya menjadi sangat lega.

Gadis itu tertegun, dia melihat mata hijau Harry berbinar begitu terang, belum pernah dia melihat mata emerald Harry bersinar sehangat itu, bahkan tidak begitu pada saat pemuda itu mengajaknya ke pesta dansa di tahun keempat mereka. Cho Chang lalu tersenyum kecil, "Thanks, Harry," katanya sambil berlalu dari hadapan Harry.

Harry memandang punggung Cho Chang yang menjauh, dia tercekat saat sebuah lengan memeluk pinggangnya, "Aku senang mendengar itu," bisik Draco di telinga Harry.

Harry membalikkan badannya dengan cepat, "Kau... kenapa kau menguping?" tuduh Harry kesal, "Sejak kapan kau..."

Kata-katanya menghilang saat Draco menariknya mendekat dan mencium bibirnya dengan kuat, kakinya melemas, dia hanya bisa mencengkeram bagian depan jubah Draco agar tak terjatuh. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan berputar setiap kali Draco menyentuhnya dengan begitu intim, tubuhnya memanas meminta lebih. Harry mengerang saat dia merasa gairah mulai membayanginya.

Draco melepaskan bibirnya, "Kau tak akan pernah aku berikan pada siapapun, Harry, ingat itu," ancam Draco dengan lembut.

Harry tersenyum, "Kau yakin?" tanyanya pelan, "Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku lah yang melarikan diri darimu?"

Draco menarik kerah baju Harry supaya mendekat, bibirnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari bibir pemuda bermata hijau itu, "Lebih baik aku kehilangan seluruh ingatanku akan kau, Harry, karena aku tak ingin hidup dengan mengingatmu tapi tak bisa memilikimu, aku bersumpah," desis Draco.

Harry kembali tersenyum dan langsung mencium bibir tipis Draco, lengannya di kalungkan di leher kekasihnya yang di balas Draco dengan pelukan di pinggangnya. Pagutan demi pagutan mendominasi ciuman mereka. Harry kembali merasakan tubuhnya memanas dan bergetar menahan gejolak gairahnya yang melonjak tinggi, "Draco," bisiknya.

Draco tak menjawab, dia menatap tajam mata hijau Harry.

Harry menelan ludahnya saat jemari panjang Draco membelai belakang leher dan punggungnya, "Draco, aku... aku..."

Draco kembali menyekap bibir Harry dengan satu ciuman yang dalam, tangannya menahan dua sisi wajah Harry agar pemuda itu tak bergerak dan menerima semua yang dia berikan pada bibirnya.

Harry kembali mengerang saat bibir Draco terus menyerang dan mendominasi bibirnya dengan kecupan-kecupan panas. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan Draco saat pemuda itu mulai membelai lekuk lehernya dengan ciumannya, "Draco, I want you," erangnya dengan suara parau.

Draco tersenyum di leher Harry, perlahan dia mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali mengecup bibir Harry yang sedikit membengkak dan terasa panas, "Aku pun menginginkanmu, Harry, tapi tidak sekarang," bisiknya di telinga pemuda berkacamata itu yang membuat tubuh Harry meremang merasakan sensasinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Harry tak sadar karena kepalanya masih diselimuti oleh gelombang gairah akibat ciuman Draco tadi.

Draco terkekeh, "Tidak sekarang, karena aku tak ingin membuatmu takut lagi," jawabnya.

Mendadak wajah Harry memerah mengingat permintaannya yang diluar batas logikanya itu, "A-aku... tidak, maksudku..." kata Harry tergagap, dia berusaha menghilangkan rasa malunya karena ternyata Draco menolaknya.

Draco memeluk Harry sambil tertawa pelan, "Aku tahu, Harry, percayalah aku pun menginginkanmu, sangat menginginkanmu. Hanya saja saat ini aku tak ingin melukaimu lagi," terangnya menghibur Harry.

Harry mengangguk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Draco.

"Sekarang kuantar kau kembali ke asrama dan beristirahatlah," kata Draco.

Harry menggeleng, "Aku kembali sendiri saja, kau juga beristirahatlah," jawabnya pelan sambil mencium sekilas pipi Draco, "G'nite," pamitnya.

"G'nite," jawabnya sambil menatap punggung Harry yang menjauh, "I love you," bisiknya pada kesunyian malam.

.

Harry mengguyur tubuhnya di bawah siraman air shower yang dingin, dia berusaha meredakan panas tubuhnya akibat gairah yang menggulungnya karena Draco tadi. Tapi setiap kali dia mengingat ciuman dan sentuhan Draco panas tubuhnya kembali naik, Harry nyaris gila merasakan reaksi tubuhnya terhadap pemuda berambut pirang itu. 'Brengsek, kenapa aku harus selalu mengingatnya?' batin Harry.

"Kau baik-baik saja, mate?" tanya Ron saat Harry baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Harry mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk dan memandang Ron dengan heran, "Baik, kenapa?"

Ron melihat jam kecil diatas mejanya, "Ini sudah begitu larut dan kau mengguyur kepalamu dengan air, yakin kau ok?" tanyanya lagi.

Harry menjemur handuknya di depan perapian lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, "Tak apa, hanya merasa sedikit panas," jawabnya.

Ron melongo sambil memandang keluar jendela dimana salju masih turun walau tak selebat natal kemarin. Pemuda berambut merah itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Dasar aneh," gerutunya.

Harry tak mempedulikan omelan Ron, dia membalik tubuhnya menghadap dinding dan berusaha keras memejamkan matanya. Dan sekali lagi dia menyesal karena di dalam mimpinya kali ini pun Draco tetap menggodanya.

.

.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu, dimana murid tingkat akhir mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian kelulusan mereka.

"Setelah lulus nanti apa rencanamu, Harry?" tanya Pansy disaat kelompok mereka sedang bersantai di tepi danau.

Harry menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon, "Aku akan tetap masuk sebagai anggota junior departemen Auror seperti yang pernah ditawarkan padaku," jawab Harry.

"Aku juga," sahut Ron yang saat natal lalu menerima surat yang sama dari kementrian seperti yang diterima Harry dan Draco.

"Kalau kau, Draco?" tanya Pansy lagi.

Draco merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Harry, "Aku juga akan bergabung bersama Harry dan Ron," jawabnya.

Harry memandang kekasihnya yang memejamkan mata itu, beberapa waktu yang lalu Draco sudah mendiskusikan hal itu pada orang tuanya dan ternyata Mr. Malfoy menyetujui pilihan putra mereka.

Harry tersenyum mendengar pilihan teman-temannya setelah lulus nanti. Hermione dan Pansy dipastikan akan magang di departemen hukum, sedangkan Theo dan Blaise akan bergabung di departemen olah raga sihir.

"Setelah kau lulus dimana kau akan tinggal, mate? Apakah di Grimmauld Place?" tanya Ron.

Harry menggeleng, "Aku akan menyewa sebuah Flat yang letaknya tak berjauhan dengan kantor kementrian, dan mungkin sesekali pulang ke Spinner End's untuk sedikit merawat rumah yang ... err... agak sedikit kacau itu," jawabnya sambil mengernyit.

Draco terkekeh disebelahnya dengan masih memejamkan matanya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu teringat akan kondisi rumah Severus saat pertama kali dia datang kesana bersama Harry.

"Aku juga akan menyewa sebuah Flat, kau juga begitu kan, Mione?" tanya Pansy pada sahabat perempuannya itu.

Hermione mengangguk, "Lebih baik kita menyewa Flat di gedung yang sama saja, Bagaimana, Harry? Pans? Pasti lebih seru kalau kita masih bisa bersama," kata gadis itu dengan antusias yang disambut anggukan setuju Pansy.

"Lebih baik lagi kalau di lantai yang sama," sambung Pansy gembira.

Harry akhirnya mengangguk, "Tak masalah, kalau begitu aku titip kalian saja ya, biasanya perempuan lebih jeli dalam memilih sesuatu," jawab Harry.

"Kami juga," kata Theo tiba-tiba, "Kami juga bermaksud menyewa satu Flat bersama."

"Bagus, pasti akan lebih seru," teriak Pansy, "Aku yakin, Draco pasti iri," goda Pansy.

Draco membuka matanya dan duduk sambil menyeringai, "Iri? Tidak juga," jawab pemuda itu, "Aku bisa kapan saja menginap di tempat Harry, bukan begitu, Harry?" tanya Draco menggoda.

Wajah Harry yang memerah dan salah tingkah membuatnya kembali menjadi objek olok-olokan teman-temannya.

"Kau jangan ikut menggoda Harry, Ron, aku yakin pikiranmu pun sama denganku," bela Draco sambil melirik Hermione yang wajahnya langsung memerah.

"A-aku... aku tak begitu, Draco, a-aku..." kata Ron gugup dan sekali lagi tawa meledak ditempat itu.

Suasana siang itu menjadi begitu damai, dada Harry menghangat saat dirasanya tangan Draco menggenggam tangannya diantara jubah besar mereka yang menutupi rumput, dia ingin terus seperti ini, selamanya.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang heran saat ketujuh murid yang menjadi pusat perhatian di Hogwarts itu mendapatkan nilai yang cukup memuaskan pada hasil akhir ujian mereka. Ujian yang melelahkan itu telah berakhir, semua murid merayakannya dengan cara masing-masing.

Setelah makan malam Draco menarik tangan Harry supaya mengikutinya, dia tersenyum saat kekasihnya itu tak protes dan menurut.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Harry saat mereka berhenti di depan pintu menara astronomi. Hatinya kembali gelisah mengingat kejadian yang dulu.

Draco tersenyum, "Percayalah padaku, aku telah berjanji tak akan memaksamu dan tak akan melukaimu lagi, Harry."

Harry terdiam sebentar, lalu dia mengangguk dan dengan langkah ragu mengikuti Draco yang masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam menara itu. Tubuhnya menegang dan wajahnya memucat, saat ini dia memang sangat mencintai pemuda berkulit pucat itu, tapi tetap saja bayangan masa lalu belum hilang dari kepalanya.

Draco duduk di lantai teras menara dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar besi pembatas yang kokoh. Sosoknya tampak indah dengan siraman sinar perak dari sang bulan. Perlahan dia menoleh pada Harry yang masih berdiri mematung di tengah ruangan. Senyum hangat tampak terukir di bibir tipisnya yang merah, "Mendekatlah," bisiknya sambil mengulurkan tangan pada pemuda berkacamata itu.

Melihat senyuman dan mendengar bisikan mesra Draco membuat hati Harry lebih mantap memutuskan untuk menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Dengan pelan dia duduk dan bersandar pada dada Draco yang hangat. Debaran jantung pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung menyapa punggung Harry dan membuatnya tersenyum.

Tak ada kata-kata untuk melukiskan betapa nyamannya mereka saat itu, hela nafas yang lembut menjadi irama untuk mengiringi perasaan mereka yang melayang bersama dan saling bertautan di bawah langit malam.

Draco mengeratkan pelukannya saat hembusan angin malam mulai terasa kencang dan membuat tubuh Harry sedikit menggigil.

Merasa lebih hangat Harry pun memejamkan matanya.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu," bisik Draco pelan.

Harry tersenyum, "Aku tak ingin melewatkan saat-saat seperti ini dengan tidur, Draco," jawabnya.

"Kau takut aku menyerangmu lagi?" goda Malfoy junior itu.

Harry tertawa pelan, benar-benar tertawa, saat ini rasanya dia sudah biasa tertawa di sisi Draco, "Dasar bodoh," guraunya.

Draco terkekeh sambil mengecup rambut hitam pemuda dalam pelukannya itu, "Aku ingin membicarakan hal ini dengan Mum dan Dad, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Draco lagi.

Harry terdiam, "Tak bisakah itu ditunda?" tawarnya, "Aku ingin menikmati masa-masa ini dulu."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak ingin ini berakhir," jawab Draco cepat.

Harry menggeleng, "Bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya belum siap untuk mendengar jawaban orang tuamu."

"Mereka akan mengerti, Harry," yakin Draco.

Harry mendesah pelan, "Biarkan kita seperti ini dulu, Draco, kumohon," pinta pemuda bermata hijau itu.

Tak ingin membuat kekasihnya lebih gelisah Draco pun menyetujui permintaannya, "I love you," bisiknya.

Harry mendongakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum, matanya terpejam saat bibir Draco mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut, "I love you too, Draco," jawab Harry.

Draco tersenyum, tak ada lagi yang bisa membuatnya bahagia selain keberadaan Harry dalam pelukannya, begitu pun dengan Harry, semua rasa takutnya dan rasa sepinya hilang saat lengan kokoh Draco melingkari tubuhnya.

.

.

Malam ini adalah makan malam terakhir di Hogwarts, para staff pengajar dan kepala sekolah telah mengucapkan selamat untuk kelulusan para murid tingkat terakhir, banyak murid yang bersedih karena akan berpisah dengan teman-temannya, tapi tidak dengan tujuh orang yang selalu bersama sejak perang berakhir setahun yang lalu, mereka telah menetapkan langkah ke depan, dan dipastikan mereka akan selalu bersama. Diujung meja Gryffindor lah mereka duduk dan merayakan kelulusan mereka.

"Kapan kita akan mulai mencari flat?" tanya Hermione pada Pansy.

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengangkat bahunya, "Aku rasa semakin cepat semakin baik," jawabnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Hermione pada Harry, Blaise dan Theo.

"Kalau aku sempat aku akan ikut mencarinya bersama kalian, masalahnya mulai awal bulan depan kami harus langsung melapor ke kementrian," jawab Harry.

"Ooh, departemen Auror tak ingin terlalu lama membuang waktu rupanya," jawab Theo, "Padahal kami semua baru mulai magang dua bulan lagi," sambungnya yang diikuti anggukan semuanya.

"Kalau aku tak bisa ikut akan aku serahkan semua urusan pada kalian," kata Harry memandang kea rah Pansy yang langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kalau flat belum kita temukan kau akan tinggal dimana, Harry?" tanya Blaise.

"Tentu saja bersamaku," jawab Draco sekenanya, dia hanya menyeringai saat melihat Harry menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal dan malu.

Semua tertawa melihat Harry yang selalu menjadi objek olok-olokan mereka, siapa yang menyangka pahlawan dunia sihir itu justru tak berkutik di tangan Draco dan pasrah menerima segala sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya memerah, 'benar-benar polos', batin kelima sahabatnya itu.

"Aku akan di Spinner End's," jawab Harry.

"Kenapa kau tak ingin pulang ke Grimmauld Place? Sirius telah memberikan rumah itu kepadamu sebagai anak baptisnya, kan?" tanya Ron, "Apa Profesor Snape melarangmu?"

Harry menggeleng, "Aku yang tak mau, rumah itu mengingatkanku akan ayah baptisku dan kenangan-kenangannya," jawab Harry lirih, "Sejak Profesor Snape memintaku memanggilnya 'Dad' maka Spinner End's telah menjadi rumahku juga."

"Apa tak masalah kalau kami mengunjungimu disana?" tanya Pansy.

Harry tertawa, "Tentu saja tak masalah," jawabnya.

"Oh aku lupa menyampaikan sesuatu," seru Ron yang langsung menjadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya.

"What?" tanya Draco.

"Minggu depan ibuku mengundang kalian semua ke The Burrow, termasuk kau juga Pans, Draco, Blaise dan Theo," kata Ron.

"Benarkah?" tanya Pansy tak percaya.

Ron mengangguk mantap, "Kalian semua wajib datang atau ibuku akan terus mengomeliku selama seminggu, berjanjilah," katanya memelas.

Harry tertawa pelan. "Rugi kalau kalian tak datang, karena masakan Mrs. Weasley adalah yang terhebat yang pernah dirasakan lidahku selama ini, percayalah," promosinya, "Bahkan Hermione bisa menghabiskan banyak makanan, bukan begitu, Mione?"

Hermione ikut tertawa dan mengangguk menyetujui kata-kata Harry.

"Sepertinya seru," jawab Pansy, "Aku akan datang, boleh aku berangkat bersamamu, Harry?" tanyanya.

Harry mengangguk, "Tentu, yang tak tahu The Burrow sebaiknya berkumpul dulu saja di Spinner End's."

"Apakah seluruh saudaramu akan hadir?" tanya Hermione.

Ron menggeleng, "Mungkin hanya akan ada George dan Ginny saja, Percy dan Bill tak bisa pulang," jawabnya.

Disaat semua tengah berbincang seru tentang rencana ke The Burrow, mata hijau Harry melihat satu tulisan muncul di meja tepat di depan matanya, _'temui aku di kantor, sekarang'_. Tahu siapa yang mengirim tulisan itu mata Harry pun melihat ke meja kepala sekolah, ternyata Severus juga tengah menatapnya lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan aula besar.

"Aku harus menemui kepala sekolah," pamitnya pada teman-temannya, "Sampai nanti."

Draco menahan lengan Harry, "Tak ada ciuman untukku?" godanya yang langsung mendapatkan lemparan serbet makan ke wajah tampannya.

Harry meninggalkan Draco dengan wajahnya yang kembali memerah, dia sudah cukup kebal dengan teman-temannya yang suka menertawakannya.

.

"Anda memanggilku, Sir?" tanya Harry sopan, bagaimanapun yang dihadapannya ini adalah kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang sangat disegani.

Severus mengangguk, "Duduklah, Son," perintah Severus.

Harry tersenyum, kalau Severus sudah memanggilnya 'Son' berarti ini adalah obrolan yang menyangkut masalah pribadi, dan dia bisa memanggilnya 'Dad'.

"Besok kalian sudah harus meninggalkan Hogwarts, lalu dimana kau akan tinggal?" tanya pria yang terkesan dingin itu.

"Seperti yang pernah kukatakan pada Dad, aku tetap akan pulang ke Spinner End's," jawab Harry.

Severus menatap pemuda itu tajam, dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Harry kalau harus pulang ke Grimmauld Place dan sendirian, "Terserah kau, tapi mungkin aku tak bisa menemanimu dulu, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan, kau tak keberatan?" tanya Severus.

Harry tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tak apa, Dad, asal Dad mengijinkan Kreacher ikut bersamaku," tawar Harry.

Severus mengangguk setuju. "Ah, sabtu nanti keluarga Malfoy mengundang kita untuk makan malam di Manor."

Harry terkejut, "Benarkah? Aku tak harus ikut kan?" tanyanya panik.

Severus mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku bilang 'kita', Harry. Aku akan menjemputmu dan kita berangkat bersama," kata Severus yang tak mungkin ditolak oleh Harry.

"Baiklah," jawab Harry lesu, entah kenapa dia merasa begitu gugup bertemu dua Malfoy senior itu. "Oh ya, Dad, minggu depan Mrs. Weasley mengundang kami ke The Burrow, bisakah aku kesana?" tanya Harry.

Severus tahu siapa saja yang dimaksud 'kami' oleh putranya itu, "Tentu, pergilah dengan ber-apparate saja. Apa kalian akan menginap?" tanyanya.

Harry mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, mungkin aku akan beberapa hari disana tapi tak tahu juga bagaimana nanti karena aku harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk bulan depan."

Severus berdiri dan melangkah mendekati pemuda itu, "Katakan padaku apa saja yang kau butuhkan dan pergilah untuk membelinya di Diagon Alley," kata sosok ayah bagi Harry itu.

Harry menggeleng, "No, Dad, thanks, biarkan aku mengambil uangku di Gringgots saja. Lagi pula aku juga membutuhkan itu untuk menyewa sebuah Flat," tolak Harry halus.

Severus menepuk pundak Harry, "Jangan kau usik tabunganmu, untuk semua persiapan itu biar aku saja yang membiayai sampai kau mendapatkan gaji dari pekerjaanmu."

"Tapi, Dad…" bantah Harry sambil berdiri menghadap ayahnya.

Severus mengacak rambut hitam berantakan Harry, "Biarkan aku membantumu, Son," pintanya, "Catat semua kebutuhanmu dan Carilah flat yang sesuai, akan aku usahakan kau memiliki jaringan floo disana."

Harry tersenyum, dia begitu terharu dengan seluruh perhatian yang dicurahkan Severus padanya, "Thanks, Dad," kata pemuda itu sambil memeluk ayahnya erat.

Severus menepuk punggung Harry, memeluk pemuda itu membuat hidupnya menjadi begitu hangat, tanpa Harry ketahui Severus tersenyum lembut di belakangnya.

**Bersambung**

**A/N.**

**Hanya seperti ini yang bisa aku persembahkan untuk chap 6, maaf kalau masih kurang memuaskan. Ini hanya pengantar menuju konflik berikutnya **

**Makasih buat Aicchan dan Ness, kalian punya andil besar dalam fic ini, jangan kapok2 ingetin aku ya XD**

**Buat aku ga punya nama yang akhirnya punya nama #plak, hehe, buat Ao, Ran-chan, Icci chan, dan Ayu, makasih banyak buat ripiunya, Hyuu dan Arisa… replyku keterima kan?**

**Buat Chellesmere, makasih banyak, kau penulis straight Dramione tapi tak memandang sebelah mata pada fic Yaoi. Semoga fandom Harpot tercinta tetap damai tanpa perang pair ya *hug***

**Makasih buat semua ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

DILEMMA

CHAPTER 7

Disclaimer : JK. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Rating : M

Genre : Romance

Warning : SLASH, OOC, Modifiate Canon

.

#

.

"Sampai jumpa minggu depan, Harry, Draco," pamit teman-temannya pada dua pemuda itu.

"Ok, bye," jawab Harry dan Draco serempak lalu mereka melihat rombongan teman-temannya yang menjauh menuju stasiun Hogsmeade.

"Siap ber-apparate, Harry?" tanya Draco.

Harry mengangguk lalu mereka ber-apparate menuju Spinner End's. Tanpa diketahui Harry tadi malam Draco telah meminta ijin ayahnya untuk menemani Harry di Spinner End's dulu dan baru akan pulang saat sabtu malam bersama Harry dan Severus. Sifat Draco yang memaksa selalu membuat Harry tak bisa menolak.

Sesampainya di Spinner End's mereka membereskan barang mereka di kamar masing-masing. Kondisi rumah tak lagi parah dibandingkan saat liburan natal kemarin. Harry meminta Kreacher untuk sesekali waktu melihat dan membersihkan rumah itu dengan seijin Severus. Dan saat ini Kreacher juga ada disini untuk membantunya.

Merasa begitu lelah Harry pun membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan tak terasa langsung saja dia terlelap.

.

Draco membuka pintu kamar Harry, dia telah mengetuk tapi tak mendapatkan jawaban dari dalam. Dia tersenyum melihat Harry yang tidur dengan posisi yang tak masuk akal, 'bisa-bisanya dia tidur dengan kaki menjuntai ke lantai begitu', batinnya sambil menggeleng heran. Perlahan dia mendekati kekasihnya itu dan membelai rambut hitamnya. Dikecupnya bibir yang terkatup rapat itu.

Merasa sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya mata Harry pun terbuka, "Draco," bisiknya, lalu dia duduk dan mengusap belakang lehernya yang terasa kaku.

"Sepertinya kau lelah sekali?" tanya Draco pelan.

"Tidak juga, hanya sedikit ngantuk," jawab Harry.

"Kreacher sudah ribut menyuruh kita makan malam," kata Draco lagi sambil memijat belakang leher Harry dengan lembut.

Harry tersenyum merasakan hangat tangan Draco, "Baiklah, aku juga sudah lapar," desahnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya mencoba melemaskan otot lehernya yang masih terasa kaku. Tapi ternyata gerakannya itu membawa dampak yang buruk buat jantungnya, dia tercekat saat Draco mencium lehernya yang terekspose jelas, "Draco," bisiknya tercekat.

Draco terus menciumi leher putih Harry dan memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat, dia bisa merasakan getar tubuh Harry. Perlahan didorongnya tubuh kekasihnya hingga terbaring di tempat tidur

"Kau selalu membuatku nyaris tak bisa mengendalikan diri, Harry," bisik Draco parau.

Harry memandang mata abu-abu yang menyorot hangat itu, memberanikan diri dia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan meniru tindakan Draco tadi.

Draco tercekat saat Harry mengecup lehernya dengan begitu lembut, sendi-sendi tubuhnya melemas membuatnya ambruk menimpa Harry, "Jangan membuatku semakin gila, love," desah Draco tersengal.

Harry terkekeh sambil memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang bergetar dan terasa panas, "Itu salahmu, kau pikir tak pusing terus kau goda seperti tadi?"

Draco berguling dan berbaring di samping Harry dengan memiringkan tubuhnya, dengan gemas dia mengacak rambut hitam kekasihnya itu, "Kau ini..." geramnya.

Harry tertawa dan masuk ke dalam pelukan pemuda berambut pirang itu, dengan rakus dihirupnya aroma tubuh Draco yang selalu melekat dalam ingatannya dan selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang.

Draco mendekap erat tubuh kekasihnya, "Jangan masukkan siapapun selain aku ke dalam flatmu saat kau tinggal sendiri nanti," bisik Draco.

Harry terkekeh pelan, "Kalau kelima orang itu bagaimana?"

Draco terdiam sebentar, "Oke, kalau mereka akan aku ijinkan, selain itu tidak," jawabnya.

Harry masih terkekeh, "Kalau Dad?" tanyanya lagi menggoda Draco.

Draco mendengus, "Jangan pura-pura tak mengerti maksudku, Harry."

Merasa begitu nyaman dalam pelukan Draco Harry pun kembali merasa ngantuk, "Lupakan makan malam, aku ngantuk sekali," kata Harry dengan malas.

"Kau tak lapar?" tanya Draco, dia merasa Harry menggeleng di dadanya, "Baiklah, kurasa aku pun tak begitu lapar," kata Draco lagi, lalu perlahan dia beringsut akan bangkit dari tempat tidur tapi berhenti saat tangan Harry menahannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Harry.

"Tidur," jawab Draco singkat.

Harry mengernyitkan keningnya, "Siapa yang menyuruhmu meninggalkanku di sini sendiri?" tanyanya kesal.

Draco menyeringai mengerti apa yang dimaksud pemuda itu, dia kembali merebahkan diri dan menarik Harry ke dalam pelukannya, "Tidurlah tuan muda, aku akan menjagamu," bisik Draco sambil mengecup pelan bibir Harry.

Harry tertawa, dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Draco lalu memejamkan matanya, "G'nite, Draco," desah Harry.

.

.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Harry," sambut Narcissa sabtu malam itu saat Harry dan Severus memenuhi undangan makan malam mereka.

"Begitu juga denganku, Ma'am," jawab Harry sopan.

Narcissa tersenyum, "Aku akan lebih bahagia kalau kau memanggilku Aunt Cissy, Son, begitu pun dengan Uncle Lucius," kata wanita berambut pirang itu hangat.

Dada Harry berdebar kencang, dia berusaha keras bersikap wajar di depan kedua orang tua Draco dan hanya mampu tersenyum.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan begitu formal, ciri khas keluarga Malfoy yang keturunan bangsawan.

"Mum, Dad, minggu depan keluarga Weasley mengundangku ke The Burrow untuk merayakan kelulusan kami, bolehkah aku hadir?" tanya Draco setelah makan malam berakhir.

Lucius memandang istrinya, "Siapa saja yang diundang?" tanya Narcissa.

"Hanya Harry, aku, Blaise, Theo dan Pansy. Tentu akan ada Hermione juga," jawab Draco

Narcissa meminta persetujuan suaminya, dia tersenyum saat Lucius mengangguk setuju, "Pergilah, tapi jangan lupa dengan apa yang harus kau persiapkan untuk mulai bekerja bulan depan."

Draco mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagaimana rencanamu, Harry?" tanya Lucius yang dari tadi hanya diam.

Harry memandang mata abu-abu yang kesan dinginnya tak pernah hilang itu walau kini sinar itu tak lagi terlihat kejam, "Seperti Draco, kami akan menjadi anggota muda di departemen Auror, begitu juga dengan salah satu teman kami, Ron Weasley," jawabnya.

"Kau akan menempati Grimmauld Place?" tanya Narcissa.

Harry menggeleng, "Sirius memang memberikannya padaku tapi aku tetap merasa tak berhak menerima itu, aku belum bisa tinggal sendiri disana, rasanya terlalu..." Harry tak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Dia akan menyewa atau mungkin membeli sebuah flat, dan sesekali pulang ke Spinner End's," jawab Severus meneruskan kata-kata putranya.

Harry tersenyum pada ayahnya dan mengangguk menyetujui.

Malam semakin larut, Harry dan Severus pun berpamitan pada tuan rumah. "Berkunjunglah kapanpun kau mau, Son, jangan hanya menunggu undangan kami," pinta Narcissa setelah memeluk Harry dan mengusap pipi pemuda bermata hijau itu.

Harry mengangguk dan tersenyum, entah kenapa malam ini bibirnya terasa kelu untuk bicara, dia terlalu tegang berhadapan dengan orang tua kekasihnya. Ketiga orang dewasa itu berbincang sejenak sebelum Severus masuk ke dalam perapian bersama Harry.

Harry tercekat saat dia merasa tangannya digenggam oleh Draco yang berdiri di belakangnya dan menyembunyikan tautan tangan mereka di balik tubuh Harry.

Harry menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, dia hanya bisa kesal saja saat mendengar tawa pelan Draco di belakangnya.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, saat ini semua telah berkumpul di The Burrow. Sambutan tuan rumah yang begitu ramah membuat keenam anak muda itu merasa nyaman. Ginny menyambut Harry dengan sebuah pelukan dan kecupan singkat di pipi yang otomatis membuat Draco mendelik kesal karena dijadikan bahan tertawaan oleh teman-temannya.

"Tenang saja, Draco, sekarang aku sudah punya Neville," jelas Ginny sambil menepuk lengan Draco, Draco hanya berdecak saja berusaha bersikap tak peduli walau kelihatan sekali kalau dia sedang kesal.

"Neville tak datang?" tanya Harry.

Ginny menggeleng, "Tidak, dia sedang ada urusan," jawab Ginny.

"Halo semua," seru suara yang baru turun dari lantai dua.

"Hai, George," sambut Harry yang langsung berlari memeluk kakak sahabatnya itu sambil tertawa lebar, "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Harry setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baik, Harry, thanks. Kulihat kau pun tak banyak berubah," jawab pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi dan berambut merah khas keluarga Weasley itu.

Harry tertawa renyah, "Kemarilah, akan ku kenalkan pada teman-teman baruku yang mungkin ada yang sudah kau kenal," ajak Harry mendekati teman-temannya.

George tertegun melihat Draco di sana, pemuda yang dulu dikenal begitu kejam kini berdiri di hadapannya, sebagai teman Harry dan teman adiknya. Tapi kali ini George tak merasa benci melihat pemuda itu, dia melihat sorot mata Draco yang dulu begitu dingin kini telah berubah, terlihat begitu hidup dan... hangat, "Apa kabar, Draco?" tanyanya tanpa menyebutkan nama keluarganya dan membuat Draco terkejut sekaligus merasa lebih tenang.

Draco menyambut uluran tangan pemuda itu, dia tercekat saat George menariknya dan memeluk tubuhnya, "Senang melihatmu, Draco," kata George sambil menepuk punggung Draco.

"Thanks, dan maafkan aku untuk sikapku yang dulu," kata Draco sambil melepaskan pelukan pemuda itu.

George tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu dia menyalami Blaise dan Theo bergantian dan kembali tercekat saat melihat Pansy di sana. Dia mengusap mulutnya sambil tertawa pelan, "Voldemort membawa perubahan yang sangat luar biasa," katanya sambil mengingat betapa menyebalkannya gadis itu dulu yang selalu berada di dekat Draco. Tapi sekarang tak ada lagi senyum sinis dan tatapan dingin di matanya, yang George lihat gadis itu sekarang tampak begitu cantik dengan rambut hitamnya yang lurus melewati bahu dengan kulitnya yang putih dan mata coklatnya yang bersinar hangat. Bibirnya yang merah memamerkan senyumnya yang tampak menawan.

"Halo, Parkinson, senang bertemu denganmu sekarang," sapa George sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Pansy.

Gadis itu tersenyum, entah kenapa dadanya berdebar halus melihat pemuda tampan itu di depannya, "Kau memanggil semua dengan nama depan mereka, kenapa itu tak berlaku padaku?" tanya Pansy sambil menyambut uluan tangan George.

George tertawa renyah, "Maafkan aku, Pansy, hanya tercengang saja melihat perubahanmu," katanya.

"Apakah aku tampak aneh?" tanya Pansy jengah karena George tak juga melepaskan tangannya.

"Tidak... tidak, kau tampak begitu... berbeda," jawabnya cepat. Dia terkejut saat Hermione menarik tangan Pansy lepas darinya.

"George, kau tak pernah menyalamiku selama itu," kata Hermione dengan senyum menggoda.

George berdecak, "Kalau aku begitu terhadapmu bisa-bisa aku dibunuh Ron," jawabnya sambil mengecup singkat pipi Hermione, "Apa kabar, Mione?" tanyanya.

Hermione tersenyum, "Baik, George," jawabnya. Lalu mereka berkumpul di lantai dua, kamar Ron yang sempit tak cukup menampung mereka akhirnya George menawarkan kamarnya yang lebih luas karena dulu ditempatinya bersama Fred, saudara kembarnya yang meninggal saat perang besar.

Mereka melihat begitu banyak foto Fred dan George yang tergantung di dinding kamar, kebanyakan foto-foto dengan mengguanakan seragam Quidditch.

"Aku ikut menyesal untuk Fred," kata Draco pelan.

George tersenyum, "Thanks, Draco, tapi bagiku dia tak pernah mati, dia ada disini bersamaku," katanya sambil menepuk dada kirinya.

Pansy memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan sendu, dia bisa melihat kesedihan di mata George yang tak bisa disembunyikan oleh senyum di bibirnya.

"Memandang sesuatu yang menarik, Pans?" bisik Harry yang duduk di samping gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" tanya Pansy gugup setengah berbisik.

"George itu pemuda yang sangat baik, percayalah," goda Harry lagi, dia tertawa saat sahabat perempuannya itu melemparnya dengan bantal sofa yang ada di dekatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Draco yang juga diikuti tatapan heran teman-temannya, tapi melihat pipi Pansy yang telah berubah menjadi merah membuat Draco, Blaise, juga Hermione bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Wajahmu merah sekali, apa kau sakit?" goda Draco kali ini sambil menyeringai. Blaise dan Hermione hanya tertawa kecil.

Pansy semakin gugup saat George menatapnya tajam, "Ginny, bisa antarkan aku ke kamar kecil, _please_?" pintanya memelas.

Ginny mengangguk sambil memandang gadis itu dengan heran, "Baiklah, ikuti aku," kata Ginny sambil berdiri.

"Tak kusangka perubahannya secepat itu," kata George saat Pansy sudah menghilang dari kamarnya.

"Semua telah berubah, George," jawab Harry.

George mengangguk, "Apa kau masih menjalin hubungan dengannya, Draco?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. George semakin bingung saat semua menertawakannya.

"Kapan aku pernah jadian dengan dengannya? Kami hanya teman," jawab Draco masih sambil tertawa.

George menatap pemuda itu tak percaya.

"Draco sudah memiliki seseorang saat ini," jawab Ron sambil nyengir.

Kali ini wajah Harry yang memerah, dia sudah pasrah akan apa yang terjadi setelah ini.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" tanya George penasaran.

Draco merangkul pundak Harry, "Dia," jawabnya penuh percaya diri.

George melongo sebentar sebelum akhirnya tertawa dengan begitu kencang, "Wow… ini hebat, Harry. Bukannya kau dulu begitu membenci Draco?" tanya George yang langsung ditangggapi oleh bermacam-macam celotehan dari teman-temannya.

Harry hanya diam sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dan memandang ke luar jendela. Dia pura-pura tak mendengar godaan dari semuanya karena dengan tambahan George disini maka kesempatannya untuk menang dalam olok-olokan ini hilang sama sekali.

.

Tak terasa matahari telah tenggelam di ujung barat, enggan rasanya meninggalkan hari yang begitu damai ini. Mrs. Weasley memaksa mereka untuk menginap tapi semua menolak dengan halus mengingat tak ada persiapan yang mereka bawa untuk bermalam disini, hanya Hermione saja yang menerima ajakan Mrs. Weasley, dan semua tak heran mengingat gadis itu sudah cukup lama menjalin hubungan dengan Ron.

Blaise dan Theo ber-apparate lebih dulu meninggalkan teman-temannya, lalu disusul oelh George yang menawarkan diri mengantar Pansy pulang, setelah itu giliran Harry dan Draco yang menuju Spinner End's. mereka terkejut melihat Severus ada di sana sedang membaca sebuah surat kabar.

"Dad, kapan datang?" tanya Harry yang duduk di sofa di depan ayahnya bersama Draco.

"Baru saja. Bagaimana acara kalian?" tanya pria berambut hitam berminyak itu tanpa berhenti membaca.

"Ramai, Dad, aku juga bertemu George, rindu sekali rasanya," jawab Harry.

Mendengar nama George Weasley disebut Severus pun menurunkan surat kabarnya, "Bagaimana kabar pemuda itu? Apakah dia baik-baik saja setelah saudara kembarnya meninggal?" tanya Severus pelan.

Harry mengangguk, "Dia pemuda yang kuat, Dad. Dia baik-baik saja dan masih menjalankan bisnis leluconnya di Diagon Alley."

"Apa nama tokonya tadi?" tanya Draco.

"_Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_," jawab Harry lagi.

Severus mengangguk, "Aku curiga kalau sebenarnya dia adalah putra Sirius atau James, mengingat tingkat keusilan mereka sama parahnya dengan ayah dan ayah baptismu itu, Harry."

Harry dan Draco hanya tertawa menanggapi itu.

"Tadi ibumu menanyakan apakah kau sudah pulang, Draco," kata Severus.

Draco berdiri dan bersiap ke perapian, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat suara Severus terdengar olehnya, "Mereka akan keluar kota selama dua hari dan menitipkanmu disini sampai mereka pulang."

Draco menyeringai senang, "_Thanks_, Sev," katanya.

.

Setelah makan malam kedua pemuda itu pun berbaring di kamar Draco. "Lelah sekali," kata Harry.

Draco terkekeh, "Kau seperti orang tua saja," gerutunya.

"Hei, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang George?" Tanya Harry tiba-tiba.

Draco mengusap rambut pirangnya, "Aku melihat George sedikit berubah sekarang, terlihat lebih dewasa dan lebih tenang. Dan kurasa dia juga tertarik dengan Pansy, bisa aku lihat itu saat pertama mereka bertemu tadi," jawab Draco.

Harry terkekeh, "Aku menyayangi Pansy, kuharap dia segera menemukan pasangan yang terbaik untuknya."

"Seperti kau menemukan aku?" goda Draco berharap dia bisa melihat lagi rona wajah Harry dan membuatnya menjadi gugup.

Harry tersenyum, "Ya, seperti aku menemukanmu sebagai yang terbaik," jawabnya tanpa disangka-sangka dan justru membuat jantung Draco berdebar kencang. Harry tertawa melihat ekspresi Draco yang tercengang, "Kenapa? Apa aku salah bicara?"

Draco menghela nafasnya yang berat, "Kau ini, tumben kau bicara manis begitu?"

Harry menggeser tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir Draco sekilas, "G'nite, Draco," katanya sambil berdiri dari tempat tidur.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Draco heran.

Harry memandang Draco, "Ada Severus di bawah, tak mungkin aku tidur disini," jawabnya.

"Kurasa dia tak akan tahu, malam natal lalu juga dia tak tahu kalau kau tidur bersamaku, kan?" paksa Draco.

Harry tersenyum, "Bukan begitu, bisa-bisa kali ini aku yang tak bisa menahan diri," jawab Harry sambil membuka pintu, "G,nite," pamitnya lagi meninggalkan Draco yang masih melongo tak percaya dengan kata-katanya barusan.

.

.

.

Begitu cepat waktu berjalan, sudah lima bulan ini Harry menempati flat yang dia sewa, disebelah flatnya ada Blaise dan Theo, sedangkan flat milik pansy dan Hermione berhadapan dengan flat mereka. Severus berhasil mengusahakan jaringan floo untuk flat Harry, pengaruh nama besar mereka membuat hal itu tak sulit diwujudkan oleh pihak kementrian.

Tujuh bulan sudah dia bekerja sebagai anggota elite junior jajaran Auror bersama Draco dan Ron, dan mereka telah mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Mr. Robarts, kepala departemen auror, untuk menangkap beberapa buronan atau penjahat yang masih menganggu ketentraman dunia sihir, walau masih harus didampingi oleh para senior.

Suara ketukan mengganggu keasikannya yang sedang membaca surat kabar di ruang tengah, dengan malas dia berjalan untuk membuka pintu, "Pans?" sapanya heran saat melihat Pansy berdiri di depan pintunya dengan membawa kotak besar, "Apa itu?" tanyanya sambil membiarkan sahabat perempuannya itu masuk.

Pansy berjalan menuju meja makan dan membuka kotak yang dibawanya, "Tadi George membawakanku banyak sekali makanan dari Mrs. Weasley, mana bisa aku menghabiskan makanan sebanyak ini," jawabnya sambil menata makanan itu di meja, dan sebagian besar disimpan di lemari pendingin. Suatu keberuntungan seorang muggle bernama Hermione Granger menjadi sahabat mereka sehingga mereka tahu cara menggunakan barang-barang apa saja yang sekiranya mereka butuhkan, seperti kulkas dan televisi.

Harry tersenyum dan menghampiri Pansy sambil merangkul pundaknya, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan George?" tanyanya pelan.

Pansy memandang mata hijau Harry dan tersenyum, "Dia baik sekali, kadang aku jadi tak enak karena sering merepotkannya," jawan Pansy sambil mengikuti Harry yang menariknya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Baguslah, aku senang melihatmu bahagia" kata Harry lagi.

Pansy menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Harry, "Aku kadang malu kalau ingat tingkahku dulu yang begitu jahat," katanya, "Rasanya tak pantas aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan sebesar ini. Aku punya kau, sahabat-sahabat yang baik, dan kini ada George."

Harry mengacak rambut hitam Pansy, "Semua orang berhak bahagia, Pans," jawabnya.

Pansy memandang Harry dengan sedikit ragu, "Mmmh… apa kau dan Draco sudah mengatakan tentang hubungan kalian pada Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Harry menarik nafas panjang, "Belum, aku belum siap, Pans," desahnya.

Pansy menegakkan punggungnya dan menggenggam tangan Harry, "Sampai kapan? Kau harus siap menghadapi semua resikonya, Harry. Draco begitu mencintaimu," kata gadis itu memberi semangat.

Harry tersenyum kacut, "Entahlah, aku seperti menemukan firasat tak enak, belum pernah aku seragu ini sebelumnya."

Pansy mencium pipi Harry, "Yakinlah pada hatimu, kasihan Draco kalau kau terus meragukan hal ini."

Harry tersenyum dan menepuk pipi putih Pansy, "Thanks, akan aku pikirkan secepatnya."

Pansy tersenyum senang dan berdiri, "Aku ngantuk, g'nite, Harry," pamitnya sambil melangkah keluar.

"G'nite, Pans," jawabnya sebelum mendengar pintu flatnya ditutup. Harry termenung sendiri di sofanya, matanya menatap perapian yang berderik, lagi-lagi hatinya kalut dengan masalah hubungannya dengan Draco. Dia yakin kalau Draco begitu mencintainya, tapi dia ragu apakah kedua Malfoy senior itu mau menerima hubungannya dengan pewaris tunggal keluarga mereka itu?

Harry terkejut saat perapiannya menyala hijau, dia tenang setelah melihat Draco lah yang keluar dari dalamnya, "Hai," sapa Harry.

Draco menghampiri pemuda berkacamata itu lalu mencium bibirnya dengan kuat. Harry terkejut dengan sikap Draco yang seperti ini, dia memejamkan matanya berusaha menikmati sentuhan kekasihnya. Ciuman Draco kali ini terkesan kalut dan cemas.

Harry memeluk pemuda berambut pirang itu dan mengusap punggungnya lembut untuk menenangkannya. Draco melepaskan bibirnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa panjang yang diduduki Harry. Kepalanya direbahkan dipaha pemuda berambut hitam itu lalu dia memejamkan matanya dan memijat keningnya.

Harry membelai rambut pirang Draco yang halus, "Ada masalah?" tanyanya pelan.

Draco diam tak menjawab.

Tak mau mengusik kekasihnya yang sedang tak enak hati akhirnya Harry memutuskan untuk diam sambil terus memainkan rambut pirang Draco. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa cemas dan khawatirnya, seribu pertanyaan berloncatan di kepalanya.

"Mereka sudah tahu," kata Draco.

Jantung Harry seakan melompat dari tempatnya, "Maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

Draco membuka matanya, pemuda itu bangkit dari rebahannya dan menatap mata hijau yang begitu dipujanya, "Mum dan Dad sudah tahu tentang hubungan kita," jawab Draco yang terdengar bagaikan suara ledakan petir di telinga Harry.

"Lalu?" Tanya Harry dengan wajahnya yang berubah pucat.

Draco menyentuh wajah Harry dengan lembut, "Mereka belum memberikan jawaban saat aku tinggalkan mereka untuk menemuimu barusan."

Harry menunduk, "Bagaimana bisa mereka tahu?" tanyanya lirih.

"Aku yang mengatakannya," jawab Draco cepat.

Seakan tak percaya dengn pendengarannya Harry mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat mata abu-abu Draco untuk mencari kepastian, "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi, "Bukankah kita telah sepakat untuk menyimpan hal ini dulu?"

Draco menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa sambil mengusap wajahnya, "Mereka mendesakku, Harry. Mereka bertanya tentang hubungan kita yang sangat akrab. Mereka curiga karena aku sering sekali menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, entah di Spinner End's atau disini."

Harry mengangguk, dia mengerti kalau Draco sangat benci menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari orang lain, Harry sangat tahu hal itu karena Draco memang sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Tapi kalau sudah begini dia jadi bingung sendiri.

Draco melihat kekhawatiran di mata hijau Harry, dengan lembut dia memeluk pemuda itu, berusaha menenangkannya walau hatinya sendiri begitu kalut, "Kita akan hadapi ini bersama, love," bisik Draco.

Harry mengangguk pelan di bahu Draco, anggukan yang nampak begitu ragu dan tak yakin akan apa yang akan dia hadapi kemudian.

.

.

"Aku terkejut melihat kedatanganmu, Son," kata Severus.

Harry tersenyum getir, dia memutuskan minggu pagi ini untuk menemui ayahnya setelah apa yang disampaikan Draco tadi malam, dan disinilah dia, di kantor kepala sekolah Hogwarts. "Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan pada, Dad," jawabnya.

Severus mengernyitkan keningnya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya singkat.

Harry menarik nafas panjang, "Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy sudah tahu tentang hubungan kami," jawabnya pelan.

Severus terdiam, dia memandang mata hijau putranya yang tampak galau, "Lalu?"

Harry menahan nafas, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Dad?" tanyanya bingung.

Severus berdiri dan memandang keluar jendela, "Kau telah memutuskan sendiri tentang hubungan kalian jadi kuharap kau juga bisa mempertanggungjawabkan semua keputusanmu, Harry."

Harry mengangguk pelan, "Kami akan menghadapinya, Dad," jawab pemuda itu.

Severus menatap putranya, "Itu yang harus kalian lakukan."

Harry berdiri dari duduknya, "Boleh aku menemui Hagrid? Aku rindu sekali padanya."

Severus mengangguk dan melihat pemuda itu keluar dari kantornya. Keningnya berkerut saat melihat perapiannya menyala hijau dan terpaku melihat siapa yang keluar dari dalamnya.

.

.

Setelah berkeliling untuk mencari sahabat setengah raksasanya itu dan tak bertemu maka Harry memutuskan untuk kembali saja ke kantor ayahnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat pintu baru setengah terbuka dan dia mendengar sebuah suara yang sedang berbincang dengan sang kepala sekolah, kakinya lemas begitu tahu siapa tamu ayahnya tersebut.

"Aku terkejut mendengar apa yang disampaikan Draco tadi malam, Sev," kata Lucius Malfoy yang bediri di depan jendela besar di kantor Severus.

"Kami sangat menyayangi Harry, kau tahu itu, tapi aku sungguh tak menyangka kalau hubungan mereka ternyata lebih dari…" kata-kata Narcissa tak selesai diucapkan karena wanita itu menutup mulutnya dengan saputangan putihnya.

Harry bersandar pada dinding batu di belakangnya, ingin rasanya dia menghilang dan tak mendengar ini.

Severus terdiam, dia tetap duduk di kursi besarnya sambil menautkan jari-jarinya di depan dadanya.

Narcissa kembali bicara, "Kami tak membenci Harry, Sev, percayalah, hanya saja Draco itu putra tunggal kami dan kami…"

"Kalian menginginkan keturunan dari Draco yang kelak akan meneruskan tahta Malfoy, begitu?" potong Severus.

Lucius dan Narcissa terdiam, sedangkan di depan pintu Harry merasa hidupnya telah berakhir. Dengan tongkatnya dia menciptakan secarik kertas kecil dan menulis sesuatu diatasnya lalu menerbangkan surat itu ke meja kerja ayahnya. Tak menunggu lama pemuda itu berlari menuju gerbang sekolah untuk ber-apparate kembali ke flatnya.

Severus menerima surat itu dengan wajah pucat, dia berlari dan membuka pintu kantornya tapi tak mendapati siapa-siapa disitu. Dengan diam dia menutup pintu itu dan kembali ke kursinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lucius heran.

Severus kembali membaca suratnya, '_Dad, aku pulang dulu. Aku sudah tahu jawaban akan keraguanku'._ Pria berambut hitam berminyak itu menyerahkan secarik kertas itu pada Narcissa yang menerimanya dengan bingung.

Mata biru wanita itu terbelalak saat membaca tulisan didepannya, mulutnya terbuka tak percaya. Dia kembali terisak dan akhirnya menangis.

Lucius menghampiri istrinya dan mengambil surat itu dari tangannya, lalu meremasnya dan menggenggamnya dalam kepalannya.

"Harry mendengar kita, sayang, dia tadi ada di depan pintu dan mendengar semua pembicaraan kita," isak Narcissa di pelukan suaminya.

"Keputusan ada di tangan kalian," kata Severus.

**Bersambung ya…**

**A/N.**

**Hik… iya aku tahu aku jahat, tapi katanya pada minta konflik kan? Ya ini konfliknya. Dasar Lucius ma Narcissa egois, harusnya kan kalian pikirin dong perasaan anak kalian itu, egois egois egois… #author geblek, kan loe sendiri yang bikin jadi begini?**

**Aicchan, Ness, Lin, inikah permintaan kalian? Cinta yang tak direstui #plak… ayo tanggung jawab, kalian harus bantu aku nyelesaiin ini ya!**

**Buat Icci chan, Naka-Hyuu Miko, Ao_yang udah punya nama, dan semua silent readers aku ucapin makasih banyak, maafkan kalo masih ada yang kurang di fic ini.**

**Untuk lemon… ummh… lemonnya ntar aja ya pas ending *kabuuuuur***


	8. Chapter 8

DILEMMA

CHAPTER 8

Disclaimer : JK. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Rating : M

Genre : Romance

Warning : SLASH, OOC, Modifiate Canon

.

#

.

Sudah dua hari ini Harry berusaha untuk menjauhi Draco, kata-kata dua Malfoy senior itu masih terngiang di telinganya. Harry tahu kalau Draco begitu gusar dengan sikapnya tapi Harry sendiri tak ingin lagi mendengar tangis wanita yang telah dianggap sebagai ibunya itu.

Malam ini dia duduk sendiri di sudut bar, beberapa gelas firewhiskey tak terasa panas di tenggorokannya, kalah oleh panas yang dirasakannya di kepalanya. Dua hari dia habiskan malamnya dengan minum-minum berusaha melupakan semua yang terjadi.

Upaya menjauhkan diri dari Draco membuatnya harus menutup jaringan floo untuk semua orang kecuali untuk Severus. Flatpun sekarang dilapisi oleh mantra anti apparate. Dia tak ingin Draco terus menemuinya dan mendesaknya.

_-__"Kami tak membenci Harry, Sev, percayalah, hanya saja Draco itu putra tunggal kami dan kami…"_

"_Kalian menginginkan keturunan dari Draco yang kelak akan meneruskan tahta Malfoy, begitu?"-_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telinganya, terus dan terus dan nyaris membuat Harry gila. Dengan geram dia meminum lagi satu gelas besar firewhiskey lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan bar setelah membayar semua yang telah dihabiskannya. Dengan gontai ditembusnya kepekatan malam.

.

Sesampainya di flat dia melihat Pansy dan George menunggunya di depan pintu, berusaha menutupi kegalauannya Harry pun tersenyum dan menyapa dua sahabatnya itu, "Hai, kalian belum tidur?" tanyanya.

"Kami menunggumu," jawab Pansy sambil mendekati pemuda berkacamata itu, langsung saja dia menutup hidungnya saat mencium bau alkohol yang menyengat dari mulut Harry, "Kau mabuk?" tanya gadis itu.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak, Pans, hanya minum sedikit, dingin sekali di luar," elak Harry.

"Kau bohong, tak biasanya kau..."

"Biarkan Harry istirahat dulu, Pans, dia kelihatan begitu lelah," potong George sambil merangkul pundak Pansy. Dia melihat Harry mulai salah tingkah dan sedikit gugup.

"Thanks, George, aku masuk dulu," pamit Harry yang langsung masuk ke dalam flatnya. Dia melempar jubahnya dan langsung mengguyur tubuhnya di bawah shower, "Cukup untuk malam ini, besok aku harus bekerja," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

.

Di depan flat Harry ternyata Hermione, Blaise dan Theo sudah keluar dari flat mereka. "Bagaimana? Apa katanya?" tanya Theo pada Pansy dan George.

"Aku mencium bau firewhiskey dari mulutnya," jawab Pansy sambil mendekap tangannya di dadanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Seharian tadi Draco terus menanyaiku, aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka, Harry tak menceritakan apapun padaku," jawab Pansy gelisah.

George menghela nafas panjang, "Kita berikan waktu dulu pada Harry, mungkin ada sesuatu yang belum bisa diceritakannya pada kita," jawab George sambil mengusap lengan Pansy.

Blaise mengangguk, "Aku setuju padamu, George," katanya. Lalu mereka mengakhiri pertemuan itu dan kembali ke flat masing-masing dengan seribu pertanyaan bermain di kepala mereka.

.

.

"Harry, tunggu aku," panggil Draco yang setengah berlari di belakangnya. harry menarik nafas panjang mempersiapkan diri menghadapi kemarahan kekasihnya itu. kekasih? Entahlah.

"Hai," sapa Harry berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin.

Draco memandang tajam mata hijau Harry, "Kau kenapa? Kenapa menghindariku?" tanya Draco tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku? Menghindarimu?" tanyanya pura-pura bingung, "Tak ada apa-apa, Draco," jawabnya kemudian.

Draco mencekal lengan Harry, "Jangan membohongiku, katakan," perintahnya.

Harry melepaskan tangan draco dari lengannya, "Jangan macam-macam, ini di kantor, aku tak mau menjadi pusat perhatian disini," tolak Harry sambil berjalan meninggalkan Draco. Hatinya perih, sakit sekali, dia ingin memeluk pemuda itu dan menumpahkan semua bebannya dalam dekapannya yang hangat.

Draco mengepalkan tangannya melihat punggung Harry yang menjauh.

.

.

Malam ini kembali Harry memanjakan dirinya dengan bergelas-gelas firewhiskey, rasa rindunya pada Draco semakin membuncah. Dia rindu pelukan dan kecupan kekasihnya yang mampu membuatnya melupakan semua rasa sedih dan sepinya. Dia rindu tawa pemuda berambut pirang itu yang selalu menghiasi hari-harinya dengan kebahagiaan, dia merindukan keusilan Draco yang membuat dadanya tak berhenti bergetar, "Draco..." bisik Harry lirih.

.

Dia tercekat saat melihat Draco duduk terpekur di lantai di depan flatnya, ini sudah tengah malam dan pemuda itu masih menunggunya disana.

Draco berlari menghampiri Harry yang berjalan terhuyung, "Harry, kau kenapa?" tanyanya panik, hidungnya mengernyit saat mencium bau alkohol dari bibir pemuda itu.

Pandangan Harry mengabur, dia minum terlalu banyak malam ini. Dia berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Draco di pinggangnya dan terus berjalan menuju flatnya. Tangannya yang gemetar berusaha memasukkan anak kunci di lubang pintu tapi gagal.

Draco menarik nafas berat dan menggantikan tugas Harry membuka pintu, dia tetap bertahan walau Harry berusaha mengusirnya.

"Pergilah, tinggalkan aku," usir Harry sambil mendorong tubuh Draco.

"Tidak, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Harry, tidak selama aku masih hidup," tolak Draco.

Tubuh Harry membeku mendengar kata-kata itu, "Pergilah, Draco, kumohon," pinta Harry lemah, tubuhnya hilang keseimbangan dan dia tersungkur di lantai.

Draco melihat pundak Harry bergetar, perlahan dia mendekati pemuda itu dan memeluknya dengan lembut.

Emosi Harry meledak merasakan hangat pelukan kekasihnya, dia menangis tanpa suara, hanya getar tubuhnya yang menandakan kalau pemuda itu tengah berusaha bertahan diantara rasa takut dan sedihnya.

Draco membiarkan kekasihnya menangis dalam dekapannya, dengan bersandar di dinding Draco terus memeluk Harry di dadanya. Tangannya membelai rambut hitam berantakan itu dan menciuminya dengan hangat.

Draco tak tahu apa yang membuat pemuda itu menjadi seperti ini, Harry selalu menolak bertemu dengannya dan tak mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Di kantor pun Harry memilih jadwal yang berseberangan dengannya, kalau Draco ada jadwal lapangan saat itu Harry mengisi jadwal di dalam kantor, terus seperti itu sampai mereka jarang sekali bisa bertemu dan berbincang santai.

Tapi sekali lagi Draco mencoba menahan diri untuk tak terlalu memaksa Harry mengatakan sebabnya, biar dia sendiri yang mengatakan alasannya.

Tangis Harry mereda, dia tetap menyadarkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Draco. Sekali lagi dia merasa hidup, disinilah tempatnya, dalam pelukan kekasihnya. 'Maafkan aku, ijinkan kali ini saja aku merasakan bagaimana hidup yang sebenarnya', bisik batinnya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan entah apa yang dilakukan Draco karena dalam hitungan detik dia sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan berganti pakaian.

Draco menyelimuti tubuhnya sebatas pinggang dan mengecup bibir Harry sekilas, "Cobalah untuk tidur, aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu," katanya lalu melangkah keluar kamar dan kembali tak lama kemudian dengan segelas cokelat panas ditangannya.

"Kau mau minum ini?" tawar Draco sambil duduk di samping Harry.

Harry menggeleng, "Peluk aku, Draco," bisiknya lirih, ada nada kesedihan disana, ada luka dan sepi. Di mata Draco saat ini entah kenapa Harry tampak begitu rapuh, seakan tubuhnya menipis dan akan segera menghilang dari hadapannya.

Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran buruknya, perlahan Draco berbaring di sisi Harry dan memeluknya erat.

"Draco, ingatlah ini, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, terus mencintaimu. Walau aku harus pergi dari hidupmu aku bersumpah akan terus membawa cintaku untukmu," bisik Harry lagi, pengaruh alkohol membuatnya tak sadar telah mengatakan itu, tangannya erat mencengkeram kemeja Draco. Dia juga tak sadar kalau saat itu tubuh Draco menegang dan wajahnya memucat, dia tak merasakan sakit saat tubuh Draco semakin erat memeluk tubuhnya.

"Apakah Mum dan Dad mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" desis Draco.

Harry menggeleng, "Aku menyayangi mereka, sangat menyayangi mereka," jawab Harry pelan lalu dia tertidur dalam pelukan Draco.

Mata abu-abu Draco berkilat penuh amarah, "Tak akan kubiarkan kalian menyakiti Harry," desisnya lagi dengan nada dingin. Setelah dilihatnya Harry tertidur pulas dengan perlahan dia beringsut bangun, dikecupnya bibir Harry yang terkatup rapat, "I love you, Harry," bisiknya lalu dia melangkah dan meninggalkan flat Harry.

.

.

"Dari mana, Son? Malam sekali pulangmu?" tanya Narcissa mengejutkan Draco yang melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya. Perlahan dia berhenti dan menoleh ke ruang keluarga, dia melihat ibunya sedang duduk di sofa sedangkan ayahnya berdiri di belakang ibunya.

Draco menghampiri mereka dengan raut muka dingin, "Aku baru saja bersama Harry," jawabnya acuh.

Wajah Lucius tetap datar, tapi tidak dengan Narcissa, sekuat apapun dia berusaha menutupi ekspresi nya tetap saja kegelisahan tampak di mata birunya, "Bagaimana kabar Harry?" tanyanya pelan.

"Buruk," jawab Draco singkat.

Lucius menatap tajam mata putranya, "Apa maksudmu?" desisnya, dia memegang bahu Narcissa yang mendadak menjadi tegang.

Draco mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya, "Entah siapa yang telah merusak hidupnya, membuatnya tenggelam dalam puluhan gelas firewhiskey setiap malam," jawabnya dingin.

"Dan kau menyalahkan kami atas kebodohannya?" tanya Lucius tak kalah dingin.

Dengan cepat Draco menoleh kepada ayahnya, "Satu-satunya kebodohannya adalah saat dia menerimaku, Dad. Sekian lama aku berusaha mendapatkannya dan begitu dia mempercayaiku kalian justru datang untuk menyakitinya," teriak Draco keras sambil berjalan cepat menuju ayahnya, entah apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

Lucius begitu marah melihat putranya bersikap di luar kendali, "Everte Statum," rapal Lucius sambil mengcungkan tongkat sihirnya kepada Draco yang membuat Draco terpental saat itu juga menabrak tembok di belakangnya.

Narcissa menjerit, dengan cepat dia berlari menghampiri Draco, nafasnya tercekat melihat darah keluar dari sudut bibir putranya.

Draco menepis tangan ibunya, dengan berpegangan pada dinding putih yang dingin dia berhasil berdiri sendiri sambil mengusap darah di bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, "Aku lebih suka mati daripada melihat dia menderita, Dad. Lakukan itu maka kau akan membebaskanku selamanya," tantang Draco.

Wajah Lucius memerah menahan marah, ingin rasanya dia menghukum putranya lagi kalau tak dilihatnya Narcissa menangis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya di belakang Draco. Dengan kesal dia membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Dengan hati-hati Narcissa menyentuh lengan putranya, "Draco, Son," bisiknya, sekali lagi dia tercekat merasakan otot lengan Draco yang mengeras dan tatapan matanya yang begitu dingin. Sudah lama sekali Narcissa tak pernah melihat putranya seperti itu, terakhir kali seperti itu saat Voldemort masih hidup.

.

Perlahan Narcissa mendekati suaminya yang duduk di sofa hijau di dalam kamar mereka. Wanita cantik berambut pirang itu duduk di lengan sofa dan merangkul bahu suaminya dengan lembut, "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, aku tahu kau tak bermaksud membuatnya begitu," hibur wanita cantik itu.

Lucius menghela nafas panjang lalu menggenggam tangan istrinya, "Aku juga merasa bersalah pada Harry, tapi keadaan seperti ini tidak benar, Cissy," kata pria itu pelan.

Narcissa terdiam sebentar sebelum bicara, "Aku tahu, sayang. Kita harus bicara pada Harry. Mungkin ini akan menjadi sangat menyakitkan, tapi harus kita lakukan demi kelangsungan keluarga kita," jawab wanita bermata biru itu yang mendapat anggukan dari suaminya.

.

.

Harry terbangun dengan tubuh yang begitu sakit, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang, "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia bangun dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur, dilihatnya segelas cokelat yang telah dingin, "Siapa yang membuat itu?" tanyanya lagi dengan bingung. Tak ingin berpikir jauh dia pun melangkah ke kamar mandi, beruntung ini hari libur jadi dia tak perlu pergi ke kantor dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Suara bel pintu mengejutkannya yang baru saja berganti pakaian, lalu dia melangkah ke ruang tamu dan membuka pintu. Tubuhnya membeku melihat siapa yang datang, "Aunt Cissy? Uncle Lucius?" sapanya heran lalu mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Lucius meremas bahu istrinya begitu melihat kondisi Harry, wajahnya yang dulu selalu bersinar penuh semangat kini tampak lesu dan pucat, sinar matanya yang seterang emerald meredup dan tampak sayu, tubuhnya menjadi kurus dengan begitu cepat sejak saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Mereka duduk di sofa yang di tunjuk Harry.

"Flat ini tampak rapi, Son," kata Narcissa mengawali obrolan.

Harry berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya, "Pansy dan Hermione sering membantuku membereskan semua," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Hati Narcissa terasa perih, bagaimana mungkin pemuda ini masih bisa tersenyum pada mereka setelah apa yang didengarnya di Hogwarts beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Harry.

Lucius mengangguk pada pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai putranya sendiri itu, "Lebih baik dibandingkan keadaanmu sekarang, Son," jawabnya.

Harry tercekat mendengar itu, dia terus berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin, "Aku hanya terlalu sibuk di kantor, pekerjaan ini benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikiranku," elak Harry masih tetap tersenyum.

Narcissa tak mampu lagi menahan emosinya, dia tak sanggup melihat senyum pemuda itu sampai akhirnya dia terisak dan menangis dalam dekapan Lucius. Lucius mengerti kalau istrinya tak akan sanggup membicarakan hal itu pada Harry, akhirnya dialah yang membuka suara, "Harry, kami tahu kalau saat itu kau mendengar pembicaraan kami bersama Severus."

Harry menautkan kedua tangannya dan mengepalkannya dengan kuat berusaha mencari kekuatan untuk menyembunyikan emosinya, dia mengangguk dan memberanikan diri menatap mata abu-abu Lucius.

"Kami sudah tahu tentang hubunganmu dan Draco," kata Lucius lagi, kali ini lebih pelan dan hati-hati, sungguh dia tak ingin menyakiti Harry.

Harry tersenyum getir, "Maafkan aku Uncle, Aunt Cissy," jawabnya lirih.

Narcissa bangkit lalu menghampiri dan memeluk Harry dengan erat, "Bukan salahmu, Son, bukan salah Draco juga, keadaan ini tak pernah kita prediksi," katanya sambil terisak.

Harry mengusap lengan wanita yang telah dianggap sebagai ibunya itu, "Tak apa, Aunt Cissy, aku mengerti," bisik Harry. Hatinya sakit, jantungnya seakan diremas dengan kuat, air mata hampir menjebol pertahanannya, tapi dia bertahan.

"Draco bersikeras tak mau meninggalkanmu, aku paham hal itu, tapi..." kata-kata Narcissa kembali hilang dikalahkan oleh tangisnya.

"Dia putra tunggal kami, kau pun sudah kami anggap sebagai anak sendiri, Harry, aku harap kau bisa mengerti," jelas Lucius dengan nada berat.

Harry membalas pelukan Narcissa dengan lembut, dia menguatkan hatinya sebelum mengatakan kata kuncinya, "Kalau dia tak mau meninggalkanku, maka akulah yang akan meninggalkannya," jawab Harry mantap. Saat itu dia merasa sebagian jiwanya melayang dan hilang, ada ruang kosong yang tak tertutup di dadanya.

Tangis Narcissa semakin menjadi, "Maafkan kami, Harry, kami hanya..."

"Aku tak pernah memiliki ayah dan ibu, dan kalau saat ini mereka masih mendampingiku maka aku bersumpah tak akan pernah kubiarkan setetespun air mata keluar membasahi pipi mereka, tidak, Aunt Cissy," kata Harry berusaha menghibur wanita yang tengah menangis itu walau hatinya sendiri seperti tersayat dan hangus terbakar.

Lucius tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, "Maafkan kami, Harry," katanya.

Harry terpaku, seorang Malfoy yang disegani seluruh penyihir meminta maaf padanya. Harry tahu, mereka semua berada pada pihak yang tak bersalah.

Lucius berdiri diikuti Harry dan Narcissa, pria berambut pirang itu memeluk Harry dengan erat sebelum meninggalkan flatnya bersama sang istri.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Harry terdiam di sofa, dia tak bisa menangis atupun marah, apa yang harus ditangisi? Dan kepada siapa dia harus marah. Dadanya seakan segera meledak menahan jutaan emosi yang berkecamuk disana.

Dengan kepala kosong dia membuka lemari kamarnya dan mengambil beberapa botol besar fiewhiskey, "Aku harus melupakan ini, aku harus melupakan semua, aku harus membebaskan diriku. Bertahanlah, Harry, bertahanlah," gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil membuka tutup botol minuman keras itu dan menenggaknya banyak-banyak.

Rasanya biasa saja, tak ada yang berubah walau hampir seluruh botol diminumnya. Dia terus minum dan minum, tetap saja hanya rasa sakit dan perih yang dia rasakan. Dengan marah dibantingnya botol itu ke tembok, "BOTOL SIALAN, BANTU AKU MELUPAKANNYA, BANTU AKU, BRENGSEEEEEK…!" teriaknya marah. Dia mengusap pipinya, basah, "Tidak, aku tidak menangis, aku tak akan pernah menangis lagi, TIDAK AKAN PERNAH."

Dia mendengar pintu flatnya di dobrak dengan keras, dia tak sempat melihat siapa yag masuk karena saat itu pandangannya telah menjadi gelap, kepalanya terasa berat dan dia tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

Harry tak sadarkan diri, Blaise segera membawa sahabatnya ke dalam kamar. Dia dan Theo mendengar teriakan Harry, mereka tak menyangka kalau mereka harus menemukan Harry separah ini. Tak lama kemudian Pansy dan Hermione masuk ke dalam flat Harry, mereka tercekat melihat keadaan Harry yang tak sadarkan diri. Berbagai upaya mereka coba tapi Harry tak juga bangun.

"Blaise, coba hubungi kepala sekolah, jaringan floo ini hanya terhubung ke kantornya di Hogwarts," usul Hermione.

Blaise mengangguk mengerti, dia segera masuk ke dalam dan tak lama kemudian dia datang bersama Severus.

Mantan kepala sekolah mereka itu langsung menuju kamar Harry, dia terhenyak melihat kondisi Harry yang lemah, pucat dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya datar, tapi semua bisa melihat sinar cemas di mata hitamnya.

"Tadi kami mendengar teriakan dan suara botol pecah, begitu pintu kami buka dia langsung tak sadarkan diri," jawab Blaise cepat.

Severus memeriksa nadi putranya lalu memeriksa seluruh tubuh pemuda itu dengan tongkat sihirnya.

"Miss Granger, bantu aku menyiapkan ramuan, kita kembali ke Hogwarts sebentar. Dan kalian tolong jaga dia," perintah Severus yang tak menginginkan bantahan ataupun pertanyaan.

.

Sekitar setengah jam Severus dan Hermione kembali ke flat Harry. Severus menyiapkan ramuannya. Belum selesai dia meracik datanglah Draco dengan wajah bingung melihat banyak orang di tempat Harry, "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Hermione dan Theo yang ada di ruang tengah tak menjawab, mereka hanya menoleh ke kamar Harry.

Wajah Draco berubah pucat, dia langsung berlari menuju kamar kekasihnya dan melihat Harry terbaring dengan wajah yang begitu pucat.

Dengan cepat dia meraih tangan Harry, "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanyanya panik pada Blaise dan Pansy.

Kedua sahabatnya itu hanya menggeleng, "Waktu aku datang dia sudah tak sadarkan diri, Draco," jawab Blaise.

Severus masuk dengan membawa segelas ramuan, "Bantu aku meminumkan ini," katanya pada Draco.

Perlahan Draco membantu Harry yang masih belum sadarkan diri untuk duduk.

Severus memaksa Harry untuk meminum ramuan itu, agak susah karena kondisi Harry yang sangat lemah, tapi dia cukup puas dengan jumlah ramuan yang masuk ke tubuh putranya.

Tak lama mata Harry membuka lebar, sepertinya dia kesakitan dan tak lama kemudian dia memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

Pansy dan Hermione menangis melihat penderitaan sahabat mereka, kedua gadis itu berpelukan saling memberi kekuatan.

Setelah itu kembali Harry tak sadarkan diri.

"Biarkan dia beristirahat dulu," kata Severus sambil melangkah ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa tunggal yang selalu disiapkan Harry untuknya. Semua mengikuti Severus dan duduk didepannya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sev?" tanya Draco.

Severus memandang Draco dengan tajam, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa yang terjadi?"

Draco menunduk, dia tak menjawab karena dia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Dia keracunan alcohol yang diminumnya, dan kulihat itu wajar mengingat jumlah botol firewhiskey yang tadi kosong," jelas Severus.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia sering terlihat pulang larut malam dan pulang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk," terang Hermione yang mendapat anggukan dari semua.

Severus menyandarkan punggungnya, dia sudah menduga kalau pembicaraannya dengan Lucius dan Narcissa di Hogwarts beberapa hari yang lalu akan membawa dampak buruk pada kehidupan Harry.

"Maaf," kata Pansy memecah kesunyian, "Tadi pagi aku melihat orang tua Draco mengunjungi Harry."

Wajah Draco dan Severus memucat, tanpa menunggu lama Draco langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar.

.

.

Pintu perpustakaan di Malfoy Manor terbuka dengan kencang, Lucius dan Narcissa yang berada didalamnya langsung berdiri dan terkejut melihat tatapan marah putra mereka.

"Draco, ada apa?" tanya Narcissa bingung.

Draco mendekati orang tuanya, "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Harry?" tanyanya dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucius.

"Aku bertanya, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA HARRY?" teriaknya marah.

Lucius terdiam, dia berusaha keras mengontrol emosinya. "Kami hanya bicara padanya, Draco. kami tak melakukan apa-apa," jawab Narcissa kali ini.

Draco memandang tajam pada ibunya, "Apa yang kalian katakan padanya?" tanya pemuda itu lagi, "APA YANG KALIAN KATAKAN SAMPAI DIA TAK SADARKAN DIRI, KATAKAN PADAKU," teriaknya lagi.

Lucius terkejut dan mulut Narcissa terbuka lebar, dia tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Draco, "Apa? Harry kenapa, Draco?" tanyanya panik.

Draco mendengus, "Kukatakan ini untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Harry, maka aku pastikan kalian tak akan pernah melihatku lagi," kata Draco sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

Dua hari sudah Harry tak sadarkan diri, dengan permohonan Severus sebagai walinya maka dengan mudah pihak kementrian memberikan ijin sampai Harry sembuh. Tak ada yang mengatakan apa alasan yang membuat Harry sakit seperti ini.

Draco dan sahabat-sahabatnya terus menemani Harry, begitu juga dengan Severus yang berkunjung beberapa jam sekali.

Malam ini semua berkumpul di kamar Harry, tak ada yang bersuara. Bahkan Narcissa dan Lucius yang menjenguk Harry pun tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Narcissa terus menangis dalam pelukan suaminya, dia menyesali apa yang terjadi pada Harry.

Severus menghampiri Harry dengan cepat saat dilihatnya putranya itu mulai menggerakkan tangannya, "Harry, buka matamu, Son," bisiknya pelan.

Semua tampak tegang, tak lama ekspresi mereka menjadi sedikit lega saat mendengar erangan Harry.

Perlahan mata hijau itu terbuka, dia melihat sekeliling dengan bingung. Berpegangan pada tangan Severus pemuda itu berusaha bangun, "Dad, ada apa? Kenapa kalian semua ada disini?" tanyanya lemah. Dia heran melihat Hermione dan Pansy yang menangis, "Kenapa kalian menangis? Pans? Mione?" tanyanya lagi.

Severus memeluk putranya dengan erat, "Syukurlah, Harry, lama kau tak sadarkan diri," katanya lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

Draco mengusap wajahnya, kali ini rasa lega membuat tubuhnya melemas dan dia terduduk disamping Harry, dengan lembut dipeluknya tubuh kekasihnya itu, "Kau membuatku cemas setengah mati, Harry," bisiknya.

Harry menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memeluknya, matanya terbelalak lebar dan dia mendorong keras tubuh Draco, "Malfoy, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya marah, ada nada panik dalam nada suaranya.

Semua tercengang, bagaimana mungkin Harry bersikap kasar pada Draco, orang yang sangat dia sayangi. Dan pandangannya itu... itu sorot mata yang dipancarkan Harry saat dia tak menyukai Draco, dulu, sudah lama sekali.

**TBC**

**A/N.**

**Hooo... kenapa Harry jadi aneh gitu ya #plak**

**Aicchan sist, thanks bocoran Gaara nya. Ness juga, betapa sabarnya dirimu menghadapi seranganku****, nak *hug***

**Buat Ritsu ku sayang, makasih ripiunya, I love you, muah...! ****buat Ao_suka langit, Chelly (Thanks dah ngikutin fic ku, sist), Icci Chan, Naka-Hyuu Miko, dan semua silent Reader *GR bener, emang ada?***

**Mmmh... banyak yang minta MPREG nih *garuk2*, kita liat aja ntar ya, makasih semuanya...!**


	9. Chapter 9

DILEMMA

CHAPTER 9

Disclaimer : JK. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Rating : M

Genre : Romance

Warning : SLASH, OOC, Modifiate Canon

.

#

.

Draco termenung di sofa besar di dalam kamarnya, dia memejamkan matanya mencoba mencari titik terang dari semua permasalahan yang dihadapi. Sudah seminggu ini hubungannya dengan Harry berakhir. Sejak sadar dari pingsannya selama dua hari mendadak Harry kehilangan semua ingatannya akan Draco. Bukan, dia mengingat Draco, tapi bukan sebagai kekasihnya. Yang Harry ingat adalah Draco Malfoy sebagai musuhnya.

Semua tak percaya akan kenyataan itu sampai Severus memutuskan untuk menggunakan Legillimens, dan hasilnya... tak ada ingatan akan Draco disana, yang tampak justru traumanya pada pemuda berambut pirang itu saat awal tahun ajaran baru di menara astronomi. Ingatan akan Draco berhenti disana. Severus tak melihat Harry mengingat kenangan indahnya bersama Draco.

Masih jelas tergambar di kepala Draco bagaimana marahnya Severus saat itu, pria berwatak dingin itu menyeret Draco ke kamar tamu dan menginterogasinya disana. Bagaimana Draco tega melakukan hal itu terhadap Harry. Hampir saja Severus membunuhnya kalau dia tak segera bilang kalau dia melakukan itu karena dia memang mencintai Harry sejak lama. Draco menjelaskan semua pada ayah wali Harry itu tentang bagaimana selama ini dia meminta maaf pada Harry sampai Harry bersedia memaafkannya dan menerimanya. Bahkan setelah mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih pun Draco berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tak menyentuh Harry dan membuatnya takut lagi.

Amarah Severus mereda, dia meminta pada Draco untuk tak memberi tahu siapapun tentang hal ini termasuk kepada orang tuanya, "Jangan permalukan anakku lagi," begitu ancamnya pada Draco. Cukup dia, Draco dan Pansy saja yang mengetahui hal itu.

Akhirnya Severus mengerti apa yang menjadi penyebab hilangnya ingatan Harry akan Draco. Harry merasa tertekan dengan permintaan orang tua Draco untuk meninggalkan putranya, bagaimanapun Harry tak mampu melupakan kekasihnya itu. emosinya berperang dengan batinnya dan melampiaskannya dengan alkohol. Racun dari banyaknya alkohol yang dia minum menyerang saraf otaknya dan membuatnya melupakan semua ingatan yang ingin dia lupakan, dalam hal ini dia ingin melupakan kenangannya bersama Draco.

Draco tersadar dari lamunannya saat pintu kamarnya terbuka, dia melihat ibunya masuk dan menghampirinya. Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik itu menggeser sebuah kursi kecil dan meletakkan di samping Draco agar dia bisa menyentuh putranya atau bahkan memeluknya yang tampak terluka dan rapuh.

"Draco, jangan menyiksa dirimu terus seperti ini," kata wanita itu pelan.

Draco tak bereaksi, bahkan dia tak menjawab ataupun melihat pada ibunya. Pandangannya lurus dilemparkan keluar jendela yang gelap.

"Kami menyesal hal ini terjadi pada Harry, percayalah," kataNarcissa lagi.

Draco mengepalkan tangannya, dia berusaha menahan emosinya yang selalu tinggi setiap kali berhadapan dengan kedua orang tuanya. "Ini yang kalian inginkan bukan? selamat, kalian berhasil mewujudkan keinginan kalian," desis Draco.

Narcissa menutup mulutnya dan menggeleng sedih, "Tidak, Son, kami ikut sedih dengan keadaan Harry," elaknya.

Draco mendengus dan tersenyum getir, mata abu-abu itu memandang ibunya dengan dingin, "Setidaknya sekarang dia tak perlu sakit dan terluka untuk dapat melupakan dan meninggalkanku," jawabnya ketus.

Air mata Narcissa mengalir dari mata birunya, "Maafkan kami," bisiknya pelan.

"Keluarlah, Mum, aku ingin sendiri saja," usir Draco halus.

.

.

Tempat yang sangat disukai Draco saat ini adalah kantornya, walaupun Harry tak mengingat semua hal tentang kenangan indah mereka setidaknya Draco bisa melihat pemuda itu dan memastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Mr. Malfoy, kau mendengarku?" tanya Mr. Savage, seorang auror senior yang menempati ruangan yang sama dengannya, Ron dan Harry.

Draco tergagap, "Sorry, Sir," jawabnya, "Bagaimana selanjutnya?" tanyanya tentang apa yang dibicarakan seniornya itu barusan.

Ron tertawa pelan sambil menggeleng melihat Draco yang sedari tadi melamun sambil memandang Harry.

"Diam kau," desis Draco kesal.

Mr. Savage berdiri sambil berdecak, "Kau tanyakan saja pada Mr. Weasley atau Mr. Potter, aku ada urusan diluar," katanya sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

"Apa katanya tadi?" tanya Draco pada Ron dan Harry.

Harry berdiri dan keluar dari belakang mejanya, "Cobalah untuk sedikit serius, Malfoy," katanya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Draco menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, "Oh sialan, kapan dia akan mulai memanggilku 'Draco' lagi?" gerutunya sambil memijat keningnya.

Ron terkekeh lalu duduk di depan meja Draco, "Sabarlah, mate, anggap kau kembali ke masa lalu," katanya.

Draco mendengus, "Kalau saja kau tahu bagaimana sulitnya mendekati dia," gumamnya.

.

.

Harry berjalan kesal menyusuri Diagon Alley, "Dasar Malfoy, tak pernah sekalipun dia serius dalam menanggapi sesuatu, selalu seenaknya sendiri," gerutunya.

"Harry," sapa sesorang yang langsung menepuk pundaknya.

"Hai, George," jawabnya setelah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya barusan, "Tumben kau berada di luar tokomu?"

George tertawa, "Kadang kala bosan juga selalu di dalam toko," jawabnya, "Mau minum butterbeer sebentar denganku?" ajak pemuda berambut merah itu.

Harry mengangguk, "Kebetulan aku sedang senggang," katanya, lalu mereka berjalan menuju kedai makan di ujung jalan.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya George sambil menyesap Butterbeer-nya.

Harry tersenyum, "Baik, hanya agak sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantor saja," jawabnya.

George tertawa, "Ya, Pansy menceritakan padaku bagaimana sibuknya kau akihr-akhir ini sampai kau selalu lupa jam pulang."

Harry terkekeh, "Dia selalu membesar-besarkan. Ah bagaimana hubungan kalian?" tanya Harry.

"Baik, dua bulan lagi kami akan bertunangan, semoga semua lancar," jawab kakak Ron tersebut.

"Tak kusangka pesta kelulusan yang lalu justru menjadi pertemuan kalian," kata Harry. Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan melintas di kepalanya, pesta kelulusan lalu saat mereka di kediaman keluarga Weasley.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya George cemas melihat Harry mengernyitkan keningnya.

Harry mengangguk, "Ya, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang aku lupakan saat pesta kelulusan yang lalu, apa ya?" tanyanya bingung.

George mengerti kalau Harry pasti merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari memori itu, karena dia tak bisa mengingat Draco, "Lupakan, nanti juga kau ingat lagi," jawabnya.

Harry hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Harry membuka pintu kantornya dan dia melihat Draco sedang bergelut dengan tumpukan dokumen. Dengan malas dia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan duduk di belakang mejanya.

"Kau sudah kembali?" tanya Draco sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

Harry menulis laporan di agendanya, "Ya," jawabnya singkat. Dia begitu kesal setiap kali harus berhadapan dengan Draco, kenangan di menara astronomi itu masih terbayang jelas di kepalanya. Yang dia bingung sampai saat ini kenapa Draco bisa menjadi auror dan satu ruangan dengannya? Kepalanya sering terasa sakit kalau dia berusaha mengingat hal itu.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Draco lagi.

Harry berhenti menulis, "Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri, Malfoy," jawab Harry ketus. Dia heran padahal dia sudah bersikap begitu dingin pada Draco tapi entah kenapa Draco tak pernah membalasnya seperti dulu.

"Sorry," jawab Draco pelan, lalu dia mulai menyelesaikan dokumennya lagi. Sekuat apapun dia berusaha menerima perubahan sikap Harry padanya tapi tetap saja dia merasa begitu sakit saat Harry tak peduli padanya bahkan bersikap dingin, 'andai kau tahu kalau aku begitu merindukanmu, love', bisik hati Draco.

.

.

Dengan malas dibukanya pintu depan Malfoy Manor yang megah itu, dia terkejut ternyata ada beberapa tamu di ruang depan yang di kenalnya.

"Hei, Draco, apa kabar?" sapa seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat terang yang langsung menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

Draco melepaskan pelukan gadis itu, "Baik, Daphne," jawabnya singkat, dia melihat seluruh keluarga Greengrass ada disana. Daphne adalah teman seangkatannya di Slytherin, dan dia memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang sangat cantik dan hanya selisih setahun di bawahnya.

"Selamat malam Sir, Ma'am, dan kau Astoria," sapa Draco sopan. Setelah berbincang sebentar Draco pamit untuk masuk ke kamarnya, dia begitu lelah hari ini, dan entah kenapa dia curiga dengan kunjungan keluarga Greengrass ke rumahnya.

.

.

Harry membuka lemari makannya dan mengambil beberapa roti untuk makan malam, dia terpaku pada dua buah gelas yang berwarna hijau dan merah yang diletakkan berdampingan, gelas itu tampak masih baru dan sangat terawat. Diambilnya dua gelas itu dan ditimbangnya di tangannya, "Kapan aku membeli gelas ini?" gumamnya.

"Kau mencari apa?" suara Pansy mengejutkannya.

"Hai, kapan kau masuk? Aku tak mendengar langkahmu," kata Harry.

"Baru saja," jawab gadis itu, "Apa yang kau pegang?" tanyanya heran.

Harry menunjukkan dua gelas yang di pegangnya, "Apa kau tahu kapan aku membeli gelas ini dan kenapa aku meletakkannya di dalam lemari, bukan di rak piring?"

Pansy terdiam, jelas-jelas dia tahu kalau warna hijau adalah warna kesayangan Draco. Gadis itu menggeleng, "Aku tak tahu, mungkin kau membelinya sudah lama dan kau lupa dimana membelinya," jawab gadis itu.

Semua temannya tak ada yang memaksa Harry untuk mengingat apa yang dilupakannya. Severus melarang mereka melakukan itu karena dia takut akan berpengaruh buruk terhadap Harry, "Biarkan ingatan itu kembali dengan sendirinya," begitu pesan kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu pada mereka.

Harry mengembalikan gelas berwarna merah di tempat semula, entah kenapa saat itu dia sangat ingin menggunakan gelas yang berwarna hijau. Ada sedikit getaran di dadanya dan dia tak tahu akan reaksinya yang seperti itu.

Pansy menggigit bibirnya saat melihat Harry yang menggengam gelas itu dengan begitu lembut dan hati-hati, 'Cepatlah ingat, Harry, kau harus tahu bagaimana menderitanya Draco saat ini', katanya dalam hati.

"Harry..." panggil suara dari ruang tamu, Harry dan Pansy mendatangi asal suara dan mereka melihat seluruh teman-temannya datang sambil membawa banyak minuman dan makanan.

Harry tertawa, "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada flatku?" tanyanya heran.

"Cari suasana baru, mate," jawab Ron sambil menarik Harry supaya duduk disampingnya.

Hermione dan Pansy mengambil semua makanan dan minuman ke dapur untuk ditata di atas piring. Sabtu malam ini mereka ingin menemani Harry. Tak lama kemudian George datang dengan membawa beberapa makanan yang di masak oleh Mrs. Weasley.

Obrolan demi obrolan mengalir seperti air, terus dan tak pernah berhenti. Canda tawa menghiasi ruangan itu. Harry begitu bahagia, sudah lama sekali mereka tak berkumpul seperti ini, dulu saat masih di Hogwarts mereka sering menghabiskan waktu di tepi danau, berbincang dan merencanakan masa depan bersama.

Lagi-lagi bayangan itu datang, Harry melihat ada sesuatu yang kurang disini. Dia memperhatikan teman-temannya satu persatu, semua ada tujuh orang termasuk dirinya, tapi George adalah seniornya dan dia sudah lulus saat itu, 'lalu siapa yang hilang?', tanyanya dalam hati. Mendadak kepalanya menjadi sakit, dan lagi dadanya, ada tekanan kuat disana yang juga menyakitinya.

"Mate, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Ron cemas karena dilihatnya Harry memegang kepalanya sambil mengernyit.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak, entahlah, kepalaku sering sakit saat aku berusaha mengingat sesuatu."

"Apa yang sedang berusaha kau ingat?" tanya Blaise hati-hati. Semua tegang menunggu jawaban Harry.

Sekali lagi Harry menggeleng, "Entahlah, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang hilang," jawabnya pelan.

"Biar saja, jangan memaksakan dirimu, Harry," tengah George. "Ah, aku ingin memberitahu kalian, dua bulan lagi saat liburan musim panas, aku dan Pansy akan bertunangan, doakan kami ya?" katanya.

Semua bersorak, "Wow... ini berita hebat, Brother, kenapa baru kau katakan sekarang?" tanya Ron sambil menepuk punggung kakaknya.

Acara kumpul-kumpul itu berubah menjadi pesta untuk George dan Pansy, suasana semakin meriah, dan Harry pun berusaha melupakan semua pikirannya dan larut dalam pesta bersama teman-temannya.

.

#

.

Sebulan berjalan, dan Draco belum berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Harry. Dia berbaring di kamarnya yang luas dengan pikiran mengembara ke masa lalu dimana dia dan Harry masih bersama dan berbagi segalanya.

Dia ingat malam natal tahun lalu, saat dia menghabiskan malam bersama Harry di Spinner End's, saat itu hidupnya terasa sempurna saat Harry mengucapkan '_I love you too_, Draco', dia rela menunggu seumur hidupnya untuk mendengar kata-kata itu. dan kini hanya dengan satu kalimat dari orang tuanya hidupnya sukses menjadi berantakan, bahkan lebh parah dibandingkan saat dia masih bermusuhan dengan Harry.

Dia ingat kata-kata yang pernah diucapkannya pada pemuda itu saat Harry bertanya bagaimana kalau dia yang meninggalkan Draco?

- _"Lebih baik aku kehilangan seluruh ingatanku akan kau, Harry, karena aku tak ingin hidup dengan mengingatmu tapi tak bisa memilikimu, aku bersumpah."_ -

Draco mengusap wajahnya, "Dia mengikuti kata-kataku, dasar bodoh," rintihnya, "Aku merindukanmu, Harry, sangat merindukanmu," bisiknya lirih.

Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya saat dilihatnya ibunya masuk ke dalam kamar, "Ada apa?" tanya Draco singkat. Dia masih enggan bicara dengan kedua orang tuanya, hatinya masih teramat sakit dengan perlakuan mereka terhadap Harry.

"Astoria menunggumu dibawah," jawab Narcissa pelan.

Draco mendengus, "Aku sudah tak peduli akan hidupku, kalau kalian ingin menjodohkanku dengannya maka lakukan saja," jawabnya sambil melangkah keluar dan meninggalkan ibunya yang tertunduk sedih.

.

"Hai, Draco," sapa Astoria yang duduk di ruang keluarga bersama Lucius.

Draco duduk di depan gadis itu, dia tak menjawab sapanya tapi hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan dingin.

Astoria terpaku di sofa yang didudukinya.

"Son, ajaklah Astoria ke halaman belakang, mungkin kalian bisa berbincang santai disana," saran Narcissa yang telah berdiri di belakang Draco.

Draco berdiri dan berbisik di telinga ibunya, "Apakah Mum sudah meminta seorang penerus tahta Malfoy padanya? Kalau belum akan aku buatkan sekarang," tanya Draco dengan nada merendahkan.

PLAAAAK...!

Suara tamparan menggema diruangan itu, Narcissa menggenggam tangannya yang masih terasa panas karena baru saja menampar putranya. Lucius berdir dan menghampiri istrinya, "Aa apa?" tanyanya dingin. Sedangkan Astoria hanya ternganga melihat itu.

Draco mengusap pipinya yang merah sambil tersenyum sinis, "Aku hanya menawarkan sesuatu yang sangat kalian inginkan dariku," jawabnya sambil melangkah ke halaman belakang, dia tak peduli pada ibunya yang mulai terisak.

Dengan memberanikan diri Astoria mangikuti Draco.

.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu pelan pada Draco saat mereka duduk berdua di gazebo belakang.

Draco memunggunginya, "Apakah mereka berencana menjodohkan kita?" tanyanya dingin tanpa basa-basi.

Astoria terdiam sejenak, "Kurasa begitu," jawabnya lirih.

"Dan dengan bodohnya kau menerima rencana busuk mereka?" tanya Draco lagi dengan nada sinis.

Astoria terkejut, "Draco, jangan berkata seperti itu, mereka hanya merencanakan apa yang terbaik untuk kita," jawab gadis itu lagi.

Draco membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam mata Astoria, "Darimana kau tahu kalau itu yang terbaik untukku?" desis Draco.

"A-aku... aku hanya..." jawab Astoria gugup.

Dia tak mengenal Draco yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, Draco yang ini begitu berbeda dengan Draco Malfoy yang dicintainya saat di Hogwarts dulu. Dulu dia hanya bisa memandang sosok Draco dari jauh, dia tak memiliki keberanian untuk mendekati pemuda itu. sikapnya yang dingin tak mengijinkan seorang wanita pun mendekatinya, kecuali Pansy Parkinson dan kakaknya, Dhapne.

Apalagi sejak semua orang mengetahui kalau ada hubungan khusus antara Draco dan Harry Potter, tak ada satupun yang berhasil masuk diantara mereka. Dan begitu orang tuanya merencanakan perjodohan ini Astoria serasa mendapatkan sinar terang untuk menjadikan Draco sebagai miliknya, tapi apa yang dihadapinya kini begitu jauh dari apa yang dia bayangkan.

"Kalau kau memang menginginkan ini terjadi, itu semua terserah kalian, tapi aku ingatkan padamu bahwa orang yang ada di depanmu sekarang adalah sesosok mayat hidup yang sudah tak memiliki hati," jawab Draco dingin.

Astoria hanya terduduk lemas.

.

.

.

Pintu ruangan bernuansa putih itu terketuk, Pansy mengangkat kepalanya dari tumpukan dokumen di mejanya dan melihat Hermione berdiri di depan pintu.

Gadis berambut cokelat bergelombang itu menghampiri sahabatnya yang sama-sama bekerja untuk departemen hukum, "Pans, ada yang mencarimu di depan," kata Hermione.

Pansy mengernyitkan keningnya, "Siapa?" tanyanya heran, karena tak pernah ada yang mencarinya di kantor.

"Astoria Greengrass," jawab Hermione singkat.

Pansy terkejut mendengar nama keluarga sahabatnya saat di Slytherin dulu,. Tapi yang aneh kenapa bukan Daphne yang datang, kenapa justru adiknya yang Pansy sendiri tak begitu mengenalnya? "Untuk apa dia kesini? Apa ada urusan penting?" tanyanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Entahlah, kau temui saja dulu," jawab Hermione lagi.

Dengan setengah hati Pansy berdiri dan melangkah keluar, dia malas berurusan dengan masa lalunya yang selalu berbuat jahat bersama Daphne.

.

"Hai, Astoria," sapa Pansy pada gadis cantik yang menunggunya di Lobby.

Astoria menyalami Pansy, "Hai, apa kabar?" tanyanya.

Pansy mengangguk, "Baik, terima kasih. Ada keperluan apa kau mencariku?" tanya Pansy tanpa basa-basi.

Astoria tersenyum kaku, "Kalau kau tak sibuk aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu," jelas Astoria

.

"Kau bersahabat dekat dengan Draco kan?" tanya Astoria setelah mereka duduk di sudut restoran di seberang kantor kementrian.

Pansy menatap curiga gadis di depannya, "Ya, begitulah, kenapa?"

Astoria menceritakan semua tentang perjodohan mereka, dia bisa melihat keterkejutan Pansy dan raut muka sedihnya.

"Bagaimana tanggapan Draco?" tanya Pansy.

Astoria mendesah, "Dia menyerahkan semua pada kami, Pans, karena dia sudah tak peduli lagi pada hidupnya. Dia juga bilang kalau sekarang dia hanyalah sesosok mayat hidup tanpa hati. Aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya."

Pansy tersenyum getir, "Dia sudah tak memiliki sisa cinta lagi yang bisa dibaginya untuk orang lain."

"M-maksudmu?" tanya Astoria masih tak mengerti.

Pansy memandang sosok gadis cantik di hadapannya, "Kau pasti tahu kan dengan siapa dia berhubungan saat di Hogwarts?"

Astoria mencoba mengingat, "Potter?" jawabnya ragu. Dia terkejut saat Pansy mengangguk, "A-aku pikir mereka sudah putus saat kedua orang kami merencanakan perjodohan ini."

Pansy menceritakan semua yang terjadi antara Draco dan Harry, dan bagaimana kondisi Harry saat ini. Dia tercekat saat melihat sebutir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi mulus Astoria saat dia selesai menceritakan semua. "Maafkan aku, bukan maksudku memojokkanmu, tapi saat ini mereka berdua sama-sama menderita," kata Pansy kemudian.

Astoria menggelang, "Aku tak tahu kalau keadaannya seperti ini, aku benar-benar tak menyangka."

Pansy menggengam tangan gadis itu, "Coba kau tanyakan pada hatimu, Draco yang seperti apa yang pernah kau cintai?"

.

.

Harry melihat wajah Draco yang sedikit pucat dari biasanya, pemuda berambut pirang itu sedang serius mengerjakan laporannya. Seiring berjalannya waktu perasaan benci Harry padanya sedikit terkikis, hal ini disebabkan oleh sifat Draco yang tak pernah melawan atau membalas semua sikap dinginnya. Bahkan dia merasa kalau Malfoy junior itu selalu memberinya perhatian lebih.

"Hei, Draco, wajahmu pucat sekali, yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ron dari meja kerjanya yang terletak di samping meja Harry.

Draco mengangkat kepalanya dan mendengus, "Jangan cerewet, Ron, aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya.

Dengan kesal Ron melempar sebuah buku kecil dari mejanya kepada Draco yang berhasil ditangkap dengan baik oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil tertawa, "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh," gerutu Ron.

Harry menatap kedua rekannya , kadang dia heran sejak kapan Ron menjadi akrab dengan Draco? Padahal dulu justru dia lah yang paling membenci pangeran Slytherin itu. dan tawa itu, 'dimana aku pernah melihat tawa seperti itu?' tanya Harry dalam hati.

Merasa diperhatikan, Draco menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap lurus mata hijau Harry yang sedang memandangnya. Hatinya terasa hangat, ingin rasanya saat itu juga dia berlari dan memeluk kekasihnya erat, tapi Draco tak berani melakukan itu, dia tak ingin menyakiti Harry lagi. Dengan lembut dia tersenyum pada Harry yang langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Draco mengusap wajahnya dan mengeluh putus asa melihat sikap Harry yanng selalu menjauhinya.

Ron menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan menepuk bahunya, "Apa kau akan selalu menunggunya kembali menjadi Harry-mu yang dulu, Draco?" tanya Ron.

Draco memandang Ron dan mengangguk mantap, "Akan kutunggu, Ron."

.

.

Malam ini Draco menyendiri di gazebo di belakang rumahnya, tubuhnya memang sedang tidak sehat tapi dia tak ingin tinggal di rumah, dia harus selalu bertemu Harry. Draco tak ingin membuang satu-satunya kesempatan untuk bertemu pemuda itu.

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya sebuah suara yang mengejutkannya.

Draco melihat Astoria sudah berdiri didekatnya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu," jawab Gadis itu dan duduk di kursi kayu.

Draco berdiri memunggungi Astoria, "Apakah tanggal pernikahannya telah ditetapkan?" sindirnya.

"Tidak, Draco," jawab Astoria, "Aku kesini bermaksud untuk membatalkan perjodohan kita."

Draco terkejut, dia membalikkan badannya dan memandang Astoria, "Aneh sekali, kalau aku justru senang kau berniat membatalkan itu, tapi apa kau tak takut nanti mereka berang dan mengamuk?" tanya Draco sinis.

Astoria menggeleng, "Tidak," jawabnya singkat. "Mmmh... Draco, bagaimana keadaan Harry?" tanya gadis itu.

Draco mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kenapa kau bertanya tentang dia?"

Astoria berdiri dan menghampiri pemuda itu, "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Pansy, dia menceritakannya tadi siang," jawab nona muda itu

Draco mengangguk mengerti.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Astoria lagi.

Draco bersendekap, dia tersenyum dan pandangannya menerawang jauh, "Harry baik-baik saja, dia hanya kehilangan sebagian ingatannya tentangku, yang dia ingat aku adalah musuhnya," jawab Draco pelan.

Astoria tersenyum, dia melihat raut wajah Draco yang sangat dirindukannya. Mata yang biasanya berkilat dingin itu tampak begitu hangat saat membicarakan Harry. "Apakah kau telah mencoba untuk membantunya mengingat segala sesuatu tentang kalian?" tanya Astoria lagi.

Draco menggeleng, "Severus tak mengijinkan kami memaksakan ingatannya, karena kemungkinan besar itu justru akan membuatnya menjadi lebih buruk, dan aku tak mau itu terjadi padanya."

"Kau pasti tersiksa, bisa melihatnya tapi tak bisa menyentuhnya," kata Astoria pelan, dia bisa merasakan kesedihan Draco saat ini walau hatinya sendiri terasa perih.

Draco menggeleng, "Aku tak tersiksa, aku hanya merindukannya, dan aku akan bertahan selama dia baik-baik saja."

Spontan Astoria memeluk tubuh Draco, dia terisak kecil, "Maafkan aku, Draco. Sungguh aku merasa malu karena tak memikirkan perasaan kalian."

Draco menepuk bahu gadis itu, "Sudahlah," jawabnya.

Suara Narcissa mengejutkan mereka, "Draco, Harry mencarimu di ruang tengah."

Draco melepaskan pelukan Astoria, "Harry? Harry mencariku?" tanyanya tak percaya,lalu pemuda itu berlari dengan cepat menuju ruang tengah.

Narcissa terpaku, sejak Harry mengalami amnesia baru kali ini dia melihat senyum Draco lagi, putranya itu tampak begitu hidup dan bersemangat.

Astoria menghampiri wanita itu dan merangkul bahunya, "Kita semua tahu siapa yang dipilih Draco."

.

.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Harry?" tanya Lucius yang menemani Harry di ruang tengah.

Harry mengangguk, "Baik, Sir, saat ini sedang tidak begitu sibuk," jawab Harry sopan. Harry ingat kalau hubungannya dengan Malfoy senior itu sekarang telah membaik seiring berakhirnya perang besar.

Harry memandang sosok pria di depannya itu dan entah kenapa dia merasa ada sedikit perasaan rindu di hatinya, apalagi saat dia bertemu dengan Narcissa Malfoy tadi.

"Bagaimana kabar Severus?" tanya Lucius lagi.

Harry tersenyum, "Dad baik-baik saja, dia sudah tak pernah menggerutu lagi dengan sikap murid-muridnya."

Lucius tersenyum samar, dia memandang Harry dan perasaan bersalah muncul di hatinya. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk pemuda itu, pemuda yang telah dianggapnya sebagai putranya sendiri dan dengan kejam dia telah menghancurkan hidupnya.

"Harry, ada apa?" tanya Draco yang datang masih dengan setengah berlari, wajahnya tampak memerah pertanda kalau pemuda itu sedang sangat bersemangat. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya yang tampan.

Hal itu cukup membuat Lucius tercekat, hanya dengan kehadiran Harry di dekatnya wajah putranya kembali hidup.

Harry berdiri dan mengulurkan sebuah map berwarna merah, "Mr. Savage memintaku mengantarkan ini padamu," jawab Harry datar.

Hati Narcissa terasa sakit, ekspresi Harry jauh bertolak belakang dengan ekspresi Draco yang tampak begitu bahagia. Mata hijau itu menyorot dingin saat menatap Draco, dan wanita itu melihat Draco tak peduli akan hal itu.

"Oh, thanks," jawabnya, "Seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot mengantarnya kesini."

Harry mendengus, "Ini semua hanya untuk kepentingan pekerjaan, Malfoy," jawabnya dingin. Sekali lagi Harry heran karena Draco tetap tersenyum.

"Mmmh… Harry, maukah kau makan malam disini bersama kami?" tawar Narcissa dengan nada suara dibuat sewajar mungkin, Lucius mengangguk menyetujui permintaan istrinya.

Harry tersenyum pada wanita yang masih terlihat cantik itu, hatinya selalu merasa tenang jika melihat ibu Draco tersebut, "Tidak, Ma'am, Sir, terima kasih. Dad akan berkunjung malam ini, dan aku sudah sangat merindukannya."

Narcissa mendesah kecewa, "Baiklah, kami mengerti," kata wanita itu, "Tapi aku akan lebih bahagia kalau kau memanggilku Aunt Cissy, Son, begitu pun dengan Uncle Lucius," kata wanita berambut pirang itu hangat.

Bayangan masa lalu kembali berkelebat di kepala Harry, 'Aunt Cissy? Uncle Lucius? Dimana aku pernah mendengar itu?', tanyanya bingung dalam hati, kepalanya kembali terasa sakit, dan tanpa sadar dia memegangi kepalanya dan sedikit mengerang.

"Harry kau tak apa-apa? Apakah terasa sakit?" tanya Draco cemas sambil memegang bahu pemuda itu.

Harry terkejut, dengan kasar dia menepis tangan Draco, "Lepaskan aku, Malfoy," desisnya, sekarang dadanya yang terasa sakit.

Draco langsung mundur selangkah, dia tak mau sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Harry, "Okay, sorry," jawab Draco, tapi matanya masih memandang Harry dengan cemas.

Harry bingung, 'ada apa dengan Draco, kenapa dia peduli sekali denganku?', batinnya. "Maaf, aku harus pulang sekarang. Dan sepertinya aku telah mengganggu seorang tamu disini," katanya sambil memandang ke arah Astoria yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

Draco mendadak menjadi tak enak hati, "Harry, biar ku jelaskan, dia adalah…"

"Itu bukan urusanku kan, Malfoy?" potong Harry masih dengan nada dingin, "Selamat malam semua," pamitnya sebelum melangkah keluar Manor.

Draco masih terpaku ditempatnya, sorot matanya kembali tampak terluka dan sepi. Senyum yang tadi tampak lebar langsung menghilang dari bibirnya. Setelah menerbangkan dokumen yang tadi diantarkan Harry ke meja di kamarnya pemuda itu melangkah keluar.

"Kau mau kemana, Draco?" tanya Narcissa bingung.

"Aku harus memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja sampai dia tiba di flatnya," jawab Draco sambil berlalu.

Tak ada yang bisa membantah maupun melarang, mereka tahu apa yang dirasakan pemuda itu.

** TBC LAGI YA… **

**Buat Ness, HAPPY B'DAY…, maaf ga ada fic untuk tanggal ini karena emang bener2 ga sempat. Tapi chap 9 ini aku kebut dan khusus aku publish hari ini untukmu, dan inilah usaha maksimalku, maafkan aku *hug***

**Buat Chelly, Aoi, Yufa, Vii, Icci chan, Kai, Len, Elga, Miiko, dan Ana97, makasih buat ripiunya, juga buat para silent reader yang telah meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini.**

**Soal MPREG, jujur aku sangat ingin bisa membuat itu, tapi aku juga harus punya data yang akurat dengan alasan yang logis. Aku tak mau itu hanya sekedar MPREG yang dipaksakan aja, ini masukan dari para senior yang sangat membantuku. Jadi mohon maaf buat semuanya karena aku belum mampu membuat itu *sujud2*.**

**Semoga hal itu ga membuat kalian kecewa dan berhenti membaca fic ku *wajah melaz*, makasih ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

DILEMMA

CHAPTER 10

Disclaimer : JK. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Rating : M

Genre : Romance

Warning : SLASH, OOC, Modifiate Canon

.

#

.

"Tak baik kau terus melamun seperti itu, Draco," suara Ron mengejutkan Draco yang sedang melamun di belakang meja kerjanya.

Draco memandang sahabatnya itu, "Tak melamun, hanya sedikit berpikir," jawabnya datar.

Ron mendengus, "Sama saja," katanya, "Ada masalah apa lagi?"

Draco menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kerjanya, "Harry," desahnya sambil kembali menerawang. Sejak dia satu kantor dengan Ron sedikit banyak Draco mulai membuka dirinya pada kekasih Hermione itu, dia yang sering Draco temui dan yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan hubungannya dan Harry.

Ron hanya mengangkat bahu, "Aku sendiri juga heran, dulu dia masih mau bicara padamu biarpun ketus, tapi sekarang dia hampir sama seperti kau dulu, begitu dingin dan keras kepala. Dia terus mengatakan kalau dia membencimu, ouh sorry, maksudku..." Ron agak tak enak hati melihat raut wajah Draco saat itu.

Draco menggeleng, "Tak apa, aku tahu, Ron, saat ini dia begitu membenciku. Bahkan sedikitpun aku tak bisa menyentuh hatinya," keluh Draco lesu.

Ron baru sadar kalau wajah Draco hari ini tampak sedikit pucat dari biasanya, "Kau sakit, mate?" tanyanya.

Sekali lagi Draco menggeleng, "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," elaknya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang," saran Ron.

"Dan melewatkan hari tanpa bertemu Harry? Tidak, Ron," jawab Draco cepat.

Ron mendengus kesal, "Kau sama saja keras kepalanya dengan Harry," gerutunya, dan Draco hanya terkekeh pelan.

Tak lama masuklah orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan, "Hei, Harry," sapa Ron, sedangkan Draco hanya diam saja, dia tak berani menyinggung Harry dengan menyapanya, dia hanya memperhatikan pemuda itu dan berusaha meredakan debar jantungnya.

"Hei, mate," jawab Harry singkat sambil duduk di kursi kerjanya dan mulai menenggelamkan diri dalam tumpukan dokumen. Selalu begitu caranya untuk menghindari kontak dengan Draco.

Draco berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju pintu, "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ron.

Draco berhenti dan berbalik, "Ada tugas lapangan, Mr. Savage memintaku untuk ikut dengannya," jawab Draco.

"Kau sedang sakit, aku gantikan saja," tawar Ron.

Saat itu Harry mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar kata-kata Ron dan memandang heran pada keduanya.

Tak ingin Harry mengetahui kondisinya Draco pun berbalik dan mengibaskan jubahnya, "Aku baik-baik saja," katanya sambil melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Keras kepala," gerutu Ron pelan.

Harry memandang sahabatnya, "Dia sakit?" tanya Harry.

Ron memandang Harry dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Wow, mate, tak biasanya kau menanyakan Draco," goda Ron sambil nyengir.

Harry mendengus dan kembali menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pekerjaan. Dia sendiri terkejut, kenapa dia begitu ingin tahu akan keadaan Draco. Kali ini yang terasa sakit bukan kepalanya, tetapi hatinya, dan Harry tak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering merasa begitu, terutama saat dia berada di dekat Draco.

.

.

Harry baru saja tiba di kementrian setelah setengah hari dihabiskannya berpatroli dengan Mr. Williamson, salah satu auror senior. Dengan malas dibukanya pintu ruangan yang ditempatinya bersama Ron, Draco dan Mr. Savage. Dia tercekat saat melihat siapa yang ada di dalam, Draco Malfoy yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja. Matanya terpejam, dia tertidur dengan wajah yang memang lebih pucat dari biasanya. Perlahan dia mendekati meja pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Saat itu entah kenapa hati Harry terasa begitu bergemuruh, ada bayangan melintas di kepalanya. Sebuah ruangan putih, dinding putih dan ada yang berbaring di salah satu tempat tidur dengan wajah pucat dan perban yang melingkar di kepala.

Harry mengibaskan kepalanya berharap bayangan itu hilang, karena saat itu dirasanya kepalanya kembali sakit. Tanpa sadar dia mengerang dan memegangi kepalanya.

Draco yang mendengar sebuah suara langsung terbangun dan terkejut melihat Harry berdiri di depannya dengan wajah yang tampak begitu kesakitan. Draco melompat dari kursinya dan langsung memeluk Harry, "Merlin, Harry... apa yang terjadi? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Draco panik.

Harry berusaha memberontak tapi tenaga Draco entah kenapa terasa begitu kuat, dia sedikit takut saat teringat kejadian di menara Astronomi itu lagi. Tubuhnya gemetar dan wajahnya berubah pucat, ditambah dengan kepalanya yang terasa begitu sakit.

Mengerti akan apa yang dirasakan Harry Draco pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dia tak ingin melepaskan pamuda itu, "Tenanglah, Harry, aku berjanji tak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi, aku bersumpah," bisik Draco.

Saat itu Harry merasa ada yang berubah di hatinya, dia merasa lebih tenang dan sedikit nyaman. Tubuhnya tak lagi gemetar, hanya kepalanya saja yang masih sedikit sakit. Dia pernah mendengar kata-kata itu, tapi dimana? Kapan? Dia bisa merasakan aliran hangat mengalir dari sentuhan tubuh Draco.

"Lepaskan aku, Malfoy," desis Harry. Pemuda itu berusaha menolak kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Draco.

Draco terkejut, dengan enggan dia melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, disentuhnya satu sisi wajah Harry. Hatinya terasa pedih saat Harry memalingkan wajahnya lalu kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Draco menarik nafas panjang, memberanikan diri dia berkata, "Harry, maafkan aku, maafkan untuk semua sikapku terhadapmu selama ini."

"Cukup, Malfoy, aku tak ingin dengar apapun darimu," potong Harry.

Draco tak ingin menuruti Harry kali ini, dia ingin mengungkapkan penyesalannya yang begitu dalam, "No, Harry, aku akan terus bicara walau kau tak ingin mendengarku. Aku sungguh bodoh, maafkan aku. Aku mengerti akan kebencianmu dan rasa takutmu, tapi percayalah, aku melakukan itu semua dengan hatiku, bukan dengan tubuhku, Harry," jawab Draco.

Harry tercekat, dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud Draco. Pemuda berkacamata itu masih terpaku saat Draco meninggalkannya sendiri di ruangan itu. saat itu Harry bisa merasakan ada lubang di hatinya yang terbuka dan terasa begitu sakit. Dia tak ingin Draco meninggalkannya disana, sendirian.

.

.

"Harry, kenapa kau memanggilku?" tanya Pansy pada Harry yang sedang melamun di depannya. Tadi sore pemuda berambut hitam itu menemui Pansy di kantornya dan meminta gadis itu supaya datang ke flatnya setelah pulang kerja. Dan sekarang setelah Pansy duduk di sofa bersama Harry pemuda itu malah melamun.

Harry menekuk lututnya diatas sofa dan bersandar dengan nyaman di sofa hijau yang besar itu, sofa kesayangan Severus, ayahnya. Tangannya mendekap sebuah bantalan kursi yang tak seberapa besar dan empuk.

"Tadi Malfoy meminta maaf padaku," desisnya pelan nyaris menyerupai bisikan.

Pansy terkejut, "Draco?" tanyanya tak percaya, ada sedikit nada panik di suaranya, Pansy takut Draco memaksakan ingtannya pada Harry dan membuat pemuda di depannya ini sakit, "Apa katanya?"

Harry menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi, "Kau ingat kejadian yang aku ceritakan di tepi danau dulu?" tanya Harry, "Kalau tak salah ingat aku pernah menceritakan suatu kejadian padamu, Pans."

Pansy mengangguk pelan, "Tentang kau dan Draco di menara astronomi?" kata Pansy pelan.

Harry mengangguk, matanya menerawang jauh, "Apa yang terjadi setelah itu, Pans? Ceritakan padaku," pinta Harry. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak, dia tak tahu apa yang mengganjal disitu.

Pansy tercekat, "A-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya gugup.

Harry menghela nafas panjang, "Apa yang terjadi padaku? Seringkali aku melihat sekelebat bayangan di kepalaku yang aku sendiri merasa pernah melihat bayangan itu," katanya.

Pansy semakin panik, "Kau bicara apa?"

Harry memandang tajam mata coklat sahabatnya itu, "Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku merasa ada lubang tak tertutup di hatiku. Aku merasa ada sebagian ingatanku yang hilang dan aku tak pernah merasa utuh, Pans," desaknya, dia sungguh tak sabar melihat Pansy yang begitu ragu mengatakan semua.

Pansy menunduk, dia ingin menceritakan semua pada Harry, tapi kata-kata Severus yang melarang mereka membicarakan semua membuatnya tetap tutup mulut.

"Malfoy bilang kalau dia melakukan semua itu dengan hatinya, bukan dengan tubuhnya. Apa maksudnya?" tanya Harry lagi dengan suara bergetar, dia teringat kata-kata Draco tadi siang yang membuat jantungnya nyaris berhenti.

Pansy menggeleng lemah, "A-aku tak tahu, Harry," jawabnya lirih.

Harry menghela nafasnya lagi, dia merasa Pansy sedang tak jujur padanya. Saat tadi Draco memeluknya Harry merasa itu begitu pas, begitu nyaman. Sebenarnya dia bingung kenapa dia tak merasa marah ataupun jijik mengingat Draco pernah menginjak harga dirinya dengan melakukan hal di menara astronomi itu. dan saat melihat wajah pucat Draco tadi, Harry merasa kalau dulu dia juga pernah melihat Draco seperti itu, dan jujur ada rasa sedikit cemas di hatinya. Tapi yang membuatnya heran, kenapa dia harus mencemaskan musuh bebuyutannya itu?

Saat Draco menutup pintu ruangan mereka tadi Harry bisa merasakan kalau dirinya terhempas ke dalam jurang yang begitu gelap. Dia begitu marah, sangat marah karena Draco meninggalkannya, dan itu semua membuatnya bingung, ada apa dengannya? Ada sesuatu yang salah yang tak bisa dia ingat, dan Pansy lah yang dia inginkan saat ini. Harry berharap sahabatnya itu bisa memberikan penjelasan padanya.

"Harry, sesuatu memang terjadi padamu, tapi aku tak berhak mengatakan semuanya," jawab Pansy dengan suara lirih, "Sebaiknya kau tanyakan pada ayahmu."

Harry memejamkan matanya, dia merasa rindu akan sesuatu, begitu rindu sampai rasanya dia ingin menangis. Tapi dia tak tahu untuk siapa rindu itu tercipta. Rindu itu begitu kuat sampai rasanya hatinya hancur dalam cengkeramannya.

.

#

.

"Jadi kau merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan dirimu?" tanya Severus saat Harry mengunjunginya di Hogwarts.

Harry mengangguk, "Yes, Dad," jawabnya lirih, "Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Harry dengan suara bergetar.

Severus berdiri di belakang Harry sambil memegang bahu pemuda itu, penyihir yang disegani karena pengorbanannya dalam membela Dumbledore itu menghela nafas panjang, dia berkata dengan begitu hati-hati, "Ada suatu kejadian yang membuatmu kehilangan sebagian ingatanmu," jawab pria itu datar, dia bisa merasakan bahu Harry yang tiba-tiba menegang, "Tenanglah, semua baik-baik saja," katanya berusaha membuat putranya itu tidak terlalu emosi.

Harry mengangguk, dia semakin mengerti akan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, "Bagian apa yang menghilang dari ingatanku?" tanyanya pelan.

Severus menepuk bahu Harry lalu berjalan dan kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya, mata hitamnya memandang tajam pada kilau emerald Harry, mata wanita yang dicintainya selama ini, "Bagian yang sangat ingin kau lupakan, Son," jawab Severus datar.

Harry menelan ludah kecewa, "Apakah Dad tak ingin mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Harry lirih.

Severus menggeleng, "No, Harry, biarkan semuanya berjalan perlahan. Jangan kau paksakan dirimu untuk mengingat semua, kau mengerti?" jelas Severus.

Harry melihat ada kilat cemas dimata pria yang sangat disayanginya itu, dia tak mau Severus terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, akhirnya dia hanya bisa mengangguk.

Severus menghela nafas lega, "Semua akan jelas jika waktunya telah tiba. Kalau boleh kusarankan, singkirkan rasa bencimu terhadap Draco sedikit demi sedikit, cobalah untuk mulai bicara dengannya, dan mulai memaafkannya."

Harry menunduk, "Aku membencinya, Dad," desis Harry. Mulutnya berkata benci, tapi setiap kata itu terucap dia merasakan satu persatu jarum menusuk hatinya, terasa sakit dan perih.

Severus terdiam sebentar, "Itu hanya saran."

.

#

.

Setelah dari Hogwarts Harry memutuskan untuk pulang sebentar ke Spinner End's, sudah lama sekali dia tak mengunjungi rumah itu. dengan pelan dibukanya pintu dengan mantra alohomora, dan pintu kayu itu terbuka perlahan.

Harry mengibaskan tangannya di depan hidungnya untuk mengusir debu yang berterbangan di wajahnya, "Aku harus lebih sering meminta Kreacher membersihkan tempat ini," katanya pada diri sendiri.

Ditelusurinya seisi ruangan dengan mata hijaunya, rasa rindu yang sering dirasanya akhir-akhir ini mulai menyapanya. Berkelebat bayangan muncul saat dia berdiri diruang makan, ada dia, Severus dan seorang lagi, Draco...! Kepalanya mulai terasa sedikit sakit saat dia berusaha mengingat lebih jelas kenapa ada Draco dalam bayangannya.

Dengan menggeleng bingung Harry keluar dari ruangan itu dan naik ke lantai dua. Bayangan yang lebih kuat menghampiri ingatannya. Kamar pertama setelah tangga adalah kamar yang sering ditempatinya, dia membuka pintu itu dan melihat semua tertata rapi seperti semula. Lalu dia berbalik dan menuju kamar kedua, perlahan dia membuka pintunya dan bayangan yang begitu jelas menyerang ingatannya.

"AAARRGH..." Harry mengerang sambil memegang kepalanya, di kamar itu dia melihat bayangannya yang sedang tidur sambil memeluk seseorang, Draco...

Rasa sakit di kepalanya dan di hatinya begitu tak tertahankan, Harry tersungkur di lantai. Dengan menguatkan tenaganya Harry berusaha menerima semua ingatan yang menghampirinya.

Sofa itu, ada dia dan Draco disana, 'Kenapa? Untuk apa?', jeritnya dalam hati.

-"I love you, Harry"-, suara lembut itu terdengar oleh gendang telinganya, terus, berulang dan berulang sampai Harry merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tubuh Harry tersentak hebat saat satu suara kembali mengusik pendengarannya, -"I love you too, Draco"- , "DIAAAAM, HENTIKAAAAAN..." teriak Harry dengan peluh mengalir di wajahnya.

-"Merry Christmas, love,"- tubuh Harry semakin gemetar saat satu suara kembali menggoda gendang telinganya.

"HARRY..." Severus sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar itu, dia berlari untuk menenangkan tubuh Harry yang masih meringkuk di lantai, tubuh pemuda itu masih bergetar, wajahnya tampak begitu pucat dan tangannya memegangi kepalanya, meremas rambut hitamnya.

"Harry, it's ok, tenanglah... semua baik-baik saja," kata Severus berusaha menenangkan putranya. Dia memeluk pemuda itu lalu ber-apparate menuju flat Harry. Sejak Harry terkena amnesia Severus membongkar mantra anti apparate yang melindungi flat Harry, karena dia ingin teman-temannya bisa mengetahui kondisinya kapan saja.

Dengan cepat dibaringkannya tubuh pemuda itu di tempat tidurnya, "Dad..." bisik Harry, "Kepalaku sakit sekali," erangnya.

Severus melangkah cepat ke dapur, dia membuka lemari yang khusus menyimpan beberapa ramuan yang memang disediakannya untuk Harry. Pria itu mengambil satu racikan dan menyeduhnya dengan air.

"Minum ini, Son," perintah Severus setelah dia kembali ke kamar Harry, dia bernafas lega saat melihat Harry menghabiskan isi gelasnya. Sejak Harry meninggalkannya di Hogwarts siang tadi ada rasa cemas di hati sang kepala sekolah itu, dia melihat raut wajah Harry yang gamang, akhirnya pria tersebut memutuskan untuk memeriksa ke Spinner End's, dan benar saja pemuda keras kepala itu tak puas dengan jawabannya, khas Gryffindor kalau sudah penasaran.

"Thanks, Dad," kata Harry lemah sambil merebahkan kepalanya di atas bantal. Rasa sakitnya mereda dan kini dia merasa begitu ngantuk dan lelah.

"Tidurlah," kata Severus datar. Dia mengamati mata hijau Harry yang mulai terpejam dan langsung tertidur pulas.

Suara ketukan di pintu memaksa Severus melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dia terkejut saat melihat kelima sahabat Harry berdiri di depan pintu, bersama Draco...

"Kalian, masuklah," kata Severus sambil menyingkir dari tengah pintu dan membiarkan keenam mantan muridnya itu masuk.

"Maaf, Sev, tadi kami berkumpul di Flat Blaise dan mendengar ada suara apparate dari sini, apa semua baik-baik saja?" tanya Draco cemas.

Severus duduk di sofa tunggal, dia menatap satu persatu mantan muridnya itu, "Harry mulai menyadari ada yang salah dalam dirinya," jelas pria itu, lalu Severus menveritakan tentang kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

Semua terpukau melihat mantan kepala sekolah mereka, pria yang terkenal dingin dan keras itu tampak begitu mencemaskan Harry. Dan mereka juga tak menyangka kalau Severus mau bercerita panjang lebar pada mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Draco lagi.

Severus menggeleng, "aku belum tahu, jangan memaksanya, biarkan saja dia mengingat semuanya sendiri."

.

Draco perlahan mendekati Harry yang tertidur dan duduk di sampingnya, Severus mengijinkannya untuk melihat Harry sebentar. Dengan lembut diusapnya rambut hitam Harry, dadanya berdebar begitu keras, betapa rindunya Draco pada Harry selama ini dan dia tak bisa menyentuh kekaihnya itu. memberanikan diri Draco pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Harry, dengan begitu pelan dan lembut diciumnya bibir Harry yang terkatup. Saat itu perasaan Draco membuncah keluar, pemuda berambut pirang itu meneteskan air matanya sambil terus mengecupi bibir Harry, "I miss u, love," bisiknya sambil mengusap sisi wajah pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Tak ingin Harry terbangun Draco segera meninggalkan kamar itu dan menutup pintu, "Draco..." bisik Harry dalam tidurnya, tapi sayang Draco tak sempat mendengar itu.

.

.

Draco masuk ke Malfoy Manor dengan langkah yang gontai, dia terkejut melihat Astoria ada di ruang tamu bersama Dhapne dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Draco, kau baru pulang?" tanya Narcissa, wanita itu menghampiri putranya yang terpaku didepan pintu.

Draco tak menjawab, dia hanya menatap tajam pada Astoria, "Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin.

Dhapne menghampiri Draco, "aku mewakili kedua orang tuaku untuk menemuimu," jawab teman seasrama Draco itu dulu, "Astoria bilang dia ingin membatalkan perjodohan kalian," katanya ketus.

Draco mendengus, "Bagus," jawabnya singkat, dia bisa melihat raut murka di wajah Dhapne dan ayahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" sentak Lucius.

Draco menantang tatapan ayahnya, "Astoria yang memutuskan hal itu, tanyakan dia."

Astoria berdiri di samping Draco lalu memegang lengan pemuda itu, "Yes, uncle, akulah yang memutuskan hal itu, karena aku tak mau memaksakan perasaan Draco," jawabnya tenang.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" bentak Dhapne pada adiknya, "Kau mencintai Draco selama ini dan kau melepaskannya begitu saja."

"Dhapne, hentikan!" teriak Astoria, "Aku tak mencintai Draco yang ini, aku mencintai Draco yang dulu ku kenal saat di Hogwarts. Aku mencintai Draco yang memiliki tatapan mata lembut dan senyum yang hangat, aku mencintai Draco yang bersemangat dan terlihat hidup. Tapi itu semua tak aku dapatkan saat dia bersamaku, Dhapne, uncle, mengertilah," mohon gadis itu.

Lucius terpaku di tempatnya mendengar penjelasan gadis cantik itu.

Dhapne terlihat semakin marah, "Apa maksudmu? Apa kau mau bilang kalau Draco masih mencintai pahlawan sok terkenal yang gay itu?" kata gadis itu sinis pada Astoria.

PLAAKKK... sebuah tamparan manyapa pipi putih gadis itu, "KAU BOLEH MEMAKIKU ATAU SIAPA SAJA YANG KAU MAU, TAPI JANGAN SEKALI-SEKALI KAU SEBUT HARRY SEPERTI ITU DENGAN MULUT BUSUKMU," teriak Draco murka.

"DRACO..." bentak Lucius, pria itu tak menyangka kalau putranya sanggup bersikap kasar pada perempuan. Sedangkan Astoria dan Narcissa hanya bisa menutup mulut mereka yang terbuka karena terkejut.

"TAK AKAN AKU BIARKAN SEORANGPUN MENGHINA HARRY, DAD, TIDAK JUGA DENGAN KALIAN," teriak Draco kalap.

Lucius mengacungkan tongkatnya kearah Draco dan membuat putranya itu terpental keras ke dinding di belakangnya, "Jangan membentakku, Draco," desis Lucius.

Astoria dan Narcissa berlari menghampiri tubuh Draco yang tersungkurdi lantai, kedua perempuan itu menangis melihat darah mengucur dari mulut dan hidung Draco. Tapi dengan menguatkan diri Draco berdiri tanpa bantuan siapapun. Langkahnya tertatih saat dia mendekati ayahnya, tangannya memegang lengan kirinya yang terluka, mungkin juga patah.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, Dad, aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kau mau membunuhku sekarang juga. Percayalah, aku akan sangat berhutang budi kalau kau lakukan itu padaku," desis Draco, "Tapi setelah itu berjanjilah, jangan pernah kalian sakiti Harry lagi." Katanya dengan nada yang mampu membekukan api sekalipun.

Lucius tak bisa menjawab, dia terpaku melihat ekspresi Draco yang sangat membencinya, bukan, putranya itu membenci hidupnya. Hidup yang telah dihancurkan oleh orang tuanya sendiri.

Draco melangkah ke luar pintu Manor masih dengan memegangi lengan kirinya, tapi sebelumnya dia berhenti di depan Dhapne, "Dan kau, jaga mulutmu, karena aku tak akan pernah mengijinkan kau menyebut nama kekasihku dengan mulut busukmu itu," ancam Draco.

"Draco..." panggil Narcissa saat melihat putranya itu meninggalkan pintu Manor, dia berlari menyusul pemuda itu, "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil memegang lengan Draco.

Draco mengerang, karena ibunya memegang lengannya yang terluka, "Lepaskan, Mum, ini bukan rumahku lagi," sentaknya.

Narcissa terkejut, "A-apa maksudmu, Son?"

Draco tersenyum getir, "Kalau kau masih ingin melihatku hidup maka biarkan aku menghilang dari hadapan kalian," jawabnya lirih.

Narcissa menangis, "Tapi kau terluka, Draco," isaknya.

"Luka fisik tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan luka di hatiku, Mum," jawabnya sambil berlalu dari hadapan ibunya dan menghilang di gelapnya malam.

.

#

.

Harry terbangun dengan tubuh yang begitu segar dan ringan, dia melihat sekelilingnya, terlihat sepi, "Ah, Dad sudah pulang rupanya." Harry termangu di pinggir tempat tidur, dia mencoba mengingat apa yang dialaminya kemarin. "Aku harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, kenapa ada Malfoy disetiap bayanganku?" desahnya.

Lalu pemuda bermata hijau itu masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengguyur tubuhnya dibawah siraman shower yang dingin.

Dia tahu ini masih sangat pagi, tapi tak ingin menunggu lama Harry pun bersiap untuk berangkat kerja. Seperti saran Severus, mulai hari ini dia ingin menyingkirkan sedikit demi sedikit rasa bencinya terhadap Draco, mungkin dengan itu dia bisa kembali mendapatkan ingatannya.

Perlahan dibukanya pintu flatnya.

BRUUKK...

Harry begitu terkejut ketika ada satu tubuh tersungkur di kakinya, "Malfoy," katanya tercekat saat melihat wajah pucat yang tak sadarkan diri itu. hati Harry merasakan kecemasan yang amat sangat, entahlah, rasanya seperti separuh jiwanya ikut merasakan apa yang di rasakan pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri di depannya itu.

Dia membungkuk dan mengguncang pelan tubuh Draco, "Malfoy, bangunlah, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya panik karena Draco tak juga membuka matanya. Harry melihat darah merembes dari lengan kirinya yang tertutup kemeja putih.

Pintu flat di depannya terbuka, "Merlin, apa yang terjadi, Harry?" teriak Hermione tertahan. Pintu flat pansy ikut terbuka di sebelahnya. Kedua gadis itu menghampiri Harry dan terkejut melihat Draco tak sadarkan diri didepan pintu flat Harry. Theo dan Blaise ikut keluar mendengar suara berisik disamping flat mereka.

.

Harry dan Blaise membaringkan tubuh Draco di kamar Harry dan membersihakn tubuh pemuda itu dengan tongkat mereka. Severus yang berniat melihat keadaan Harry ikut terkejut malihat kondisi Draco, pria itu mengobati lengan kiri Draco yang ternyata mengalami patah tulang.

"Tak apa kan kalau dia beristirahat disini dulu, Harry?" tanya Severus.

Harry menatap tubuh Draco yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Rasanya itu adalah hal yang wajar, sepertinya memang disanalah tempat Draco. Harry memegang keningnya yang mulai berdenyut, dia menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri, "Tentu, Dad," jawabnya akhirnya.

**Bersambung lagi XD**

**A/N.**

**Iya aku tahu, ini sudah sangat ngaret sekali, maafkan aku, meja kerjaku penuh dengan tumpukan kertas yang belum tersentuh **

**Sekali lagi makasih buat Aicchan-ku tersayang, Ness ku tercinta dan semua yang telah mendukungku menulis fic ini.**

**Makasih juga buat Ana97, Choco, Vii, Elga, Kira, Chelly sist, Yufa-nya Ness, Icci, Ayu JW, Mizuki Hanamura** **and yang baru aja ngelunasin utang ripiunya, AWAN_ANGEL...XD**

**Yup, kita lanjut lagi ke chap 11, semoga ga ngaret XP**


	11. Chapter 11

DILEMMA

CHAPTER 11

Disclaimer : JK. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Rating : M

Genre : Romance

Warning : SLASH, OOC, Modifiate Canon

.

#

.

Seharian ini Harry merasa gelisah di kantor, sejak dia menemukan Draco tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di pintu flatnya dengan luka di lengannya pagi tadi pikirannya tak pernah berhenti berpusat pada pemuda itu. entah kenapa rasa cemas di dadanya tak juga reda.

Severus meminta pada Harry dan semua temannya untuk tetap berangkat kerja dan menyerahkan urusan Draco padanya.

Berkali-kali Harry melirik jam tangannya, menunggu satu jam rasanya lama sekali, dia ingin segera pulang dan melihat keadaan Malfoy junior itu. Di sisi terdalam hatinya Harry bisa merasakan suatu kelegaan karena Draco berada di flatnya, entahlah.

.

.

Harry membuka perlahan pintu flatnya, dia memutuskan pulang terlebih dahulu tanpa menunggu teman-temannya. Ruang tengahnya tampak kosong, lalu pemuda itu melangkah ke kamar tidurnya.

Dia tercekat melihat Draco yang sudah bangun dan duduk bersandar di sandaran tempat tidurnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap lurus mata hijau Harry dan tersenyum dengan begitu lembut.

"Hai," sapanya, "Kau sudah pulang? Maaf aku merepotkanmu," kata Draco.

Harry mendekati pemuda itu, entah sejak kapan rasa bencinya untuk Malfoy junior itu hampir tak dirasanya lagi. Mungkin sejak kemarin saat Severus menyarankan padanya untuk mulai memaafkan Draco, atau sejak tadi pagi saat rasa cemasnya mengalahkan logikanya ketika Draco tak sadarkan diri di kakinya.

"Tak masalah, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Harry sambil melihat lengan Draco yang terbungkus perban putih. Sebuah bayangan kembali melintas di kepalanya, Harry seakan melihat kepala Draco yang terluka, tapi kali ini kepalanya tak terasa sakit, hanya sedikit pusing.

"Baik, Severus baru saja kembali ke Hogwarts, mungkin besok pagi dia kembali lagi kesini," jawab Draco.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Harry datar.

Draco menggeleng, "Aku tak lapar."

Harry melangkah keluar kamar, biar bagaimana pun Draco harus makan. Langkahnya terhenti saat Draco memanggil namanya. Dengan enggan dia melihat ke arah pemuda itu, "What?" tanyanya pelan.

Draco memandang mata hijau itu, dia nyaris bersorak saat Harry balas menatapnya tanpa ada kilat dingin dan benci disana, "Maafkan aku, Harry," katanya lirih.

Harry menatap mata abu-abu Draco, pemuda itu melihat ada kesungguhan disana, "Sudahlah," jawabnya sambil melangkah keluar.

Baru saja dia hendak membuat sesuatu di dapurnya pintu flatnya terbuka, "Harry, kau sudah pulang?" teriak Ron dari pintu depan.

Harry muncul dari dapurnya dan melihat seluruh temannya bersama George ada di ruang tamu. Pemuda itu nyengir melihat rombongan yang selalu bersama sejak mereka di Hogwarts dulu, "Masuklah, Malfoy ada di kamar, dia sudah bangun," jawabnya. Lalu membiarkan teman-temannya menemui Draco di kamar.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Pansy.

Harry masuk kembali ke dapur dan diikuti oleh gadis berambut hitam itu, "Malfoy belum makan," jawab Harry pelan.

Di belakangnya Pansy tersenyum bahagia, "Kita semua juga belum makan. Kau kesana saja bersama mereka, biar aku dan Hermione yang menyiapkan makan malam," usir Pansy. Lalu gadis itu berteriak memanggil sahabat perempuannya dan mereka mulai menyiapkan segala sesuatunya.

Harry tersenyum lalu pergi untuk bergabung bersama yang lain di kamarnya.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa tidur di depan pintu, Draco?" tanya Theo menggoda, "Apa tempat tidurmu di Manor hilang?" tanyanya lagi sambil nyengir.

Blaise, Ron dan George terkekeh mendengar lelucon Theo. Sedangkan Draco diam saja sambil melempar tatapan membunuh ke arah sahabatnya itu. Tapi dia sedikit tenang saat dilihatnya Harry tersenyum menanggapi gurauan Theo.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Blaise lebih serius, "Dan lukamu, siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Draco memandang teman-temannya, bersama mereka dia tak pernah bisa lagi menyimpan masalah-masalahnya. Draco tersenyum getir, "Ada sedikit masalah di rumah, dan aku memutuskan untuk mencari flat sendiri seperti kalian."

"Dan luka di lenganmu?" tanya Ron, "Kenapa bisa patah begitu?"

Draco terdiam sebentar, "Hanya jatuh dari tangga," jawabnya pelan sambil melirik ke arah Harry yang memandang tak percaya.

Semua tahu kalau Draco sedang berbohong, tapi tak ada yang memaksa, karena mereka juga tahu kalau Draco tak ingin membuat Harry bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Lalu, kapan kau akan mulai mencari flat?" tanya Blaise, "Kudengar ada satu flat yang akan disewakan di lantai atas, tapi baru kosong mulai minggu depan, bagaimana?"

Draco mengangguk, "Boleh juga, aku akan mencari tempat tinggal sementara untuk seminggu kedepan," katanya.

Jantung Harry berdetak kencang, entah kenapa dia ingin Draco tinggal disini, "K-kau bisa tinggal disini sampai flat itu kosong," jawab Harry cepat.

Semua yang mendengar itu langsung tercekat, mereka tak menyangka kalau Harry akan menerima Draco tinggal di flatnya, mengingat selama ini Harry begitu membenci Draco, tapi ada perasaan lega di hati mereka.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Draco tak percaya, dia masih sangat terkejut dengan tawaran Harry, walau dia sendiri nyaris saja melompat senang.

Harry mengangguk pelan, "Kau bisa tidur di kamar sebelah, kamar itu tak pernah ditempati, hanya sesekali saja kalau Dad terlalu lelah untuk pulang."

Draco tersenyum, "Thank you, Harry," jawabnya.

Tak lama Pansy dan Hermione memanggil semuanya untuk makan malam, dengan bantuan Theo Draco berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Melihat semuanya berkumpul seperti ini tampak begitu berbeda di mata Harry, lain dengan apa yang dirasanya beberapa waktu lalu ketika mereka berkumpul saat George mengumumkan rencana pertunangannya dengan Pansy. Kali ini tampak begitu pas dan lengkap.

Harry mengernyit saat dirasanya ada sesuatu yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam hatinya, bukan rasa sakit atau pedih yang selama ini dia rasakan , tapi lebih pada perasaan rindu dan lega.

"Kau tidurlah dulu," kata Harry sambil membereskan sisa-sisa kekacauan yang ditimbulkan oleh teman-temannya tadi. Harry menoleh ke sofa saat tak didengarnya jawaban dari Draco. Perlahan dia mendekati pemuda itu dan duduk di sampingnya, dia melihat mata abu-abu Draco tertutup, "Cck... bisa-bisanya dia tidur sambil duduk," gerutu Harry.

"Malfoy, bangunlah," panggil Harry sambil mengguncang pelan bahu Draco. Dia terkejut ketika tubuh Draco terjatuh ke samping dan kepalanya mendarat mulus di pangkuan Harry. "Hei, Malfoy," panggil Harry lagi, tapi sia-sia sepertinya Draco tak terbangun.

Harry memandang wajah pucat di pangkuannya itu, ada getar hangat di dadanya. Sekelebat bayangan menyapa otaknya, Harry memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing yang kembali datang, "Ya, dulu pernah seperti ini," desisnya, "Tapi kapan? Kenapa?" tanyanya pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Rambut pirang Draco yang halus kini dibiarkan sedikit memanjang, kesan dewasa tampak di wajah pucat itu. Tanpa sadar Harry tersenyum sendiri, dan tangannya refleks mengusap rambut pirang itu dan membiarkannya menggelitik jemarinya yang panjang. Saat itu Harry merasa nafasnya menjadi sesak dan berat, ada rasa hangat mengalir di dadanya. Jemarinya berhenti membelai rambut halus Draco, dia terkejut saat air mata mengalir turun dari mata hijaunya dan jatuh di pipi pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Draco tersentak, dia langsung membuka matanya saat dirasanya ada sesuatu yang basah mengenai wajahnya. "Harry, kau kenapa?" katanya panik saat melihat air mata mengalir dari mata hijau itu. Draco duduk dan memegang bahu Harry, "Apa yang sakit?" tanyanya cemas.

Harry menggeleng, dia tak menangis, tapi dia juga tak mengerti kenapa air mata terus mengalir dari matanya. "Apa yang terjadi? Aku kenapa?" tanyanya. Mata hijaunya yang basah memandang Draco dengan bingung. Hatinya begitu kalut dan galau, dia ingin berteriak dan menumpahkan segala emosinya, tapi dia seperti tak merasakan apa-apa.

Draco memberanikan dirinya, perlahan dia memeluk tubuh Harry yang bergetar, diusapnya rambut hitam itu dengan lembut, "Sssh... tenanglah, tak ada apa-apa, Harry, semuanya baik-baik saja, tenanglah," bisiknya.

Harry tak mampu menolak hangatnya pelukan Draco, saat itu juga dia merasa begitu nyaman. Dia menikmati usapan jemari Draco di rambutnya. "Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa kau selalu ada disetiap bayangan yang muncul dikepalaku?" tanya Harry lirih.

Draco memeluk Harry semakin erat, "Jangan paksakan dirimu, yakinlah kalau semua akan baik-baik saja, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," jawab Draco.

Harry tercekat, sebuah suara kembali muncul ditelinganya, _-"Tidak, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Harry, tidak selama aku masih hidup,"_-

"Kau dulu pernah mengatakan itu kan?" tanyanya lirih, "Aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu, dulu. Kapan? Dimana?" tanyanya lagi dengan bingung, tangannya mencengkeram kemeja Draco.

Daco tersentak, Harry mulai mengingat sedikit demi sedikit tentang kenangan mereka, sebuah senyum muncul di bibirnya, tapi Draco tetap tak mau memaksakan Harry untuk mengingat semua, "Jangan menyakiti dirimu lagi, tak ada apa-apa, tenanglah," hibur Draco.

Tanpa sadar Harry menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Draco, aroma tubuh pemuda itu terasa tak asing di hidungnya. Rasa hangat dan nyaman membuatnya mengantuk, dan tak lama kemudian dia pun mulai memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan Draco.

Draco tersenyum merasakan hembusan nafas Harry yang hangat dan teratur di lehernya, "Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu," bisik Draco. Kata-kata itu sayup-sayup terdengar oleh telinga Harry sebagai musik pengiring yang mengantarnya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Pagi ini Harry terbangun dengan bingung, dia tidur di tempat tidurnya dengan selimut tebal membungkus tubuhnya. 'Apakah Malfoy yang membawaku kesini? Tadi malam aku...', pikiran Harry kembali pada malam tadi saat dia berbincang dengan Draco di sofa. Pipinya memanas, jelas sekali dia ingat kalau semalam Draco memeluknya dan menenangkannya.

Dengan malas dia melangkah keluar kamar dan terkejut melihat Severus dan Draco sudah duduk di ruang tengah. "Morning Dad, Malfoy" sapa Harry dengan sedikit malu karena kedua orang itu sudah rapi.

"Morning," jawab keduanya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu" tanya severus.

Harry mendekati ayahnya, "Baik, Dad, rasa sakitku tak terlalu sering datang lagi," jawab Harry dan mendapat anggukan lega dari Severus. "Bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Harry pada Draco. Entah kenapa saat mata abu-abu itu menatap matanya Harry merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti hatinya dan membuatnya berdebar.

Draco tersenyum, dia begitu senang Harry mulai memperhatikannya, "Tak apa, mulai besok aku sudah bisa bekerja," jawabnya.

Harry mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kau yakin?" tanyanya tak percaya tapi dia tak bertanya lagi disaat dia melihat Draco dan ayahnya mengangguk, siapa yang meragukan kemampuan mengobati dan kasiat ramuan dari sang potion master?

Severus berdiri dan menepuk bahu Harry, "Aku harus kembali ke Hogwarts, persiapan untuk liburan musim panas menyita pikiranku," katanya sambil menuju ke perapian dan menghilang ke dalamnya.

Enatah kenapa berdua dengan Draco seperti ini membuatnya gugup, "Aku mandi dulu," kata Harry sambil melangkah ke kamar mandi.

.

"Aku siapkan cokelat hangat untukmu, dan aku lihat ada roti di lemari pendingin, aku sudah panaskan untuk sarapan kita," kata Draco ketika Harry sudah rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya.

Harry memandang meja makannya yang telah siap, "Seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot, Malfoy,"kata Harry tak enank hati.

Draco tersenyum, "Tak masalah, ayo makan rotimu, nanti kau terlambat."

Harry tercekat melihat dua gelas kesayangannya telah terisi cokelat hangat, gelas merah berada di depannya sedangkan yang hijau ada di depan Draco, "Boleh aku tukar gelasnya? Yang hijau itu milikku," pinta Harry.

Dada Draco bergetar, Harry lebih menyayangi gelas miliknya yang dulu dipilih Draco untuk dirinya sendiri, "Tentu, ini milikmu," katanya sambil mengulurkan gelas hijaunya sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa disadari Harry pun tersenyum saat meraih gelas itu, digenggamnya gelas hijau itu dengan lembut. Dia tak tahu kalau tatapan Draco saat itu pun tak kalah lembutnya, "Sepertinya kau sangat menyayangi gelas itu, Harry?" tanya Draco.

Harry mengangguk, "Entahlah, sepertinya ini begitu berarti untukku," jawabnya.

Draco tersenyum, 'Seperti halnya kau, Harry, kau juga begitu berarti untukku', katanya dalam hati.

.

.

"Kau mau langsung pulang?" tanya Pansy sore itu saat bertemu Harry di lobby kementrian.

Harry mengangguk, "Aku akan membeli makan malam dulu, aku tak mungkin membuat Malfoy mengikuti kebiasaanku yang tak teratur.

Pansy tertawa, gadis itu memeluk lengan Harry dan menyeretnya keluar, "Ayo kutemani," katanya, Harry hanya menurut saja. "Kau mau beli apa?" tanya Pansy.

Harry mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, aku tak tahu apa yang biasa dimakan oleh Malfoy selama ini," jawabnya bingung.

Sekali lagi Pansy tertawa, "Kenapa kau tak mencoba memanggilnya Draco, Harry? Kalau kau terus memanggil nama keluarganya bisa saja dia menjadi tak enak kan?" saran Pansy.

Harry terdiam sejenak, "Akan kucoba," jawabnya singkat, dia tak melihat sahabatnya yang tersenyum lebar di sampingnya.

.

.

"Hai, kau sudah pulang?" sapa Draco saat melihat Harry membuka pintu depan.

Harry mengangguk dan berjalan ke ruang makan, "Aku membeli makan malam untuk kita, Draco, ada apel hijau juga. kata Pansy kau suka itu," kata Harry.

Draco terpaku ditempatnya berdiri, mulutnya terasa kelu. "Kau kenapa?' tanya Harry heran.

Draco menggeleng, "Kau, tadi kau memanggilku apa?" tanyanya tak percaya, "Kau memanggilku 'Draco'?"

Harry serasa salah tingkah dipandangi Draco seperti itu, pura-pura mengatur semua di meja makan dia menjawab sambil membelakangi Draco, "Kenapa? Kau tak suka?"

Draco tertawa pelan, tawa yang membuat hati Harry terasa hangat dan kembali dialiri getaran lembut, "Thanks, Harry," jawab Draco.

.

.

Setelah seminggu tinggal bersama membuat hubungan Harry dan Draco menjadi lebih akrab. Flat yang akan disewa Draco belum juga kosong, diperkirakan mundur sekitar seminggu lagi. Tapi Harry tetap tak keberatan Draco tinggal bersamanya, entah kenapa dia justru merasa senang. Draco pun sudah tak memikirkan masalah dengan keluarganya lagi, dia tak peduli, karena kebahagiaan yang dirasanya saat ini tak mau dia rusak dengan memikirkan orang tuanya.

Selesai makan malam Harry membuka pintu terasnya dan duduk di kursi kayu panjang disana. Dari lantai lima flatnya langit tampak begitu dekat, dan malam ini langit terlihat begitu ramai, banyak sekali bintang yang berkelap-kelip disekitar sang bulan.

"Indah ya?" tanya Draco memecah lamunannya. Harry menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu dan membiarkannya duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tahu, terkadang aku iri pada bulan," kata Harry.

Draco mengernyit bingung, "Kenapa?"

Harry tertawa renyah, "Dia tak pernah sendiri, banyak sekali bintang yang bersedia menemaninya."

Draco mendengus, "Siapa bilang? Saat langit mendung bulan akan tetap sendiri."

"Tidak, kau salah," jawab Harry, "Awan dan mendung hanya selubung yang menutupi mata manusia, tapi di balik selubung itu bintang tetap bersinar untuk bulan."

"Maksudmu, setebal apapun selubung yang menghalangi pandangan mata, cinta bintang terhadap bulan tak akan redup?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Ya, bintang itu tegar. Dia tak peduli walau orang tak melihat cintanya, dia tetap bertahan dengan cinta miliknya sendiri, dengan mendukung bulan dari balik selubung," jawab Harry. "Kalau aku jadi bulan mungkin aku tak akan sanggup kehilangan bintang."

Draco tersenyum lembut sambil memandang mata hijau Harry yang berpendar dengan indahnya, "Kalau aku tidak," katanya.

Harry membalas tatapan Draco yang begitu lembut dan hangat, dia menikmati getar-getar indah yang menari di dadanya, "Kenapa?"

Draco memberanikan diri menyentuh sisi wajah Harry, "Bagiku, aku tak peduli walau seluruh bintang akan tanggal dan sinarnya padam dari langit malam, karena aku tahu kalau aku memiliki sinar yang lebih indah dari cahaya bintang, yang darinya aku mendapatkan kedamaian dan kehangatan. Itu adalah binar orion di matamu, Harry," bisiknya.

Dada Harry berdebar dengan begitu kencang, dia terpukau oleh kata-kata Draco. tiba-tiba dari gelapnya langit meluncur puluhan bintang yang melesat dengan cepatnya meninggalkan cahaya indah di belakang ekornya, "Pejamkan matamu, saat kau lihat bintang jatuh maka sebutkan keinginanmu dalam hati," bisik Draco.

Harry menuruti kata-kata Draco, dia memejamkan matanya dan berbisik dalam hati. Tak lama dia tercekat saat sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya, "Draco," desah Harry masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Yes, Harry, rasakan dengan hatimu, karena kejujuran ada disana," bisiknya lagi. Lalu bibir Draco kembali mencium bibir Harry yang masih setengah terbuka, dia senang merasakan reaksi Harry yang menerima ciumannya.

Harry mencengkeran depan kemeja Draco, jantungnya berdebar dan tubuhnya bergetar, tapi dia tak mau ini berakhir. Dia merasa begitu hangat dan nyaman. Dia tak menolak saat Draco terus memperdalam ciumannya.

Harry tak tahu apa yang dia rasakan saat ini, dia hanya merasa kepingan hatinya yang dulu hilang kini kembali perlahan. Harry tak mau menolak lagi apapun yang bisa membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman, bayangan demi bayangan semakin berkelebat di kepalanya, dan dia akan menerima apapun yang muncul dalam ingatannya, karena menolak bayangan itu sama saja dengan menyakiti kepala dan hatinya lagi.

.

#

.

"Pans, katakan padaku, apakah aku dulu mencintai Draco?" tanya Harry saat dia mengajak sahabatnya itu makan siang bersamanya.

Pansy terkejut mendengar kata-kata Harry, "Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu?"

Harry menghela nafas panjang, "Entahlah, hanya saja saat bersama dia aku merasa begitu utuh dan sempurna. Lubang yang dulu menganga disini seakan tertutup rapat," katanya sambil memegang dadanya.

Pansy tersenyum, tangannya menggenggam jemari Harry, "Draco pun sangat mencintaimu, Harry."

Entah kenapa saat itu Harry merasa hatinya menjadi begitu lega dan senang, dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Lalu kenapa aku belum juga bisa mengingat semua hal tentang kami dulu? Apa yang membuatku kehilangan ingatanku? Dan kenapa aku jadi membenci Draco?" tanyanya gencar pada Pansy, "Apakah dia menyakitiku?"

Pansy menggeleng, "Draco begitu mencintaimu, Harry, bahkan dia rela menyerahkan segalanya untuk kebahagiaanmu."

Harry mengernyit bingung, "Lalu kenapa aku membencinya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Tak usah memaksakan diri, semua akan kembali dengan sendirinya," hibur Pansy.

.

.

Harry masuk ke dalam kantor, hari ini begitu melelahkan dan dia ingin cepat pulang. Dia terkejut melihat Draco yang juga tengah bersiap untuk pulang.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Harry.

Draco menoleh ke arah pintu, "Ya, tapi aku akan menunggumu kalau kau masih ada pekerjaan," jawabnya.

Harry menggeleng sambil melangkah ke mejanya, dia menyimpan dokumen yang berantakan diatas mejanya ke dalam laci, "Aku juga mau pulang, lelah sekali rasanya."

Draco terkekeh, "Kita beli makan malam saja kalau begitu."

Harry mengangguk setuju, "Kalau kau yang masak aku justru tak yakin apakah akan bisa kutelan nantinya," goda Harry. Dia terkejut saat Draco memeluknya dari belakang, "Hei, ini di kantor, lepaskan tanganmu," tolak Harry.

Draco tertawa pelan, "Salahmu sendiri menghinaku, berarti kalau di rumah boleh ya?" balasnya dan dia tersenyum saat wajah Harry memerah. "Ayo pulang," tariknya pada lengan Harry dan menyeretnya keluar kantor.

.

.

"Hei, Draco," panggil Harry pelan saat mereka duduk di sofa panjang di depan perapian.

"Hmm?" jawab Draco malas sambil membaca surat kabar.

Harry agak ragu pada apa yang ingin ditanyakannya, dia hanya memutar-mutar gelas hijaunya ditangannya.

Draco menurunkan surat kabarnya dan menatap wajah pemuda yang selalu dicintainya itu, "Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Harry menelan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering, "A-apakah dulu aku pernah mencintaimu?" tanyanya pelan.

Draco hampir saja tertawa kalau dia tak melihat betapa beratnya Harry menanyakan hal itu. Tangannya membelai rambut hitam Harry yang berantakan, "Apakah begitu pentingnya masa lalu untukmu, Harry?" tanyanya.

Harry menatap mata abu-abu Draco yang selalu bersinar lembut saat memandangnya, "Bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Aku justru tak mempermasalahkan itu, yang penting saat ini kau ada bersamaku," jawab Draco.

Harry bisa merasakan panas di pipinya, "Kata Pansy kau dulu mencintaiku, benarkah?" tanyanya lagi.

Draco tersenyum, "Aku selalu mencintaimu, Harry, tidak pernah tidak. Sejak sebelum kejadian di menara itu."

Harry tercekat, "Itukah yang kau maksud kalau kau melakukan itu dengan hatimu, bukan dengan tubuhmu?"

Draco mengangguk, "Aku melakukan itu karena aku sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan perasaanku padamu, maafkan aku," bisiknya.

Harry menggeleng pelan, "Aku sudah tak mempermasalahkan itu lagi," jawabnya, "Hanya saja kalau kau tak pernah berhenti mencintaiku berarti selama aku kehilangan ingatan ini aku telah sangat menyakitimu?"

Draco menggeleng, "Sudah kukatakan aku tak peduli, aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan kau disisiku saat ini."

"Lalu… apa yang membuatku kehilangan sebagian ingatanku tentang kau, Draco?" tanya Harry masih penasaran, "Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan hubungan kita?"

Draco meraih tubuh Harry dan memeluknya lembut, "Tak ada yang terjadi, lupakan. Yang harus kau tahu hanyalah bahwa aku tak pernah berhenti mencintaimu, itu saja."

Harry mengangguk di bahu Draco.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri saat ini?" tanya Draco akan kepastian perasaan Harry padanya.

Harry terdiam sejenak, "Aku belum tahu, Draco. Hanya saja aku merasa begitu nyaman saat bersamamu."

Draco mencium rambut hitam Harry, "Itu sudah bagus, aku akan bersabar, Harry. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya padaku."

Harry tertawa, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang mata indah Draco, "Dasar kau selalu penuh percaya diri, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco menyeringai, suatu hal yang tak pernah Harry lupakan selama ini, "Aku selalu membuktikan ucapanku, Mr. Potter," katanya sambil meraih wajah Harry dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Harry mulai terbiasa dengan ciuman-ciuman Draco yang membuatnya selalu melupakan akal sehatnya. Dia membuka bibirnya sedikit dan membiarkan lidah Draco membelai rongga mulutnya. Menikmati kelembutan dan kehangatan bibir juga lidah Draco membuat tubuh Harry bergetar, erangan keluar dari sela bibirnya yang terperangkap dalam ciuman pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"I love you, Harry," bisik Draco.

Dada Harry berdebar keras, beribu bayangan melintas di kepalanya, berjuta suara menyapa gendang telinganya, "Kau dulu pernah mengatakan itu kan?" tanya Harry sambil menangkupkan wajah Draco dengan tangannya.

Draco tersenyum dan mengecup bagian dalam telapak tangan Harry, "Ya, aku selalu mengucapkan itu walaupun kau tak mendengarku."

Harry membalas senyuman Draco, "Thanks, Draco, dan maafkan aku yang melupakanmu," bisik Harry yang langsung menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan Draco. seperti kata pemuda yang memeluknya erat itu, Harry mulai tak peduli dengan masa lalunya. Saat ini keberadaan Draco disisinya sudah cukup membuatnya tenang. Dan yang terpenting lubang di hatinya telah tertutup oleh kehangatan dan kelembutan Draco.

"Aku tak ingin ini berakhir," bisik Harry pelan, dan Draco menjawabnya dengan satu pelukan erat yang membuat Harry merasa terlindungi.

**Bersambung…**

**A/N.**

**Yak, kita cooling down dulu ya, pada capek kan liat dua cwo ganteng itu menderita? *padahal authornya yang ga tega nyiksa orang terus***

**Aicchan sist, fluff sampe akhir nih. Buat Ness, hahahah thanks buat jurus gombalnya #plak, gimana kalo semua kisahmu kau kirimkan padaku, ntar aku jadiin fic XD**

**Buat Chelly, semoga nafasmu tak sesak lagi XP, buat Icci,Vii, Ayu, Kai dan Aoi, makasih udah bersabar menunggu chap 10. Nih bonusnya chap 11 yang jadi dalam 1 hari, hehehe jangan ngambek lagi ya, Ritsu juga !**

**Oke chap 12 aku ga janji, kita liat aja ntar, see ya…**


	12. Chapter 12

DILEMMA

CHAPTER 12

Disclaimer : JK. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Rating : M

Genre : Romance / angst / drama

Warning : SLASH, OOC, Modifiate Canon. GA SUKA GA USAH DI BACA YA.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"_Morning_," sapa Draco yang baru melihat Harry keluar dari kamarnya.

Harry merentangkan tangannya, melemaskan otot-otot bahunya yang kaku, "_Morning_," balasnya, "Pagi sekali kau bangun?"

Draco tersenyum, "Aku nyaris tak bisa tidur semalam," jawabnya.

Harry mengernyitkan keningnya dan mendekati pemuda berambut pirang itu yang sedang sibuk di depan meja makan, "Kenapa?" tanya Harry penasaran sambil melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan Draco.

Draco membalikkan tubuhnya dan menangkup wajah Harry yang berdiri begitu dekat dengannya, "Karena ada kau disebelah kamarku, tuan muda," godanya.

Harry masih memandang heran pada Draco, "Sudah hampir dua minggu kita tinggal bersama dan baru tadi malam kau tak bisa tidur karena ada aku di sebelah kamarmu?"

Draco berdecak, "Kemarin-kemarin itu kan kau masih ketus padaku, tapi beberapa hari ini saat kau telah membuka diri padaku aku semakin tak bisa mengendalikan diriku, jelas?" jawabnya gemas.

Wajah Harry memerah saat Draco memberinya kecupan sekilas di bibirnya, "Mandilah, aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk kita," perintah Draco.

Harry tak menjawab, dia langsung melangkah ke kamar mandi. Hatinya terasa hangat melihat Draco pagi ini, kehadiran Draco di sisinya seperti sudah menjadi suatu yang wajar dalam hidupnya, dan dia nyaris tak peduli pada masa lalunya. Walau kadang dia juga penasaran dengan apa yang membuatnya menjadi begitu membenci Draco beberapa waktu yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

"Aah... Potter, Malfoy, kalian tidak ada sesuatu yang penting kan malam ini?" tanya Mr. Savage saat mereka baru tiba di kantor.

Draco menatap Harry dan dia melihat kebingungan yang sama di mata hijau itu, "No. Sir. Ada apa?" tanya Draco heran.

Mr. Savage bernafas lega, "Tidak, mulai sekarang Mr. Robarts meminta kita bergiliran untuk menjaga wilayah perbatasan, hanya sebulan sekali saja, dan nanti malam giliran kita berempat, tadi Weasley sudah ku beritahu dan dia tak keberatan."

Harry mengangguk mengerti, "Kalau memang sudah tugas aku tak keberatan apapun itu," jawabnya santai yang diikuti anggukan Draco.

Pria setengah baya yang masih terlihat segar itu tersenyum, "Aku percaya pada loyalitas kerja kalian, kita akan menginap dua malam di hutan utara."

"Dua malam?" tanya Draco, "Tapi kami belum membawa apapun."

"Pulanglah dulu dan siapkan bawaan kalian, Weasley juga baru saja ku suruh kembali pulang," jawabnya.

"Yes, Sir," jawab dua pemuda itu kompak.

**.**

**.**

Draco mengintip ke dalam kamar Harry, "Sudah siap?" tanyanya.

Harry berkacak pinggang dan melihat kopernya yang berantakan, "Entahlah," jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Draco terkekeh, "Kau ini dari dulu tak pernah rapi," godanya sambil membantu Harry membereskan semuanya.

"Jaketmu sudah kau bawa? Saat malam angin sering tak bersahabat," kata Draco mengingatkan, "Tapi kau tak usah khawatir aku siap menggantikan jaketmu," goda Draco lagi dan tertawa melihat rona wajah Harry.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Draco," gerutunya.

Draco tertawa, dia mendekati Harry dan memeluk pemuda berambut hitam itu, "Maaf kalau kau menjadi tak nyaman," bisiknya.

Harry menggeleng pelan, dia memang kesal kalau Draco terus menggodanya, tapi dia juga tak bohong kalau sebenarnya dia senang.

Draco menengadahkan wajah Harry lalu mencium bibirnya dengan begitu lembut, rasanya begitu hangat, dan dia tersenyum merasakan getar tubuh Harry yang sangat dia suka. Digigitnya bibir bawah pemuda itu sebelum melepaskan ciumannya, "Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Draco pelan dan Harry hanya mampu mengangguk mengingat otaknya baru saja dibuat kosong oleh Draco.

.

.

"Ada apa sebenarnya sampai kita harus menjaga perbatasan ini?" tanya Ron saat mereka tiba di hutan utara sore hari ini.

"Tak ada apa-apa sebenarnya, hanya saja walaupun hutan ini telah diselubungi mantra agar tak tampak dari dunia muggle tetap saja kita harus memeriksa keadaan sekitar," jawab Mr. Savage sambil sibuk mendirikan tenda. "Nanti malam kita bagi dua kelompok, aku dan Weasley akan ke barat dan kalian berdua ke selatan," perintahnya pada Harry dan Draco.

"Yes, Sir," jawab mereka, "Lalu kenapa kita mendirikan tenda kalau memang tak kita tempati nanti malam?" tanya Harry.

Mr. Savage terkekeh, "Kita juga butuh tidur, besok pagi kita berkumpul disini."

Ketiga pemuda itu pun mengangguk mengerti.

**.**

**.**

"Kau tak lelah?" tanya Draco pada Harry setelah berjam-jam mereka memantau daerah selatan hutan dengan sapu terbang mereka.

Harry mengangguk, "Sepertinya iya," jawabnya lesu.

Draco melihat sekeliling mereka, "Di situ, di tepi tebing yang menghadap laut itu kita turun dan beristirahat sebentar," ajak Draco yang disambut anggukan Harry.

Mereka turun dan duduk di atas rumput di bawah rindangnya pepohonan yang bergoyang tertiup angin. Draco mengeluarkan satu termos kecil yang berisi cokelat hangat yang dibawanya di ranselnya, "Ini minumlah agar tubuhmu hangat," katanya sambil mengulurkan satu gelas kecil pada Harry.

"Thanks," jawab Harry sambil menerima gelas itu dari tangan Draco.

Draco tersenyum dan mengecup sekilas pelipis Harry, "Senang rasanya bisa berdua denganmu di tempat yang berbeda," kata Draco.

Harry memandang curiga pada pemuda itu, "Jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh, Draco, kita sedang bertugas," gerutunya.

Draco terkekeh, "Hal aneh bagaimana? Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" goda Malfoy junior itu.

Harry tak menjawab, dengan jengah dia memandang langit. Masih sama dengan yang dilihatnya bersama Draco beberapa hari yang lalu, langit nampak begitu ramai. Tapi suara deburan ombak dari laut dibawah mereka menambah kesempurnaan malam ini.

"Masih suka memandang bintang?" tanya Draco.

Harry mendesah, "Ya," jawabnya singkat, Harry menoleh pada Draco dan tercekat saat menyadari kilau abu-abu itu menatapnya hangat, "Daripada melihatku, kau lihat saja ke atas, banyak yang indah di sana," katanya jengah.

Draco menggeleng, "Kan sudah ku katakan padamu kalau bintangku ada dalam matamu, Harry," bisiknya.

Harry memalingkan wajahnya, dia berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, "Sudahlah, kau terdengar aneh kalau bicara seperti itu," gerutunya.

Sekali lagi Draco terkekeh, lalu pemuda itu menautkan jari-jarinya pada jemari Harry dan menggenggamnya erat. Setelah itu mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, menikmati waktu yang berjalan dengan begitu lambat. Tak ada yang bicara, hanya suara hati yang berbisik mesra pada kesunyian malam.

Harry menatap pemuda di sampingnya, selama di dekatnya Draco selalu tersenyum dan menggodanya, tapi ada satu sisi yang kadang Harry tak mengerti, pandangan pemuda berambut pirang itu kadang-kadang seperti kosong, 'Apa yang dipikirkannya?', tanyanya dalam hati.

"Draco," panggil Harry pelan.

Draco memandang mata hijau Harry sebagai jawaban darinya.

Harry mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka dan itu membuat Draco sedikit heran, "Apa yang terjadi padamu sampai kau meninggalkan Manor?" tanya Harry hati-hati karena tak ingin menyinggung Draco.

Dada Draco tersentak, rasa sakit itu datang lagi, "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya sedikit masalah kecil dengan kedua orang tuaku," jawabnya lirih.

Harry memejamkan matanya, rasa sakit di kepalanya sepertinya akan muncul kembali, satu bayangan samar muncul di kepalanya, _'Orang tua Draco? Masalah? Dimana? Kapan? Kenapa?',_ banyak pertanyaan muncul di hatinya.

"Harry? Kenapa?" tanya Draco cemas melihat Harry yang mengernyitkan keningnya menahan sakit.

Harry menggeleng, "Entahlah, rasa sakit yang dulu datang lagi di kepalaku. Kenapa bisa begini?" katanya bingung.

Draco tercekat, dengan cepat dia memeluk erat tubuh Harry, _'Dia berusaha mengingat tentang kedua orang tuaku, dan itu membuatnya kembali sakit. Tidak, ini tak boleh terjadi, Harry terlalu terluka dengan perbuatan mereka',_ batin Draco. "Harry, tak ada yang terjadi, tenanglah," bisiknya lembut.

Perasaan Harry berangsur tenang, dan sakit di kepalanya pun mulai hilang. Dengan lemas dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Draco, entah dia sadar atau tidak tangannya mencengkeram erat jubah Draco sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada pemuda itu. Ada sedikit rasa takut muncul di dadanya, rasa takut kehilangan Draco.

Draco memeluk erat tubuh Harry, berusaha melindunginya dari rasa sakit dan terluka. Dia masih merasakan sedikit getaran dari tubuh Harry, bukan getaran seperti yang biasa diberikan Harry terhadap setiap sentuhannya, getaran ini seperti rasa takut dan cemas. _'Jangan mengingat apapun lagi, Harry, aku tak ingin kau terluka'_, bisik hatinya.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Draco pelan sambil mengusap rambut hitam Harry yang terbenam di dadanya.

Harry mengangguk, dia mendongakkan wajahnya dan memandang lekat mata abu-abu Draco. Tangannya menarik leher Draco supaya mendekat dan menyapa bibir tipis itu dengan bibirnya.

Draco tercekat, baru kali ini Harry berinisiatif menciumnya dulu. Tapi dia senang dan mulai membalas ciuman pemuda yang selalu mengisi mimpi-mimpinya itu. tangannya mengusap pipi Harry yang terasa dingin akibat tiupan angin malam, bibirnya terus menuntut bibir Harry dalam ciuman yang hangat.

Harry mengerang saat lidah Draco menerobos masuk dari celah-celah bibirnya, rasanya yang basah dan hangat memberikan sensasi tersendiri untuk Harry. "Draco," desahnya saat Draco melepaskan bibirnya untuk menarik nafas.

Draco tersenyum melihat hasil perbuatannya, wajah Harry tampak begitu merah oleh gairah, dan bibirnya menjadi agak bengkak yang membuatnya semakin merasa gemas. "Jangan pikirkan apa-apa lagi, Harry, pikirkan aku saja," bisiknya sambil kembali menunduk dan mengecup lembut bibir Harry.

Tubuh Harry tersentak saat ciuman Draco merambah ke lehernya, getaran itu kembali di rasa Draco, tapi bukan getar ketakutan lagi dan itu membuatnya puas. Dihisapnya satu titik di leher Harry dan itu sukses membuat Harry kembali mengerang keras.

Draco tertawa pelan, tak ingin berbuat lebih jauh lagi dan melukai pemuda itu Draco pun memeluk erat tubuh Harry dan mencium pelipisnya, "Bagaimana? Sakitmu sudah hilang?" godanya pada Harry.

Harry terkekeh, "Aku baru tahu ada cara pengobatan seperti ini, Draco," jawabnya parau. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa ringan dan kosong, dan dengan nyaman dia menyandarkan kepala dan tubuhnya di dada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Kalau kau suka maka dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya untukmu saat kau merasa sakit, love," bisik Draco di bibir Harry dan sekali lagi memberikan satu kecupan di sana.

Harry tersenyum, hatinya terasa begitu hangat, dan satu suara kembali hadir dalam pendengarannya. "Kau juga dulu pernah memanggilku begitu," katanya pelan.

Draco mengusap pipi Harry, "Itu memang panggilan kesayanganku untukmu," jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

Harry tertawa, dia berdiri "Panggilan kesayangan yang aneh," katanya dan dengan kesal diacak-acaknya rambut pirang Draco yang selalu rapi itu sehingga membuat si empunya protes.

"Hei, aneh apanya? Bukannya itu romantis?" sanggah Draco tak terima sambil merapikan rambut kebanggannya. Dia mengejar Harry yang melangkah mendahuluinya.

Harry masih tertawa, rasanya jika bersama Draco tak sulit untuk tertawa, "Tugas memanggil, jangan terus merayuku, Mr. Malfoy," candanya.

Draco ikut tertawa dan mereka terbang bersama dengan sapu masing-masing.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sementara itu di Manor yang megah Narcissa dan Lucius duduk berdua di perpustakaan dengan wajah lesu.

"Aku merindukan Draco, sayang," desah Narcissa yang duduk di samping suaminya, "Apakah lukanya sudah sembuh? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

Lucius menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa sambil menekan pangkal hidungnya. Lucius sendiri lumayan dibuat pusing oleh tingkah putranya yang diluar kendali itu, dia sadar dia telah bersikap terlalu keras terhadap Draco. Walau hati terdalamnya ingin merestui pilihan Draco tapi di sisi lain dia juga bimbang akan masa depan keluarganya.

Dia tak ingin melukai Harry lagi, pemuda itu sudah cukup menderita seumur hidupnya. Sifat tegar yang ditunjukkan Harry pada masyarakat luas membuat Lucius juga jatuh sayang pada pemuda itu. Tapi sekali lagi dia terbentur pada keadaan dan posisi Draco sebagai pewaris tunggal.

"Sayang?" panggil Narcissa karena suaminya tak kunjung bicara, "Benarkah saat ini dia tinggal bersama Harry?"

Lucius mengangguk, "Aku mendapatkan informasi itu dari pegawai di departemen auror, dan setidaknya itu membuat kita sedikit tenang, Cissy."

Narcissa mengangguk setuju, setidaknya Draco tinggal bersama orang yang tepat, yang mampu membuatnya bahagia. Tapi dalam hal lain keadaan itu bisa membuat Draco semakin menentang suaminya, "Apakah ingatan Harry telah pulih?" tanyanya lagi.

Lucius menggeleng, "Belum, hanya sebagian kecil tentang Draco. Dan menurut Severus itu kemajuan yang bagus. Hanya saja..." katanya menggantung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Narcissa penasaran.

Lucius mendesah, "Mungkin Harry akan terluka lagi saat mengingat tentang kita, karena sebenarnya kita lah yang ingin dilupakannya."

Narcissa menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan tangannya, matanya terbelalak terkejut, sebutir air mata menetes dari mata birunya, "Kasihan dia, kita telah melukainya begitu dalam," bisiknya lirih. "Sayang, tak bisakah kau menerimanya sebagai bagian dari keluarga kita? Aku menyayanginya," rayu wanita yang masih terlihat cantik itu. sejak Harry sakit Narcissa selalu menyesali perbuatannya, dan dalam hati terdalamnya dia tak ingin menentang keinginan putranya lagi, hanya saja dia juga harus menghormati suaminya.

Lucius berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku tahu, Cissy, aku pun sudah menganggapnya sebagai anakku sendiri. Jangan membuatku semakin bingung," erang Lucius kesal.

Narcissa menghampiri suaminya dan memeluknya dari belakang, "Kita bisa melihat betapa bahagianya Draco bersama Harry, sayang. Putraku tak pernah tampak begitu hidup dan bersemangat seperti itu."

"AKU TAHU, CISSY, CUKUP," teriak Lucius, pria berwajah dingin itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Maafkan aku, sayang, maafkan aku," bisik Narcissa sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di punggung Lucius.

Lucius berbalik dan memeluk tubuh istrinya, "Aku harus berbuat sesuatu pada Draco, Cissy," desisnya.

Narcissa terkejut, dia memandang takut pada suaminya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jangan sakiti mereka lagi, sayang," mohon wanita itu.

"Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan hatiku," jawabnya lirih.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Aaaah... ngantuk sekali," keluh Ron pagi ini setelah mereka berkumpul di tenda, pemuda berambut merah itu langsung merebahkan dirinya.

Harry tertawa melihat ulah sahabatnya itu, "Kau tak mau mandi dulu, mate?" tanyanya.

"Disebelah barat, tak jauh dari sini ada air terjun dan sungai, kalian bisa membersihkan diri disana," kata Mr. Savage.

"Ayo kita kesana," ajak Draco pada Ron dan Harry.

Dengan cepat Ron menggeleng, "Tidak... tidak, aku tak mau melihat kalian berbuat yang aneh-aneh," jawabnya pelan agar tak terdengar oleh Mr. Savage yang sedikit menjauh dari mereka.

BUGHH...

Satu pukulan menghantam kepala Ron dari tangan Harry, "Apa maksudmu?" desisnya kesal, dan semakin kesal karena Draco ikut menyeringai bersama Ron. Berusaha tak menuruti emosinya Harry pun meninggalkan mereka, dia tak menghiraukan Draco yang berusaha mengikutinya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Dua hari di hutan lumayan menyegarkan juga ya?" kata Draco sambil menghempaskan diri di sofa saat mereka telah kembali ke flat Harry.

Harry meletakkan Ranselnya di dalam kamar, "Kalau kau suka seharusnya kau tinggal saja disana," jawab Harry sambil duduk di samping Draco.

Draco memandang wajah pemuda disampingnya itu dengan tersenyum, "Kau yakin bisa jauh dariku, Harry?" godanya.

Harry mendengus, "Sifat besar kepalamu itu membuatku kesal, tuan muda," jawabnya.

Draco tertawa, dia merangkul pundak Harry, "Kalau begitu aku yang tak sanggup jauh darimu."

Harry terkekeh, "Apakah selama ini aku juga melupakan sisi gombalmu ini, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco tampak berpikir sebentar, "Entahlah, saat berada di dekatmu entah mengapa mulutku selalu lancar berbicara seperti ini."

Harry tersenyum sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Draco, "Baguslah, aku akan selalu dekat denganmu agar Rita Skeeter bisa menulis gosip yang sangat panas tentangmu."

Draco membelai rambut hitam Harry, "Aku tak peduli selama aku digosipkan denganmu," jawabnya enteng.

Harry terkekeh, "Dan membuat orang terkena serangan jantung karena satu-satunya pewaris keluarga Malfoy ternyata adalah..." ucapannya terhenti.

'_Pewaris keluarga Malfoy, putra tunggal'_, kata-kata itu seakan mengingatkan Harry akan sesuatu.

"Aaarrrrgh..." teriak Harry tiba-tiba sambil memegang kepalanya. Berjuta bayangan hadir dalam ingatannya.

_-"Kami sudah tahu tentang hubunganmu dan Draco."-_

_-"Dia putra tunggal kami."-_

_-"Draco tak ingin meninggalkanmu, Harry."-_

_-"Maafkan aku Uncle, Aunt Cissy."-_

"HARRY, HARRY TENANGLAH," teriak Draco panik, dengan erat dia memeluk tubuh Harry yang bergetar ketakutan, "Love, tenanglah, aku disini," kata Draco lembut sambil mengayun tubuh Harry dalam pelukannya.

Harry masih mengerang menahan sakit, pelukan Draco membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Tangannya mencengkeram erat baju Draco dan Draco bisa merasakan jemari Harry yang gemetar.

"Tak ada apa-apa, Harry, tak ada yang akan menyakitimu lagi, aku bersamamu," bisiknya di telinga Harry. Dada Draco berdebar kencang, _'Dia mulai mengingat sesuatu, Merlin, jangan membuatnya sakit lagi, kumohon',_ rintihnya dalam hati, dia ikut merasa sakit melihat penderitaan Harry.

Erangan Harry mereda, sakit di kepalanya perlahan menghilang berganti rasa lega karena Draco memeluknya, ada di sisinya. Rasa lelah menyelimutinya dan perlahan dia memejamkan matanya dan tertidur dalam dekapan kekasihnya, dan sekali lagi kata-kata Draco mengantarnya ke alam mimpi.

"Tidurlah, Harry, aku akan menjagamu," bisik Draco lagi, begitu lembut begitu hangat.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Harry mengerjapkan matanya, dia merasa begitu hangat dan terlindungi. Ada seseorang yang memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau bangun?" tanya Draco pelan.

Harry menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Draco berbaring di sisinya sambil memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. "Maaf, aku tertidur ya?" tanya Harry, "Apa yang terjadi? Tadi rasanya sakit sekali," tanyanya sambil memegang kepalanya yang kini sudah tak terasa sakit lagi.

Draco tersenyum dan mencium satu mata hijau Harry dan membuat pemuda itu kembali terpejam, "Tak ada yang terjadi, Harry, mungkin kau hanya terlalu lelah," jawab Draco berusaha membuat Harry melupakan semua yang membuatnya sakit.

Harry mengangguk, dia mencoba percaya karena dia memang tak bisa mengingat apapun yang menjadi penyebab sakitnya tadi, "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Masih tengah malam, dan kau bebas bangun jam berapa saja karena besok hari libur," jawab Draco sambil beranjak bangun. Dia tercekat saat Harry menahan lengannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Harry.

Draco tersenyum, "Kau sudah tenang dan aku ingin membiarkanmu tidur lagi," jawabnya pelan.

Harry menggeleng lemah, "Temani aku, Draco, kumohon," pintanya. Entah kenapa rasa takut kembali menyusup dalam dadanya ketika menyadari Draco akan meninggalkannya, walau hanya ke kamar sebelah.

Draco kembali berbaring di samping Harry dan membiarkan pemuda itu bergelung dalam pelukannya. "Kau tak ingin tidur lagi?" tanya Draco melihat Harry tak juga memejamkan matanya.

Harry tersenyum, "Tidak," jawabnya, "Aku ingin menikmati banyak waktu bersamamu."

Dada Draco menghangat, rasa cintanya pada pemuda itu begitu membuncah dan nyaris membuatnya menangis merasakan rasa yang begitu indah. "Aku mencintaimu, Harry, sangat," bisiknya.

"Aku juga, Draco, " jawab Harry yang semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Draco.

Draco tersentak, "Kau yakin?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Harry mengangguk pelan, "Seperti katamu, kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, lagi."

Draco tertawa pelan, "Apa kubilang? Malfoy selalu membuktikan kata-katanya."

Harry ikut tertawa, mata hijaunya memandang mata abu-abu Draco yang bersinar hangat. Perlahan mata itu terpejam saat Draco mendekatkan wajahnya, dan benar saja satu sentuhan hangat menyentuh bibirnya, menggodanya dalam pusaran gelombang yang selalu mampu mematahkan akal sehatnya dan membuat otaknya kosong. Sentuhan yang selalu membuatnya mabuk lebih dari curahan satu galon firewhiskey sekalipun, begitu panas seakan udara membara disekitar mereka.

Tubuhnya gemetar saat Draco mencumbu lehernya dan membuatnya nyaris menjadi gila. Harry tak ingin menolak, dia ingin merasakan seluruh sentuhan kekasihnya di tubuhnya. "Draco," erangnya saat dia merasakan logikanya telah terseret oleh gelombang gairah yang terus menggulungnya.

Draco menghentikan cumbuannya, dia mencium lembut pipi Harry, "Tidak sekarang, love. Banyak sekali waktu yang akan kita lewati bersama," bisiknya.

Harry memandang Draco dengan setengah kecewa, "Tapi aku menginginkanmu, Draco."

Draco tersenyum sambil mengecup rambut hitam Harry lalu membawa pemuda itu lebih dalam lagi dalam pelukannya, "Aku pun menginginkanmu, Harry, percayalah," jawabnya pelan, "Aku telah lama begitu menginginkanmu, dan kau tahu apa yang telah kuperbuat untuk mendapatkanmu, aku telah melukaimu."

Harry tak menjawab, dia hanya menikmati aroma tubuh kekasihnya yang selalu membuatnya tenang dan nyaman.

"Saat itu akan tiba, saat dimana kita akan menjadi sempurna, Harry. Saat dimana kita akan selalu bersama, selamanya," hibur Draco lagi.

Harry tersenyum, "Kau berjanji, Draco? Tak akan pernah membiarkanku sendiri?"

Draco tertawa pelan, dengan gemas dia mengacak rambut hitam Harry, "Aku berjanji, Harry, my love," bisiknya. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama, dan kedamaian malam itu menyelimuti mereka dalam tidur yang begitu lelap dengan buaian mimpi yang begitu indah.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Pagi ini matahari tertutup mendung yang begitu tebal, Harry dan Draco memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di dalam flat dan menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Surat kabar menjadi satu-satunya hiburan untuk melewatkan waktu senggang mereka di depan perapian. Tak ada yang bicara, sentuhan tangan Draco yang tak henti membelai rambut Harry sudah menjadi komunikasi tersendiri untuk mereka.

Ketukan di pintu mengusik ketenangan mereka, dengan malas Harry beranjak dari duduknya dan membuka pintu flatnya, tubuhnya membeku saat tahu siapa yang datang, "Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy," sapanya lirih.

Draco yang mendengar itu langsung melompat dan menarik Harry menjauh dari pintu, dia berdiri di depan kekasihnya, menutupinya dengan tubuhnya. Dia memandang kedua orang tuanya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. "Apa mau kalian?" tanyanya dingin.

"Draco, kami merindukanmu, Son," jawab Narcissa pelan.

Draco menggeleng, "Pergilah, jangan mengganggu kami," katanya dengan ketus.

Harry yang berdiri di belakang Draco mulai merasakan sakit itu kembali menyapa kepalanya_, 'dulu mereka pernah kesini, untuk apa? kenapa'_, tanyanya dalam hati dengan kepala yang semakin terasa sakit.

_-"Kami tak membenci Harry, Sev, percayalah, hanya saja Draco itu putra tunggal kami dan kami…"-_

_-"Kalian menginginkan keturunan dari Draco yang kelak akan meneruskan tahta Malfoy, begitu?"-_

_-"Harry, kami tahu kalau saat itu kau mendengar pembicaraan kami bersama Severus."-_

_-"Kami sudah tahu tentang hubunganmu dan Draco."-_

_-"Maafkan aku Uncle, Aunt Cissy."-_

_-"Draco bersikeras tak mau meninggalkanmu."-_

_-"Kalau dia tak mau meninggalkanku, maka akulah yang akan meninggalkannya."-_

Suara-suara itu terus berdengung dalam kepalanya, terus dan terus. Harry merasa kepalanya semakin sakit, dia menggigit bibirnya agar tak berteriak.

Draco membalikkan badannya saat dia merasakan tangan Harry yang memegang punggungnya bergetar hebat, dia terkejut melihat betapa pucatnya wajah Harry saat itu. tangannya begitu erat memegang kepalanya, "HARRY, TENANGLAH, TAK ADA YANG TERJADI. HARRY..." teriak Draco.

Harry semakin erat mencengkeam kepalanya.

_-"Kalau dia tak mau meninggalkanku, maka akulah yang akan meninggalkannya."-_

_-"Kalau dia tak mau meninggalkanku, maka akulah yang akan meninggalkannya."-_

_-"Kalau dia tak mau meninggalkanku, maka akulah yang akan meninggalkannya."-_

"AAAARRGGHHH..." teriaknya keras saat kata-kata itu kembali terdengar dan terus terdengar bahkan semakin keras dalam kepalanya. Tubuhnya tersungkur ke lantai.

"HARRYYYY..." teriak Draco.

Narcissa dan Lucius tampak begitu cemas, kedua orang dewasa itu bergerak mendekati Harry, tapi bentakan Draco menghentikan langkah mereka, "BERHENTI, JANGAN MENDEKAT, JANGAN SAKITI HARRY LAGI!" teriaknya marah.

"Merlin, Harry..." seru Pansy dan teman-temannya yang keluar dari flat karena mendengar keributan di flat Harry, "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Blaise yang membantu Draco memegang tubuh Harry yang terus memberontak menahan sakit di kepalanya. Blaise segera merapalkan satu mantra yang dapat meredam suara mereka dari penghuni flat di lantai lain..

Erangan Harry bagai pisau yang menyayat jantung Draco, "PERGI KALIAN, TINGGALKAN KAMI," teriaknya histeris pada kedua orang tuanya. Dia terus memeluk tubuh Harry yang tak henti meronta kesakitan.

"Petrificus Totalus," seru lucius yang mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Draco dan membuat Draco membeku saat itu juga. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berada dalam kendali mantra ayahnya, dia diam tak bergerak, hanya bisa melihat dan mendengar.

Narcissa memekik ngeri, "Sayang, jangan lakukan itu, kumohon," jeritnya berusaha melunakkan hati suaminya.

Tak ada yang bisa berpikir bagaimana melawan pria itu, semua sibuk menangani Harry yang masih merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

Lucius menarik Draco yang sudah tak dapat melawan lagi, "Aku mohon pada kalian semua, kami tak ingin menyakiti Harry, percayalah. Tolong lakukan sesuatu padanya, panggil Severus sekarang juga. Aku akan membawa Draco pulang, ada yang harus kami selesaikan," katanya sambil ber-apparate dan meninggalkan mereka.

Mata Harry yang masih menahan sakit terbelalak lebar saat melihat kekasihnya hilang dari hadapannya, mata abu-abu itu memandangnya dengan penuh luka sebelum dia menghilang, "DRACOOOO..." teriaknya, dan saat itu juga kepalanya menjadi berat dan pandangannya menjadi gelap. Tak ada lagi yang diingatnya, tubuhnya terlempar jauh kedalam jurang yang begitu dalam.

**BERSAMBUUUUUUUUUUUNG...**

**A/N.**

**Akhirnya... entah bagaimana chap 12 ini jadinya, jelekkah? Maafkan aku *sujud2***

**Ai sist, bagaimana menurutmu? Ness, maafkan aku, aku tak mau mengganggu waktu ospekmu, semoga kau bertahan sampai akhir, SEMANGAT...!**

**Buat Vii, Chelly, Kai, Icci, Ayu (jangan emosi ya, hehe), Animegirl, Puput, Cissy (jangan marah2, ntar om Lucy ga cinta lagi lho, hehe), Bella makasih banyak ya.**

**Buat Moony's Moon, I LOVE YOU *hug*. Makasih buat pembelaannya. buat teman2 yang sudah mendukungku pun aku ucapkan terima kasih tak terhingga.**

**Buat Ficfan91 n Snow Leopard10, makasih dah dukung aku juga via PM ya, aku tunggu yang itu tuh XD.**

**Aku terharu karena ada satu teman baru yang sangat menantikan apdetanku, DL makasih ya, maaf menunggu lama, semoga chap kali ini ga mengecewakanmu.**

**Buat HarMione's, maaf, aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya berhenti, karena aku begitu suka menulis, maaf mengecewakanmu.**

**Trus buat Phoenix-White, kalau kau ingin tahu kenapa aku cinta slash maka jawabanku entahlah, aku melihat sesuatu yang jujur dari hubungan itu. dan bagaimana cara menyukainya aku juga tidak tahu, karena rasa suka itu datang dari hati dan tak bisa dipaksakan. Mungkin ada dari teman2 semua yang bisa membantu menjawab? Terima kasih karena kau tak memandang sebelah mata pada kami para fujoshi.**

**Oke, note-nya kepanjangan nih, makasih buat semuanya dan mohon maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, ini usaha maksimalku, I LOVE YOU PULL... *tepar lagi***


	13. Chapter 13

DILEMMA

CHAPTER 13

Disclaimer : JK. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Rating : M

Genre : Romance / Angst / Drama

Warning : SLASH, OOC, Modifiate Canon, GA SUKA GA USAH DI BACA YA.

**.**

**#**

**.**

_-"Aku tak akan memaksamu, tak akan pernah lagi. Kau memiliki banyak waktu untuk memikirkan ini, karena aku akan selamanya bersamamu,"-_

_-"I love you, Harry,"-_

_-"Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Harry, tidak selama aku masih hidup,"-_

_-"Draco, ingatlah ini, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, terus mencintaimu. Walau aku harus pergi dari hidupmu aku bersumpah akan terus membawa cintaku untukmu,"-_

_-"Aku melakukan itu semua dengan hatiku, bukan dengan tubuhku."-_

_-"Awan dan mendung hanya selubung yang menutupi mata manusia, tapi di balik selubung itu bintang tetap bersinar untuk bulan."-_

_-"Bagiku, aku tak peduli walau seluruh bintang akan tanggal dan sinarnya padam dari langit malam, karena aku tahu kalau aku memiliki sinar yang lebih indah dari cahaya bintang, yang darinya aku mendapatkan kedamaian dan kehangatan. Itu adalah binar orion di matamu, Harry,"-_

_-"Saat itu akan tiba, saat dimana kita akan menjadi sempurna, Harry. Saat dimana kita akan selalu bersama, selamanya,"-_

_-"Kau berjanji, Draco? Tak akan pernah membiarkanku sendiri?"-_

_-"Aku berjanji, Harry, my love,"-_

_-"Tidurlah, Harry, aku akan menjagamu,"-_

**.**

**#**

**.**

Harry mengerjapkan matanya, sinar dari lampu kamarnya tampak sangat menyilaukan.

"Harry," panggil sebuah suara.

Harry menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, "Dad," bisiknya lemah. Dia memandang ke sekeliling kamar dan menemukan semua temannya ada dsitu, "Dimana Draco?" tanyanya lirih.

Tak ada yang menjawab, Pansy meminta ijin Severus melalui pandangan matanya untuk boleh mendekati Harry. Setelah Severus mengangguk gadis itu pun duduk di samping Harry, "Bagaimana kepalamu? Apakah masih sakit?" tanyanya pelan.

Harry menunduk, "Entahlah, rasanya aneh, Pans," jawabnya lirih. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya lagi.

Pansy memandang semua yang ada di ruangan itu dan mendapat persetujuan dari semua untuk menceritakan pada Harry tentang apa yang telah terjadi tadi pagi. Dengan perlahan gadis itu pun menceritakan semua pada Harry.

Harry terdiam, "Ya, aku bisa mengingat semua, Pans," jawabnya yang membuat semua orang terkejut kecuali Severus.

"Memang seharusnya begitu, kedatangan Lucius dan Narcissa kesini pasti sedikit banyak akan membuatmu teringat kembali akan luka yang kau rasakan saat itu," jawab kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu dengan nada datar.

Harry mengangguk pelan, "Ya, Dad."

Severus menarik nafas panjang, "Kita biarkan Harry beristirahat dulu," katanya pada semua, satu persatu mulai keluar dari ruangan itu. Hermione menghampiri Harry lalu memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat sebelum meninggalkan kamar, air mata mengalir dari mata coklatnya. Pansy melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang di lakukan Hermione tapi Harry menahannya, "Tinggallah, Pans," pinta pemuda itu.

Melihat kalau Harry juga membutuhkan teman bicara Severus pun mengijinkan gadis itu menemani Harry.

**.**

**.**

"Apakah sudah ada kabar tentang Draco?" tanya Harry pelan.

Pansy menggeleng, "Belum, Draco belum memberi kabar sama sekali, Harry."

Harry menatap sahabat perempuannya itu yang tampak sedih, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah aku harus menuruti permintaan kedua orang tuanya?"

Pansy meraih tangan Harry dan menggenggamnya, "Apa kata hatimu?" tanya gadis itu hati-hati.

Harry menggeleng, "Entahlah, aku menyayangi mereka seperti orang tuaku sendiri. Tapi aku juga begitu mencintai Draco," jawabnya lirih.

Pansy tersenyum pada Harry berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu, "Draco juga sangat mencintaimu, Harry. Selama ini dia melawan kedua orang tuanya untukmu. Dia terus berjuang untuk mendapatkanmu kembali, walau hatinya begitu terluka karena kau melupakannya," terang gadis berambut hitam di depannya itu, "Dengan pengorbanan Draco yang seperti itu apakah kau tega meninggalkannya, Harry?"

Harry terdiam, kata-kata Pansy membuat dadanya sedikit menghangat, tak mungkin dia menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Draco selama ini. Dia sadar apa yang telah dilakukan Draco demi dirinya.

"Saat ini Draco membutuhkan dukunganmu, Harry. Kau harus bisa menjadi kekuatan untuknya," kata gadis itu lagi, "Kalian harus bisa memperjuangkan cinta kalian, jangan menyerah. Ingatlah apa saja yang telah kalian jalani bersama selama ini, tebus semua penderitaan kalian dengan meraih kebahagiaan bersama."

Harry tersenyum, dia memeluk sahabatnya itu, "Thanks, Pans," bisiknya. _'Aku akan menunggumu, Draco, aku akan menagih janjimu untuk selalu bersamaku', _sumpah harry dalam hati.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Karena prestasi kerjanya yang gemilang, kepala auror memberikan cuti khusus pada Draco. Kemarin Lucius Malfoy memintakan ijin ke departemen auror untuk putra tunggalnya itu tanpa menyebutkan alasannya. Harry mengerti, mungkin pria itu tak ingin orang lain ikut campur dalam masalah keluarganya.

Kemarin Harry berpapasan dengan ayah kekasihnya itu di koridor kementrian, pria itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata menyesal. Harry membeku ditempatnya sampai Lucius mendekatinya, pria itu tak bicara apapun, dia hanya memandang mata hijau Harry lalu menepuk lembut bahunya. Setelah itu pria itu berlalu dari hadapan Harry.

Sampai saat ini Harry tak tahu maksud dari pandangan Lucius yang tampak terluka dan menyesal itu. Dia tak berani menanyakan keadaan Draco, dia tak ingin lebih melukai pria yang telah danggap ayahnya sendiri itu. Harry terus gelisah karena sudah dua hari ini tak ada kabar dari Draco.

**.**

**.**

Pemuda bermata hijau itu duduk sambil menopang dagu, di tatapnya meja kerja Draco yang kosong. Masih jelas diingatannya bagaimana pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum padanya dari seberang meja. Telinganya masih mendengar gema tawa Draco yang renyah yang hanya mau diperdengarkannya untuk Harry.

Pemuda yang terkenal dingin itu entah kenapa justru suka sekali menggodanya disaat dia sedang kesal ataupun melamun. Harry masih ingat saat Draco melemparnya dengan kertas kecil yang berisi tulisan 'I love you' ataupun 'I miss you' disaat dia sedang begitu berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya yang mampu membuat rasa penatnya hilang seketika.

Harry tersenyum dengan penuh luka, kursi yang biasanya berderit halus itu kini tampak diam tak berpenghuni, rasanya sepi, sunyi, dan Harry merasa sendiri.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Dengan enggan Harry memasukkan anak kunci pada daun pintu flatnya, dalam hati dia berharap akan melihat Draco duduk di depan perapian dengan surat kabar melebar di kedua tangannya. Dia berharap pemuda berambut pirang itu menyambutnya dengan senyuman, atau seringaian khasnya.

Pintu kayu terbuka, kosong, tak ada siapapun di ruangan itu. Harry menunduk dan menghela nafas panjang, dia berusaha meredakan sakit di hatinya. Dengan langkah gontai dia melangkah masuk lalu meletakkan tasnya di dalam kamar. Di tatapnya sprei hijau tua yang membungkus tempat tidurnya, sprei itu sengaja tak diganti oleh Harry selama dua hari ini, karena aroma tubuh kekasihnya saat memeluknya malam terakhir itu masih tertinggal disana.

**.**

Setelah membersihkan diri Harry berusaha untuk tidur, tapi mata hijaunya seakan tak merasakan ngantuk sedikitpun. Pikirannya terus melayang mencari sosok pemuda yang selalu memeluknya dengan hangat itu.

Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dibukanya pintu teras flatnya. Dia duduk sendiri di kursi kayu yang pernah didudukinya bersama Draco. Tak dirasanya angin malam yang membelai lembut kulitnya, tak terasa dingin karena yng dia ingat hanyalah kehangatan kekasihnya.

Wajahnya mendongak memandang langit, dadanya terasa pedih karena saat itu langit tampak begitu sepi, hanya ada bulan yang enggan bersinar sendiri.

_-"Bagiku, aku tak peduli walau seluruh bintang akan tanggal dan sinarnya padam dari langit malam, karena aku tahu kalau aku memiliki sinar yang lebih indah dari cahaya bintang, yang darinya aku mendapatkan kedamaian dan kehangatan. Itu adalah binar orion di matamu, Harry,"-_

Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata hijaunya saat dia mendengar bisikan Draco malam itu, malam dimana Draco memberinya sebuah ciuman yang meluluhlantakkan dunianya.

"Kau salah, Draco. Bahkan bintangmu pun enggan bersinar saat kau tak ada di sisinya dan meninggalkannya sendiri," bisik Harry pedih pada kesunyian malam.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Hari ketiga tanpa kehadiran Draco benar-benar nyaris membuat Harry gila, tak satupun pekerjaannya selesai tanpa bantuan Ron. Ingin sekali dia menerobos masuk ke dalam manor dan melihat kondisi kekasihnya, tapi Severus melarangnya, mungkin ada satu alasan yang membuat Draco tak memberinya kabar, 'Bersabarlah, Harry, kita tunggu beberapa hari lagi', kata ayahnya saat itu dan Harry hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Harry," panggil Ron yang begitu mengejutkannya.

Harry mendongak dan menatap sahabatnya itu, "What?" tanyanya malas.

"Pansy mencarimu di luar," jawab Ron. Pemuda berambut merah itu beserta teman-temannya yang lain sangat prihatin melihat keadaan Harry yang nyaris tanpa semangat hidup. Sering kali mereka mengajak Harry berkumpul bersama untuk sekedar melupakan kesedihannya, tapi pemuda berambut hitam itu selalu menolak.

Harry berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar kantor untuk menemui Pansy, sahabat perempuannya yang saat ini begitu dipercaya oleh Harry, sahabat perempuannya selain Hermione yang selalu sabar mendengar keluh kesahnya.

"Ya, Pans?" sapa Harry begitu menemui gadis itu di ruang tunggu.

Pansy berdiri dan menyambut Harry dengan satu pelukan lembut, "Aku rindu padamu, sudah dua hari ini aku tak melihatmu," katanya riang. Dia tak ingin tampak sedih di depan Harry karena itu akan memabuat pemuda bermata hijau itu semakin sedih.

Harry memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, "Aku juga merindukanmu," jawabnya datar.

Pansy nyaris menangis melihat kondisi Harry, keadaannya begitu parah. Tubuhnya menjadi kurus dalam waktu yang begitu singkat, wajahnya tampak begitu pucat, pipinya yang biasa segar kini tampak tirus, matanya cekung, dan dia bisa melihat bayangan hitam di bawah matanya. 'Apakah dia tak tidur sejak malam itu?', tanya Pansy prihatin pada hatinya sendiri.

"Nanti kau pulang jam berapa?" tanya gadis itu berusaha membuat nada suaranya menjadi sewajar mungkin, walau dia merasa tenggorokannya begitu kering melihat keadaan Harry.

Harry mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, pekerjaanku banyak sekali," jawabnya.

Pansy mengangguk mengerti, "Aku siapkan makan malam di flat mu ya?" tawarnya.

Harry bisa melihat kalau gadis itu berusaha menghiburnya, dia tersenyum karena tak ingin membuat sahabatnya itu bersedih dan kecewa, "Kalau begitu aku pulang jam biasa saja agar bisa makan malam bersamamu," jawab Harry.

Pansy tampak begitu senang, "Berikan kunci flat mu, setelah ini aku akan langsung kesana."

Harry merogoh kantong bajunya dan menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Pansy lalu membiarkan gadis itu berlalu dari hadapannya setelah memberikan satu ciuman ringan di pipinya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Harry membuka pintu flatnya, dia langsung mencium aroma masakan menyebar dari dapurnya. "Pans," panggil Harry.

Pansy muncul dari balik dinding dapur, "Hei, kau sudah pulang? Sebentar lagi siap," jawab gadis itu.

Harry tersenyum, "Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku mandi dulu," katanya lagi.

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Pansy setelah mereka menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Entah sudah berapa lama aku tak makan makanan selezat ini," jawab harry sambil mengusap mulutnya dengan serbet makan. Harry membantu Pansy membarsihkan meja makan, setelah itu mereka duduk santai di depan perapian. Suara gemeratak kayu bakar mengisi kesunyian yang terasa panjang itu.

"Pans," panggil Harry pelan.

Pansy memandang mata hijau yang tampak lelah itu, "Yes, Harry," jawabnya.

"Keberatan kalau aku tidur di kakimu?" tanya Harry dengan suara bergetar.

Pansy tersenyum "Kemarilah," kata gadis itu lembut.

Harry merebahkan kepalanya di paha Pansy, dia berbaring miring agar wajahnya tak terlihat oleh sahabat perempuannya itu. Rasanya begitu hangat dan nyaman. Saat itu seluruh emosinya membuncah keluar. Pemuda itu menangis tertahan, bahunya berguncang pelan menahan isaknya.

Walau Pansy tak melihat tangis pemuda itu, tapi remasan tangan Harry pada kakinya sudah cukup membuatnya ikut menangis. Bukan karena sakit pada kakinya, tapi lebih pada sakit yang ikut dia rasakan bersama mengalirnya air mata Harry. Dengan lembut dia membelai rambut hitam Harry, dia sama sekali tak bicara, dibiarkannya pemuda itu menumpahkan seluruh emosinya.

"Pans," bisik Harry akhirnya dengan suara parau.

Pansy masih membelai rambut hitam yang berantakan itu, "Yes?" gadis itu menyahut pelan.

Harry terdiam sebentar, "Aku begitu merindukannya," jawab Harry lirih.

Air mata Pansy kembali mengalir, "Aku tahu, Harry, aku tahu," bisiknya, "Bersabarlah, dia pasti akan kembali padamu."

Dan malam itu berlalu begitu cepat untuk Harry, tak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya dimana dia melewatkan malam tanpa memejamkan mata sedikitpun. Kini setelah seluruh kepedihannya terkuras keluar dia merasa begitu lelah dan tertidur dalam buaian lembut sahabatnya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Jum'at siang ini genap lima hari tak ada kabar berita dari Draco, tapi Harry tetap mencoba bersabar. Dia menyibukkan dirinya dalam tumpukan pekerjaan yang tak ada habisnya, tak dibiarkannya otaknya larut dalam kesedihan, dia harus bertahan demi Draco, demi kekasihnya. Dia tak peduli walau pekerjaan itu menguras tenaganya dan otaknya.

Malam ini dia pulang ke flatnya dengan tekad tak akan terpuruk dalam kesedihannya, dia percaya pada Draco, pemuda itu tak akan pernah meninggalkannya, karena itulah janjinya.

Betapa terkejutnya Harry saat membuka pintu dia melihat ayahnya sedang berdiri di depan perapian, "Dad?" sapanya tak percaya. Tak biasanya ayahnya datang di hari kerja bahkan malam hari, "Ada apa?" tanya Harry karena melihat sinar cemas di mata hitam ayahnya.

Severus menghela nafas lega, "Sukurlah kau sudah datang," jawabnya sambil menghampiri Harry.

"Ada apa Dad?" tanya Harry lagi, entah kenapa saat ini dia merasakan suatu perasaan tak enak di hatinya.

Severus mencekal lengan Harry, "Kita harus ke Manor sekarang," jawabnya cepat.

Dada Harry tercekat, "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Draco?" tanya Harry lagi.

Severus mengambil meraih tongkatnya lalu mengajak Harry ber-apparate tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Harry memandang kesekeliling manor yang megah itu, rasa rindunya nyaris tak tertahankan lagi. Severus membuka pintu besar itu dengan kuat lalu melangkah ke dalam tanpa mengucapkan permisi. Harry tahu berarti ayahnya sedang di tunggu oleh tuan rumah.

Harry mengikuti langkah ayahnya yang tergesa, jantungnya semakin berdetak tak menentu karena dia tak melihat seorangpun di manor yang sebesar ini.

Severus membuka pintu perpustakaan, dada Harry semakin berdenyut keras saat dilihatnya Lucius Malfoy duduk membungkukkan punggungnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia mendongak saat didengarnya ada yang membuka pintu, "Sev," sapanya lemah.

Harry tercekat melihat mata abu-abu yang mirip mata kekasihnya itu bersinar redup, tak ada sorot keras dan dingin disana seakan telah kehilangan kekuatannya. Harry mengepalkan kedua tangannya, 'Apa yang terjadi?', tanyanya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Severus datar.

Lucius berdiri dan menatap Harry, tak ada kemarahan dan kebencian disana. Harry melihat mata abu-abu itu menyorotkan sesal yang dalam, lebih dalam dibanding terakhir mereka bertemu. "Aku tak sanggup, Sev, aku menyerah. Segala cara ku coba tapi tetap tak bisa," desah Lucius pada Severus.

"Dimana Draco?" tanya Harry memberanikan diri.

Lucius kembali menatapnya, "Di kamarnya."

Tanpa meminta persetujuan Harry langsung berlari ke kamar Draco yang begitu dia hapal letaknya. Dadanya berdegup kencang, entah senang entah khawatir, yang dia tahu kalau sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu Draco, bertemu kekasihnya.

Dengan keras dia membuka pintu kayu itu, "Draco," panggilnya. Tubuhnya terpaku saat melihat Narcissa duduk di samping tempat tidur Draco. Wanita itu menangis, tampak sinar terkejut di mata birunya.

"Harry," sapanya sambil terisak, lalu wanita itu berdiri dan berlari untuk memeluk Harry. Tubuhnya berguncang hebat. Harry semakin bingung, "Apa yang terjadi aunt Cissy?" tanya Harry karena dia melihat Draco berbaring kaku di tempat tidurnya.

Harry melepaskan tubuh wanita cantik itu dan perlahan mendekati tempat tidur Draco, "Draco," panggilnya pelan. Harry tercekat, mata abu-abu itu terbuka tapi tak ada sinar kehidupan disana, matanya menyorot kosong, "Draco," panggilnya lagi. Dengan pelan dia duduk di samping pemuda itu dan menggengam tangannya, dingin, tangan pucat itu terasa dingin, begitu dingin. "Draco, ini aku," bisik Harry lagi. Dadanya berdebar kencang karena pemuda itu sama sekali tak bereaksi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harry pada Narcissa yang masih menangis di sampingnya.

"Jiwanya hilang, Harry," jawab Severus yang telah berdiri di depan pintu bersama Lucius.

Harry menggeleng tak percaya pada pendengarannya, "Apa maksudmu dengan jiwanya hilang, Dad?" tanya Harry masih sambil menggengam tangan dingin Draco.

Lucius duduk di sofa di depan Harry, matanya memandang lurus pada mata hijau Harry, "Ini salahku," desisnya. Pandangan Lucius menerawang, lalu dia mulai menceritakan kejadiannya.

"Sejak aku membawanya dari flatmu dan melepaskan mantraku yang mengikatnya dia terus tak sadarkan diri," jelas pria itu. "Pandangannya kosong dan tak ada reaksi sama sekali dari tubuhnya. Berbagai cara telah ku coba, tapi tetap saja dia seperti itu. saat ini kondisinya semakin melemah, aku bisa tahu itu dari denyut nadi dan jantungnya."

Dada Harry terasa sakit, dia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Draco, "Lalu?" tanya Harry lagi.

"Seharian ini aku mencoba melakukan Legilimency padanya, aku terus berusaha memasuki pikirannya, tapi tak bisa. Dia Occlumency yang sangat handal, dia menolak pikiranku dengan keras keluar dari tubuhnya," jawab pria berambut pirang itu lagi, "Dia menyembunyikan jiwa dan pikirannya begitu dalam, dia tak ingin ditemukan oleh siapapun."

Severus memegang bahu Harry, "Minggirlah, Son, biar aku yang mencoba kali ini," kata mantan guru ramuan itu.

Dengan enggan Harry melepaskan tangan kekasihnya, dadanya berdebar semakin kencang. Dengan penuh harap dia bergantung pada kemampuan ayahnya yang hebat dalam hal Legillimens dan Occlumens. Harry berdiri tak jauh dari Narcissa yang masih terisak.

Severus mengacungkan tongkatnya pada kening Draco, "Legillimens," desisnya merapalkan sebuah mantra.

Harry bisa melihat tubuh ayahnya menegang, tapi tak lama kemudian mereka di kejutkan oleh tubuh Severus yang terlontar ke belakang dan menabrak tembok putih yang keras.

"DAD..." seru Harry sambil menghampiri ayahnya, "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harry sambil membantu pria berambut hitam itu berdiri.

Severus menggeleng sambil mengibaskan jubahnya, dia kembali mendekat dan mencoba lagi apa yang telah dicobanya barusan. Tapi lagi-lagi gagal, tubuhnya kembali terlontar ke dinding, terus seperti itu sampai tiga kali mencoba. Harry melihat wajah ayahnya berubah pucat dan terlihat kelelahan.

"Dia menolak kehadiranku, Harry. Aku tak melihat jiwanya, semua terlihat gelap dan kosong," jawab Severus.

Harry mengangguk mengerti, dia mendekati tubuh Draco, "Kali ini biarkan aku yang mencoba, Dad," kata Harry.

Severus terkejut, "Tapi kemampuan legilimency mu tak sebanding dengan kemampuan Occlumency Draco, Son."

Harry mengepalkan tangnnya, "Akan ku coba," jawabnya mantap. Dengan membulatkan tekadnya Harry mengacungkan tongkatnya di kening Draco, "Legilimens," bisiknya, saat itu juga dia merasa jiwanya terlontar masuk ke dalam pikiran Draco. Gelap, dia tak mungkin mengucapkan 'Lumos' karena dia berada dalam pikiran orang lain. Mencoba membiasakan diri dalam gelap dia bergerak maju, langkahnya tertatih, sama sekali tak ada cahaya, gelap dan lembab.

Sebuah cahaya kecil muncul dari sudut penglihatannya, Harry menoleh dan dia tercekat melihat sosok kekasihnya berdiri disana. Tiba-tiba jiwanya seperti ditarik keluar lalu dia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Barulah Harry sadar kalau dia mengalami hal yang sama seperti ayahnya, tubuhnya terlontar membentur tembok.

"Harry..." kata Severus cemas sambil mendekati putranya dan membantunya berdiri.

Harry memandang wajah Draco, pandangan matanya masih kosong. Tapi tadi dia melihat Draco di dalam sana, mata abu-abunya menyorot penuh luka dan sedih. Perlahan dia menghampiri tubuh kekasihnya, digenggamnya tangan yang dingin itu, "Ini aku, Draco. Biarkan aku menemuimu, aku begitu merindukanmu," bisik Harry di telinga Draco. dengan lembut di kecupnya tangan Draco yang semakin terasa dingin.

Setelah itu Harry mengacungkan tongkatnya sekali lagi pada kening Draco.

"Harry, jangan memaksakan dirimu," desis Lucius.

Harry menoleh pada pria yang tampak lelah itu, "Aku telah bertemu dengannya, Uncle," kata Harry sambil tersenyum.

Lucius tak menjawab, begitu pun dengan Severus dan Narcissa. Ketiga orang dewasa itu tercekat melihat sorot tajam di mata hijau Harry, mereka melihat keyakinan di mata itu, keyakinan kalau dia akan dapat membawa kekasihnya kembali padanya lagi. sorot mata yang penuh dengan rasa cinta yang begitu kuat.

"Aku akan membantumu," kata Severus sambil meletakkan tongkat sihirnya di bahu Harry.

Harry tersenyum, dia merasakan aliran hangat di bahunya, "Thanks, Dad," katanya, lalu dia menatap mata kosong kekasihnya, "legilimens," bisiknya lagi. sekali lagi jiwanya terlontar masuk ke dalam pikiran Draco. Sama seperti tadi, tampak begitu gelap dan kosong, dia sama sekali tak melihat satu pun pikiran Draco. 'Kenapa kau sembunyikan semua pikiran dan jiwamu, Draco?', tanya Harry dalam hati.

Perlahan dia bergerak maju, dia hanya mengikuti instingnya saja berjalan dalam gelap yang begitu pekat. Naik, turun, berbelok, semuanya di lakukan Harry, dia nyaris putus asa karena dia merasa lorong gelap ini tak berujung.

Langkahnya tertatih-tatih, dan akhirnya dia melihat ada samar cahaya di ujung sana. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan lebihh cepat, cahaya itu semakin terang dan terang sampai akhirnya terasa begitu menyilaukan. Diujung cahaya itu dia melihat sosok yang begitu dirindukannya, berdiri membelakanginya. Sekuat tenaga dia mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk berbicara, "Draco," panggilnya.

Sosok itu berbalik dan memandangnya, "Harry," katanya lemah, sorot mata itu masih tampak sedih dan terluka, ada sedikit rasa takut disana.

Harry tersenyum, "Kenapa kau bersembunyi begini dalam, Draco?" tanya Harry.

Draco menunduk, "Karena aku tak mau bertemu mereka," jawabnya pelan, "Aku muak dengan keadaan ini, aku ingin menghilang."

"Dan meninggalkanku sendiri?" tanya Harry lirih.

Draco mengangkat wajahnya, dia menggeleng, "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu sendiri, Harry, walau aku harus mati pun aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," jawabnya.

"Apa kau pikir aku senang tak bisa memelukmu lagi?" tanya Harry lagi.

Mata abu-abu Draco menatapnya dengan tajam, "Kita kembali, Draco?" ajak Harry sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Draco tampak ragu, "Aku lelah, Harry," bisiknya.

"Aku bersamamu, Draco, akan selalu bersamamu. Tepati janjimu padaku," jawab Harry, "Aku mencintaimu, love."

Sorot abu-abu itu menghangat, senyum samar terukir di bibirnya, perlahan dia pun menyambut uluran tangan Harry. Setelah itu seperti ada yang menarik jiwa mereka, tidak terasa kasar, justru terasa lembut.

Harry membuka matanya, kepalanya terasa pusing dan dia pun terhuyung, "Harry," seru Severus sambil menopang tubuh putranya itu. Dia membawa Harry menjauh dari tempat tidur dan mendudukkannya di sofa di dekat jendela kamar itu.

"Draco…" seru Narcissa saat dilihatnya mata yang tadinya kosong itu menatapnya lemah. Wanita itu mendekati putranya dan memeluknya erat, dia menumpahkan tangisnya di dada Draco, rasa lega terpancar dar mata birunya. Begitu juga dengan Lucius, pria itu tak berkata apa-apa, tapi matanya menyorot hangat melihat kehadiran putranya yang telah kembali.

Harry berdiri dan perlahan mendekati pemuda yang telah mengikat hatinya tersebut, dia tersenyum pada Draco yang memandangnya denngan hangat.

Narcissa memberi tempat agar Harry bisa duduk di dekat putranya, wanita itu sangat terharu melihat bagaimana lembutnya cara Harry menggenggam tangan Draco. Dia juga tercekat melihat cara Draco menatap Harry, tak pernah dia melihat pandangan yang penuh cinta itu dari mata putranya selama ini. Pandangan yang hangat dan lembut, sinar kehidupan begitu kuat terlihat dari mata abu-abu itu.

Harry mencium tangan Draco yang mulai menghangat, dia merasa begitu lega melihat kekasihnya telah kembali, "Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi, Draco, berjanjilah," bisik Harry.

Draco tersenyum, dia mengangguk pelan sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangan Harry.

Merasa begitu lelah Harry pun jatuh tersungkur di dada kekasihnya. Legilimens yang begitu dalam membuat tenaganya terkuras.

Severus mengangkat tubuh Harry tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Draco, "Biarkan dia tidur disini, Sev," pinta pemuda itu lemah.

Severus memandang Lucius dan membaringkan Harry disamping Draco setelah sahabatnya itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ketiga orang dewasa itu meninggalkan dua pemuda yang tampak lemah itu, tapi mereka tahu kalau keduanya baru saja menemukan hidup mereka kembali. Tangan Draco yang terus menggenggam tangan Harry adalah tanda kalau mereka tak ingin dipisahkan lagi, tidak oleh Lucius ataupun oleh maut.

**Masih bersambung dikit nih…**

**A/N.**

**Wah kurang dikit lagi tamat nih, chap depan kayanya last chapter deh, sedihnya **

**Sampe chap 13 ini apakah aku sudah menyuguhkan cerita yang memuaskan untuk kalian? Maaf kalau masih mengecewakan, aku selalu berusaha dan berusaha agar bisa lebih baik lagi.**

**Aicchan sist, makasih ya lu sabar banget dengerin cerewetnya gw XD. Buat Ness, makasih karena kau selalu jujur dalam mengomentari fic ku, walau terkadang perih tapi aku tahu itu benar, hik… aku tak bisa berbohong padamu *hug***

**Buat Ritsu-ku, tumben ripiumu ngomel2 gitu?, Cissy (dibilangin jangan marah2 juga, ntar Lucius ku ambil lho), Chelly, White Phoenix, Mizuki, Ayu, Len (salam buat teman2 ya), Vii, Animegirl, makasih banya ripiunya.**

**Buat Pearl Sky, bang Adam n Tooney Loons, terima kasih tak terhingga atas pembelaan dan dukungannya. Aku tak akan jatuh hanya karena seperti ini. Buat Sou juga yang dah ikutan marah2, hehe jangan ah.**

**Buat 'SOMEONE', maaf kalau fic ini tak sesuai dengan selera anda, aku menyadari fic ini maupun fic ku yang lainnya tak sempurna, jauh dari kata sempurna, tapi ini adalah usaha maksimalku. Mohon maaf kalau aku tak bisa memuaskan anda, dan terima kasih untuk kritiknya.**

**Buat Ambudaff, makasih ambu udah ijinin saya pake ide legilimens ambu di '**_**Love, The Power He Knows Not until Now'. **_**Ambu is the best deh, I love you, mbu *hug***

**So, Ripiu…?**


	14. Chapter 14

DILEMMA

CHAPTER 14

Disclaimer : JK. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Rating : M

Genre : Romance

Warning : SLASH, OOC, Modifiate Canon, GA SUKA GA USAH DI BACA YA.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Harry merasakan hangat menyelimuti tangannya, perlahan dia membuka mata hijaunya dan mengernyit saat cahaya matahari menerangi penglihatannya.

"Sudah bangun, tuan muda? Ini sudah siang sekali," bisik suara di sampingnya, dadanya bergetar mendengar suara yang begitu dirindukannya.

Sambil tersenyum Harry memandang mata abu-abu yang bersinar lembut itu, dia memejamkan matanya kembali saat Draco mengecup keningnya, "Lama sekali tidurmu? Katamu kau merindukanku?"

Harry bangkit dan duduk di atas kasur di samping Draco yang masih terbaring, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya cemas.

Draco berusaha bangun tapi kepalanya masih terasa pusing dan lemas, tak heran karena hampir satu minggu tubuhnya kosong dan tak mendapatkan asupan makanan apapun. Hanya ramuan penguat raga saja yang diberikan Lucius selama dia tak sadar. Harry membantu menata tumpukan bantal di belakang punggung Draco agar pemuda itu bisa sedikit duduk.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Harry lagi.

Draco tersenyum dan mencium punggung tangan Harry, "Baik, hanya masih sedikit lemas," jawab Draco.

Harry terkekeh, "Kau sih, kenapa harus melakukan hal itu?" omelnya, "Bagaimana kalau aku tak bisa menemukanmu kemarin? Kita akan benar-benar… berpisah," bisik Harry lirih. Rasa takut kembali menjalari hatinya, rasa takut akan kehilangan Draco.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak tahu apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan untuk dapat selalu bersamamu," jawab Draco tak kalah lirihnya.

Harry sedikit merengut, "Tapi yang kau lakukan kemarin itu sungguh bodoh, Draco, kau tahu itu?"

Draco menyeringai lemah, "Maafkan aku, yang penting sekarang kan aku telah kembali dan ada bersamamu?"

"Tetap saja aku merasa kesal, kau mempertaruhkan semuanya, tahu? Hidupmu, hidupku, perasaan kita, semuanya," gerutu Harry.

Draco terkekeh, "Iya, maafkan aku, tak akan aku ulangi lagi, Harry, aku janji. Berhentilah mengomel, kau membuat kepalaku semakin pusing."

Harry pura-pura kesal, "Kalau kau lakukan itu lagi, Draco, aku tak akan pernah mencarimu lagi, aku tak peduli, kau tahu itu, AKU TAK PEDULI," ancam Harry dengan menekankan kata-katanya.

Draco kembali menyeringai, "Kau yakin?" tanyanya tak percaya, "Kalau begitu akan kulakukan lagi," katanya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Harry sedikit panik, dia tak tahu Draco serius atau bercanda, "Draco, hentikan, ini tak lucu. Awas kalau kau berani seperti itu lagi," ancamnya sambil mengguncang tubuh Draco.

Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak malihat wajah panik Harry, dia berusaha menghindar dari pukulan bantal yang bertubi-tubi. Sakit di kepalanya tak dirasa lagi, rasa bahagia yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya sudah cukup mengobati semua deritanya.

Draco menarik Harry dalam pelukannya, tawanya terhenti saat dia menatap mata hijau Harry yang begitu di pujanya, "Aku tak ingin lagi berpisah darimu, Harry, tidak sekarang ataupun nanti," bisiknya.

Harry tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Draco, "Berjanjilah, kau tak tahu betapa takutnya aku kemarin. Draco."

"Maafkan aku," bisik Draco lagi, lalu bibir tipis itu mencium lembut bibir Harry, memerangkapnya dalam satu lumatan hangat yang mampu mengosongkan semua isi kepala. Mereka tak peduli dimana mereka sekarang, mereka juga tak peduli walau sepasang mata biru dan abu-abu melihat mereka dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, yang mereka tahu saat ini mereka bersama dan akan seperti ini selamanya.

Draco memeluk Harry semakin erat, "Maafkan aku," bisiknya lagi, "Maafkan aku, Harry, maafkan aku."

Harry tersenyum di dada Draco, "Sudahlah, semua akan baik-baik saja," jawab Harry.

Draco melepaskan pelukannya hanya karena ingin menikmati mata hijau Harry, tapi genggaman tangannya tak juga lepas dari tautan jemari Harry, "Apa kau telah mengingat semua?" tanya Draco.

Harry mengangguk pelan, "Ya, Draco, aku telah mengingat semua."

Tampak sorot cemas di mata abu-abu itu, "Dan tentang kedua orang tuaku?" tanyanya pelan dan hati-hati.

Harry menunduk mencoba menenangkan hatinya, "Ya, juga soal itu," jawabnya.

"Dan kau tidak akan menuruti apa kata mereka, kan?" tanya Draco memastikan.

Harry menatap mata abu-abu itu, mata yang membuatnya mampu melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan tatapan hangatnya, mata yang mampu membuatnya bangkit dan terus berdiri di tengah deritanya.

Harry menggeleng, "Aku sudah katakan tadi, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, Draco," jawab Harry.

Draco tersenyum lega, "Aku pun tak sanggup kehilanganmu, Harry," bisik Draco pelan. Mereka tak menyadari dua pasang mata dari balik pintu berlalu pergi dengan sorot mata lega dan juga bingung.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Bagaimana menurutmu, sayang?" tanya Narcissa pada suaminya saat mereka sedang berbincang berdua di kamar.

Lucius memandang keluar jendela, "Entahlah," desahnya.

Narcissa menyentuh lembut lengan pria berambut pirang itu, "Tapi kau lihat sendiri kan bagaimana pengorbanan mereka berdua untuk bisa bersama?"

Lucius tetap memandang lurus ke luar jendela putih itu, entah kemana pandangannya ditujukan, "Aku tahu, Cissy, sangat tahu," jawabnya pelan.

Narcissa tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan yang kuat itu, "lalu sekarang apa yang kau pikirkan? Kelangsungan dinasti keluarga Malfoy atau kebahagiaan putra kita?" tanyanya lagi.

Lucius menarik nafas panjang, "Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya saat kemarin Draco tak sadarkan diri selama hampir satu minggu, dan kini aku begitu bersyukur dia selamat dan hidup," jawab Lucius sambil memeluk istrinya.

"Lalu?" tanya Narcissa sambil tersenyum dan memeluk suaminya lebih erat.

Lucius mengecup lembut rambut pirang istrinya, "Entahlah, kita lihat saja nanti," jawabnya.

"Kau tak akan berusaha memisahkan mereka lagi, kan?" tanya wanita bermata biru itu cemas.

Lucius hanya diam, dia memeluk istrinya dengan lebih erat.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Mum, Dad, ijinkan aku tinggal bersama Harry mulai hari ini," kata Draco pada kedua orang tuanya saat dengan langkah tertatih dia mendatangi keduanya di ruang keluarga dengan bantuan Harry.

Lucius meletakkan surat kabarnya dan memandang istrinya meminta pendapat, "Tapi kondisimu masih lemah, Son," jawab Narcissa.

Draco menggeleng, "Aku tak apa-apa," bantahnya cepat.

Lucius menatap mata hijau Harry yang tampak bingung, dia menyadari perasaan Harry, pemuda itu pasti merasa tak enak hati berada dalam situasi seperti ini, "Pergilah," jawabnya, "Tapi aku minta kau bisa membuka jaringan Floo mu untuk kami, Harry."

"Ya," sambung Narcissa, "Ijinkan kami mengunjungi kalian setiap saat," katanya lagi.

Harry memandang Draco dan mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah," jawabnya. Lalu mereka berdua keluar dari manor dan ber-apparate menuju flat Harry.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Draco dan Harry begitu terkejut saat melihat semua temannya berdiri di depan pintu flat mereka, "Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Harry.

Semua tercekat melihat kondisi Draco yang tampak lemah dan pucat, Blaise menghampiri mereka lebih dulu dan membantu Harry memapah Draco, "kau baik-baik saja, Draco?" tanyanya cemas.

Draco mengangguk, "Tak pernah lebih baik dari ini, Blaise," jawabnya pelan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu terkekeh saat pansy dan Hermione bergantian memeluknya, "Kami mengkhawatirkanmu," kata mereka dengan mata berkaca-kaca oleh air mata.

"Dasar cengeng, jangan menangis, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Draco lembut pada dua sahabat perempuannya itu.

Lalu Theo, Ron dan George bergantian menyapa Draco sebelum Harry membuka pintu flatnya dan menyuruh semuanya masuk ke dalam.

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya George setelah mereka berkumpul di kamar Harry dan membiarkan Draco membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

Harry tertawa pelan, dia duduk di samping Draco, "Tuan muda ini melakukan sesuatu yang teramat sangat bodoh," jawab Harry yang langsung meringis melihat tatapan tajam kekasihnya itu. Lalu dia menceritakan semua yang terjadi dengan detail.

Bukan tanggapan haru ataupun prihatin yang didapat mereka dari semuanya melainkan tawa terbahak yang membahana di dalam kamar itu.

"Ada yang lucu?" tanya Draco kesal.

"Ya, Draco, kau yang lucu," jawab Theo masih dengan tertawa, "Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan itu?"

Draco menatap tajam pada sahabatnya itu, "Kau mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau kau dan Blaise berada di posisi kami," gerutu Draco.

"Sudahlah, Theo, jangan menggoda mereka," tengah Blaise, "Dan kau, Draco, aku tak akan meninggalkan Theo apapun yang terjadi," tegas pemuda berkulit gelap itu sambil memandang lurus mata Theo yang otomatis membuat wajah pemuda itu memerah dan menjadi bahan tertawaan baru untuk teman-temannya, dan Draco puas karena Blaise telah membantunya membalas sahabatnya yang agak sedikit usil itu.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apakah semua tak ada masalah lagi? Maksudku… mmh orang tuamu, Draco?' tanya Hermione cemas.

Draco dan Harry saling berpandangan, "Mereka belum memberikan jawaban pasti, hanya saja mereka telah mengijinkan Draco tinggal disini bersamaku," jawab Harry pelan. Hatinya kembali galau, Lucius memang memberi ijin mereka bersama tetapi apakah itu sudah menjadi jawaban positif dari ayah kekasihnya itu? Sedangkan tadi sorot mata pria setengah baya itu juga masih terlihat bingung dan lelah. Dan jujur saja Harry begitu membenci kondisi seperti ini dimana semua masih mengambang dan tak pasti

Dia tersentak saat Draco menggenggam tangannya dan menatapnya tajam, Harry bisa membaca arti tatapan itu, Draco seakan menguatkannya dan mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kuharap masalah kalian cepat selesai," kata George yang diikuti anggukan kepala semuanya.

"Ah… aku lupa memberitahu, malam natal nanti aku dan Pansy akan melangsungkan pertunangan kami di the Burrow, dan ini undangan wajib untuk kalian," kata George mencairkan suasana. Rencana pertunangan mereka musim panas kemarin memang diundur karena mereka juga ikut memikirkan perasaan Harry dan Draco yang sedang tak bahagia, tapi sepertinya kali ini mereka telah memutuskan dengan matang.

Harry tersenyum, "Selamat untuk kalian," serunya dan disambut seruan selamat yang sama dari teman-teman mereka.

Dalam hati terbersit rasa iri, tapi entah kenapa Draco merasa kalau mereka juga akan baik-baik saja, entahlah.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Tidurlah, ini sudah larut malam," kata Harry pada Draco saat flat mereka telah sepi kembali.

Draco menatap mata hijau Harry yang bersinar cemas, "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, dan aku tak suka itu," tuding Draco.

Harry mendekati Draco dan berbaring di sisinya, kepalanya disandarkan dengan lembut di pundak kekasihnya, "Aku tak memikirkan apa-apa, percayalah," bisiknya, dia tak mau membuat Draco cemas.

Draco menggengam tangan Harry, "Asal kau tahu, aku tak peduli lagi pada apapun, saat ini dan seterusnya aku hanya ingin bersamamu," jawabnya sambil mencium rambut hitam Harry yang berantakan.

Harry tersenyum walau hatinya sedikit miris mendengar kata-kata itu, dari awal mereka selalu ingin bersama tapi tak ada yang tahu kemana arah garis nasib membawa mereka sampai mereka berdua menjadi begini menderita. Dan kini disaat Draco telah bersamanya Harry masih saja merasa takut, takut jika nasib belum puas mempermainkan mereka.

"Aku tahu, Draco, aku tahu. Sekarang tidurlah," bisik Harry sambil memeluk pinggang ramping pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dia hanya bisa berharap dalam hati semoga waktu berhenti sampai disini saja dan membuatnya terlepas dari pikiran pengecutnya akan apa yang harus dia hadapi esok hari, dimana semua bisa terjadi.

Draco menghela nafas panjang, walau saat ini dia memeluk Harry tapi entah kenapa dia tak juga bisa memejamkan mata, rasa cemas yang terpancar dari mata emerald kekasihnya membuatnya terjaga. Dia takut Harry kembali menghilang dari sisinya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Draco membuka matanya, entah baru berapa jam dia tertidur, rasanya belum lama. Dia tersenyum pada Harry yang baru masuk ke kemar mereka sambil membawa sebuah gelas merah ditangannya.

"Itu milikmu," kata Draco sambil beranjak duduk dari tidurnya

Harry terkekeh, "Tidak, sudah sejak lama kau menggunakan gelas ini, sedangkan yang hijau itu sudah menjadi milikku," jawab Harry sambil mengulurkan gelas berisi cokelat panas itu pada Draco.

"Kau akan berangkat kerja?" tanya Draco pada Harry setelah dia menerima gelas merah itu dan meneguk isinya perlahan.

Harry duduk di samping Draco, "Ya, aku tak mungkin membolos kerja. Untung saja dua hari kemarin adalah akhir pekan," jawabnya.

Draco meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, "Aku juga bosan di rumah terus, apa sebaiknya aku juga berangkat saja?"

Harry menggeleng, "Jangan dulu, masa cuti yang diajukan uncle Lucius masih tersisa dua hari, kau bisa gunakan itu untuk memulihkan tubuhmu," larang Harry.

Draco mendesah, walau merasa begitu bosan karena tak ada yang dikerjakan tapi kata-kata Harry benar, dia masih merasa sedikit lemas.

"Sebentar lagi Dad akan datang untuk memeriksamu," kata Harry.

Draco menggangguk, "Tapi kau akan langsung pulang kan?" tanyanya.

Harry tertawa pelan sambil mengecup bibir Draco dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada yang hangat itu, "Kata-katamu membuatku merinding, Draco," katanya disela-sela tawanya.

Draco ikut terkekeh, dibelainya lembut rambut hitam Harry yang masih setengah basah itu, "Pergilah, bisa-bisa aku akan membuatmu terlambat kalau kau terus begini," goda Draco.

Harry berdiri dan membenahi jubahnya yang sedikit kusut, mata hijaunya memandang Draco dengan lekat seakan dia tak mau pergi dari ruangan itu.

Draco mengerti, rasa cemas kembali membayang di mata hijau itu, "Aku akan menunggumu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Harry membalas senyum itu dengan anggukan, "Sampai nanti," pamitnya sambil berlalu dari kamar mereka.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Di kantor pun pikiran Harry tak lepas dari Draco, ada rasa cemas di hatinya yang dirasakannya begitu kuat, dia takut kalau saat dia pulang nanti Draco sudah tak ada lagi di flatnya. Dia takut dia tak bisa lagi menemukan dimana kekasihnya berada. Dia takut kenyataan yang lebih buruk menantinya saat sore tiba.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ron yang sudah duduk di depannya.

Harry terkejut, "Tidak, aku tak apa-apa," elaknya.

Ron berdecak kesal, "Apa lagi yang kau khawatirkan? Kau sudah bersama dengan Draco kan?"

Harry berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju pintu, "Sudah kukatakan aku tak memikirkan apa-apa, mate," jawab Harry sambil melangkah keluar.

"Dasar keras kepala," gerutu Ron setelah pintu kantor tertutup.

**.**

**.**

Dengan malas Harry melangkah menuju ke suatu tempat yang sepi, pilihannya jatuh pada bar tempat dulu dia terjerumus dalam firewhiskey yang membuatnya celaka. Saat malam tempat itu begitu ramai, tapi di siang hari tempat itu hanya seperti sebuah kedai biasa yang sering disinggahi orang untuk makan siang.

Harry memesan satu gelas butterbeer dan satu makanan ringan yang tidak terlalu mengenyangkannya. Meja kayu dengan dua kursi di sudut ruangan menjadi pilihannya untuk duduk. Pikirannya kembali mengembara jauh.

Dia mencintai Draco, begitu mencintai pemuda itu jauh melebihi dirinya sendiri, hanya saja dia juga tak ingin menyakiti Lucius dan Narcissa yang sudah begitu baik padanya. Seumur hidup dia tak memiliki orang tua, bahkan ayah baptis pun hanya dimilikinya selama setahun dan itu tak utuh, tapi pelukan hangat Narcissa telah membuatnya merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu yang tak pernah didapatnya. Tepukan lembut di punggung dan di bahunya yang sering dilakukan Lucius pun selalu menguatkannya, seakan ayahnya lah yang melakukan itu. Dan kini haruskah dia bersikap egois dengan tak membalas kasih sayang mereka? Haruskah dia memutus garis keturunan dari keluarga orang-orang yang disayanginya? Apakah bersama Draco adalah keputusan yang benar dan akan membuat semua orang berbahagia?

Harry meneguk butterbeer-nya dengan gelisah, "Aku tak boleh membuat Draco cemas. Apa sebenarnya yang kupikirkan?" gumamnya.

Dengan kesal dia berdiri dan meninggalkan kedai itu, dia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang selalu bingung dan sulit mengambil keputusan, "Apakah aku begitu lemah?" gerutunya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Dengan berdebar dibukanya pelan pintu flatnya, dan dadanya merasa begitu lega melihat Draco duduk di depan perapian dengan surat kabar melebar di tangannya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" sapa Draco setelah melihat siapa yang datang.

Berusaha menyembunyikan kecemasannya Harry pun tersenyum dan menghampiri pemuda itu. Dilemparnya jubahnya ke lantai yang beralas karpet lalu dengan pelan dia duduk merapat pada Draco, "kau sudah makan?" tanyanya.

Draco mencium lembut bibir merah Harry dan tersenyum merasakan getaran tubuh kekasihnya itu, "Tentu saja belum, aku menunggumu," jawab Draco.

Harry merapatkan pelukannya, dia ingin merasakan lebih banyak lagi kehangatan dari pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu, dia ingin membuang semua rasa takut dan cemas saat berada bersama Draco..

Draco melepaskan dasi dan dua kancing teratas kemeja Harry lalu mengusap kulit tubuhnya yang terekspose jelas, dia tersenyum saat Harry mendesah dan memejamkan matanya, "Kau lelah?" tanyanya.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

Draco mendongakkan wajah Harry dan meingecup bibirnya dengan lembut, "Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya.

Harry terkekeh, "Sudah mulai bisa merayu lagi, Mr. Malfoy?" jawab Harry sambil menatap mata abu-abu Draco.

Draco tertawa, "Jangan protes, selalu seperti ini saat aku bersamamu," bisiknya lagi di telinga Harry, lalu perlahan dia mencium leher samping pemuda berambut hitam itu. Dan dia terkejut saat Harry melingkarkan lengannya di lehernya lalu mencium bibirnya dengan begitu kuat, tak biasanya Harry berbuat begini, dia selalu lembut dan hangat. Tapi Draco membiarkan saja, dia membalas ciuman Harry dengan tak kalah posesifnya.

Dengan tak sabar dia merebahkan tubuh Harry di sofa dan menindihnya, Draco terus menyerang pemuda itu dengan ciuman-ciuman panasnya.

Harry mengerang saat bibir Draco membelai lehernya dan meninggalkan rasa panas pada tempat yang disinggahinya. Dia bisa merasakan ciuman Draco terus turun menuju dadanya dan tubuhnya tersentak saat Draco menemukan satu titik sensitif disana. Tangannya mencengkeram pundak Draco dengan keras, tubuhnya nyaris tak tahan membendung gairah yang terus menerpanya.

Tiba-tiba kejadian di menara astronomi dulu kembali menyeruak ke dalam otaknya, kejadian yang menjadi awal mula hubungan buruknya dengan Draco, lalu menjadi dekat dan bersama, lalu terpisah dan tersakiti. Tubuhnya kembali gemetar, tapi kali ini bukan karena gairah, kali ini rasa takutlah yang mendominasi pikirannya. Rasa cemas kembali menggulungnya dan siap menjatuhkannya ke jurang terdalam.

"Draco…" seru Harry.

Draco menyangka kalau Harry memanggil namanya karena bergairah, maka itu dia terus saja menyerang tubuh Harry dengan ciuman-ciumannya.

"Draco… Stop it, please," seru Harry lagi, kali ini tangannya ikut mendorong bahu Draco dengan kuat.

Draco tersentak, dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan tercekat melihat mata hijau Harry yang terbelalak, ada rasa takut yang besar disana, dan ujung matanya yang basah oleh aliran air mata.

Perlahan dia menarik tubuh Harry agar duduk dan memeluknya dengan erat, "Maafkan aku," bisik Draco.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak, Draco, ini salahku, maafkan aku," jawab Harry parau.

"Apa aku kembali membuatmu takut?" tanya Draco.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak begitu, aku hanya teringat semua kejadian tentang kita dan aku takut," jawab Harry.

Draco mendesah, ada sedikit rasa sakit di dadanya karena ternyata Harry belum sepenuhnya percaya padanya. Dia mencoba bersabar dan menyadari kalau semua ini awalnya juga karena kesalahannya, kesalahan yang membuat Harry begitu terluka dan terus membekas.

Mereka terkejut saat perapian menyala hijau, Harry langsung membenahi pakaiannya yang kusut dengan tongkatnya. Lucius dan Narcissa muncul dari dalam perapian.

"Selamat malam, uncle, aunt Cissy," sapa Harry formal sambil berdiri menyambut mereka. Di tercekat saat Narcissa memeluknya dengan hangat, "Bagaimana kabarmu, Son?" tanyanya.

Harry mengangguk dan tersenyum samar, "Baik, terima kasih," jawab Harry. Rasa bersalah kembali muncul di hatinya, bagaimana mungkin dia tega mengkhianati kasih sayang sebesar ini? Dan semakin merasa bersalah saat Lucius menepuk lembut bahunya, "Kau baru pulang?" tanyanya melihat Harry yang masih memakai kemeja kerjanya.

"Yes, uncle, baru saja sampai," jawab Harry. Lalu dia pamit untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian, dia merasa tak nyaman berada bersama kedua orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai orang tuanya sendiri itu, rasa bersalah terus menghantuinya.

Sebelum dia menutup pintu kamar mansi dia melihat betapa Lucius dan Narcissa mencemaskan keadaan Draco, putra tunggal mereka, pewaris nama besar keluarga Malfoy.

Harry merasakan suatu lubang gelap di hatinya bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu kayu di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau jadi lebih diam?" tanya Draco saat mereka menyantap makan malam yang tadi dibawakan oleh Narcissa.

Harry mencoba tersenyum walaupun terlihat aneh, "Tidak," jawabnya singkat tanpa melihat kepada Draco.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Draco lagi.

Harry tetap tak mau memandang mata Draco, "Mungkin, sedikit," jawabnya lagi.

Draco berusaha menahan kekesalannya, dia tahu kalau Harry sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang menyangkut masa lalu, atau tentang hubungan mereka, bisa juga tentang kedua orang tuanya. Dia tak suka melihat sinar cemas terus membayangi mata emerald itu.

"Mau berbincang di teras?" tawar Draco setelah selesai makan malam, dia berharap bisa mengembalikan mood Harry yang mendadak berubah itu.

Harry mengeleng, "Aku mau tidur saja, besok harus berangkat pagi," jawabnya. Dia terkejut saat Draco mencekal lengannya.

"Lihat aku, Harry," desis Draco dingin.

Harry tercekat, sudah lama dia tak mendengar nada seperti itu dari bibir Draco, "Draco? kenapa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Draco tajam.

Harry menggeleng cepat, matanya berusaha melihat ke arah lain, "Aku tak memikirkan apa-apa, Draco," jawabnya.

Draco mendengus, "Matamu tak bisa berbohong, Harry."

Harry menepis tangan Draco yang mencekalnya, "Sudah kukatakan kalau aku tak memikirkan apa-apa. Apa lagi yang harus aku pikirkan? Kau sudah ada disini bersamaku," jawabnya sambil meninggalkan Draco masuk menuju kamar mereka.

Tak ingin terus bertengkar Draco pun mencoba mengalah, dia mengikuti Harry dan memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang, "Maafkan aku," bisik Draco.

Dada Harry berdebar kencang, dia bisa merasakan cinta Draco yang meluap untuknya dan kini dia justru ragu akan keputusan yang diambilnya. Harry merasa tak seharusnya dia membuat Draco bersedih. "Maafkan aku," bisik Harry juga dengan suara bergetar.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Harry melangkah gontai menyusuri koridor kementrian, kata maaf yang terucap tadi malam belum mampu membuatnya merasa lega. Beribu pikiran terus berkecamuk di dalam otaknya.

"Harry," panggil seseorang dari belakangnya.

Harry menoleh dan tercekat melihat Lucius malfoy menghampirinya, "Yes, uncle?" jawab Harry sopan.

Lucius memandang mata emerald Harry, dia mengernyit melihat mata yang tak bersinar seperti biasanya itu, "Ada sesuatu?" tanyanya datar.

Harry mengerjap bingung, "Tidak, uncle," jawabnya.

Lucius mengernyit tak percaya, lalu dia mendesah dan mencoba tak mempedulikan sorot mata yang biasanya bersinar hangat itu, "Bagaimana keadaan Draco hari ini?" tanyanya.

Harry mencoba mengingat kata-kata Severus tadi pagi saat memeriksa kondisi Draco, "Dia baik-baik saja, bahkan Dad bilang kondisinya sudah kembali kuat. Hanya saja ini hari terakhir cutinya jadi Dad minta dia untuk tetap dirumah saja agar kondisinya lebih maksimal," jawabnya.

Lucius mengangguk mengerti, "Baguslah, Cissy akan lega mendengar ini," kata Lucius sambil berlalu, dan seperti biasa dia selalu meninggalkan tepukan lembut di bahu Harry.

Harry terpaku ditempatnya berdiri, sekali lagi rasa bimbang muncul di benaknya.

Dia meneruskan langkahnya menuju suatu taman kecil di ujung jalan, dia duduk diatas rumput sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tak banyak tugas auror akhir-akhir ini yang membuatnya lebih sering menghabiskan waktu untuk sekedar patroli biasa saja. Matanya tertumbuk pada satu keluarga kecil yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

Dia melihat bagaimana kedua orang tua itu memeluk dua anak mereka dengan begitu hangat. Ada canda dan tawa meluncur dari bibir mereka yang merekah oleh senyuman, tampak begitu bahagia. Dia melihat sinar harapan begitu kuat memancar dari mata kedua orang tua anak-anak itu, mereka berharap yang terbaik dari kedua anaknya.

'_Uncle Lucius dan Aunt Cissy pun pasti berharap banyak pada Draco, apalagi dia adalah anak tunggal. Haruskah aku memutus harapan yang telah mereka tanam sejak Draco lahir? Haruskah aku menjadi benalu dalam keluarga mereka? Andai Mum dan Dad masih hidup pun mereka pasti berharap banyak padaku, sanggupkah aku mengecewakan mereka? Haruskah aku meninggalakn Draco? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mungkin aku jauh lebih beruntung dari Draco karena aku hidup dengan caraku sendiri, tak ada yang mengatur hidupku, semua bergantung dari tanganku sendiri. Sedangkan Draco? dia masih memiliki keluarga, dia memiliki kewajiban untuk kelangsungan hidup keluarganya',_ perang batin Harry.

"Sial… sial… apa yang harus kulakukan?" rutuknya pelan sambil meremas rambutnya dengan kencang. _'Aunt Cissy dan Uncle Lucius begitu menyayangiku, tak mungkin mereka akan menyakitiku. Permintaan yang mereka ajukan saat itu agar aku berpisah dengan Draco pasti mereka lakukan dengan berat hati. Tak mungkin mereka melakukan itu kalau tak terpaksa, mereka pasti juga merasakan sakit yang kurasakan'_, batinnya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, aku begitu menyayangi kalian, maafkan aku," rintih Harry pelan, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Hatinya terasa sakit mendengar tawa bahagia dari keluarga kecil didekatnya itu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Hai, kau sudah pulang?" sapa Draco yang muncul dari dapur saat mendengar pintu flat terbuka.

Harry tersenyum samar, "Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya.

Draco mengelap tangannya dengan serbet putih, "Makan malam, kau harus mencicipi masakanku kali ini," jawab Draco bangga.

Hati Harry serasa teriris melihat senyum Draco yang begitu hangat itu, "Thanks," jawabnya.

Draco menghampiri Harry yang tampak lesu itu, "Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanyanya cemas sambil mengulurkan tangan hendak memeluk Harry.

Tanpa sadar Harry menghindari uluran tangan Draco dengan spontan dan itu membuat keduanya terkejut, "Maaf," kata Harry menyesal.

Draco mengusap wajahnya dengan kesal, "Lalu? Apa lagi sekarang, Harry? Masalah apa lagi yang muncul ditengah-tengah kita?" tanyanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Masalah? Masalah apa, Draco?" tanya Harry tak mengerti.

"Cukup, kita harus membicarakan ini. Aku bosan melihat wajahmu yang terus seperti itu sejak kita pergi dari Manor. Ada apa?" paksa Draco.

Harry melepaskan jubahnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, "Tak ada apa-apa," jawabnya bersikeras.

"Kau masih meragukanku, Harry?" tanya Draco.

Harry menatap mata abu-abu Draco seakan tak percaya, "Kau gila? Aku tak pernah merasa begitu," jawabnya.

"Lalu?" kejar Draco.

Harry mendesah, dia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada pemuda itu tentang kegalauan hatinya. "Tadi aku bertemu uncle Lucius," katanya.

"Dia menyakitimu lagi?" tanya Draco sedikit panik.

Harry berdiri menghadap Draco, "Kenapa kau tuduh ayahmu seperti itu?" tanya Harry tajam.

Draco mengernyit bingung, "Karena dia memang selalu seperti itu."

"Berhenti menyebutnya 'dia', Draco," desis Harry.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, bukannya selama ini dia selalu berusaha memisahkan kita? Bahkan dia juga telah menyakitimu, menyakitiku," bantah Draco, "Dia bukan seorang ayah, Harry."

"CUKUP…! Jangan menekannya lagi, Draco, uncle Lucius hanya bertindak sebagai seorang ayah," jawab Harry marah.

"Oh… sekarang kau membelanya? Padahal aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan apapun agar selalu bisa bersamamu, bahkan kedua orang tuaku sekalipun," kata Draco tajam.

"Tapi aku peduli, Draco, aku peduli pada mereka. Kau tak akan pernah bisa mengerti perasaanku, perasaan seseorang yang tak pernah memiliki orang tua seumur hidupnya. Aku menyayangi mereka, Draco, dan aku tak ingin membuat mereka kecewa," jawab Harry tak kalah tajam.

Draco terdiam, "Jadi ini keputusanmu? Kau telah memutuskan untuk tak membuat mereka kecewa? Berarti kau akan memilih mereka dibandingkan aku, setelah apa yang kita alami selama ini?."

Harry tercekat, dia melihat luka di mata abu-abu itu, "Draco, aku…"

"Baiklah, aku pun tak mau terus melihatmu bersedih dan terluka, Harry. Aku menghargai keputusanmu, karena aku telah berjanji untuk tak pernah lagi memaksamu. Kalau kau sendiri yang memutuskan aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi," jawab Draco. pemuda itu berjalan ke kamar Harry dan mengambil jubahnya lalu melangkah ke pintu keluar.

"Draco…" seru Harry.

Draco berhenti dan berbalik, "Aku hanya mengikuti keputusanmu, hanya itu." Lalu pemuda itu menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan bunyi berdebam keras di dada Harry saat dia menutup pelan pintu di belakangnya.

Harry terpaku, hatinya terasa begitu sakit. Dan flat yang sudah terbiasa ramai oleh gelak tawa mereka itu kini terasa begitu sepi, dan dingin.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Harry melangkah cepat menuju kantornya, dia ingin segera bertemu Draco dan menjelaskan semuanya. Semalaman sendirian tanpa sentuhan Draco membuatnya nyaris gila. Baru satu malam dan dia sudah merasa begitu rindu pada pemuda itu. 'Aku harus membicarakan ini lagi pada Draco, aku tak mau berpisah', teriak batinnya.

Dengan keras dibukanya pintu kantor itu, dia melihat Ron sendirian di dalam kantor, "Mate, kau melihat Draco?" tanya Harry cepat.

Ron memandangnya dengan heran, "Draco? Kau ini bicara apa?" tanya Ron heran.

"Draco, Ron, aku mencari Draco," jawab Harry tak sabar.

Ron berdiri dan mengernyit pada sahabatnya itu, "Kau tak tahu? Tadi pagi-pagi sekali dia berangkat ke perancis. Dia mengajukan diri untuk membantu Mr. Savage disana selama dua bulan," jawab Ron.

Harry membeku, memang ada tawaran untuk membantu Mr. Savage yang ditugaskan oleh kementrian untuk berangkat ke perancis, tapi tawaran itu sebenarnya hanya untuk anggota baru yang masuk tahun ini, dia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Draco yang mengajukan diri.

"Mate? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa Draco tak memberitahumu?" tanya Ron cemas.

Harry mengangguk lemah, "Ya, Ron, dia mengatakan itu padaku , aku hanya lupa," jawabnya tak masuk akal. Dia tak ingin teman-temannya kembali cemas akan keadaan mereka. Dan kini dia benar-benar menyesali kejadian tadi malam.

**Bersambung…**

**A/N.**

*ngintip* halooo, maaf ya aku telat banget apdetnya, maaf maaf maaf… pekerjaanku yang menumpuk dan kesehatan yang sedikit memburuk gara2 kecapean membuatku tepar dan malas berpikir.

Kenapa chap ini belum tamat? Karena aku melihat satu konflik lagi yang harus diangkat disini, mudah2an chap depan bisa kelar.

Belum ada lemon, author membutuhkan asupan menyegarkan untuk otak yang membeku *lirik Yufa n Ness* #digampar.

Buat Ai-ku sayang, ga usah ikutan ribut, nih dah ku apdet. Buat Ness, akhirnya otakku bekerja kembali, PR darimu masih kupikirkan kok, tenang aja XD

Buat Chelly sist, Icci, Cissy, Vii, My (maaf ya sayank *hug*), Len, Kai (nih dah disebutin), IkariShinji, Nayolhee (thanks ya ^^), Aki, Ariellovegopal, Animegirl, pokoknya semuanya makasih banyak ya.

Buat Pearl Sky, Moony's Moon, Cissy Malfoy yang terus membela dan memberi dukungan padaku, makasih tak terhingga.

Buat 'X', siapapun kamu, aku menghormati Faria, sangat. Aku tak melihat sedikitpun kritikan dia sebagai ejekan, justru aku sangat berterima kasih pada Faria yang mau membagi ilmunya padaku. Diluar ffn pun kami adalah teman, jadi kau salah besar kalau melihat review Faria sebagai ejekan. Dewasalah…!

Yup, aku sungguh berharap chap 15 nanti tak separah ini telatnya *harusnya kan itu kata2 reader?*

Untuk menghibur hatiku yang sedang mood2an ini tolong tinggalkan review ya, flame juga ga papa lah, biasanya flamer kan suka ngotot walau dibilang 'NO FLAME' atau 'GA SUKA GA USAH BACA' XD


	15. Chapter 15

DILEMMA

CHAPTER 15

Disclaimer : JK. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Rating : M

Genre : Romance

Warning : SLASH, OOC, Modifiate Canon, **GA SUKA GA USAH DI BACA YA.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Harry, kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Ron.

Harry terus fokus pada pekerjaannya, "Belum, aku tidak lapar, kau makan saja duluan," tolak Harry tanpa melihat ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Ayolah, kita jarang sekali makan siang berdua, mate," rayu Ron.

Harry terkekeh, "Seharusnya kau katakan itu pada Hermione, Ron," jawabnya sambil terus menulis pada dokumennya.

Ron hanya menggeleng pasrah, sejak sebulan setelah kepergian Draco ke Perancis Harry memang berusaha keras untuk tak terlihat sedih dan terpukul. Ron tahu bagaimana usahanya untuk tampak baik-baik saja didepan para sahabatnya. Tapi sebagai gantinya Harry lebih memilih tertimbun diantara berkas-berkas pekerjaannya. Tak sedetikpun dia membiarkan dirinya menganggur, begitu jam pulang tiba pun dia memilih lembur di kantor sampai tengah malam, entah pulang atau tidak tapi Ron sering kali melihat Harry sudah berada di belakang mejanya saat dia datang.

"Ku bawakan kau makan siang ya?" tawar Ron lagi.

Kali ini Harry mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang sahabatnya itu, "Thanks, Ron," jawabnya sambil mengangguk.

Harry menghela nafas panjang saat Ron telah keluar dari ruangan mereka, dia menyisir rambut hitamnya dengan tangannya dan meremasnya pelan. Mata hijaunya memandang meja Draco yang kosong, tak ada satu pun berkas diatasnya, semua tugas Draco disini telah diambil alih oleh Harry, karena dia tak ingin saat Malfoy junior itu pulang harus dihadapkan pada pekerjaan yang menumpuk.

Harry menyandarkan punggungnya, sudah sebulan Draco pergi, tapi tak satu pun surat jatuh di tangannya. 'Apakah kami telah benar-benar berpisah? Apakah dia serius meninggalkanku? Tidak, ini semua salahku, aku terlalu pengecut', batinnya, "Maafkan aku, love," bisik Harry pada kesunyian.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaan Harry?" tanya Hermione pada Ron saat mereka menghabiskan istirahat siang ini bersama Pansy dan George.

Ron menggeleng, "Dia terus menutupi kesedihannya, terus tersenyum walau itu tak tampak manis di mataku," jawab Ron kesal.

"Kita tak boleh memaksa Harry, dia sudah cukup sakit dengan perasaannya sendiri," sambung George yang terus menggengam tangan Pansy. Dia tahu kalau kekasihnya itu begitu khawatir dengan Harry dan Draco, karena memang dialah yang paling dekat dengan mereka.

Ron mendengus, "Tapi kita sahabatnya, harusnya dia tahu kalau kita mencemaskan keadaannya."

"Justru itulah, Ron, Harry berusaha keras tak mau membuat kita sedih, dia tak mau membuat siapapun ikut memikirkan masalahnya, karena dia sangat menyayangi kita," sergah Hermione.

"Aku mengerti perasaan Harry, dia berusaha kuat untuk kita, juga untuk dirinya sendiri. Kita hanya perlu mendukungnya saja," sambung Pansy, "Kalau tiba saatnya dia pasti akan mengatakan semua pada kita."

Memang tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada Harry dan Draco, mereka pikir semuanya telah selesai dan berakhir baik, tapi kepergian Draco hari itu meninggalkan tanda tanya yang besar di hati sahabat-sahabatnya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Pansy termenung di teras flatnya, dia tak berhenti berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi pada dua pemuda yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Gadis merambut hitam itu terkejut saat satu burung hantu berhenti di lengan kursinya dengan membawa sebuah surat di paruhnya. Dengan pelan dia mengambil surat itu, membuka sampulnya yang putih dan menarik secarik kertas yang terlipat rapi,

_Dear, Pans…_

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Kabar kalian semua? Maafkan aku yang pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada kalian, keputusan pergi ke Perancis ini aku ambil saat itu juga, satu jam sebelum aku pergi._

_Bagaimana keadaan Harry? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah kau sudah tahu kalau kami sudah berpisah? Ini lucu menurutku, lucu melihat pengorbanan yang kami lakukan selama ini untuk bisa bersama, dan disaat kesempatan itu telah datang dia justru takut menyakiti kedua orang tuaku. Aku tak menyalahkan dia, aku mencoba mengerti bagaimana perasaannya dan menghargai keputusannya._

_Aku tak bisa menjaganya, Pans, karena itu kumohon padamu untuk menggantikan aku selama aku pergi. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja. _

_Jangan katakan kalau kau menerima surat dariku. _

_-Draco Malfoy –_

Saat itu juga Pansy terisak, dia meremas surat dari Draco di dadanya, ternyata apa yang dia pikirkan selama ini benar, Harry dan Draco telah berpisah. 'Kenapa? Kenapa harus berakhir hanya dalam satu malam? Kenapa mereka sia-siakan perjuangan mereka selama ini?', batinnya.

"Bodoh, kalian sungguh bodoh," teriak tertahan Pansy disela isaknya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Draco berjalan menyusuri gemerlapnya kota Paris, malam ini dia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di dunia muggle. Hiruk pikuk musik dan meriahnya nyala lampu sama sekali tak terdengar di sisi hatinya yang sepi. Suara bising itu seperti bisikan saja di telinganya, dan kilau warna-warni lampu terlihat begitu membosankan di mata hijaunya.

Tubuhnya yang kini menjadi kurus dengan drastis tetap saja tak mampu mengubah ketampanannya, tidak di dunia sihir ataupun di dunia muggle dia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Sebenarnya mudah sekali kalau dia ingin menghabiskan malam dengan satu perempuan atau lebih, begitu banyak mata indah yang terus memandangnya sepanjang jalan, tapi pesona mata sehijau emerald yang sangat dirindukannya itu membekas jelas dalam ingatannya.

Draco berusaha mengingat semua tentang Harry, dia ingat rambut hitamnya yang selalu berantakan, rambut hitamnya yang terasa halus saat dia memainkannya di sela-sela jarinya. Dia ingat mata hijau seindah emerald itu, mata yang selalu menatapnya dengan penuh kasih, dan kadang terlihat kesal kalau dia selalu menggodanya. Dan dia teringat bibir Harry, bibir yang tak pernah bosan dikecupnya, bibir yang selalu memanggil namanya dengan lembut. Draco tertawa kecil saat teringat tubuh Harry yang selalu bergetar akibat sentuhannya. Entah kenapa saat itu matanya terasa kabur, dia tersenyum miris, "I miss you, love," bisiknya pada hingar bingar kota Paris.

Dia terus berjalan dan berjalan, tak peduli pada hembusan angin malam yang telah menjadi begitu dingin menjelang Natal beberapa minggu lagi. dia tak peduli walau kulitnya telah berubah semakin pucat dan beku, karena ingatannya akan kekasihnya telah menghangatkan jiwanya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Harry," seru Pansy saat melihat pemuda berkacamata itu keluar dari kantornya.

"Hai, Pans," jawab Harry sambil memeluk erat sahabatnya itu, "Lama sekali tak bertemu denganmu."

Pansy tertawa, "Kau saja yang jadi super sibuk sekarang," bantah Pansy. "Temani aku makan malam ya?" pinta gadis itu.

Harry berpikir sejenak.

"Tak bisakah meluangkan waktu untukku yang akan segera bertunangan ini?" rayu gadis itu dengan wajah memelas.

Harry terbahak sambil mengacak rambut hitam Pansy, "Baiklah… aku akan menemanimu malam ini, dengan catatan George tak mengganggu kita, ok? Aku malas meladeni keusilannya."

"Malam ini aku milikmu," goda Pansy.

Sekali lagi Harry terbahak, "kata-katamu membuatku panas dingin, Pans," jawabnya sambil menarik tangan gadis itu.

Pansy tersenyum, tapi dalam hati dia menangis, siapa yang tega melihat sahabatnya yang dulu tampak gagah kini menjadi kurus dan pucat. Mata hijau yang dulu bersinar terang kini tampak redup dan lelah, bahkan tawa yang diciptakannya barusan tak mampu membuat emerald itu berkilau indah.

Pansy menguatkan hatinya, dia tak akan menanyakan apapun pada Harry, dia ingin menikmati waktu ini bersama sahabatnya itu, sahabat yang begitu disayanginya. Walau penuh kebohongan setidaknya mata hijau itu tak menangis, walau kilaunya memancarkan rasa sepi setidaknya malam ini Harry tak sendiri.

Harry mengecup lembut pipi Pansy saat mereka telah tiba di gedung flat mereka, "G'nite, Pans, terima kasih telah menemaniku malam ini," kata Harry.

Pansy tersenyum, "Kau bisa memanggilku kapan saja kau mau, Harry, aku yakin George akan mengerti," jawabnya.

Harry tertawa pelan, lalu pemuda itu berbalik dan menuju pintu flatnya, "Pans," panggil Harry masih dengan membelakangi gadis itu.

"Yes?" jawab Pansy parau.

Harry terdiam sejenak, tubuhnya kaku menghadap pintu, "Jangan menangis, aku baik-baik saja," katanya lalu masuk ke dalam flatnya dan menutup pelan pintu di belakangnya.

Pansy menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isakan yang keluar, pipinya telah basah oleh air mata. Dia tak sanggup menatap punggung Harry yang terlihat lemah itu, dia tak sanggup melihat kilau mata Harry yang penuh luka dan kesedihan itu, dia tak sanggup melihat Harry yang seakan kosong tanpa Draco disisinya.

Mereka tak menyadari sepasang mata abu-abu milik Lucius Malfoy mengintip dari ujung lorong.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Harry memandang bintang yang tampak meriah di langit malam, "Kenapa kalian bersinar? Padahal kilau bintang di mataku yang sangat dipujanya telah padam. Apa kalian berusaha membuatku iri dengan cinta kalian yang kuat? Percuma, tak ada lagi rasa apapun di dalam hatiku, semua terasa kosong," katanya dengan nada dingin. Tubuhnya bergetar, mata hijaunya menatap tajam pada langit malam tetapi air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Lengannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri mencoba bertahan dari serangan angin dingin yang menusuk tulang. "Draco, aku merindukanmu," rintihnya pedih dalam isakan yang berusaha ditahannya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Beberapa hari menjelang Natal udara di siang hari pun terasa dingin, begitu juga yang dirasakan Draco. Dia memandang riuhnya pemandangan kota Paris yang terpampang dari jendela kantornya yang berada di tingkat teratas gedung kementrian sihir Perancis. Pemandangan ini tampak begitu indah, semua tampak begitu terang. Berbeda dengan dunia sihir di London yang terkesan gelap dan suram, ingin rasanya membagi ini dengan Harry.

Draco menghela nafas panjang, 'Love, apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?', tanyanya dalam hati.

"Malfoy, ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Mr. Savage mengejutkannya.

Draco menggeleng, "Tidak, Sir, mengapa anda bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Draco.

Mr. Savage tertawa pelan, "Tidak biasanya ku lihat kau melamun dengan serius seperti itu," jawabnya, "Merindukan seseorang?"

Draco tersenyum miris, "Entahlah, mungkin aku sudah kehilangan dia," jawab Draco pelan nyaris menyerupai bisikan, matanya kembali menerawang keluar jendela.

Mr. Savage mengangguk mencoba mengerti, dia agak terkejut juga mendengar Malfoy junior ini mengungkapkan isi hatinya, biasanya dia selalu diam dan dingin.

Pintu ruangan terketuk, dengan ayunan tongkatnya Mr. Savage membuka pintu itu perlahan, masuklah seorang penyihir muda yang langsung menghampiri Draco, "Mr. Malfoy, ada yang mencarimu di ruang tunggu," kata pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan logat inggris yang kaku.

Draco memandangnya heran, "Aku? siapa?" tanyanya.

Pemuda itu menggeleng, "Entahlah, dia hanya ingin supaya aku memanggil anda," jawabnya lagi.

Draco mengangguk, "Baiklah, terima kasih," katanya sambil berdiri. Dengan malas dia menuju ruang tunggu dan membuka pintunya yang besar. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang berdiri disitu, seorang separuh baya yang memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengannya, seseorang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam, "Dad?" sapa Draco tercekat, "Kenapa kau bisa kesini?" tanyanya dengan curiga.

Lucius memandang lurus mata putranya yang terlihat tegang dan bingung, "Aku harus bicara padamu," katanya dengan nada dingin.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Harry, apa kau akan datang pada pesta pertunangan Pansy?" tanya Hermione saat dia mampir ke flat Harry.

Harry memandang sahabatnya itu dengan bingung, "Tentu, Mione, aku pasti datang. Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali?"

Hermione tampak sedikit gugup, "Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku, aku…"

"Mione, Pansy sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri, jadi apapun yang terjadi aku pasti mendampinginya pada saat-saat penting seperti itu.," jawab Harry, "Kalau kau mengkhawatirkan perasaanku, percayalah… aku baik-baik saja."

Hermione tersenyum, "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu."

Harry menggenggam tangan gadis itu, "Lusa sore kita bertemu di the Burrow ya?"

Hermione mengangguk cepat.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Harry memandang Pansy dan George bergantian, mereka tampak begitu bahagia, senyum tak lepas dari bibir mereka. Harry ikut tersenyum untuk kebahagiaan Pansy walau ada sedikit rasa iri menyelip dalam sudut hatinya. 'Kapan kebahagiaan seperti itu akan menghampiriku? Apakah aku masih pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan? Bintangku tak akan bersinar lagi, dia telah mencuri sinarnya', rintih batin Harry.

Dia berusaha kuat menahan perasaan perihnya saat George mencium lembut bibir Pansy, tubuhnya bergetar mengingat hal serupa yang pernah dilakukan Draco. dia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana lembut bibir itu saat menyentuhnya, dia juga masih ingat perasaan hangat saat lengan itu memeluknya, dia masih ingat semua yang pernah dilakukan Draco padanya.

Harry merasa matanya mengabur, perlahan dia melangkah mundur dan meninggalkan pesta yang meriah itu tanpa seorangpun menyadarinya. Dengan gontai dia melangkah ke halaman belakang the Burrow, menuju bukit kecil disana. Dia duduk diatas batu besar yang tak tertutup salju dan memeluk lututnya. Saat itu yang dia bisa hanyalah menangis, menyesali semua yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Draco. Tubuhnya berguncang hebat menahan isak dan jeritannya. Ingin rasanya dia marah, tapi semua ini adalah salahnya.

Harry tercekat saat sebuah lengan memeluknya dari belakang, "Pans?" katanya.

"Kenapa menangis sendiri? Kenapa tak memanggilku? Kenapa kau simpan semua sedihmu? Tak inginkah kau berbagi semua itu denganku? Dengan kami?" tanya Pansy kesal dalam isaknya.

"Pans, jangan menangis, ini hari bahagiamu," jawab Harry tanpa menoleh pada gadis itu.

"Dan haruskah aku membiarkanmu menangis sendiri seperti ini? Haruskah aku berpesta disana sementara kau sakit dan terluka?" bantah gadis itu.

Harry berdiri dengan cepat dan memegang bahu gadis itu, "CUKUP, PANS, TAHU BEGINI TADI LEBIH BAIK AKU TAK DATANG SAJA," teriak Harry, dia semakin ingin marah mendengar kata-kata gadis itu, marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Pansy semakin terisak, bahunya berguncang saat Harry memeluknya dengan lembut, "Maafkan aku," bisiknya.

Harry menggeleng, "Ini salahku, maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tak membuatmu bersedih hari ini," jawabnya.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, hanya mencoba untuk menenangkan emosi masing-masing, "Kau tak akan pulang, kan?" pinta Pansy.

Harry mengecup lembut rambut hitam sahabatnya itu, "Tidak, tidak sekarang, pesta baru saja dimulai dan aku telah membuatmu kacau."

Pansy mencoba tersenyum, "Mereka semua mencemaskanmu, maukah kembali kesana bersamaku?" pinta gadis itu.

Harry mengangguk, "Kita kembali kesana," jawabnya sambil merangkul pundak mungil Pansy dan mengajaknya berjalan menuju pusat pesta.

Pesta tetap berlangsung meriah, semua sahabatnya berusaha keras mengalihkan perhatian tuan rumah dan para orang dewasa dengan hilangnya Harry dari meriahnya pesta malam ini.

Hermione memeluk Harry erat, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas.

Harry mengangguk, dia berusaha tersenyum walau hatinya terasa begitu perih, perih oleh rasa sepi dan rindu.

"Hei, siapa itu yang datang?" seru Molly Weasley.

Semua mata memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh ibu Ron itu, empat bayangan hitam berjalan pelan dari kegelapan malam.

Harry tercekat melihat mereka, "Dad?" bisiknya, kakinya terasa lemas saat melihat tiga orang lainnya, Narcissa, Lucius dan… Draco. Tubuhnya terhuyung dan nyaris jatuh kalau saja Blaise tak segera menahan lengannya. Mata abu-abu yang begitu dirindukannya itu memandangnya dengan begitu hangat dengan kerinduan yang sama besarnya terpancar disana.

"Senang melihat kalian bisa ikut hadir disini," sapa Arthur Weasley sang tuan rumah pada tamunya yang baru datang.

Lucius menepuk bahu teman sejawatnya di kementrian itu, "Maaf kami mengganggu, Arthur, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus kami berikan pada seseorang," jawabnya.

Lalu pria itu melangkah mendekati Harry yang tampak begitu pucat, matanya menatap tajam mata hijau yang tampak mati itu, "Tak kusangka kau begitu bodoh, Harry," kata pria itu.

Harry tak menjawab, dia sudah pasrah akan apa yang terjadi padanya malam ini.

Lucius merogoh saku jubahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang terbuat dari perak, "Ini untukmu, dan yakinkan hatimu."

Harry menerima kotak itu dengan tangan gemetar, matanya menatap Severus dengan bingung.

"Bukalah, Son," pinta Narcissa lembut.

Harry ingin menghilang dan pergi dari sana, dia tak ingin tahu apa yang ada di dalam kotak yang dipegangnya itu, tapi dia tak boleh kembali menjadi pengecut. Perlahan dibukanya kotak itu, matanya terbelalak menatap isinya, sepasang cincin emas berukir lambang keluarga Malfoy. Dengan tak percaya dan bingung dia kembali menatap Lucius.

"Itu cincin keluarga kami yang diberikan turun temurun. Entah apa yang kau pikirkan saat kau memutuskan untuk tak menyakiti kami. Kau tak pernah menyakiti kami, Harry, justru kami lah yang selalu membuatmu menderita," jelas Lucius.

Harry menggeleng tak mengerti, "Lalu cincin ini?"

Lucius menepuk lembut bahu Harry, "Kami menyadari kalau garis keturunan bisa terhenti kapan saja walaupun kami memiliki banyak anak, tapi kami tahu kalau kebahagiaan Draco tak akan pernah terhenti selama kau bersamanya."

Harry tercekat saat Lucius memeluknya dengan erat, dan tangisnya tak dapat ditahan saat pria itu mengatakan sesuatu dengan lantang didepan semua orang, "Berbahagialah, Son, dan selamat datang di keluarga kami."

Semua sahabatnya memberikan tepukan tangan yang begitu meriah, dan dia tak dapat berkata apa-apa saat Draco menarik tangannya dan memasangkan satu cincin di jari manisnya, "Aku tak akan pernah melepasmu lagi, Harry, tidak selama aku hidup. Karena itu jangan pernah lagi meragukanku," bisiknya.

Dada Harry berdebar keras, kepalanya begitu penuh dengan pertanyaan bahkan membuatnya pusing dan tak mampu berpikir, dia seakan tak percaya ini terjadi. Dia tak mampu berkata apa-apa, mulutnya terkatup rapat seakan takut teriakan bahagia membangunkannya dari mimpi.

Draco menggenggam tangan Harry yang dingin membeku, lalu dikecupnya jemari itu dengan lembut, "Ini bukan mimpi, Harry, aku pulang untukmu," bisiknya.

Perlahan senyum merekah di bibir Harry, dia meraih tangan Draco dan memasangkan cincin pasangannya ke jari manis yang pucat itu dengan pandangan yang mengabur oleh air mata, "Aku tak akan pernah lagi meragukanmu, Draco, aku berjanji," jawabnya lirih. Saat ini dia yakin kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, senyum Lucius, Narcissa dan Severus merupakan bukti kalau mereka pun ikut berbahagia.

Semua berseru gembira saat Draco memeluk Harry dengan erat.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu, Draco?" tanya Harry saat mereka berbaring berdua di tempat tidur mereka di flat Harry. Dia menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Draco menggenggam tangan Harry dan memainkan jari manisnya yang dilingkari cincin yang menyatukan mereka, "Apa maksudmu? Aku tak melakukan apa-apa."

Harry mendengus, "Kau seenaknya saja menghilang lalu tiba-tiba datang dan melamarku, kau pikir kau siapa?" kata Harry kesal.

Draco tertawa, "Aku? Aku adalah Draco Malfoy, pemuda yang selalu kau ingat di dalam pikiranmu setiap saat," jawabnya dengan narsisme tinggi.

Harry tertawa terbahak, "Aku serius, jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa uncle Lucius bisa melakukan itu?"

Draco tersenyum, "Dua hari yang lalu Dad menemuiku di Paris, dia begitu marah dengan kebodohan kita. Malam itu saat kau baru pulang entah dari mana dengan Pansy dia melihatmu begitu menderita, lalu saat mengunjungiku pun dia melihat perubahan tubuhku yang menurun drastis. Dia marah karena kita berhenti berjuang dan menyerah kalah disaat mereka sudah bisa menerima hubungan kita, Dad bilang pengorbanan kita selama ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon konyol kalau harus berakhir seperti itu," jelas Draco.

"Uncle Lucius melihatku dan Pansy? Pasti saat Pansy mengajakku makan malam seminggu yang lalu," jawab Harry. "Lalu?"

"Lalu aku meminta bantuan Dad untuk meyakinkanmu, sudah begitu saja," jawab Draco.

Harry memeluk pinggang Draco dengan erat, wajahnya disusupkan pada leher putih Draco, "Maafkan aku," bisiknya.

Draco melepas kacamata Harry dan meletakkannya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, "Akan aku maafkan kalau saat ini kau tak lagi ragu padaku," jawab Draco lagi.

Wajah Harry memerah, "Apa maksudmu?"

Draco tak menjawab, dia mencium lembut bibir Harry dengan dalam, membelainya dengan lidahnya hingga bibir Harry terbuka dan membiarkannya masuk untuk membelai seluruh rongga mulutnya. Draco bergerak dan memposisikan tubuhnya diatas Harry, mata abu-abunya menatap hangat mata emerald Harry, "Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya.

Harry tersenyum dan menarik leher Draco untuk kembali menciumnya. Dia mendesah saat bibir Draco membelai lehernya dan memberikan gigitan kecil disana. Aroma tubuh Draco yang tercium hidung Harry seakan menawarkan sejuta ekstasi, begitu memabukkan. Dia membiarkan saja saat ciuman Draco terus turun kebawah dan meninggalkan jejak memanas ditempat yang disinggahinya. Entah bagaimana caranya yang pasti saat ini piyama atasnya telah terbuka penuh. Tubuhnya tersentak saat Draco memainkan satu titik sensitive di dadanya dengan lidahnya, "Draco…" erang Harry.

Draco mendongakkan kepalanya, dia cemas kalau Harry kembali takut, tapi bibirnya langsung tersenyum saat melihat wajah memerah Harry yang begitu menggoda, "Kau takut?" Tanya Draco lembut.

Harry mencoba tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya sedikit gugup," jawabnya.

Draco terkekeh, "Kau manis sekali kalau begini," godanya.

"Stop it, Draco, kalau kau tak ada niat sebaiknya hentikan," gerutu Harry.

Draco tertawa, "Kau ini lucu, kau pikir berapa lama aku harus menahan ini?" jawabnya, lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali memerangkap bibir Harry dalam satu lumatan yang lembut dan membuat pemuda itu hilang akal. Dia terus membuai Harry dengan sentuhan-sentuhannya, bahkan Harry pun tak sadar kalau tubuhnya telah terbebas dari piyamanya.

Draco menatap lembut mata emerald Harry dan tersenyum, lalu sekali lagi dia mencium bibir Harry, kali ini lebih kuat dan dalam, dia menelan erangan Harry dan sentakan tubuh pemuda dibawahnya itu saat tangannya meaih pusat panas tubuh Harry. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Harry bergetar keras, dia menegakkan tubuhnya saat tangan Harry mencengkeram erat bahunya yang basah.

"Draco..." erang Harry saat tangan pemuda itu terus membuainya dan membawanya melayang meninggalkan logikanya.

Draco menyeringai, "Yes, love," lalu pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya dan meraup bagian tubuh Harry yang berada dalam genggamannya dengan mulut dan lidahnya. Dia tak berhenti walau Harry terus berteriak memanggil namanya.

Tubuh Harry terasa semakin panas, semua rasa berkumpul di perut bawahnya, pandangannya mengabur dan tampak begitu terang. Dia merasa tubuhnya hampir meledak saat Draco terus membuainya dan memanjanya dibawah sana. Dia semakin tak dapat menahan gejolaknya saat gerakan mulut Draco semakin cepat dan keras, dalam satu jeritan Harry merasakan kalau dunianya benar-benar meledak, gairah yang tertahan membuncah keluar dan melepaskan tubuhnya dari jerat nafsu yang menggila.

Draco menatap mata hijau yang bersinar begitu terang, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat Harry berusaha memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena gairah. Dia mengusap pipi Harry yang basah oleh keringat, "You're so sweet, love," bisiknya sambil mengecup bibir Harry yang setengah membengkak.

Mata Harry terbelalak saat dia merasakan bagian tubuh Draco yang mengeras berada tepat di depan bagian tubuhnya yang tersembunyi, lalu dia memejamkan matanya dengan begitu rapat. Harry begitu tegang mengingat apa yang pernah dirasakannya dulu di menara astronomi, ada sedikit rasa takut walau dia telah mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa itu.

Draco mengerti apa yang dirasakan Harry, "Lihat aku, Harry," bisiknya, "Ini akan terasa bebeda."

Harry membuka matanya, tak ada kilat bengis dan dingin di mata abu-abu itu seperti yang dilihatnya di menara astronomi dulu. Kali ini mata itu bersinar begitu lembut dan hangat, senyum merekah di bibirnya yang tipis berusaha menenangkannya. Harry menelan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering,

Draco mencium bibir Harry dengan pelan dan pasti, membuainya dan membawanya kembali perlahan meninggalkan akal sehatnya. Tangannya kembali memanja tubuh Harry yang baru saja terlepas dari gairahnya dan membuatnya kembali haus akan sentuhannya.

Harry mencakar punggung Draco saat dia merasakan kalau kekasihnya mulai menyatukan tubuh mereka, terasa begitu sakit dan panas, tapi juga terasa begitu lembut. Perlahan Draco mulai memenuhi dirinya dan Harry hanya bisa menjerit tertahan saat tubuh mereka telah menyatu dengan sempurna. Air mata mengalir dari mata hijaunya, dengan kuat dia menggigit bibirnya hingga sedikit berdarah.

Draco menatap wajah kekasihnya yang menahan sakit, dengan lembut diusapnya air mata Harry, "Maafkan aku, kau ingin ini berhenti?" tanyanya lembut. Dia berusaha keras menahan gairah yang mulai menggulungnya dan nyaris membutakan logikanya.

Harry membalas tatapan mata abu-abu itu, ada rasa cemas disana, tapi dia juga melihat api gairah berkobar kuat di bayang sinarnya. Harry memejamkan matanya sebentar, dia menarik nafas panjang berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan membiasakan tubuhnya dengan keberadaan Draco di dalamnya. Setelah merasa lebih baik, Harry pun membuka matanya dan tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu, Draco, aku milikmu," bisiknya parau.

Draco tersenyum, dengan begitu perlahan dia mulai bergerak dan mengajak Harry menuju suatu tempat yang indah, satu tempat yang dihiasi aneka warna, satu tempat dimana hanya ada mereka berdua. Erangan dan desah nafas yang memburu menjadi musik pengiring perjalanan mereka. Gairah yang menyerang mereka begitu kuat hingga gerakan itu tak perlahan lagi, dua tubuh berpadu saling mendesak dan berlomba mencari apa yang mereka butuhkan. Kedua mata saling menatap meyakinkan pasangannya kalau mereka nyata dan bersama.

Warna dunia Harry semakin terpecah menjadi bulir-bulir putih cemerlang yang menyamarkan dunia nyata. Cakaran tangannya semakin kencang saat dirasanya tubuhnya tak mampu lagi membendung gemuruh gairah yang mendesak dan terus menekan tubuhnya. Dan dalam satu hentakan kuat tubuhnya kembali meledak, kali ini lebih keras dibandingkan saat pertama tadi. Kedua bibir yang terpaut menjerit melagukan nama kekasihnya masing-masing.

Draco memeluk tubuh Harry yang bergetar hebat dengan erat, dia menciumi wajah Harry yang memerah dan basah oleh peluh. Sentakan demi sentakan kecil mengiringi penyelesaian mereka hingga akhirnya mereda.

**.**

**.**

"Love?" panggil Draco pelan yang masih memeluk tubuh Harry dari belakang.

"Mmh..." jawab Harry malas.

"Merry Christmas," bisik Draco lembut.

Harry membalikkan badannya dan menatap mata abu-abu Draco, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang begitu manis, "Merry Christmas," jawabnya. Dia tertawa pelan saat Draco mencium mata dan bibirnya.

"Dulu, untuk pertama kalinya kau katakan padaku kalau kau mencintaiku juga saat malam Natal, di Spinner Ends, Kau ingat?" tanya Draco.

Harry mengangguk, "Ya, aku ingat, Draco, dan aku sungguh bodoh pernah melupakan itu," jawabnya.

Draco mengecup bibir Harry, "Tidak, Harry, kau tak bodoh, kau hanya sedikit tak pintar dengan keputusanmu yang terakhir kemarin," jawab Draco sambil menyeringai.

Harry membelalakkan matanya, "Apa kau bilang? Itu sama saja artinya kalau aku bodoh, kau cuma memperhalus kata-katamu," kata Harry kesal sambil mendorong tubuh Draco yang terus memeluknya.

Draco tertawa terbahak, "Jangan berwajah begitu, kau terlihat semakin manis, tahu," goda Draco sambil menarik lengan Harry dan kembali memposisikan tubuhnya diatas Harry.

"Jangan sekali-sekali kau sebut aku manis, atau aku akan..."

"Atau kau akan apa, Harry? Aku lah yang akan menghukummu," jawab Draco sambil menyeringai.

Harry membalas kata-kata Draco dengan senyuman, "Kali ini aku lah yang akan menghukummu untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku selama ini, Draco," jawab Harry sambil menggulingkan tubuh Draco.

Mereka tertawa saat tubuh mereka kembali berpelukan seakan tak mampu terlepas, dinginnya udara diluar yang tertutup salju tak mereka rasakan, karena gejolak cinta dan gairah yang membakar sudah cukup menghangatkan jiwa-jiwa mereka yang sempat membeku.

**.**

"I love you, Harry," bisik Draco.

Harry tersenyum saat menatap mata abu-abu yang bersinar itu, "I love you too, Draco," jawabnya sambil merebahkan kepalanya di dada kekasihnya. Mata mereka memandang langit malam yang sepi dari balik jendela yang tak tertutup kelambu, tak tampak satupun bintang dan bulan disana, tapi mereka tak merasa sepi karena mereka memiliki bintang yang bersinar dalam hati mereka.

_-"Bagiku, aku tak peduli walau seluruh bintang akan tanggal dan sinarnya padam dari langit malam, karena aku tahu kalau aku memiliki sinar yang lebih indah dari cahaya bintang, yang darinya aku mendapatkan kedamaian dan kehangatan. Itu adalah binar orion di matamu, Harry,"-_

Harry tersenyum mengingat kata-kata Draco malam itu, perlahan dia memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian lembut jemari Draco di rambutnya.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu," bisik Draco halus.

Dan kata-kata itu kembali mengiringi tidur Harry menuju mimpi yang begitu indah, _'Selamat malam bintang, aku tak peduli walau sinarmu akan terlihat atau tidak, karena selama dia ada disisiku maka bintangku akan tetap bersinar terang', _bisik Harry dalam hati sebelum dia terlelap.

**THE END**

**A/N.**

Akhirnyaaaaa... apakah akhirnya mengecewakan? Apakah aku sudah menyuguhkan satu cerita yang memuaskan untuk kalian? Maafkan aku jika ini tak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan.

Ucapan terima kasih ku untuk Aicchan yang selalu sabar mendengarkan omelan-omelan tak jelasku kalau aku sedang stuck, yang selalu dengan setia mem-publish fic ini setiap chapternya dan selalu menjadi peripiu pertama XD

Ucapan terima kasih tak terhingga juga untuk NessVida, untuk ide-ide cemerlangnya dan kisah pribadinya yang so sweet sekali. Ah... yang terakhir itu adalah penyegaran otak yang sangat mantap Ness, dan kata-katamu lewat sms aku culik sedikit :p. Aku tak pernah menganggap ini karyaku sendiri, ini adalah karya kita *hug*

Ucapan terima kasih yang besar juga kupersembahkan untuk kalian yang telah membaca dan meripiu fic ini, tanpa kalian mungkin fic ini akan putus di tengah jalan. Dan untuk dukungannya yang hebat aku tak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa selain "I love you, all..." *nangis terharu* maaf tak aku sebutkan satu persatu karena akan panjang sekali author notes ini nantinya XD

Buat para Flamer juga makasih, kalian telah menambah angka ripiuku #plak

Semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi di multi chap yang lain *peluk semuanya*


End file.
